Wiping Tears
by Anne Lov
Summary: O que você faria se fosse capaz de ver o passado da pessoa amada e descobrir que nele existiram coisas das quais você nem poderia imaginar? Nessie se deparou com esse dilema ao descobrir o que lhe fora ocultado, a rejeição de Edward, o amor que Jacob sentia por Bella e pior, a vontade de matá-la que seu amado possuia. Como aceitar a verdade que destrói ao invés de libertar?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_"Sua chamada está sendo encaminhada para a caixa de mensagens e estará sujeito a cobrança após o sinal."_

Ergui lentamente a cabeça, mirando o telefone sobre a mesinha a minha frente. Mordi os lábios.

Ele não me deixaria em paz? O que mais ele queria de mim?

— Oi meu amor.

Encolhi-me ao ouvir sua voz sussurrada, bem mais rouca que o normal.

Porque ele não me deixava tentar seguir em frente? Já estava difícil demais sem a interferência dele, mas Jacob faz questão de atenuar minha dor, saber que estou desmoronando a cada segundo. Ele já não havia acabado comigo o suficiente? Queria me ver definhar ainda mais? Bom, ele estava conseguindo.

— Eu... Sei que você está sofrendo, Nessie. Por minha culpa. E isso está me matando a cada maldito segundo. Se eu pudesse voltar atrás... Se eu soubesse que tudo aquilo me traria você, eu jamais... – suspirou pesadamente, ficando em silêncio por breves segundos. — Eu _sei_ que você precisa de um tempo, mas você precisa saber o que realmente aconteceu. Dê-me só cinco minutos pra te mostrar a verdade, nada mais que isso. E se mesmo assim você não me quiser em sua vida, eu prometo não te incomodar mais, mesmo não suportando viver um dia longe de você, eu o farei. Por _você_, Nessie que é o motivo pelo qual o meu coração ainda bate, a razão pela qual suporto cada dia dessa vida miserável. Eu... Só... Deixe-me ouvir a sua voz, por favor. — finalizou num murmúrio baixo e suplicante.

Abri a boca diversas vezes, sem nada conseguir dizer. Ele estava me deixando tão confusa! Eu queria tanto mandá-lo para o inferno quanto implorar pra que ele arrombasse a porta e me levasse consigo. Sem arrependimentos, mentiras ou acusações. Sem medo. Sem culpa.

O silêncio se estendeu, enquanto eu esperava que ele desligasse a droga do telefone.

— Eu não vou desistir de você. Não vou desistir de nós dois então não pense que seu silêncio ou qualquer sanguessuga vão conseguir me deter. Eu farei qualquer coisa, o que for preciso pra ter o seu perdão. Pra tê-la novamente em meus braços e ouvir você sussurrar em meu ouvido que me ama. — a voz dele falhou em meio á frase e ele pigarreou antes de continuar. — Saiba que eu não vou te perder tão fácil assim; não vou deixar o amor da minha vida escapar por entre meus dedos. Eu. Não. Desisto. Sem lutar. — disse pausadamente me fazendo estremecer com suas palavras.

Ele ficou em silêncio outra vez, apenas o som de sua respiração pesada enchendo meus ouvidos, trazendo-me lembranças que fizeram meu coração protestar de dor.

Cheguei a pensar que ele sabia que eu estava ouvindo e esperava por minha resposta, mas ele não a teria. Meu silêncio parecia frustra-lo, e isso de alguma forma me consolou. Eu não estava sofrendo sozinha afinal, mesmo que o sofrimento dele não se compare ao meu.

Depois de mais alguns lentos e torturantes segundos ele expirou pesadamente, em sinal de rendição.

— Eu te amo, Nessie.

Levantei-me da cama em velocidade sobrenatural indo até a pequena mesinha cor de mogno, peguei o telefone e com um grito estrangulado, o joguei contra a parede destruindo-o por completo.

— Mentira! — esganicei para o telefone em pedaços.

Tapei o nariz e a boca com as mãos, tentando controlar mais uma crise de choro, mas era quase inevitável. Apertei-a com mais força, e em um segundo já não conseguia respirar, o que de algum modo não foi desesperador, mas... Reconfortante.

O som de um leve ranger irrompeu no quarto escuro, e me virei vendo Edward com a expressão atormentada encarando-me pela fresta da porta entreaberta.

— Vá embora. Agora. — rosnei, mas ele não se moveu.

— Filha...

— Vai embora daqui, vai embora! — gritei a plenos pulmões indo até a porta e fechando-a na cara dele.

Foi impossível conter o choro escandaloso e os soluços exasperados em minha garganta. Eu sentia tanta dor, angustia e ódio que eu já não me conhecia mais. Não sentia nada que não se resumisse a isso.

Cambaleei pelo quarto, e deitei encolhida no chão frio, abraçando-me fortemente. Fechei os olhos, deixando cachoeiras inesgotáveis escorrerem pelos mesmos, exausta. Tudo o que eu queria era poder esquecer e seguir em frente, só que eu não sabia pra onde ir. Queria não me importar, ou simplesmente voltar no tempo e deter as escolhas estúpidas que me trouxeram a isso. Mas acima de tudo, queria que alguém arrancasse esse pesar de mim. Só queria que alguém pudesse enxugar minhas lágrimas.

**N/A:** Oi pessoas! Rs.Bom, essa é minha primeira fanfic, meu xodó e espero que gostem dela. Se alguém a ler por favor deixe um review ao menos indicando sinal de vida e eu continuarei postando, mesmo que só para uma pessoa. É só 33


	2. 01 — Breve Adeus

**N/A:** Esse capitulo se passa alguns meses após a vinda dos Volturi a Forks, único capitulo onde a Nessie ainda é criança. Espero que gostem e se alguém estiver lendo, por favor deixe review e eu continuarei postando. Senão, deletarei.

Boa leitura.

**Capitulo 01 — Breve Adeus**

**POV Bella**

_Bella,_

_Eu sei que pode parecer covardia eu mandar Seth te levar isso ao invés de entregar pessoalmente, mas_

_Eu não posso, sei que não vou conseguir me manter firme se ela_

_É que as coisas ficam piores quando penso demais nisso, e_

_Eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar minha vida longe dela_

_Mas vocês já decidiram, então..._

_Sim. Eu a amo mais que minha própria vida, não duvide disso. Apenas... Faça-lhe saber que eu sempre a amarei. Não importa o quão longe esteja meu coração estará com ela aonde for._

_Cuide bem dela, Nessie é... Tudo pra mim._

_Jacob._

— Sabe que não precisa pedir. — murmurei para o pequeno pedaço de papel em minhas mãos.

As palavras de Jacob me feriam como se tivessem bordas afiadas e a dor oculta em suas palavras machucavam mais que a minha própria. Ver aquele bilhete — de certo modo familiar — apertou impiedosamente meu coração imóvel.

Encostei-me na soleira da porta sendo iluminada pelo fraco raio de sol que irrompia na grossa camada de nuvens que não abandonava o céu nublado de Forks. Desviei meus olhos do bilhete trazido por Seth essa madrugada, para a pequena perfeição de cabelos acobreados que estava parada em frente à entrada da floresta — a alguns metros de onde eu estava — com lágrimas transbordando de seus olhinhos chocolate. Ela estava daquele modo já há algum tempo esperando Jacob aparecer, mas ele estava mais de duas horas atrasado.

Em suas mãos estava o desenho do enorme lobo de pelo castanho avermelhado que ela havia levado toda à tarde de ontem desenhando com a perfeição que uma criança de — aparentemente — três anos jamais conseguiria fazer. O desenho era uma espécie de presente de despedida, algo pra fazê-lo se lembrar dela.

Como se Jacob fosse capaz de esquecê-la por apenas um minuto.

— Ele não virá, não é? — murmurei ao ouvir Edward se aproximar de mim a passos cautelosos, mas ainda assim perceptíveis pra mim.

Ele parou de andar por um milésimo de segundo, demorando-se a responder.

— Não. — disse repousando suas mãos em minha cintura, apoiando o queixo em meu ombro. – Ele não suportaria uma despedida.

A dor perturbadoramente conhecida tomou posse de meu coração, fazendo-me encolher. É tão frustrante e impiedoso que tudo o que eu faça tenha que machucar Jacob de alguma maneira! É... Cruel demais e eu já não consigo mais lidar com isso.

— Eu estou fazendo outra vez. — sussurrei. — Estou machucando Jacob de novo.

Edward suspirou e eu soube que ele tentaria me convencer do contrario apesar de eu estar totalmente certa. Com o alivio de nossa vitória contra os Volturi há alguns meses atrás eu achei que a parte feliz e tranquila de minha eternidade estavam finalmente começando. Mas fazer Jacob sofrer pra que isso aconteça é puro egoísmo de minha parte.

— Não, não está meu amor. Jacob ficará bem. — Edward garantiu-me com uma certeza forçada. Era fácil perceber a falta de fé em suas palavras. — Ele é forte, vai saber lidar com isso.

— Mas e quanto a Nessie? Eu não suporto ver nossa filha sofrer assim, Edward.

— Nem eu. — confessou, virando-me para olhar em seus olhos. — Mas nos sabíamos que esse dia iria chegar, mais cedo ou mais tarde teríamos que deixar Forks. Carlisle vinha adiando nossa partida justamente por causa deles, mas nós temos que recomeçar.

— Eu sei. — baixei meus olhos para o colarinho de sua blusa azul escura, tentando ocultar a tristeza em meu olhar.

Eu faria qualquer coisa pra evitar a separação dos dois, porém isso era inevitável. Claro que Jacob poderia vir a Vancouver conosco, essa opção já havia sido cogitada e discutida entre Edward e Carlisle. Por eles e a maioria de nós – Rosalie foi totalmente contra – Jacob poderia morar conosco e seria muito bem vindo em nossa nova casa, mas duvidávamos que ele aceitasse isso, mesmo por Renesmee. Além de ter que deixar seu pai, sua matilha e a reserva, propor isso a ele seria como colocá-lo entre a cruz e a espada, por isso decidimos esquecer essa ideia.

Ele sofreria menos ao lado de sua família.

Edward tocou meu queixo, trazendo-me de volta a realidade a fim de selar nossos lábios num beijo muito doce que por alguns milésimos de segundo me fez esquecer tudo ao meu redor, como só ele era capaz de fazer.

— Nós temos que ir. Esme me ligou dizendo que todos já estão prontos, apenas esperam por nós. — Edward murmurou afastando-se de mim a contragosto. — Pode chamar a Nessie enquanto eu ligo o carro?

Assenti debilmente antes de entrelaçar meus dedos em seus cabelos colocando-me na ponta dos pés, para beijá-lo por mais tempo dessa vez. Os poucos segundos que nossos lábios se uniram não foram o bastante pra mim.

Os lábios de Edward se tornaram urgentes junto aos meus, fazendo sensações indescritíveis tomaram conta de meu corpo, agora em chamas. Ele suspirou em meus lábios, infiltrando suas mãos por debaixo de minha blusa apertando a pele de minha cintura, puxando-me para si. Já não conseguindo mais racionar direito com seu corpo tão junto ao meu, decidi o afastar antes que perdesse totalmente o controle. Ele compreendeu minha sutil rejeição e com um sorriso torto retirou suas mãos de minha cintura.

— Acho melhor eu ir pegar o carro.

Ri em concordância, e ele roçou os lábios em minha bochecha fazendo-me arrepiar sutilmente antes de se afastar, caminhando numa velocidade humanamente lenta permitindo-me apreciar abobalhada o seu jeito de andar que prendeu minha atenção a cada passo que ele dava.

Isso até o som dos soluços um pouco mais altos de Renesmee chegarem até meus ouvidos.

Suspirei derrotada e com toda cautela que pude dirigi-me até onde agora Renesmee estava sentada. Ajoelhei-me diante dela, que pareceu não me perceber ali.

— Nessie? — ergui seu queixo com a ponta dos dedos, atraindo sua atenção.

Ela me fitou por alguns segundos, franzindo o cenho, tentando controlar as lágrimas. Vê-la daquele modo só fazia tudo ser ainda pior.

— Onde... Onde ele está mamãe?

Seus olhos tristes me sondavam implorativos em busca de uma resposta tranquilizadora. Pensei em mentir dizendo que ele estava na mansão nos esperando, que estaria no aeroporto ou até que já estava chegando, só pra não vê-la chorar. Mas eu não conseguia mentir para ela, não era justo.

— Eu acho... — pigarreei tentando manter minha voz instável. — Acho melhor nos irmos pra casa do vovô Carlisle, todos já estão prontos pra ir embora.

Ela secou os olhinhos encarando-me incrédula.

— Até a tia Alice?

— Pra você ver como estamos atrasadas. — ri de seu espanto.

Renesmee bufou longamente, baixando os olhos para o desenho em suas mãos, traçando o contorno do lobo com o dedo.

— Mamãe, eu não posso ir. — sussurrou lentamente, como se quisesse me fazer entender a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

— Filha. – a peguei em meu colo, fazendo-a olhar para mim. – _Nós_ temosque ir.

— Mas... Eu prometi ao Jake que ia fazer um presente pra ele, e fiz. Não posso ir sem entregar. Vamos esperar só mais um pouquinho mamãe, ele_ vai_ aparecer.

Seus olhos chocolate brilhavam confiantes em suas palavras.

— Nós já esperamos demais Nessie.

— Por favor, mamãe.

Renesmee segurou meu rosto entre as pequeninas e quentes mãozinhas, ainda segurando o desenho. Ela me mostrou o quanto precisava ver Jacob, fazê-lo saber que ela sentiria sua falta e quanto o amava também. Apertei-a junto a meu peito, afagando seus cabelos quando ela voltou a soluçar baixinho, implorando pra que eu esperasse por ele. Agoniada, comecei a murmurar uma canção de ninar inventada encarando a entrada da floresta, na vã esperança de que ele realmente aparecesse apesar da chance disso acontecer ser nula.

Depois de alguns minutos a respiração de Renesmee foi ficando cada vez mais lenta e seus pensamentos coloridos e abstratos preencheram minha visão. Sorri ao perceber que ela adormecera em meus braços. Com sorte, quando ela acordasse já estaríamos no avião, ou quem sabe já na nova casa, o que era uma boa coisa. Rosalie estaria lá para ajudar-me a distraí-la.

Calmamente comecei a caminhar na direção que Edward havia ido minutos atrás, tomando cuidado ao me mover para que Nessie não tivesse nenhum sobressalto e acordasse, arruinando meu plano perfeito.

— Bella? — Arfei assustada com o sussurro baixo vindo detrás de mim.

Contive meu instinto de correr e/ou atacar, e lentamente me virei ao reconhecer o cheiro que eu não havia sentido por justamente estar prendendo a respiração com receio de que isso acordasse Renesmee.

A figura alta — e aparentemente cansada — preencheu meu campo de visão, fazendo a dor antes pouco mais esquecida voltar à tona com toda a força. Jacob estava ofegante, as mãos trêmulas fechadas em punho ao lado do corpo — deduzi que ele havia acabado de voltar à forma humana, senão haveria o percebido antes. Sua expressão era de mais pura agonia, enquanto seus olhos tristes transbordavam adoração á pequena garotinha em meus braços.

— Achei que não viria. — sussurrei sem conseguir pensar em nada mais coerente pra dizer depois de um minuto de silêncio.

Ele nada disse, sequer olhou pra mim. Encarava Nessie com os olhos apertados e os lábios prensados numa linha reta, talvez tentando guardar aquele momento em sua memória, a última lembrança que teria dela por alguns anos.

Anos. Saber que irá ficar tanto tempo longe da Nessie é o que mais o machuca. Se já é quase impossível ele passar mais de três dias sem vê-la imagino o que aconteceria se ele passasse mais de dois meses sem ter contato algum com ela. O tamanho do sofrimento que isso infligiria a ele.

Nessie se mexeu em meus braços, murmurando o nome de Jacob algumas vezes antes de suspirar e esconder o rostinho em meu pescoço. Jacob deu um passo hesitante em nossa direção, estendendo os braços pra ela, deixando-os cair ao lado do corpo segundos depois.

— Estou aqui, princesa. — sussurrou afagando a bochecha dela com o polegar. — Estou aqui.

Mordi os lábios e desviei meus os olhos de Jacob. Não conseguia mais vê-lo daquele jeito.

Pigarreei sutilmente e comecei a ninar Renesmee de um lado para o outro, fitando a grama alguns metros atrás de Jacob que continuava a admirá-la com a dor do temporário adeus estampado em seu rosto. Ficamos assim por longos – e pelo menos pra mim – desconfortáveis minutos, até que ele, não mais que de repente, deu as costas indo em direção à floresta.

— Ei! Jake? — sussurrei o mais "alto" que pude, mas parece que ele não me ouviu.

Gemi frustrada e sussurrei repetidas vezes, mas de nada adiantou. Antes de ele sumir em meio as arvores eu assobiei, fazendo-o finalmente olhar pra mim. Segurei Nessie com apenas um braço e o chamei com um aceno de mão. Ele mordeu os lábios, ponderando por um segundo antes de voltar até mim.

— O quê? — murmurou com a voz embargada e só então percebi as lágrimas espessas que transbordavam de seus olhos castanhos.

Abri a boca sem saber realmente o porquê de tê-lo chamado de volta, até sentir algo cair sobre meus pés. O desenho que Nessie havia feito pra ele.

— Pode pegá-lo pra mim? — cochichei para Jacob, sentindo meus olhos arderem. Eles queriam chorar, mas não podiam.

Ele secou o rosto com o dorso da mão de um jeito meio bruto e pegou o papel do chão, estendendo-o para mim.

— Fique com ele, Nessie fez pra você.

Jacob estreitou os olhos pra mim, antes examinar o desenho com um sorriso triste, quase o mesmo que eu havia dado a Nessie quando ela perguntou o que eu tinha achado do desenho.

Ele ergueu os olhos para Renesmee e suspirou, vindo até nós outra vez a passos lentos. Ele hesitou por um segundo, olhando-me como se pedisse permissão para fazer algo e eu apenas assenti.

Faria qualquer coisa por ele.

Jacob se aproximou e beijou a testa da Nessie, demorando-se por alguns segundos e depois a minha testa. Ele tentou sorrir antes de dar alguns passos pra trás.

— Adeus. — sussurrou com o brilho de novas lágrimas sondando seus olhos.

— Até breve, Jake.


	3. 02 — Isso é errado?

**N/A:** Primeiro eu quero agradecer as fofas que deixaram review nos outros dois capitulos, foi isso o que me motivou a postar hoje e ter a certeza de que continuarei postando até o fim da fic. Se gostarem deixem reviews, me digam o que estão achando e eu não demoro em atualizar.

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capitulo 02 **— **Isso é errado!?**

**POV Nessie**

_Seis anos depois_

Coração acelerado. Borboletas no estômago. Sorriso bobo e pensamentos voando longe. Saudade numa escala mil vezes mais dolorosa e insuportável que o normal. Vontade de estar perto. De provar à sensação de ter os lábios _dele_ se movendo junto aos meus. De abraçar forte, sem tempo limitado. De deitá-lo em meu colo e mexer em seu cabelo, sem dizer nada. De andar de mãos dadas. De chamar de _meu_.

Se não me falha a memória, eu diria que tudo isso começou no natal do ano passado, na ultima vez em que ele esteve aqui com seu seus braços quentes ao meu redor enquanto admirávamos a grande e majestosa arvore de natal que estava no canto da sala de estar; sua respiração pesada acariciando meu pescoço que estava exposto devido ao meu cabelo que estava preso num rabo de cavalo alto e bem arrumado; Suas mãos em minha cintura quando ele me virou pra que ficássemos frente a frente trazendo-me pra mais perto de si; seus olhos castanhos sondando-me intensamente e seu sorriso torto ao me desejar Feliz Natal. Seus lábios que roçaram sutilmente em minha bochecha antes de beija-la ternamente; sua voz rouca e falha ao sussurrar meu nome junto ao meu ouvido enquanto ele afagava minha bochecha com o polegar, fazendo turbilhões de sensações indescritíveis percorrerem por meu corpo. Seu calor era envolvente demais e pra prolongar a sensação perfeita e desconhecida apertei meus braços ao redor de sua cintura extinguindo qualquer espaço entre nós dois, sentindo meu coração pulsar cada vez mais rápido.

Se não me falha a memória, eu diria que isso _realmente_ começou no natal do ano passado. Foi nesse dia que eu me descobri irremediavelmente apaixonada por meu melhor amigo e único causador da minha insônia, Jacob Black.

Claro que se apaixonar pelo melhor amigo não é umas das decisões mais sensatas que alguém possa tomar — ainda mais quando não se é correspondido, uma verdadeira sentença ao fim da amizade. Mas o amor não é algo que se possa escolher ou controlar. Digo isso porque tenho tentado realizar tal tarefa há quase um ano e venho fracassado miseravelmente a cada dia, levando Catherine — a única humana daqui que é realmente minha amiga — a loucura. Ela reclama que eu fico insuportável quando começo a falar dele, mas mesmo assim sempre finge prestar atenção em tudo o que eu digo além de revirar os olhos a cada frase.

Eu disse que ela é minha amiga.

Catherine e eu nos conhecemos á três anos, em meu primeiro dia de aula no ensino médio. Era aula de biologia se não me engano, sentávamos na mesma carteira naquele ano. Mesmo sendo vizinhas á seis anos nunca tínhamos nos visto antes — o que não é de se estranhar, já que eu não saía de casa mais que o necessário e nem fazia amizade com nenhuma das crianças do bairro. Seria estranho para os vizinhos me ver um dia com 5 anos e duas semanas e meia depois aparentar estar com quase 6. Minha infância se resumia a brincar com meus pais, tios, avós e Jake — isso nas raras e já decorada vezes em que ele vinha aqui em casa: dia dos namorados, meu aniversário e natal. Essa rotina tem se repetido há quatro anos, pouco depois de minha família ter se mudado pra Vancouver, já que Jacob — infelizmente — mora em La Push.

Além de me "ouvir" e ser uma amiga de gosto musical incrível, Catherine me ajudava com o dever de química — ela é incrível nessa matéria, e a razão pela qual eu tirava oito nas provas — e me incentiva a dizer ao Jake como realmente me sinto em relação a ele sempre que o mesmo me liga nos fins de semana. Mas é claro que eu nunca irei dizer por que... Bem, eu tenho bom senso, o que me permite saber que não sou boa o suficiente pra ele, nunca serei. Jacob é — além de milhares de outras coisas — muito, muito, muito atraente e pode ter a garota que quiser quando quiser e em nenhuma hipótese escolheria a mim.

Nem se ele soubesse que eu seria capaz de dar minha vida por ele sem pensar um segundo sobre isso. Eu apenas... Faria qualquer coisa, seria quem ele precisasse a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar, _pra sempre_.

Mesmo assim eu sei que é totalmente improvável que algum dia, por algum tipo de milagre divino ou sei lá, ele comece a sentir o mesmo por mim. Pra ele eu sou só Nessie, a garotinha que costumava fazê-lo brincar de boneca e restaurante a tarde toda, além de subir e descer as escadas correndo comigo nas costas. Bons tempos aqueles... mas não sou mais aquela garotinha, tenho dezessete anos agora! Na verdade eu penso e me comporto como uma garota dessa idade apesar de só terem se passado sete anos desde o meu nascimento. Confuso, eu sei, mas é isso o que acontece quando se é metade vampira, metade humana: anos se passam em apenas semanas e semanas em apenas alguns dias. A única coisa boa nisso é que eu serei eternamente jovem assim como o resto de minha família, mesmo não possuindo a beleza impactante que eles.

Mas viver eternamente é um consolo e tanto, ainda mais se Jacob estiver ao meu lado.

Com borboletas em meu estômago só de pensar nessa hipótese, abracei mais meus joelhos ajeitando-me na poltrona, fitando através da grande janela de vidro os pequenos flocos brancos que caiam do céu numa dança suave até cair no asfalto já encoberto de neve. Sorri. O inverno sempre fora minha estação favorita: meu aniversário, férias, Natal, Jacob prestes a chegar aqui em casa... Tudo mais que perfeito.

— Nessie? — Bella bateu duas vezes na porta entreaberta de meu quarto antes de vir até onde eu estava e se sentar no braço da poltrona.

Seus olhos cor de ouro amanteigado examinavam-me curiosos e um leve sorriso brincava em seus lábios.

— Que houve? — arqueei uma sobrancelha, virando-me de lado, curiosa.

— Você sabe que dia é hoje, Renesmee Carlie Cullen?

Franzi o cenho tentando decifrar o motivo daquela pergunta tão óbvia.

— 25 de dezembro?

— Exatamente.

— E...?

— E...? — Bella me imitou movendo as mãos, gesticulando para que eu continuasse.

— Eu não tenho ideia. — ri dando de ombros. Ela bufou.

— Presentes, filha! Eu, Rose e Alice… nós fomos ao shopping ontem e compramos os presentes de todos, menos...

— O da Catherine! — bati em minha testa me xingando mentalmente por ter me esquecido do presente da Cate, não só pelo fato de ser de natal, mas por amanhã ser o aniversario de 18 anos dela. — Droga mãe, eu esqueci!

Gemi exasperada, levantando-me da poltrona a andar de um lado para o outro, roendo as unhas.

— Bom isso não me surpreende já que você vive andado nas nuvens de uns tempos pra cá. — sorriu levemente pegando uma mecha de meu cabelo indisciplinado para colocá-lo atrás de minha orelha. — Eu não sei... Hm... Tem algum garoto a ver com isso, filha?

— E-eu... Tenho que ir comprar o presente da Cate, mãe. Sabe como é, feriado o shopping vai estar lotado com certeza e eu...

— Tem ou não tem? — Bella exigiu docemente.

Baixei meus olhos para meus pés e assenti fracamente, envergonhada.

— Um segundo. — sussurrou antes de trancar a porta num piscar de olhos e me conduzir até minha cama deitando-me em seu colo confortavelmente frio.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos até que ela começou a afagar meus cabelos.

— Quem é ele? — Bella começou com um sussurro quase inaudível. É nisso que dá tentar ter segredos com sua mãe numa casa onde, não importam o quão longe estejam, sempre tem alguém que possa te ouvir. — Era da sua escola, mora aqui no bairro...?

Mordi os lábios, assentindo negativamente.

— O papai não te contou? — corei ainda mais ao me lembrar de que Edward é o único — além da Cate — que sabe sobre meu amor platônico. Não porque eu tenha contado… jamais em sã consciência eu faria isso. O problema é que meu pai consegue ler mentes, inclusive a minha.

Entendo se começar a sentir pena de mim agora, é totalmente compreensível.

— Não.

— Não? — me ergui o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos. Ela não podia estar falando sério, Edward nunca esconderia uma coisa assim dela.

— Não! — apertou meu nariz infantilmente fazendo-me rir. — Apesar dele já ter tentado me contar algumas vezes.

— Você queria saber por mim. — afirmei e ela concordou assentindo.

— E então...?

Expirei pesadamente antes de me deitar outra vez em seu colo.

— Promete que não vai me julgar, nem dizer "Isso é errado, filha!" ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero?

— Prometo. — disse solenemente num sussurro.

— Bom eu... — pigarreei tentando me livrar do nó em minha garganta — Estou apaixonada por um cara mais velho.

— Hm. Será que você pode me dizer quem ele é?

Franzi o cenho.

— Você não quer saber quantos anos ele é mais velho que eu? Ou...

— Eu quero saber o nome dele Nessie então você pode, por favor, parar de me enrolar?

Respirei fundo e com uma coragem — até então inexistente sussurrei:

— Jacob.

Mordi os lábios já prevendo a reação negativa. Eu sei que Bella não ia achar certo que sua filha de 17 anos estivesse boba e completamente apaixonada por seu melhor amigo de quase 25. Foi o motivo de eu não ter contado sobre isso a ela. Até agora.

— Jacob. — Bella repetiu num murmúrio sem vida.

— É...

Ergui-me outra vez para me sentar de frente pra ela que fitava o lençol de minha cama com muito interesse.

— Entendo porque Edward quis que eu soubesse. — refletiu com um sorriso vago em seu rosto perfeito. — Mas filha...

— "Isso é errado!"? — completei num murmúrio desanimado.

— Não, não... É que... — Bella abria e fechava a boca repetidas vezes, sem emitir nenhum som. Ela estava sem palavras assim como Edward quando me pegara pensando em Jacob como algo a mais pela primeira vez. Só que meu pai estava com os olhos quase saltando das orbitas e rosnando. Rosnando muito.

— Eu sei que ele é seu melhor amigo e…

— É bem mais velho que você

— É, isso também, mas... O papai também é mais velho do que você. Muito mais velho. Muito, muito, muito.

— Está bem, eu já entendi. — ela revirou os olhos. — Mas o fato é que _você_ é muito nova. Nessie você tem apenas sete anos de _existência. _— afirmou um pouco mais alto quando viu que eu estava prestes a protestar, fazendo-me suspirar derrotada.

— Mas eu o amo, mãe. Amo mais que qualquer coisa. — sussurrei desviando meu olhar para o lençol lilás em minha cama. — Por mais que eu tente não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso, eu não consigo lutar contra esse amor. Você acha... Acha que eu já não pensei no quão absurdo é esse sentimento? Quão ridícula eu devo parecer para o papai quando penso que Jake poderia sentir o mesmo por mim? Quero dizer... Ele nunca... — funguei de um jeito idiota antes de secar algo que embaçava meus olhos e escorria por minha bochecha. — Eu... Preciso ir comprar o presente da Cate antes que o vovô e a Sue cheguem. — pigarreei devido a minha voz que soava falha. — Você vem comigo?

— Eu vou! — a voz de Alice fez eco no corredor e eu ri de leve. Aposto que ela estava ouvindo toda a conversa e eu corei por isso.

Manter segredos numa casa onde moram vampiros é uma missão impossível.

Alice flutuou pelo quarto assim que eu me levantei da cama e abri a porta. Ela estava radiante pelo fato de ter uma desculpa pra ir ao shopping hoje.

Olhei rapidamente para Bella que fitava o vazio e forcei um sorriso para a pequena fada que me examinava dos pés a cabeça com o uma cara nada satisfeita.

— Sete anos. — começou lentamente, o ultraje estampado em seu rosto. — Sete anos me dedicando a educar você de acordo com a moda e você me vem com isso, Nessie? O que é que você pensa que está usando afinal?

— Meu pijama?

— Nada de desculpas! Vamos melhorar isso e agora! — ordenou puxando-me pelo braço me rebocando para o closet.

Não tive tempo de protestar nem saber se Bella também iria conosco, mas assim que Alice terminou de me fazer de sua Barbie meio humana eu fui até a sala onde Bella estava ajudando Esme e Rosalie com a decoração da arvore. Ela se desculpou e disse que preferia ajudá-las á ir ao shopping com Alice, além de ser muito mais útil pendurando meias, estrelas e caixinhas de presente na arvore de natal do que andando sem rumo num shopping lotado. Totalmente compreensível.

— E então, Ness? O que acha desse aqui? — Alice retirou um vestido magnífico da arara com um sorriso animado.

Era a décima terceira loja de roupas em que havíamos ido e eu já não aguentava mais. Queria achar logo algo que fosse perfeito e ir pra casa. Mas a parte do perfeito que é o problema.

— Tia eu não sei não...

— Poxa Ness, você disse a mesma coisa dos últimos 50 vestidos que nós vimos!

— Eu sei é que... Eu quero dar algo especial pra Catherine esse ano. Algo melhor do que roupas, sapatos ou bolsas de marcas.

Cruzei os braços, cansada, fitando Alice que deu de ombros antes de colocar o vestido de volta na arara, sorrindo maliciosa.

— Só existe uma coisa que é capaz de superar tudo isso.

Franzi o cenho. O que era melhor do que tudo o que uma garota poderia querer em seu aniversário?

— Você saberá o que é em breve. — Alice sussurrou misteriosamente e me perguntei se ela tinha acabado de ler minha mente ou se minha cara de perdida foi o suficiente pra ela dar essa afirmação.

Olhei-lhe curiosa e animada quando ela puxou-me pelo braço, conduzindo-me pra fora da loja deixando a pobre atendente decepcionada a nos ver partir. Alice costuma dar muito lucro á aquela loja.

— Nessie, seu _all star_ está desamarrado. — Alice murmurou despreocupada olhando com interesse a vitrine de uma joalheria.

— Ai, droga. Só um minuto, tia.

Bufei e me ajoelhei ali mesmo para amarar o cadarço. Alice murmurou um "Te vejo lá dentro" e eu assenti enquanto colocava o cadarço por dentro do _all star_.

— Quero ver você desamarrar agora. — sorri satisfeita antes de tentar levantar. Tentar mesmo, porque antes que eu pudesse realizar tal ato alguém tropeçou em mim, fazendo-me beijar o chão, literalmente.

O impacto foi forte, mas não suficiente pra me machucar. Parece que esse a pessoa devia estar correndo de alguém, pois — não sei como — pareceu não ter me visto ali ou não tido tempo de desviar.

Algumas das muitas pessoas que estavam envolta riram da situação e corada de ódio me levantei — já que ninguém havia me oferecido ajuda — vendo o idiota que havia conseguido tropeçar em mim se colocar de pé, aos risos.

— Ei, você é cego ou o quê?

Trinquei os dentes pra não deixar escapar algumas várias palavras de baixo calão que eu definitivamente queria muito dizer naquele segundo. E alguns insultos á mãe, irmã e ao pai dele também, mas então o _individuo _se virou pra mim e sorriu. O sorriso maroto e despreocupado que _ele_ costumava exibir quando me via. O mesmo sorriso familiar que eu via no rosto de Catherine.

* * *

**N/A: **Pra quem ficou curiosa a "Catherine" que eu imagino é a Stefanie Scott, Lexi da série Programa de talentos, da Disney. Uma fofa assim como a personagem.

Enfim, reviews?


	4. 03 — Também senti sua falta

**N/A: **Quero agradecer mais uma vez as fofas que deixaram review, vocês são demais. E só pra esclarecer, a Nessie não será sempre assim frágil e apaixonada. Ao decorrer da fic e ao desenrolar dela, Renesmee sofrerá mudanças drásticas que a tornaram mais independente e até mais_ vampira_, se é que entendem. Mas eu não vou entregar o ouro ao bandido, kkkkkkkk. Vcs vão ter que ler pra saber como isso ocorrerá.

Boa leitura.

* * *

******Capitulo **03 — Também senti sua falta

Apertei meus olhos e com boca escancarada em incredulidade examinei o garoto a minha frente dos pés a cabeça, coçando meus olhos fortemente por não acreditar no que eles me mostravam. Não podia ser verdade, _ele_ não pode estar _aqui_ já que está a milhares de quilômetros de Vancouver. Não pode ser isso... É totalmente ilógico e totalmente impossível! Não, não, não. Não é ele... Definitivamente... é ele sim. Ai meu Deus, é ele! Ah! _Caramba_, é ele mesmo!

— Puta merda! — o garoto loiro e alto rira retirando o boné roxo da cabeça, e coçou-a de modo confuso enquanto me examinava de cenho de franzido. — Nessie, é você?

— Não, não, é a Emma Watson. Mas é claro que sou eu, Charles seu filho da mãe! — esganicei lançando-me em seus braços, sendo amparada pelos mesmos de modo firme, quase esmagando minhas costelas.

— Ruiva! — Charles cantarolou pulando ainda comigo em seus braços, de modo totalmente infantil.

Parecíamos dois irmãos que não se viam há muito tempo e finalmente tinham se reencontrado. Ou só dois loucos fugidos do manicômio.

E isso não era de tudo uma metáfora — me refiro a minha primeira afirmação, claro — já que o loiro devasso é irmão mais velho de Catherine e uma espécie de amigo retardado e superprotetor que tenho. Lembro-me dele fazer o meu primeiro ano na escola ser um inferno em relação á garotos, já que se algum mostrava algum interesse por mim ele ia até Edward passar a ficha pra que meu "irmão mais velho" acabasse com a esperança de quem quer que fosse, inclusive a minha.

Não que eu tivesse gostado de algum garoto da escola, mas eu adorava quando eles se mostravam demasiadamente prestativos pagando algum lanche pra mim ou carregando meus livros até a sala, eu não tinha vocação e nem habilidade o suficiente pra carregar tudo sozinha; não sem derruba-los no chão ou tropeçar no nada caindo no chão junto com eles.

O pior de tudo é que Charles dizia fazer fofoca pra Edward apenas por diversão e pra ver a minha cara vermelha de raiva. Por isso é meio óbvio deduzir que Charles não é uma pessoa que tenha algum tipo de vida social muito agitada ou qualquer coisa que o mantenha ocupado o suficiente pra que eu tivesse quem carregar livros pesados pra mim. Idiota.

Ele era tão provocador e infantil que nosso adeus foi um abraço singelo e uma tentativa de me fazer cair no chão com uma rasteira, que foi motivo de risadas histéricas no meio da rua. Lembro-me que o pai dele buzinou impaciente fazendo nosso riso cessar, deixando-nos sem saber o que dizer por bons segundos. Antes de ir, Charles sorriu pra mim uma ultima vez e com Catherine ao meu lado chorando silenciosamente, vi o corsa sedan vermelho sumir do meu campo de visão levando _meu irmão_ pra longe de mim.

Por isso foi impossível conter a felicidade que me atingiu tão rápida e intensa quanto à raiva que eu sentia segundos atrás, já que fazem dois anos desde que vi Charles pela ultima vez, pois neste período ele esteve em Verona fazendo intercâmbio.

— Charles, me coloca no chão. — murmurei desconcertada batendo de leve em seu ombro ao perceber que nosso ato "alegre" chamara a atenção das pessoas.

Com toda a delicadeza masculina que tinha dentro de si Charles me soltara bruscamente, mas ao contrário do que ele provavelmente queria, pousei graciosamente no chão.

Genes de vampira, muito obrigado.

— Caramba, Nessie desculpa pelo encontrão... Juro que não foi de propósito. — ele disse solenemente com o costumeiro sorriso maroto, antes de colocar o boné novamente.

— Não sei não, mas isso é tão típico de você que me custa acreditar que esteja falando a verdade, Char.

— Poxa ruiva, você pensa mesmo isso de mim? — ele colocou o braço esquerdo sobre meus ombros, fitando-me de lado e incrédulo por alguns segundos.

Eu assenti sem pensar duas vezes e vi seu sorriso se alargar.

— Garota esperta.

Ri balançando a cabeça negativamente pra ele.

— Eu estou tão feliz que você esteja aqui! — murmurei apertando suas bochechas coradas, fitando seus olhos azuis celestes, os mesmos de Catherine e do senhor Forbes que me fitavam com carinho. — Porque não me avisou que viria? Aliás... Por que a _Cath _não me avisou? E o que é que você está fazendo num shopping ao invés de estar em casa com a sua família? Ou melhor...

— Ei, Nessie calma! — ele riu, acenando para os rapazes que estavam com ele — os mesmos que riram ao invés de ajudar a levantar — já que os mesmos passaram por nós, indo na direção oposta a que tomavam antes. — Primeiro: Eu não avisei que voltaria hoje porque queria fazer uma surpresa, tanto pra Cath — foi impossível esconder minha volta dos meus pais — quanto pra você.

Ele apertara meu nariz, fazendo-me sorrir antes de continuar.

— E segundo: Eu não estou em casa porque antes de aparecer lá e matar minha irmã do coração bem na véspera de seu aniversario, eu quero dar algo decente pra ela além das lembrancinhas que eu trouxe de Verona. — se gabou usando um sotaque italiano ridículo.

— Ah... — murmurei passando meu braço direito ao redor de sua cintura, e ele apertou mais seu abraço em meu ombro. — E pelo o que vejo você ainda não achou nada.

— Hm... Ainda não.

— Bom... — pigarreei. — Por acaso você trouxe alguma lembrança da Itália pra mim? Trouxe não é? Eu sei que trouxe, porque você me ama e quando a gente ama uma pessoa nós lhe trazemos presentes caros quando vamos viajar, sabe?

Meu tom casual se misturou a minha vontade de rir, e Charles se afastou de mim no mesmo momento, olhando-me com ultraje fingido.

— Eu passo dois anos fora do país e antes de me perguntar se estou bem, você quer saber de presentes, ô Cullen?

— Exatamente.

— Ah é? — ele perguntou despreocupado, olhando para os lados. — Você me paga sua interesseira.

Com um rosnado baixo e ameaçador Charles me pegou outra vez em seus braços jogando-me sobre seu ombro como se eu fosse um saco de batatas e me surpreendi com a facilidade com que ele me carregava. Ou eu estava — milagrosamente — mais magra ou ele é quem estava comendo espinafres demais. Ouvi dizer que isso — além de anabolizantes, é claro — deixa a pessoa bem mais forte.

Mentira. Espinafre é horrível.

Charles ria sem parar e a única coisa que eu tinha certeza é de quase todo o meu sangue estava a caminho de meu cérebro e que eu não sabia bem pra onde ele estava indo já que tudo o que via era o piso branco do shopping e os sapatos de algumas pessoas também. Apesar de minha cabeça começar a doer, eu não conseguia parar de rir e espernear pra que ele me colocasse no chão. Já ele ria e se negava a fazer qualquer coisa por uma falsa interesseira como eu.

— Tá, ruiva cala a boca antes que chamem a segurança! — Charles riu, colocando-me sentada sobre uma das mesas do lugar menos povoado da praça de alimentação quase lotada.

Eu franzi o cenho, brava, e passei meus dedos por meu cabelo agora desalinhado tentando disciplina-lo outra vez. Charles não saiu da minha frente e não tirou as mãos de minha cintura — que era onde elas estavam repousadas agora —, nem ao menos se afastou pra que eu pudesse descer da mesa e me sentar na cadeira como uma pessoa em bom estado mental normalmente faria. Ao invés disto, ele me encarava séria e intensamente de um modo que nunca havia feito antes. Não por Charles ser sempre brincalhão, mas porque seus olhos estavam cheios de sentimentos que eu não conseguia distinguir muito bem. Eram afetuosos admirados e... estranhos ao mesmo tempo.

Desconcertada com seu olhar sobre mim, eu pensei em empurrá-lo e bater em seu ombro, descontrair como sempre fazíamos, mas seus olhos celestiais me prenderam de modo quase hipnótico. Não do mesmo modo como ele me encarava, eu só estava vendo o quanto à cor dos olhos dele… eram legais. Só isso.

Além do mais, foi meio difícil ter algum tipo de reação quando as mãos deles começaram a afagar, quase imperceptivelmente minha cintura, deixando-me paralisada. E meio trêmula também.

— Tá com fome ruiva? — ele murmurou de modo tão natural, que eu pensei que ele estivesse me perguntando seu eu achava que iria chover.

Assenti algumas vezes — ainda meio desconfortável com a situação — e ele sorriu torto, acariciando minha cintura mais uma vez antes de — finalmente — dar espaço pra que eu descesse dali.

— Então eu acho melhor você ir logo pra casa, senão perde a hora do almoço.

Bufei.

— Ah é? Eu achei que você estivesse perguntando por que iria se oferecer pra me pagar um lanche, seu mal educado.

Ele apertou os olhos e franziu o cenho fingindo estar confuso.

— E porque eu faria isso? Quem tá com fome é você. Se quiser um lanche compre você mesma, oras.

Abri e fechei minha boca repetidas vezes antes de bufar e bater propositalmente em seu ombro antes de tomar o rumo contrário ao da praça de alimentação.

— Ei, ei! — ele puxou-me pelo braço. — Nessie, eu estou só brincando!

Eu senti meu rosto corar de raiva, mas ele sorriu bobo e beliscou minha barriga, me provocando.

— Idiota. — murmurei.

— Vem cá, esquentadinha.

Charles me trouxe pra perto de si e colocou o braço direito sobre meu ombro, conduzindo-me até o balcão do Burger King rindo e zombando do meu jeito explosivo. Segurei-me pra não dar umas boas tapas neles, porque eu sentia sua falta e não queria passar nenhum momento brigando. Muito menos em pleno dia de Natal.

— Hm... — coloquei o copo de Milk shake vazio sobre a mesa e peguei um guardanapo. — Eu tenho que ir procurar Alice.

— Alice? Eu não vi que você tinha vindo com a sua irmã. — Charles murmurou antes de devorar o ultimo pedaço de seu hambúrguer.

— Ela tinha acabado de entrar numa joalheria na hora em que você me atropelou. — comentei ao terminar de limpar a boca e depois amassar o guardanapo jogando-o no rosto de Charles.

— Ai, sua... — ele rosnou sem esconder o sorriso.

— Eu também te amo. — comentei me curvando sobre a mesa, e depositei um breve beijo em sua bochecha.

Tive a leve impressão de que ele quase virara o rosto.

— A gente se vê amanhã?

Levantei-me da mesa e desnecessariamente, Charles fez o mesmo.

— Claro, na festa da Cath. Essa vai entrar pra história.

— Eu soube que a grande festa de 18 anos da minha irmã caçula promete! — Charles fez uma dancinha extremamente ridícula — tive a impressão de ele estar tentando reproduzir o moonwalk, sem muito sucesso é claro, o que me fez rir e corar de vergonha alheia já que ele atraíra a atenção de algumas pessoas que lanchavam ali perto.

— Amanhã eu vou perder o controle e acho que é bem capaz que eu suba em alguma mesa e tente reproduzir essa sua dança. Topa?

— Mas é claro. — ele estendeu a mão e eu a peguei apertando como se selássemos um acordo. — Eu não fujo de uma boa festa. Sou o primeiro a chegar e o ultimo a sair!

— Claro que vai ser o ultimo a sair, já que a Cath vai te obrigar a limpar a casa depois que a festa acabar. — concordei sarcástica antes de ele me puxar bruscamente para si, abraçando—me de modo cauteloso.

— Shhh! — censurou-me fingindo irritação. Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio o senti suspirar em meu cabelo, apertando-me mais junto a si. — Senti sua falta, Nessie.

— Também senti sua falta. — descansei minha cabeça em seu peito, sentindo o forte perfume que ele sempre usara.

Lembro-me de quando nós íamos ficar de bobeira no Stanley Park observando o lago e eu não ia muito bem agasalhada — na verdade minha pele mais quente que a de um humano normal contribuía para o meu descaso com o frio — e ele quase me obrigava a colocar seu casaco, mesmo com meus protestos. Ele preferia ficar roxo e bater os dentes a me deixar "passar frio" como o mesmo dizia. O único motivo de eu acabar acatando sua ordem era pra poder sentir e ficar impregnada com seu perfume.

O mesmo que ele usa agora.

— Você tem que ir procurar a Alice. — ele sussurrou em meu cabelo, enrolando uma mecha em seus dedos.

— Aham. — murmurei antes de expirar pesadamente, afastando-me de seu abraço. — Então... Tchau loiro.

— Tchau ruiva.

Não me movi, nem ele também.

— Antes que eu me esqueça... Feliz Natal, Cullen.

Sorri contagiada por seu sorriso doce.

— Feliz Natal, Forbes. E...

— E...?

— Não pense que eu esqueci que você ainda me deve um presente.

Ele revirou os olhos, do mesmo modo impaciente de Catherine.

— Eu sei que não vai.

— Bom mesmo. — apontei pra ele, andando de costas. — Porque eu vou te cobrar.

— Eu sei que vai.

Pisquei pra ele, e com um breve aceno tomei meu rumo para joalheria onde Alice me esperava com uma cara de poucos amigos, é claro.

"_Eu não sabia que um ser humano era capaz de levar mais de uma hora pra amarrar o sapato, Renesmee_." Ela dissera sarcástica, revirando os olhos dourados assim que eu a encontrei. Era óbvio que ela tinha visto Charles quando ele decidira "levar-me" para a praça de alimentação. Mesmo não conseguindo ver meu futuro muito bem, ela sempre fica de olho pra ver se alguma estranha ou inesperada acontece em meio aos borrões de meu futuro.

Ordens de Edward, claro.

— Você tem alguma dúvida de que ela vai amar isso? — Alice comentara desviando o olhar da rodovia a sua frente assim que eu peguei a pequena sacola da joalheria que estava no banco de trás do porsche canário.

Sorri ansiosa para ela que deu um risinho satisfeito e voltou sua atenção para o volante.

Retirei de dentro da sacola uma caixa retangular preta, e a abri com toda a cautela possível admirada com seu conteúdo.

Dentro dele havia um colar simples de ouro branco, com um pingente no formato da letra "C" cravejada com algumas pedras de topázio azuis celestes que combinavam com as do par de brincos — também de ouro branco — que estava junto com o colar. Nada muito extravagante, nem muito simples. Algo... Perfeito.

— Caramba, Lice! — balbuciei admirada tocando as joias delicadamente com a ponta de meus dedos.

Pelo canto do olho pude ver seu sorriso largo e convencido.

— Eu sou uma profissional Nessie, você já devia saber.

— Mas é claro que é! Você é incrível Lice! — dei um beijo estalado em sua bochecha e a pequena fada riu, desacelerando o carro até desligá-lo.

— Eu sei. — ela deu de ombros ao retirar a chave do contanto. — Anda guarda isso, você não quer que a Catherine o veja não é?

Alice ordenou docemente e com uma pressa incomum, saiu do carro flutuando na calçada em frente a nossa casa.

Com o mesmo cuidado com o qual o retirara, guardei a caixa dentro da sacola e sai do carro, indo em direção a casa, mas algo me fez congelar ali na calçada mesmo.

Uma moto estacionada no meio fio.

Uma moto _preta_.

A moto _dele_.

— _Jacob_. — balbuciei sorrindo com o brilho de lágrimas de felicidade já embaçando minha visão.

* * *

**N/A: **Que final, han? kkkkkkkkkkkkk Ah, o Charles que imagino é o Alexander Ludwig. Segunda que vem tem mais *-* Por favor me digam o que estão achando!


	5. 04 — Eu atrapalhei alguma coisa?

**N/A:** Desculpa a demora do capitulo, é que fiquei um pouco chateada pela falta de reviews no capitulo anterior; a opinião de vocês é muito importante. Fantasminhas não tenham medo, um "estou aqui" ou "você é uma dramática" fazem muito bem pra autora. kkkkkkkkkkk Espero que gostem desse capitulo *-*

* * *

**Capitulo 04 — Eu atrapalhei alguma coisa?**

Meu sorriso se alargava a cada segundo e meu coração desgovernado pulsava ainda mais rápido que o normal. Eu queria correr até ele e o abraçar com toda a minha força, mas meu corpo não atendia aos comandos desesperados de meu cérebro. Eu estava sem reação... E subitamente ansiosa, a ponto de começar a roer as unhas — sem esmalte a essa altura do campeonato ― de modo quase faminto.

Em meio ao meu transe, paralisia e nervosismo instantâneo, senti alguém abraçar meus ombros e rir em meu ouvido.

— Parece que ele já chegou.

Gemi desesperada, e desviei meus olhos para algumas crianças que jogavam neve umas nas outras do outro lado da rua. Elas riam e soltava gritinhos histéricos quando atingidas, fazendo-me sorrir com a felicidade contagiante deles. Mas assim que voltei meu olhar para a moto preta estacionada, gemi outra vez.

— Hmm... Tia, como eu... Estou? ― Indaguei receosa quando suas mãos geladas começaram a subir e descer por meus braços, tentando me acalmar.

Alice me virou para si e visto ao seu semblante repentinamente pensativo, passei minha mão por entre meu cabelo tentando discipliná-lo.

— Nervosa. Muito _nervosa,_ Nessie.

— Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu quero saber se eu... Bom... se eu estou bonita ou no mínimo apresentável. E quero a verdade! ― alertei com a voz séria.

Eu não sou muito de perguntar sobre minha roupa, aparência ou qualquer coisa do tipo a qualquer um que tenha o sobrenome _Cullen_ já que eles sempre dizem aquilo que eu quero ouvir: "_Você está linda, querida_" ou "_Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Você é perfeita, meu anjo!"_

É certo que faz bem pro meu ego ouvir sempre uma dessas frases, mas minha família me estraga demais. Chego a pensar de que todos mentem pra mim por sempre usarem frases feitas como essas.

— Você está, hm... Bonita... Mas não do modo "_Aprovado por Alice Cullen_". Só bonitinha. ― Ela completou quando eu revirei os olhos ceticamente. — E nervosa também.

Ergui minhas sobrancelhas pra ela e acabei rindo com sua fala aparentemente sincera.

— Tudo bem. Acredito em você.

Alice revirou os olhos do mesmo modo como eu havia feito e indicou o caminho da nossa casa com a mão.

Mordi meus lábios, receosa, e com todo o cuidado pra não pisar em falso na calçada coberta de neve, caminhei a passos firmes até a varanda da casa. Por algum motivo totalmente incompreensível eu abracei a sacola que ainda estava em minhas mãos junto a meu peito, meus olhos focados na maçaneta dourada alguns metros a minha frente. A cada passo preciso que eu dava meu coração pulsava cada vez mais rápido e sem dúvida era possível ouvir o seu martelar desesperado de longe.

Milhares de sentimentos e pensamentos conflitantes atingiam-me como bolas de neve certeiras e meu nervosismo aumentavam a cada degrau que eu subia.

Quando parei em frente a porta, hesitante, e vi pelo canto do olho Alice flutuar até parar a meu lado. Ela me observou por alguns centésimos de segundo e então tomou a sacola de minha mão, delicadamente.

— Acho melhor eu ficar com isso.

Ela piscou pra mim e eu assenti antes de tocar a cigarra, sendo atendida quase imediatamente por uma Rosalie sorridente.

— Monstrinha! ― Ela cantarolou envolvendo-me em seu abraço maternal, nos rodopiando sala adentro.

— Demoramos?

— Não, até que não. Considerando _quem_ te levou pra lá eu achei que vocês só voltariam quando o shopping fechasse.

Rosalie me soltou e olhou diretamente a Alice que mostrou a língua infantilmente pra ela, jogando-se no sofá branco da sala.

— Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho, mesmo sem a minha ajuda ― ela indicou a árvore de natal majestoso no canto da sala com o queixo. ― Impressionante.

— Eu sei. ― Rosalie se gabou sorrindo como uma miss vencedora.

— Ei Rose, er... Onde o Jake...? ― me interrompi ao ver a carranca enojada que ela fizera. ― Que foi?

— Não está ouvindo?

Mordi meus lábios e olhei pra Alice que riu deitando-se preguiçosamente no sofá, retirando as sapatilhas com os pés. Voltei-me para Rosalie e balancei a cabeça negativamente.

— Ouvindo o que, exatamente?

Ela revirou os olhos e bufou impaciente, jogando os cabelos que estavam parcialmente sobre seus ombros pra trás.

— O coração do vira-lata, ora. Concentre-se em ouvi-lo...

— E então seu instinto irá indicar sua localização. ― murmurei a frase que ela utilizara quando caçamos em uma reserva florestal de Vancouver pela primeira vez, quando eu não conseguia achar nenhum animal ali por perto.

Fechei meus olhos e me concentrei por alguns segundos, os barulhos que me cercavam ficando cada vez mais distintos. Pude ouvir Carlisle, Emmett e Esme na cozinha preparando a ceia de natal; Edward e Jasper na garagem vendo alguma coisa relacionada ao motor do Volvo prata, e então o único som que vinha do andar de cima além das vozes sussurradas. A mais doce música para meus ouvidos. Seu som me chamava e atraia levemente, bem como o perfume do sangue que circulava em seu corpo exuberante. _O pulsar contínuo e sobrenatural do coração de Jacob._

— Olha, Rose. Parece que ela encontrou quem procurava. ― Alice murmurou divertida como se eu não estivesse ali.

— Mas é claro, não está vendo o sorriso bobo dela? ― Rosalie cutucou minha cintura, despertando-me.

Eu revirei meus olhos e mostrei a língua assim como aprendera com certa nanica e dei de ombros sem desfazer meu sorriso.

Elas riram e Rosalie comentou algo sobre meu intragável mau gosto enquanto eu me dirigi às escadas, subindo em velocidade sobrenatural até parar ofegante em frente terceira porta do corredor à direita, o quarto de meus pais e lugar onde a voz de sino de minha mãe fazia música.

Bati três vezes na porta e sussurrei um "_Posso entrar?" _meio temerosa.

No mesmo momento fez-se silêncio no cômodo.

— Claro, filha, entre.

Entreabri a porta e coloquei minha cabeça dentro do quarto, mirando Bella sorrir de jeito meio tenso pra mim.

— Licença. ― sussurrei subitamente envergonhada e adentrei no cômodo fechando cautelosamente a porta atrás de mim.

Respirei fundo, meu coração acelerando a cada milésimo de segundo que levei até me virar e encontrar o par de olhos castanhos que me encarava do outro lado do quarto.

Nossa.

Como alguém pode ser assim tão... Caramba.

Como ele é lindo.

— Jake! ― sussurrei maravilhada e ele abrira seu tão belo sorriso — o que faria qualquer garoto propaganda de creme dental ou de algum consultório odontológico se encolher envergonhado ― e acabou a passos longos com o espaço entre nós.

— _Nessie_. ― ele sibilou num suspiro aliviado quando me envolveu em seus braços precisos e seguros, girando-me no ar.

Seu abraço era quase esmagador e os meus braços envolviam possessivamente seu pescoço, demonstrando meu terrível medo que ele sumisse, desaparecesse antes que eu pudesse senti-lo o suficiente para acalmar meu coração desesperado por ele.

Droga, como eu sentira sua falta! Seu abraço, o perfume almiscarado de sua pele avermelhada; seu calor reconfortante... Tudo.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim, apenas abraçados com Bella num silêncio mortal a nossa volta, — isso se ela ainda estava no quarto — mas só fui ter noção de onde estava quando ele me afastara o suficiente para olhar em meus olhos, e eu protestei internamente por isso. Por mim eu passaria a eternidade em seus braços sem ter falta ou vontade de mais nada.

Ele encarou cada parte de meu rosto até encontrar meus olhos outra vez.

O sorriso que ele dera ao fazer isso foi o mais lindo que eu já vira.

— Você está diferente, pequena.

— E isso é bom? ― murmurei num fio de voz, sem conseguir tirar o sorriso patético que insistia em aumentar a cada instante.

Ele mordera os lábios e seus braços caíram num circulo folgado ao redor de minha cintura.

— _Muito_ bom.

Estremeci com a gravidade de sua voz e senti meu rosto ferver com a intensidade de seu olhar sobre mim.

Mesmo eu ainda precisar ficar na ponta dos pés para abraçá-lo, parece que milagrosamente Jacob havia parado de crescer, pelo menos um pouco. Mas isso não me favorece muito já que ele tem mais de 2 metros de altura e eu míseros 1,70 ― e isso graças a Edward, porque se tivesse puxado minha mãe nesse quesito, eu seria ainda mais baixa.

Além do mais, Jacob parece cada vez mais forte o que é totalmente compreensível já que ele passa muito tempo como lobo patrulhando e toda essa correria em forma de lobo lhe dá resistência e músculos em sua forma humana.

Melhor que anabolizantes ou espinafre.

_Muito melhor._

— Eu senti tanto a sua falta. ― murmurei baixando meus olhos para o colarinho de sua blusa verde escura que estava por baixo da jaqueta marrom que ele usava. ― É tão ruim ficar tanto tempo sem ter ver...

Jacob expirou pesadamente e me trouxe para perto de si outra vez, escondendo seu rosto perfeito em meu pescoço.

— Todo esse tempo que fiquei longe de você foi agonizante. Mas agora que estou aqui... Realmente não sei como isso poderia ficar melhor.

Arfei pesadamente com suas palavras sussurradas e senti seus braços se estreitarem em minha cintura a cada palavra que dizia, extinguindo o espaço entre nós. Jacob respirava profunda e lentamente em meu pescoço, o que me causava arrepios e suspiros involuntários.

Será que ele conseguia perceber o quão plenamente feliz eu estou agora? Será que eu o estava mostrando meus pensamentos coloridos e apaixonados, mesmo sem querer? Porque, na verdade eu ainda não sou muito boa em controlar meu dom e qualquer toque acompanhado de um pensamento meu, pode ser compartilhado sem que eu perceba.

Se bem que a ideia de "dizer" a Jacob, mesmo sem intenção o quanto _acho_ que o amo, é libertador. E que até talvez, mesmo talvez ele também possa _algum dia achar_ que também me ama... Seria mais que perfeito.

Meus pensamentos esperançosos, faziam ficar cada vez mais difícil pra respirar e eu não percebi que chorava silenciosamente até Jacob secar minhas bochechas com seus dedos meio trêmulos. Ele o fizera delicadamente e beijou minha testa, demorando-se em seu gesto terno.

Cada segundo fora mágico pra mim.

— Eu ainda estou aqui. ― Bella murmurou depois de pigarrear de modo extremamente desconfortável.

Sorri constrangida e minhas bochechas atingiram um tom escarlate quando me afastei de Jacob, apenas o suficiente pra ver seu sorriso a me ver estupidamente corada. Ele apertou infantilmente minha bochecha e eu bati em sua mão mais desconcertada ainda.

Enxuguei melhor meu rosto com as mangas do meu casaco e fui me sentar com Bella na enorme cama de casal. Jacob me seguiu, e se sentou a meu lado empurrando-me de leve, conseguindo em troca meus sorrisos e tapas em sua mão insistente.

— Achou o presente da Catherine? ― Bella murmurou passando seus dedos em meu cabelo, chamando minha atenção para si.

Eu assenti, tentando fazer minhas bochechas voltarem a sua tonalidade normal quando toquei seu rosto, mostrando-lhe o colar e os brincos divinos que pertencerão a Catherine.

— Aposto que foi a Alice quem escolheu.

Eu ri e olhei de soslaio pra Jacob que me olhava com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

— Hm... Foi. — respondi ainda com meus olhos vidrados nos de Jacob e fora ali onde eles permaneceram fixados por alguns minutos.

Por incrível que pareça, ele também parecia se deixar perder em meus olhos — ou pelo menos não ligar que eu encarasse os seus — o que fez meu coração se aquecer trazendo a tona minha contida esperança.

Com um riso encantador ele enlaçou seu braço em minha cintura e me trouxe pra mais perto de si antes de perguntar como fora meu último ano. Claro que todo fim de semana nos falávamos por telefone, mas aqui é diferente já que não preciso fechar meus olhos pra tentar imaginá-lo enquanto sua voz me deslumbra. Agora ele está tão perto a ponto de me fazer transpirar e derreter com o calor incrível que seu corpo exala.

Começamos a falar sobre amenidades, rir um do outro e contar as pouquíssimas novidades que tínhamos, sem nunca deixar de sorrir.

Depois de alguns minutos quando já não tínhamos mais nada pra dizer, um silêncio confortável se instalou entre nos dois até eu perceber que Bella ainda estava conosco e incomodada por ter sido "deixada de lado". O pior foi quando _a senhora "discrição em pessoa"_ fingiu limpar a garganta e depois ficou alternando olhares de mim para Jacob, diversas vezes.

Constrangida pensei em dizer algo pra fazer minha mãe parar com aquilo e me levantei da cama atraindo a atenção dos dois pra mim.

— Vocês estavam conversando quando cheguei... Eu atrapalhei alguma coisa?

— Não. ― Jacob se apressou em responder.

E eu fiquei o olhando abobalhada por alguns segundos antes de me recompor.

— Eu só perguntei por que... O que vocês sussurravam parecia ser importante.

Ambos entreolharam-se.

— Impressão sua, filha. ― Bella deu de ombros.

Franzi o cenho, não muito convencida.

— Tá legal... ― murmurei inquieta. ― Eu vou descer. Ver se a vovó quer ajuda ou... sei lá.

Bella e Jacob assentiram em harmonia.

Sorri pra eles, e saí do quarto numa velocidade humanamente normal, mas demorei-me em fechar a porta, olhando Jacob pela pequena fresta. Seu olhar não deixara o meu até então.

Ri baixinho, com as borboletas coloridas se agitando em meu estomago e desci a escada saltitante. Quando passei pela sala Alice e Rosalie riram baixinho, já Emmett ― que agora estava com o controle da TV na mão e o outro braço pousado nos ombros de Rosalie — apenas se ajeitou no grande sofá, sem desviar os olhos da TV.

Quando adentrei na cozinha, quase cantarolando se Esme precisava de ajuda, me deparei com ela e Carlisle em frente a pia, ambos olhando-se muito carinhosamente e um sorriso encantador surgir no rosto de meu avô com as coisas que Esme lhe dizia.

Sorri diante daquela cena e para não atrapalhá-los com minha presença irrelevante, voltei para a sala e encontrei Jasper que acabara de se sentar ao lado de Alice e ela se aninhar em seus braços, sussurrando pra ele.

Revirei os olhos entediada com o amor que todos os moradores dessa casa parecem fazer questão de demonstrar a cada instante e subi para meu quarto a tempo de ver Edward adentrar no quarto que eu havia saído há minutos atrás.

Meio intrigada, fechei a porta de meu quarto e me sentei novamente na poltrona em frente a janela, fitando os quase invisíveis flocos de neve caírem lá fora e cruzei os braços contrariada.

Jacob finalmente está aqui e meus pais ficam monopolizando ele como se não fosse eu quem mais sentira sua falta. Pode parecer só birra ou carência de minha parte, mas _eu _quero ficar com Jacob, pois ninguém além de mim contou os dias para vê-lo. Por isso acho que mereço ter um pouco dele nem que seja por alguns minutos, poxa. Que injustiça.

Perdida em pensamentos quase cai da poltrona quando uma pedrinha atingiu minha janela. Semicerrei os olhos e vi uma loira completamente empolgada a pular e dizer algo que eu não entendia. Ri do entusiasmo de Catherine e apontei pra baixo indicando a varanda de minha casa e ela fez um sinal de positivo, antes de atravessar a rua correndo.

Desci as escadas num rompante e abri a porta sorrindo pra minha melhor amiga.

— Oi Cat...

— Ah! Nessie, Ai meu Deus! ― Catherine me interrompeu gritando e agitando as mãos tão desesperada que pensei que ela fosse cair dura no chão a qualquer segundo.

— Calma, calma, Cath! ― ri colocando minhas mãos sobre seus ombros. ― Primeiro respira, e depois me diz o que aconteceu, ok?

Ela assentiu e começou a dizer entre arquejos:

— Você não sabe. Ai meu coração. Você não sabe quem está aqui, Nessie!

Ri fingindo estar confusa e ela se curvou e colocou as mãos sobre os joelhos, respirando com dificuldade.

— Hm... Deixe-me adivinhar: você estava em casa arrumando os preparativos da sua festa quando de repente...

— O vadio do Charles chegou e quase me matou do coração! ― ela completou incrédula. ― Acredita que ele voltou da Itália e não me disse nada? Aquele... Vadio!?

— Acredito, claro que acredito.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Porque você não está feliz, surpresa ou tendo um infarto do miocárdio catastrófico?

Bufei uma risada e me encostei metida no batente da porta.

— É porque eu já sei que ele está aqui. Na verdade... ― me interrompi quando o vi atravessar a rua saltitante e correr de costas até nós. Devo mencionar que ele quase caiu estatelado na calçada, fazendo-me rir ainda mais.

— Como assim você já sabe que ele voltou? ― Catherine exigiu alternando seus olhares mortais de Charles pra mim.

Voltei-me pra o loiro recém-chegado que arfante se escorou em Catherine, o encarando de olhos esbugalhados. Se eu dissesse que o tinha visto no shopping ela iria querer saber o que nós fazíamos lá, e ai já era presente surpresa, pois Catherine é quase tão evasiva e adivinhona quanto Alice. Quando ela quer alguma informação, consegue arrancar de quem quer que seja além de ter um detector de mentiras embutido em seu cérebro. Ou seja... Ferrou tudo.

— Ela já sabia por que eu mandei uma mensagem dizendo que estava em Vancouver quando cheguei ao aeroporto, Cath. ― Charles disse tão naturalmente que até eu acreditei em suas palavras. ― Não é, Nessie?

Catherine voltou sua atenção pra mim e eu assenti diversas vezes.

Charles sorriu e me puxou para si num abraço terno. Eu congelei onde estava, sem entender o porquê de uma hora pra outra ele parecer gostar tanto de me abraçar e Catherine me olhou confusa, provavelmente não entendendo porque eu não o correspondia.

— É melhor você me abraçar ruiva, ou ela vai perceber. ― Charles murmurou quase risinho e eu envolvi seu pescoço no mesmo segundo.

— Oi loiro. ― murmurei quando ele começou a nos embalar de um lado pro outro, lentamente.

— Oi. ― ele riu retirando o cabelo que estava sobre meu ombro e depositou um beijo em minha bochecha, e depois acomodou seu rosto no vão meu pescoço.

Mesmo sem entender por que aquilo me afetou, não pude conter o suspiro que escapou de meus lábios e nem controlar minhas pálpebras que se fecharam em reação aquele gesto vindo de Charles. Ele está tão carinhoso e gentil comigo que mesmo isso sendo algo totalmente atípico, me deixei levar por alguns segundos e o abracei com mais força, trazendo-o pra mais perto de mim.

Era bom.

— Tão cheirosa. ― ele sussurrou contra a pele de meu pescoço e suas mãos deslizaram por dentro de meu casaco, segurando minha cintura com firmeza junto a seu corpo.

Se eu já não racionava ou entendia mais nada sobre o comportamento de Charles, agora menos ainda.

Algo bem no fundo da minha mente dizia que aquilo não iria dar em nada bom. Que era melhor eu parar de ser assim tão carente e receptiva aos carinhos que Charles normalmente dava a suas ficantes e me afastar, pois eu não sou como elas. Nossa amizade sempre teve limites invisíveis e vai continuar tendo.

Depois de meu pequeno embate mental que pareceu não durar mais que cinco segundos, abri os olhos vendo que Charles não havia percebido meu constrangimento e ainda continuava agarrado a mim, com seus lábios pousados na base de meu pescoço, me causando arrepios.

Mas assim que foquei meus olhos em Catherine que continuava parada em frente e porta, vi seu cenho se franzir quase imperceptivelmente e depois um riso alegre escapar de seus lábios antes que ela pudesse contê-lo tapando a boca com as mãos enquanto ela fazia uma expressão que eu já tinha visto antes. A típica expressão de: "_Você está apaixonada, garota! E não adianta negar!"._

E bem, quando ela faz essa cara... É uma ótima hora pra se ter um infarto do miocárdio catastrófico.

* * *

**N/A:** Vou evitar fazer algum comentário revelador, mas uma coisa que quero assegurar é que a Nessie ama o Jacob, ok? Hihihi.


	6. 05 — Você vê coisas demais, Catherine

**N/A: **Bem, o capitulo de hoje é narrado por um POV diferente, espero que gostem. Ah, não esqueçam de ler as notas finais.

* * *

**Capitulo 05 — Você vê coisas demais, Catherine**

**POV Catherine**

Quando me sentei empolgada na terceira mesa da sala de biologia para a primeira aula de meu ultimo ano, não soube que a garota ruiva e reclusa que se sentou timidamente ao meu lado seria tão legal de se conviver. E nem que ela em tão pouco tempo se tornaria minha melhor amiga. Eu também não sabia que na hora da saída desse mesmo dia, quando a convidei pra ir ficar de bobeira em minha casa, Charles estaria lá. O que era bastante incomum levando em conta que normalmente toda quarta feira ele ia pra casa de alguma garota de sua classe passar a tarde se... _enroscando_ — pra ser mais sutil — com ela. Muito menos que minha parceira de biologia e ele fossem se dar tão bem a ponto de se entrosarem e falar besteiras em menos de meia hora. O modo como eles riam, brincavam e zombavam um do outro me fez acreditar que se conheciam a anos e não há alguns minutos.

Naquele dia eu descobri que uma forte ligação nascia entre os dois. Uma ligação pura e fraternal.

Ah tá. Como fui inocente em pensar isso, meu Deus...

Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu admito que a amizade deles _parecia_ ser pura e inofensiva no começo, mas... Sempre fiquei com uma pulga atrás da orelha em relação aos dois. Charles fuxicando para o irmão gato — e infelizmente comprometido — da Nessie quando algum garoto ficava interessado por ela; Renesmee não suportando ficar na minha casa quando Charles levava alguma garota pra se _enroscar_ com ele no quarto ao som de Placebo — que só servia pra abafar os gemidos que vinham de lá... Essas pequenas coisas que sempre me intrigavam e depois me faziam parecer paranoica por pensar que ambos sentiam ciúmes um do outro.

Mas agora não. Agora... Eu sei de tudo.

Porque, sério, não querendo me gabar nem nada, mas com o passar dos anos e a ajuda de meu QI avançado e olhar apuradíssimo eu já sabia que o que rolava entre meu irmão e minha melhor amiga ia muito além de só amizade. Óbvio que há dois anos eles não pareciam sentir nada mais que amor fraterno um pelo outro mas... Todos dizem que amizade entre homem e mulher não existe, e um dia cheguei a pensar que essa regra não se aplicava aos dois já que parecem ser mais irmãos do que qualquer outra coisa.

Cheguei a pensar assim até ver o modo como os dois estão agindo um com o outro depois de tanto tempo que ficaram longe um do outro.

Charles sussurrando no pescoço da Nessie o quanto ela é "cheirosa" — sério, ele achou que isso ia mesmo funcionar? — e ela o abraçando como se não quisesse que ele se afastasse dela; ele cravando suas "garras" na cintura dela e ela fechando os olhos como uma garotinha apaixonada reagindo aos seus "carinhos" — entre aspas mesmo...

Pera aí.

Reagindo como uma garota apaixonada.

_Apaixonada_.

Caramba.

Eu sou um gênio! Meu, está tão claro quanto água mineral que os dois estão apaixonados. Eu posso estar exagerando ou vendo demais as coisas, mas sei que eles estão se apaixonando. Mesmo que ainda não tenham se ligado. Mas eu, rá, rá, rá. _Eu já me liguei_. Aliás, eu sempre tive um bom rastreador de pessoas apaixonadas e o meu está apitando para o casalzinho a minha frente.

Apitando bem alto, indicando o amor que nasceu silencioso entre meus melhores amigos.

Esperei paciente e acabei rindo alegremente por ser tão genial enquanto aguardava por algo que confirmasse mais minha teoria quando Renesmee abriu os olhos e me encarou com a vergonha de ter sido pega no flagra estampado em seu rosto.

Eu a olhei significativamente com meu sorriso de sabe-tudo alargando-se a cada instante.

Eu sei _mesmo_ de tudo, e ela que nem tente negar.

Encostei-me ao batente da porta, e já que Charles não parecia disposto a soltar Renesmee tão cedo eu pigarreei alto até que com um riso divertido ele — meio hesitante — a soltara voltando-se para perto de mim a passos lentos.

Quando finalmente me olhou — e pareceu não perceber minha cara de quem exigia explicações — ele apenas enlaçou seu braço direito desleixadamente em meu ombro.

— Olha Nessie, acho que alguém ficou com ciúme. — ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz, parecendo não se abalar com a cotovelada que eu dei em sua costela.

Isso o fez apenas rir.

Olhei especulativamente pra Renesmee, sondando as reações dos dois pra comprovar aquilo que eu sabia ser real. Para o meu deleite, ela que estava extremamente corada e sem jeito ao sorrir pra meu irmão, e me olhar com um pedido de misericórdia silencioso estampado em suas feições.

Ah, minha amiga. Tão exagerada.

— Eu não tenho ciúme da Nessie, muito menos em relação a você.

— Mentirosa. Você quase a matou quando disse que sabia que eu estava de volta em Vancouver, oh ciumenta. — ele riu outra vez e voltou seus olhos para Renesmee com seu peculiar olhar de garanhão e eu quase ri ao vê-la ficar ainda mais corada.

Ela percebeu o olhar dele e eu percebi o clima entre os dois. Confesso que quase pulei de alegria por isso, pensando o quanto seria incrível ter minha melhor amiga como cunhada, já que nenhumas das vadias que transavam com meu irmão pareciam-me boas o suficiente pra ele. Na verdade qualquer garota que se disponha a transar com um cara pelo simples fato dele ser garanhão e não ter ninguém melhor pra passar o tempo me parece ser boa o suficiente pra ser levada a sério.

Óbvio que a culpa não é apenas delas, mas também de Charles que não se importa em usá-las como se fossem tão descartáveis quanto suas camisinhas, e por nunca ter apresentado nenhuma garota aos nossos pais como sendo sua namorada, já que sempre que levava alguma garota pra casa era quando meus pais não estavam em casa, apenas pra se_enroscar _por algumas horas. Nunca nenhuma garota fora boa o bastante pra que ele quisesse algo além de sexo e nenhuma delas fora _usufruída_ e _enroscada_ por mais de um mês.

_"Não gosto de cair na rotina e nem de garotas patéticas ao ponto de cometerem o erro de se apaixonarem por mim_, _Cath_." Ele dizia quando eu perguntava se algum dia ele iria sossegar.

Inconstante e vadio. É assim que defino meu irmão.

Mas com a Nessie... Ele não seria estúpido o suficiente pra arriscar uma amizade de anos apenas pra fazer dela_ só mais uma_. Sei que posso estar acelerando demais coisas das quais não tenho firme certeza, mas... Eu amo e conheço o Charles. Sei que ele não tentaria nada se sentisse apenas desejo por ela.

Ele não faria nada que a afastasse.

Eu sei que não.

— Ei, vamos pra casa desfazer suas malas antes que a mamãe venha aqui te puxar pelas orelhas. — o alertei arrumando a gola de seu casaco.

— Você vai me ajudar? — ele perguntou incrédulo.

— Vou, vou sim. — Dei leves batidinhas em seu ombro e ergui sugestivamente minha sobrancelha.

Ele franziu o cenho, obviamente estranhando minha gentileza.

— Então tá.

Ele deu de ombros antes de umedecer os lábios e depois os morder, dando um passo em direção a Renesmee que pareceu encolher-se por vê-lo se aproximar dela.

Que garota estranha.

— Feliz Natal, ruiva. — ele sussurrou antes de apenas apertar o nariz dela e virar as costas passando por mim parecendo intrigado.

Eu virei meu tronco o observei descer os degraus da varanda numa sutil corrida e do mesmo modo atravessar a rua olhando pra trás por apenas uma vez.

— Você disse que ia me ajudar!

— Eu sei, já estou indo. Deixa-me desejar um Feliz Natal pra Nessie! — exclamei carrancuda antes de me voltar pra ela que ainda permanecia encolhida. — Feliz Natal, Nessie.

— Olha Cath... — ele começou sussurrante mais eu a interrompi erguendo minha mão.

— Eu vou querer saber o que diabos acabou de acontecer aqui, você pode ter certeza. Mas acho que agora não é uma boa hora. — apontei para as escadas onde o pedaço de mau caminho em pessoa fazia questão de descer lenta e sensualmente como um modelo da Calvin Klein.

Só que, pra minha infelicidade, mais bem vestido.

Ah, Edward, Edward. Que belo trabalho o senhor e a senhora Cullen fizeram.

Renesmee olhou pra trás pouco antes de Edward — rindo de algo que eu não sei dizer o que é — a abraçar por trás.

— Jacob pediu pra te chamar. — ele murmurou meio a contra gosto e eu joguei meu cabelo pra trás tentando chamar sua atenção. E funcionou. — Olá, Catherine.

— Oi Edward. — me demorei em pronunciar seu nome, usando a minha voz sexy.

Ela sempre funciona.

Fiz questão de piscar pra ele e vi Renesmee bufar um riso. Nem liguei pra ela, eu estava ocupada demais admirando seu irmão que sorria torto pra mim.

Eu tentei me fazer lembrar como se respira, mas foi meio difícil.

— Eu vou subir, então. — Renesmee avisou rindo e veio me abraçar.

— Ah... Jacob já chegou? — ela assentiu antes de me apertar em seus braços.

Hm, a pequena falha da minha teoria. Ela diz estar apaixonada por _ele_.

Droga.

— Já, já sim.

— Tudo bem, mas de qualquer jeito o assunto Charles ainda estará em discussão.

Assim que nos separamos ela me beliscou, censurando-me.

— Você vê coisas demais, Catherine.

— E você me conhece bem demais, já que sabe o que eu vi. Ou apenas percebeu que eu percebi o que você acabou de perceber.

Ela franziu o cenho e Edward riu baixinho atrás dela.

— Ah, esquece. — murmurei impaciente. – Vou pra casa ajudar o vadio com as malas. A gente se vê amanhã.

Apertei seu nariz como Charles fizera e ela apenas bateu em minha mão, com o vislumbre de um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

— A gente se vê.

Acenei pra ela e fiz questão de dar um beijo na bochecha de Edward antes de ir pra casa. Mesmo minha real intenção ter sido beijar o canto de sua boca perfeita, eu tenho amor à vida e sei que, segundo Renesmee, Bella luta artes marciais. E eu que não sou boba nem nada — e não sei lutar nada além de jogos violentos no vídeo game, tipo _street fighter _— fiquei apenas passando vontade de ter quem já tem dona.

Oh! Vida cruel.

— Que cara é essa, Cath? — Charles murmurou divertido enquanto pegava o cesto com suas roupas sujas no canto do quarto.

— Nada não...

Ele deu de ombros e saiu do quarto, provavelmente levando o cesto para a lavanderia.

Já cansada de fazer o trabalho escravo que eu mesma havia me oferecido a executar, peguei a ultima mala que sobrou e a coloquei com muito esforço sobre a cama, abrindo-a pra tirar as roupas de lá e colocá-las no closet. Quando Charles voltou ajudou-me a organizar tudo e em menos de dez minutos tudo já estava em seu devido lugar. Nós fizemos todo o serviço em silêncio e eu o observava minuciosamente, não me importando em desviar o olhar quando ele me encarava confuso.

— Tá legal, o que é que foi, Catherine? Eu sou bonito demais pra você resistir?

Rolei os olhos, e ele sorriu erguendo as sobrancelhas pra mim. Suspirei meio indecisa, mas o olhar exigente de Charles não me deu escolha. Eu segurei sua mão e nos guiei até a sua cama, onde me sentei encostada na cabeceira, abraçada aos meus joelhos. Ele se sentou a minha frente sem dizer nada, esperando que eu começasse.

— Eu quero te perguntar uma coisa, Char, mas preciso que você me prometa dizer a verdade. Sem gracinhas e sem sarcasmo, ok?

Eu o pedi com seriedade e ele pareceu me entender pela cara de medo que fizera.

— O que foi que eu fiz? — ele murmurou realmente intrigado.

— Nada, pelo menos por enquanto.

— Catherine...

— Char. O que é que você está sentindo pela Nessie?

Fui direto ao ponto soltando faíscas com meu olhar duro. Ele desviou seus olhos dos meus e encostou-se à cabeceira da cama.

Ele sabe que eu percebo uma mentira de longe.

— Não entendi o porquê dessa pergunta.

— Você entendeu sim, claro que entendeu. — suspirei quando ele permaneceu calado. — Eu só... Percebi que alguma coisa mudou, Char. Lembra-se de quando você foi embora? Quando se despediu da Nessie você a abraçou e depois vocês meio que bateram um na cabeça do outro e ficaram rindo feitos dois retardados mentais no meio da rua! — me interrompi brevemente ao ver o sorriso dele quando se lembrou disso. — Agora quando você volta depois de alguns anos longe dela...

Ele me interrompeu rindo de um jeito forçado.

— Você está assim porque eu não bati nela quando nos reencontramos? Fala sério, Catherine.

— Não! Cala aboca e me deixa terminar! — o censurei irritadiça. — Eu estou assim por que vi como vocês estavam abraçados e sei lá, eu não sou sensitiva nem nada, mas até eu que estava um pouco longe podia sentir o carinho que irradiava de você pra ela, e vice-versa. E quando a Nessie fechou os olhos e te abraçou… eu soube que tinha algo mais que só saudade ali...

— Ela fez isso mesmo? — ele me olhou sem esconder o sorriso admirado.

Assenti e ele riu baixinho, voltando seu olhar para o teto.

— Eu nem tinha percebido isso. — ele murmurou mordendo os lábios.

— Claro que não, você estava ocupado demais beijando o pescoço dela.

Ele riu outra vez e eu o acompanhei brevemente antes de cutucá-lo, exigindo sua atenção.

— A menos que algum dia eu descubra que você foi adotado, Char, nos somos irmãos. — ele franziu o cenho contendo uma risada que achei ser totalmente inapropriada já que o assunto é sério. — Você pode me contar o que sente por ela se quiser. Vou saber guardar segredo.

Usei toda a solenidade que pude e pequenas rugas de duvida se formaram em sua testa enquanto ele parecia cogitar se acreditava em mim ou não.

— Nessie é só minha amiga, Cath...

O olhei reprovadoramente.

— Você pode não confiar em mim o bastante pra dizer o que sente de verdade, mas não pode mentir pra mim. Alguma coisa nessa viagem mudou seus sentimentos por ela. _Eu sei_.

Ele cerrou os lábios e passou a mão entre os cabelos, puxando-os pela raiz.

— Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. — ele murmurou mais pra si próprio do que pra mim.

— Você está gostando dela. Mais do que só como uma amiga.

Ele me olhou com uma raiva contida em seu olhar, e eu lhe sorri solidária.

— _Eu não posso gostar dela_, Catherine.

— E porque não?

Ele bufou longamente coçando os olhos com força.

— Porque não? — exigi.

— Catherine? — a voz de mamãe vinda do primeiro andar fez eco, e Charles suspirou aliviado a meu lado.

— Já vou!

Revirei meus olhos quando Charles apontou pra porta.

— Eu ainda não terminei essa conversa, Charles. É bom que saiba.

— Você não, mas eu já. Não tenho mais nada pra dizer. — ele murmurou deixando um pouco da raiva em seus olhos ser transmitida em sua voz.

— Tudo bem, então, — me levantei da cama bruscamente e marchei até a porta, virando-me pra ele antes de sair. — Mas quando você finalmente cair em si, torça pra não ser tarde demais. Pelo que eu estou vendo, Jacob é bem mais rápido que você e a Nessie parece gostar muito dele.

Charles deu de ombros e se deitou na cama, mas pude ver sua expressão intrigada.

Sorri satisfeita quando fechei a porta.

Ele estava pensando a respeito. E quando ele cogita sobre algo, pode ter certeza de que ele age.

— Catherine! — a voz estridente da mamãe soou impaciente outra vez.

— Já vou, mãe! Já vou!

Tirei o elástico de meu pulso e prendi meu cabelo num rabo-de-cabelo desleixando, já adivinhando que minha mãe me faria ser sua escrava pessoal durante a ceia. _Tudo pela festa_, eu vivo repetindo em minha cabeça como um mantra. _Tudo pela festa de amanhã_.

Espreguicei-me e antes que pudesse descer o primeiro degrau ouvi o ranger da porta do quarto de Charles. Sorri vitoriosa e não me virei ao ouvir sua voz sussurrada:

— Isso da Nessie gostar desse tal Jacob... É verdade?

Dei de ombros, fitando a escadaria de madeira.

— Você disse que a nossa conversa tinha acabado. E como irmão mais velho que é, eu respeito suas ordens.

— Catherine, porra! É sério! — ele gemeu impaciente.

— Eu sei que é. Mas eu não vou te dizer nada se você não colaborar.

O ouvi bufar impaciente e longamente.

— Tá, entra aqui. Vou te contar a verdade.

Virei-me e sai saltitando até ele que pareceu temeroso com minha alegria.

— A verdade eu já sei. Agora eu quero os detalhes.

* * *

**N/A:** E ai? O que acharam? Bom, o que eu quero deixar claro aqui é que uma coisa é o que a Catherine ACHA, outra bem diferente é o que a Nessie SENTE. Quero que saibam que a fic não girará em torno de um triângulo amoroso e sim do que a sinopse fala, ok? Alguns capitulos futuros podem até me contradizer, mas quero que vocês não se esqueçam disso falow? kkkkkkkkkkk Obg por lerem, tenham um bom feriado *-*


	7. 06 — Feliz Natal, pequena

**N/A:** Oi pessoal, como vão? Bom aqui nós voltamos ao POV Nessie e vou adiantar que ele é muito aguinha com açúcar. Rs. Boa leitura *-*

* * *

**Capitulo 06 — Feliz Natal, pequena**

**POV Nessie**

Assim que Catherine voltou para sua casa e eu tentei me esquivar dos olhares especulativos e acusatórios de Edward, me dirigi ao andar de cima com uma súbita alegria exalando até pelos poros. O fato de Catherine provavelmente ter visto coisas aonde não tem e ter me sentenciado a uma futura conversa embaraçosa não me abalou. Muito pelo contrário. Nada conseguiria tirar a atenção do único motivo de meu natal ser _realmente_ uma data especial pra mim**. **_Jacob._

— Toc, toc! — cantarolei animada ao abrir a porta do quarto dos meus pais, mas só Bella estava lá, sentada na cama com um livro surrado em suas mãos.

Ela me olhou por cima do livro e apontou o meu quarto com o indicador.

— Ele está lá.

Sorri-lhe agradecida e flutuei até meu quarto. A porta estava entreaberta e eu caminhei de mansinho ao ver que Jacob estava preguiçosamente deitado em minha cama. Cuidadosamente fechei a porta atrás de mim e fui até a janela para fechar as cortinas beges, deixando o quarto pouco mais escuro e confortável.

Quando me aproximei da figura que ressonava tranquilamente em minha cama, tive de me conter pra não me aconchegar a ele no mesmo instante, de tão convidativo que era vê-lo dormir.

Jacob estava deitado de lado e seu braço esquerdo pendia pra fora da cama, dando-lhe um ar de garoto folgado.

Ri baixinho e me permiti observá-lo por alguns minutos, antes de sair do meu quarto um pouco decepcionada. Fora só Edward dizer que ele estava me chamando e eu demorar mais que 5 minutos para ir a seu encontro, que ele acaba dormindo e estragando meus planos para a nossa tarde. Que ótimo.

Quando desci para sala encontrei Edward subindo para seu quarto e ao passar pelo hall de entrada, me deparei com meus tios prontos para sair. Pra caçar, na verdade.

— Quer ir conosco, Nessie? — Jasper perguntou baixo e gentil, e mesmo estando sedenta, recusei.

Esse era um dos meus planos com Jacob, e eu não caçaria pelos próximos dias se ele não fosse comigo. Com Jake, caçar fica muito divertido. Sempre tentamos trapacear na caça um do outro e... O fato de estar com ele torna qualquer programa melhor do que naturalmente é. Isso é fato.

Ao adentrar na sala vazia suspirei entediada, me perguntando o porquê de Charlie não ter estar aqui ainda. Ele costumava ser o primeiro a chegar aqui, com o famoso macarrão com queijo de Sue em suas mãos e um sorriso com covinhas em seu rosto.

— Onde está a Bella, querida? — Esme me tirou de meus devaneios ao sentar-se no sofá a meu lado, cerca de dez minutos depois que todos haviam saído.

— Lá em cima, vovó.

— Obrigado. — ela sorriu gentilmente para mim e flutuou para as escadas.

Bufei longamente voltando a fitar a televisão que estava desligada, cogitando se alguém já literalmente morreu de tédio. Se não, eu estava prestes a confirmar essa teoria de tão enfadada que estou.

Bocejei longamente e percorri meus olhos pela sala, encontrado o majestoso piano de cauda no canto mais afastado da sala, perto da arvore de natal.

Fazia tanto tempo que eu não tocava e uma vontade de percorrer meus dedos pelas teclas me atingira subitamente, mesmo sabendo o quão enferrujada eu estou nesse sentido. Faz quase um ano que não toco praticamente nada. Nem parabéns pra você.

Mesmo assim, levantei calmamente do sofá sem desviar meus olhos do piano que parecia me atrair para si. Andei cautelosamente até ele, sentando-me no banco preto de couro com a postura ereta. Com muita calma coloquei meu cabelo para trás e respirei fundo ao fechar os olhos brevemente, recordando-me das notas iniciais de Für Elise, de Beethoven. Minha preferida.

Comecei a tocar lentamente, adaptando-me ao real tempo da musica que fluiu no ambiente. Satisfeita com o que ouvia, deixei-me levar pelas notas que eram hora mais calma, hora mais complicada exigindo um pouco mais da minha atenção. Quando a musica terminou, dei uma pausa de quatros tempos e iniciei a canção de ninar que Edward fizera pra mim.

Senti uma genuína felicidade percorrer por minhas veias e um orgulho gigantesco de meu pai. As mais belas músicas que eu já ouvira na vida foram compostas por ele e uma delas inspirada em mim. Algum dia eu tentaria compor musicas tão belas como ele faz.

Só espero que eu algum dia tenha inspiração o suficiente para fazê-lo.

Quando terminei a musica um silêncio mortal voltara a preencher a sala, mas meu sorriso satisfeito permaneceu em meu rosto quando percebi ter tocado tudo certo, sem errar nota alguma.

— Acho que vou ariscar mais uma. — ri para mim mesma iniciando Clair de Lune com uma delicadeza exagerada.

Für Elise com certeza não é minha favorita.

Fechei meus olhos outra vez e no primeiro minuto da música senti o banco se afundar a meu lado, mas não abri os olhos. Eu soube quem era assim que o ouvi me acompanhar, fazendo arranjos na musica. Eu sabia quem era o único capaz de fazer isso com a maestria que utilizava agora.

Meu professor e antigo parceiro de piano.

Nós tocávamos em sincronia, eu obedecendo às notas e ele brincando com elas de modo perfeitamente encantador. Durante alguns momentos nós rimos brevemente, satisfeitos com a sonoridade de nossa versão para Clair de Lune. Ao final, as notas simples ecoaram pela sala, antecedendo nosso riso.

— Acho que essa foi a nossa melhor apresentação, filha. — Edward encostou seus lábios em minha têmpora direita e eu envolvi sua cintura com meus braços.

— Sem dúvida alguma.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempinho e eu toquei sua bochecha gelada, o mostrando o quanto sentia falta de tocar com ele. O mostrei as lembranças das noites após o jantar em que tocávamos juntos, ele sempre me auxiliando e ensinando a tocar quase tão bem quanto ele.

— Nós podemos fazer duetos improvisados mais vezes se você quiser. Eu adoraria ter você como companheira de piano outra vez.

Afastei-me dele e fiz uma careta como se não gostasse de sua sugestão. Edward sorriu sem graça e eu ri, mostrando-o quão honrada eu me sentia em poder tocar com ele novamente.

— Que tal se nós tocássemos... — me interrompi quando Edward franziu o cenho. — O que houve?

— Seu celular está tocando. — ele murmurou de cenho franzido e depois riu. — E sua mãe quer que eu a resgate. Depois combinamos melhor o nosso repertório. — ele piscou pra mim antes de me jogar calculadamente sobre suas costas e subir as escadas tão rápido quanto um raio.

Eu ri desse meio de transporte incrível e beijei seu cabelo espetado antes de descer de suas costas e a adentrar em meu quarto rapidamente como ele fizera no dele.

Tudo isso aconteceu em menos de três segundos, porém, antes que eu pudesse atender o aparelho sobre o criado mudo ele parou de tocar. Ah, que maravilha.

Bufei entediada e ao olhar no visor do celular vi uma chamada perdida da Cath.

Catherine.

Engoli seco e não fiz questão de retornar a ligação. Deixaria as coisas perturbadoras e adiáveis pra depois.

Coloquei o aparelho em seu lugar pensei seriamente em voltar para o piano, mas ao ver Jacob roncando preguiçoso em minha cama, ela nunca me parecera tão convidativa.

Sorri e sem cautela alguma tirei meu _all star_ jogando-o em qualquer canto do quarto antes de me deitar cuidadosamente a seu lado. Remexi-me na cama até que fiquei um pouco mais confortável e então toquei suas costas com a ponta dos dedos, apenas para poder senti-lo de algum modo. Tracei padrões leves em sua camiseta verde musgo, mal o tocando ao fazê-lo.

Fiquei desenhando em suas costas por algum tempinho e quandoescrevi que o amava, ele se remexeu fazendo barulhos engraçados de sono ao ficar de frente pra mim.

— Hmm... — ele murmurou abrindo os olhos preguiçosamente antes de enlaçar minha cintura, puxando-me fracamente para si. Como ele parecia querer me acheguei pra mais perto dele, deixando nossos rostos a apenas alguns centímetros de distancia.

Seus olhos estavam meio cerrados e eu não pude conter um suspiro baixo ao me perder no breu de seu olhar. Eu juro que consegui ver sua alma. Transparente e amável, assim como ele. Mas quando minha atenção se voltou para seus lábios entreabertos meu coração falhou uma batida e como se tivesse trocado de marcha acelerou-se consideravelmente.

Eu nunca quis tanto poder beijá-lo quanto agora.

— Não acredito que eu dormi...

Seu hálito quente acariciou meu rosto e eu ri de leve fechando minha mão em punho ao lado de meu corpo quando ia erguê-la para acariciar seu rosto amassado de sono e me inclinar a fim de selar nossos lábios.

— Não faz mal. Eu também estou com sono. — menti. — A gente pode passar a tarde dormindo, já que ninguém vai sentir nossa falta antes que comece a anoitecer...

— Hmm... — ele sorriu e afagou meu rosto com sua mão quente e áspera. — Tem certeza?

Assenti lentamente e ele passou seus braços ao redor de minha cintura quando eu me aninhei em seu peito. Fiquei em silêncio apenas me perdendo no pulsar de seu coração e voltei a desenhar em sua camisa. Dentro de poucos e deliciosos minutos sua respiração foi ficando lenta e ele começou a roncar baixinho fazendo-me rir sem emitir som algum.

Por mais que tentasse, eu não conseguia fazer meu coração se aquietar e nem parar de ficar fantasiando o quão bom seria dormir todas as tardes e _noites_ desse jeito. Abraçada ao meu primeiro e sem duvida nenhuma, único amor.

(...)

Com Jacob dormindo sob mim, minha tarde fora perfeita e monótona. Ficar em silêncio e de olhos fechados durante horas nunca tinha me parecido ser tão bom quanto agora. Por isso, não me policiei a respeito do tempo. Quando dei por mim, Alice entrou no quarto sem bater na porta, exigindo que eu me levantasse e fosse me trocar, pois todos já haviam voltado da caça e estavam na sala nos esperando.

Quanto a Charlie e Sue, ela murmurou alguma coisa sobre outro tipo de comemoração – a descoberta da gravidez de Emily - e eles terem ido passar o Natal na reserva. Fiquei feliz e desapontada com a notícia, mas Alice não me dera tempo para lamentar, levando-me para o banheiro arrastada, literalmente.

Depois de dez e relaxantes minutos de banho quente, sai do banheiro abraçada a meu roupão branco, tentando conter os tremores que o vento um pouco frio de meu quarto me causara, já que a porta estava entreaberta.

Sorri tristemente ao ver minha cama vazia e meio bagunçada, com a roupa que eu vestiria já posta sobre a mesma.

Corri até ela e abracei o travesseiro onde Jacob dormira, embriagando-me com seu perfume amadeirado. Meu pequeno refúgio feliz.

— Renesmee! Você ainda está de roupão? — Alice esbravejou ao adentrar no meu quarto acabando com minha paz superficial.

Ela me lançou seu olhar cortante e saiu resmungando a procura de alguma sandália pra mim.

Sem disposição alguma coloquei o vestido preto de mangas cumpridas que estava sobre cama e vesti a meia calça preta. Quando fiquei pronta Alice entrou em meu quarto com um salto agulha em suas mãos e Rosalie, sorridente me arrastou para a penteadeira. Mesmo sob meus protestos e pedidos de misericórdia elas fizeram questão de me maquiar e montar no salto fino.

_Só estamos nós aqui, pra que essa produção toda? _— me lamentei enquanto estava sobtortura. Elas não me deram respostas muitos convincentes e ao ver o modo como estavam vestidas, percebi que se não as deixasse fazer o que queriam, eu seria a mais avulsa das mulheres exuberantes e refinadas de minha família.

Ao ficar finalmente pronta, descemos para a sala e fomos recepcionadas com um coro de "Aleluia" que fizera Rosalie revirar os olhos.

— Como se vocês não estivessem acostumados com a pontualidade das mulheres da família. Isso sem contar com a Bella, obviamente. — ela comentara antes de abraçar minha mãe que rolou os olhos e riu.

Depois de alguns minutos de risos e conversas aleatórias Jacob chegara irremediavelmente lindo a sala trazendo consigo minha alegria natalina. Ele se sentou a meu lado e ficamos conversando baixinho, fingindo que ninguém naquela sala poderia realmente nos escutar, perdendo-nos em nossa pequena bolha.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse me cansar de ficar daquele modo, Esme sugeriu que fossemos logo comer antes que a comida esfriasse. Sem alternativa e morrendo de fome, me dirigi à sala de jantar com Jacob segurando firmemente a minha mão.

O percurso até a sala de jantar nunca havia sido tão bom assim.

— Que tal se nós abríssemos os presentes logo? — Carlisle sugeriu enquanto voltávamos pra sala, após Jacob e eu termos comido a sobremesa e os garotos terem ido lavar a louça.

— Ótima ideia! — Alice cantarolou já voando para a árvore de natal, com diversas caixas de presente a seu redor.

Todos riram e Jasper revirou os olhos, sorrindo para sua amada quando ela lhe estendeu uma caixa muito bem embrulhada, desejando-lhe um Feliz Natal.

E assim fora por bons minutos. Todos trocando presentes, eu ganhando os meus e dando os de meus familiares até que todas as caixas foram entregues.

— Agora só falta o meu. — Jacob murmurou vindo até o centro da sala estendendo sua mão pra mim.

Eu a aceitei, hesitante e ele pegou das mãos de Bella uma caixinha de madeira com alguns detalhes e símbolos quileutes entalhados nela. Com a mão que ele segurava a minha, me fez estende-la pra ele.

— Feliz Natal, pequena.

Ele depositou a caixinha em minhas mãos e eu fiz questão de colocar de voltas nas mãos dele.

— Eu não vou aceitar.

— Por que não? Você nem abriu!

— Mas eu não vou aceitar seu presente Jacob. — cruzei meus braços quando ele estendeu a caixa pra mim, de modo imperativo.

Mantive-me firme e então ele fez uma carinha de dar dó.

E eu não posso com essa carinha.

— Por quê? — ele exigiu baixinho.

— Porque há duas semanas eu te liguei perguntando o que você iria querer de presente e o que foi que você disse?

— "Nada de presentes, mocinha" — ele riu.

Estendi minhas mãos pra ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

— Então! Sem presentes.

— Nada disso. — ele sacudiu a cabeça, tentando manter-se sério, mas seu sorriso torto insistia em permanecer ali. — Você perguntou o que_eu _queria. Eu não quero presente nenhum, só... que você aceite o meu.

Suspirei longamente.

— Você não disse isso quando eu te liguei. — me queixei num suspiro e ele colocou uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha, fazendo-me ficar tonta. Ele sabia que uma hora iria me convencer a fazer como ele queria. É sempre assim. — E eu devia ter comprado alguma coisa pra você...

— Fico feliz que não tenha feito isso. — ele sorriu aproximando-se mais de mim. Todos nos observavam num silêncio absoluto. — Agora eu vou dizer de novo, e espero que seja a última vez hoje. Feliz natal, Nessie.

Mordi meus lábios e pequei a caixinha de sua mão, o encarando hesitante. Ele assentiu com um sorriso esplendoroso e sem alternativa alguma, eu o abri com cautela.

Dentro dele, no meio de alguns tecidos azuis escuros estava um colar de prata, seu cordão trançado em finas e complicadas escamas ornamentadas com pequenos, quase imperceptíveis, cristais. Minha boca se entreabriu ao reconhecer que eram cristais de verdade que devia ter custado uma boa quantia em dinheiro. Mas quando peguei o colar, com todo o cuidado, percebi que havia dois pingentes. Um coração de prata junto a um lobo que percebi ter sido talhado em madeira escura que ele mesmo havia feito.

Meus olhos ficaram embaçados enquanto eu admirava aquele colar perfeito. No momento em que ergui meus olhos para o moreno que me encarava ansioso, lhe sorri agradecida, mas mesmo assim assenti negativamente diversas vezes.

— Ele é perfeito, Jake. Mas eu não posso aceitar...

— Claro que pode! — ele tirou a caixa de madeira de minhas mãos, estendendo para Bella sem tirar os olhos dos meus. — E você vai.

— Não, não vou. Isso é demais.

Mordi meus lábios tentando conter seus tremores já que lágrimas espessas de admiração desciam por meu rosto.

— Isso não é nada. — ele sussurrou tirando, gentilmente o colar de minhas mãos. — Nada comparado ao que você merece.

Tentei negar, mas ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos, olhando-me seriamente.

— Renesmee. — ele começou e umedeceu seus lábios, me torturando a cada segundo. — É bom você aceitar esse colar, senão eu mesmo faço questão de te forçar a usá-lo. E não duvide de mim, porque eu sou capaz de fazer isso sem esforço algum.

Seus olhos eram sérios, mas sua voz rouca era gentil e amena, o que fez os muros a minha volta cederem no momento em que ele mordeu os lábios, esperando por minha resposta.

Ele não podia ser tão bom assim comigo quando eu não lhe comprara nada. Ele não queria, mas eu também não queria nada além de sua presença. O maior presente que eu poderia querer.

— Tudo bem. Eu vou aceitá-lo. Feliz? — murmurei tentando enxugar as lágrimas fujonas em meus olhos.

Como era de se esperar, ele sorriu lindamente pra mim.

— Posso?

Assenti erguendo a cascata de cabelos avermelhados que estava por sobre meus ombros e ele, cuidadosamente colocou o colar em mim. Eu o toquei, sentindo-o junto a minha pele assim como o medalhão que minha mãe me dera em meu primeiro Natal.

— Agora sim ele está perfeito. — Jacob murmurou junto a meu ouvido.

Encolhi-me com arrepios que seu ato me causou, e o ouvi rir baixinho em meu ouvido. Tentei organizar meus pensamentos, mas foi meio difícil pensar em alguma coisa com Jacob assim tão perto de mim. Respirei fundo e segurei suas mãos com força, decidindo mostrar a ele o que minhas palavras não poderiam explicar sem que eu fizesse papel de ridícula.

O quanto eu estava grata.

— Shhh. — ele me censurou, girando-me em seus braços pra ficar de frente pra ele. — Não precisa mais agradecer.

— Claro que preciso... Esse foi o melhor presente que já ganhei Jake. — sussurrei honestamente.

Jacob sorriu satisfeito com minhas palavras e mordendo os lábios colocou as mãos em minha cintura, trazendo-me para si.

— Obrigado, garoto lobo. — sussurrei ao envolver meus braços redor de seu pescoço, ouvindo seu riso se misturar com um pigarrear desconfortável vindo de Edward. — Eu _amo _você.

Usei toda a franqueza que havia em meu coração ao declarar aquilo.

— Sem problema, Ness. _Eu_ _também _amo você. Nunca se esqueça disso.

Ele estreitou seus braços em minha cintura e escondeu seu rosto em meu pescoço, fazendo-me suspirar. Um momento... Apenas por um momento deixei-me acreditar que o amor que ele diz sentir por mim é tão intenso e verdadeiro quanto o que sinto por ele.

Uma mentira nunca havia me feito sentir tão futilmente feliz.

* * *

**N/A: **Bom eu queria citar que nesse capitulo o presente que Jacob dá a Nessie é uma pequena referencia e homenagem minha a fanfic "More than my life" da Jessie; minha amiga e uma das inspirações de wt. Foi em MTML que nos conhecemos e ela foi uma das primeiras pessoas a me incentivar a escrever, por isso quis fazer essa homenagem a ela. Eu não sei se ela vai ler isso, mas... Ok não faz mal. O que vocês


	8. 07 — Dinheiro ou cartão?

**N/A:** Olá pessoal, bom mais um capitulo fresquinho pra vcs. Espero que gostem, segunda que vem tem mais *-*

* * *

**Capitulo 07 — Dinheiro ou cartão?**

— Ele é lindo, não é? — murmurei ainda com o sorriso sonolento e patético estampado em meu rosto.

Depois de passar a noite toda rolando na cama com um sorriso escancarado, borboletas eufóricas no estomago e ficar indo à cozinha a cada cinco minutos fingindo ir beber água apenas para ver Jacob dormir no sofá... Por fim consegui dormir. Daí então, cinco minutos de sono depois a desocupada da loira que se denomina minha "melhor amiga" veio me acordar. Em seu próprio aniversário.

— Uau. — Catherine assobiou deslizando pra mais perto de mim, a fim de tocar o colar lindíssimo em meu pescoço. — Ele tem um puta bom gosto, não é? E olha só! Tem cristais aqui... Ele deve ter alguma grana no banco, porque isso custou uma nota preta...

Eu ri baixinho e assenti, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem.

— Só não entendi o lance do lobo. Ou será que isso é um cachorro? — ela ergueu o pingente, examinando-o com os olhos cerrados.

— Ele não é um cachorro. — falei ofendida, tirando o pingente de seus dedos. — É o _meu lobo_.

— Hmm... — ela assentiu — Tá legal. Vou fingir que entendi e que esse lance todo faz algum sentido.

— Você não entenderia se eu te explicasse Cath.

Ela cerrou os olhos pra mim, jogando o cabelo por sobre o ombro.

— Eu sou loira, mas nós sabemos bem quem de nós duas é a lenta.

Revirei meus olhos para Catherine, bocejando longamente ainda com o efeito do sono sobre mim e espreguicei-me feito um gato tentando me livrar da moleza que dominava meu corpo. Ao fazê-lo me virei para a janela de meu quarto, onde imperceptíveis flocos brancos persistiam em cair do céu. Levantei-me e fui até ela, abrindo-a para permitir que a luz clara do meio dia iluminasse meu quarto.

Ouvi o canto de algumas gaivotas e apertei meus olhos para enxergá-las devido a claridade do céu. Elas voavam em grupo, indo para o oeste. Simplesmente lindas.

Com outro bocejo preguiçoso, coloquei minha cabeça para fora da janela e um pequeno floco de neve caiu em meu nariz, fazendo-me rir quando instantaneamente ele derretera devido a temperatura de meu corpo.

Com a manga da blusa sequei meu nariz molhado, voltando minha atenção para a casa à frente onde um loiro estava encostado no carro do senhor Forbes, com as mãos no bolso, olhando diretamente pra mim.

Eu sorri minimamente pra ele que riu consigo mesmo, chamando-me com um aceno de mão.

Mordi meus lábios ressequidos e então voltei para a cama quase correndo.

— Viu um fantasma, Ness? — Catherine cruzara a perna, encarando-me sugestivamente.

— Não. — murmurei. — E Cath, por favor...

— Não, Nessie! Por favor, _você_! — ela gemeu. — Eu _quase_ _nunca_ te peço nada e você sempre nega os favores que eu — de vez em nunca — peço a você! Além do mais, se eu mandar meu irmão ir ao mercado sozinho com _meu dinheiro_ você sabe que a ultima coisa que ele irá fazer é comprar o que eu pedi!

Bufei ranzinza indo me sentar ao seu lado em minha cama bagunçada.

— Então por que você não vai com ele? Isso te pouparia de ter me acordado assim tão cedo quando tudo o que eu queria fazer é dormir!

— Eu não posso! — ela grunhiu entre dentes. — Não até que meus pais saiam para o hotel que eles vão ficar essa noite. Se eles sonharem que eu fui com o pudim de cachaça em pessoa comprar bebida alcoólica, eles me matam!

Ri do apelido que se encaixa perfeitamente com o irmão de minha melhor amiga, e ela segurou minhas mãos entre as suas de um jeito quase desesperado. Eu achei que ela ia começar a chorar.

— Nessie, por favor, vá com ele! Por favor, por favor... zinho! Não, não. Por favorzão?!

Suspirei entediada.

— Mas e quanto a Carlisle? O que eu faço se ele descobrir?

— Ele não vai! — ela choramingou. — Além do mais seu irmão gato e estraga prazeres foi fazer trilha com a Bella, como você disse. Seria mais provável ele descobrir, não seu pai.

Suspirei derrotada. Ela estava mesmo certa. Como Edward e Bella saíram essa manhã cedo para caçar e só voltariam daqui a dois dias eu me safo disso numa boa. Poderia até chegar bêbada hoje e só lidar com o castigo bem depois que a ressaca passasse.

Tudo certo.

— Tá, tá Cath. — resmunguei. — Eu vou. Me dá meia hora pra me arrumar e... Ah, me deixa chamar o Jake antes...

Levantei-me da cama, mas Catherine não me deixou ir muito longe, segurando meu pulso com força.

— Ah não, Nessie. O Jacob não pode ir.

— Por que não? — exigi incrédula.

Ela abriu a boca e então balançou seu dedo indicador várias vezes. Ela estava inventando uma desculpa. Eu conheço essa cara.

— Por quê? — ela repetiu.

— É.

— Hm...

— Fala logo, Catherine! — Puxei meu pulso de seu aperto, impaciente.

— Tá, tá! — ela chiou. — Ele não pode ir por que... Eu sou sua melhor amiga.

— E o que isso tem a ver?

— Cala a boca, Renesmee eu ainda não terminei. — ela me repreendeu, pondo-se de pé e caminhando até minha penteadeira onde começou a ajeitar a touca vermelha. — Como eu dizia, eu sou sua melhor amiga e como tal... Quero ter um tempo pra conhecer Jacob melhor pra ver se ele será aprovado no teste Catherine Forbes de... Er... De caras que servem pra minha melhor amiga ruiva. E teimosa.

Franzi meu cenho.

— Você está dizendo que vai testá-lo pra saber se ele é bom o suficiente pra mim?

— Exatamente! — ela sorriu. — Vou pedir pra ele me ajudar... Na verdade ajudar meu pai a tirar os móveis caros da sala enquanto você vai ao mercado com o Char. É a oportunidade perfeita!

Ela deu de ombros finalizando sua linha de raciocínio com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

— Por que será que eu ainda não consegui me convencer de que isso é mesmo uma boa ideia?

— Porque você é paranoica.

Revirei meus olhos e Catherine se colocou de pé, segurando meus ombros com força.

— Por favor, Nessie.

Bufei diversas vezes enquanto cogitava estrangular minha melhor amiga ou só arrancar sua jugular com os dentes. Acabei por assentir fracamente.

— Tudo bem, sua chata. Eu vou.

— Yay! — ela beijou minha testa com uma força exagerada antes de sair do quarto gritando por Jacob com sua voz melosa.

Eu deveria _mesmo_ ter estrangulado ela.

Contra a minha vontade marchei batendo audivelmente meu pé todo o percurso até o chuveiro, onde não me demorei muito. Dez minutos depois eu estava penteando meu cabelo em frente ao espelho devidamente agasalhada, com meu sobretudo e botas já calçadas. Puxei apenas uma mecha de meu cabelo pra trás e o prendi com o grampo, quase voando para a sala enquanto o fazia.

— Ei, Emm? Cadê a Cath? — indaguei me colocando em frente à TV que ele assistia com fixação.

— Monstrinha, sai da frente. — ele murmurou indo pro outro canto do sofá, sorrindo ao conseguir enxergar a TV de novo.

— Tio! — gemi impaciente e ele apontou para a mesinha de vidro no centro da sala.

— Ela saiu, sei lá. Mas acho que esse papel ai é pra você.

O agradeci sarcástica e peguei num pulo o pequeno bilhete escrito com delicadeza.

_"Esse Jacob é mesmo um amor Nessie! Ele aceitou me ajudar sem pestanejar nem um segundo! Além de prestativo ele é tão musculoso! Quantas vezes na semana ele vai à academia mesmo?_

_Enfim, o dinheiro está com o Charles e quero que você faça questão de tomar dele. Demore bastante e não beba nenhuma cerveja ou derivados alcoólicos antes da festa!_

_Com amor — e curiosidade sobre os músculos de seu objeto de adoração — Catherine."_

Amassei o bilhete rindo da insanidade de Catherine e avisei a Emmett que iria sair. Ele me ignorou, é claro, por isso subi até o escritório de Carlisle deixando-o ciente da minha ida ao mercado com Charles para comprar... Biscoitos para a festa.

Óbvio.

(...)

Eu não sabia o quanto sentia falta das loucuras de Charles até aceitar o pedido de Catherine. E devo honestamente confessar que essa fora a melhor ideia que ela já teve na vida. Com exagero e tudo mais.

Charles, para o meu alivio, continua o mesmo piadista sem noção de sempre, me fazendo rir a cada frase que dizia ou música fora do ritmo e desafinada que cantava. Eu me diverti como nunca, e nem a fome e meu mau humor matinal conseguiram me fazer parar de sorrir. Não com Charles me fazendo ficar dentro do carrinho de compras enquanto ele escolhia as bebidas, querendo me matar do coração ao correr pelos corredores do supermercado executando curvas e manobras que me faziam gritar de medo, sempre fazendo parecer que iria bater em alguma prateleira ou virar o carrinho de propósito.

Isso até um dos seguranças terem vindo reclamar conosco e me fazer sair de dentro do carinho.

— Puts! — Charles bateu em sua própria testa, assustando a atendente do caixa. — Eu me esqueci da droga dos limões!

— Limões? Pra quê? — franzi meu cenho e Charles me olhou como se eu tivesse dito alguma espécie de absurdo.

— Pra fazer limonada, meu amor. — ele falou sarcástico, mas com uma doçura exagerada em sua voz fazendo a moça do caixa rir.

— Aposto que tem algo a ver com as tequilas. — ela sorriu gentilmente pra mim erguendo as garrafas que ela examinava o código.

— Ah...

— Eu vou lá buscar, já volto ruivinha. — Charles murmurou com um sorriso torto e deu um beijo — muito desnecessário, devo acrescentar — em minha testa antes de correr para a direção oposta.

O observei ultrapassar as pessoas e sumir do meu campo de visão com um meio sorriso em meu rosto.

Maluco.

— Você é uma garota de sorte. — a atendente murmurou, chamando minha atenção.

Virei-me franzindo o cenho e a mulher que aparentava ter uns 22 anos; sorriu pra mim.

— Seu namorado. Ele parece ser louco por você.

Encarei-lhe incredulamente por alguns segundos esperando que ela risse, mas a morena de olhos grandes não agiu como eu esperava.

Então quem riu fui eu.

— Ele não é meu namorado. — bufei como se aquilo fosse de alguma forma algo muito ofensivo de se pensar.

— Ah. — ela murmurou não muito surpresa. — Se ele não é... Parece ser exatamente isso o que ele quer ser. — ela sorriu pra mim e voltou sua atenção para as compras sobre a esteira do caixa.

Mordi meus lábios e retirei o grampo de meu cabelo, passando meus dedos entre os fios emaranhados antes de prender uma mecha com ele novamente.

Eu estava tentando ignorar o que ela dissera, mas minha mente tentava encontrar em minhas lembranças algo que denunciasse o que eu possa ter feito ou dito pra fazer Charles se apaixonar por mim. Mas é claro que eu não encontrara nada em meio segundo de revista mental. Não encontrei porque não havia nada pra encontrar. Isso é besteira. Desde quando meu amigo quer ser namorado de alguma garota?

Isso é loucura.

— Você está enganada, hm... Olívia. — murmurei olhando o crachá preso a sua blusa branca com o logotipo do mercado.

Ela olhou pra mim de olhos cerrados, não acreditando em minhas palavras.

— Charles é só meu amigo. Um dos melhores, aliás. Nada mais que isso.

Olivia riu, assentindo reprovadoramente.

— Ás vezes o amor começa por uma simples amizade. Hm...

— Renesmee.

— Renesmee. — ela repetiu gentilmente. — Que nome diferente.

— Eu sei.

— Então, Renesmee... Se ele é seu melhor amigo...

— Um dos melhores.

— É, um dos melhores amigos... As chances de algo rolar são bem mais prováveis. O amor pode nascer de uma amizade. E quando isso acontece... É verdadeiro.

Olivia assentiu como se soubesse do que falava.

— Uau. Você é boa. — eu apontei, rindo forçadamente. — Devia escrever livros de autoajuda, ou até ser psicóloga. Não caixa de supermercado.

Disfarcei a rispidez por trás de minhas palavras, com um tom divertido em minha voz.

Mesmo sendo estupidez dar ouvidos a alguém que não me conhece, não tem diploma psiquiátrico e nem escreveu livros de autoajuda, estremeci ao pensar que Charles pode querer ser algo mais que só amigo.

E que isso está tão obvio a ponto de uma completa desconhecida percebê-lo.

Olivia riu indignada e vi que ela iria rebater minhas palavras, mas algo a fez mudar de ideia.

— Voltei. — Charles sussurrou ofegante em meu ouvido antes de entregar o saco de limões para ela.

Mordi meus lábios, observando-o passar por mim pelo canto do olho. Tentei ficar alheia a sua presença ou a voz de Olivia atormentando meu subconsciente olhando-me pelo visor do celular desligado.

Amaldiçoei Catherine mentalmente ao reparar as olheiras fundas abaixo de meus olhos.

Claro que isso se deve ao sono e também a sede. Eu preciso mesmo caçar, meu autocontrole esta indo pelo ralo a cada hora que se arrasta. Percebi isso quando o cheiro frio do sangue de peixe que vinha do açougue quase me fez salivar.

E isso é muito ruim.

Entediada, guardei meu celular e cruzei meus braços no balcão do caixa, descansando minha cabeça sobre eles. Fiquei observando Olivia terminar com as bebidas, quase dormindo durante seu processo lento até ouvir Charles inquieto começar a batucar "We will rock you" na esteira do caixa. Sorri quando ele começou a cantarolar a musica consigo mesmo, sussurrante e desafinado.

Ele estava tão concentrado em lembrar o segundo verso da música que algumas rugas se formaram entre suas sobrancelhas dando-lhe um ar de seriedade. Ele batucava e então franzia o cenho. Batucava outra vez e umedecia os lábios franzindo o cenho outra vez.

Depois de sua tentativa frustrada, Charles bufou e voltou sua atenção pra mim. Ele riu revirando os olhos incrivelmente azuis e por algum motivo estranho, senti vontade de olhá-lo mais de perto. Então me aproximei dele, um pouco demais, confesso. Ele franziu o cenho e umedeceu os lábios outra vez, talvez estranhando minhas ações. Não me contive e acabei acariciando sua bochecha com minha mão direita. Eu quis lhe mostrar algo, mas não podia deixá-lo saber de meu dom. Só que naquele momento eu queria que ele visse quem eu era de verdade, mostrá-lo o quanto precisava tê-lo sempre comigo. Sendo _meu amigo_, pelo tempo em que isso pudesse ser verdade. Até que eu tivesse de me mudar e recomeçar o roteiro ensaiado de minha família em outra cidade, ou até mesmo em outro país.

Eu precisava do Charles, _meu irmão mais velho_.

Com o coração apertado, migrei minha mão para a seu pescoço, me demorando no percurso até apertar sua nuca significativamente. Ele fechou os olhos por breves segundos e então sorriu ao olhar dentro dos meus.

Parecia gostar do que estava vendo.

— Dinheiro ou cartão? — Pulei com a voz estridente de Oliva que estava com um sorriso que julguei ser largo demais.

Ela murmurou um humanamente inaudível "Eu sempre tenho razão" que eu fingi não ter ouvido e com as bochechas esquentando razoavelmente enfiei a mão no bolso da jaqueta de Charles, a procura do dinheiro.

— Olivia, você pode chamar a segurança, por favor? Essa trombadinha está tentando me roubar.

Revirei meus olhos, bufando quando não encontrei o dinheiro.

— Cadê a grana?

Charles ergueu os braços olhando para Olivia com falso desespero.

— Rápido, Olivia!

Eu ri e comecei a beliscar a barriga dele, que se contorcia com um sorriso largo no rosto.

— Paga ela logo! — grunhi entre risos.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem! — ele riu tirando o dinheiro de dentro do boné azul que usava. — Só porque eu sei que você tem uma arma escondida ai.

— Ah... Então é ai que você guarda seu dinheiro? — murmurei misteriosa. — É bom saber disso.

Ele abriu a boca, incrédulo e então me olhou com o semblante maroto.

Lá vem.

— Não é aqui que eu guardo o _meu dinheiro_. É onde eu guardo o dinheiro da minha irmã. É diferente.

— Ah... — murmurei me fingindo de indiferente enquanto ele contava o dinheiro, dando a quantia necessária a Olivia. — Suponho que o seu dinheiro fique num lugar mais protegido, a prova de trombadinhas e... Mafiosos.

Charles riu consigo mesmo e então se virou pra mim com um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.

— Se você acha que a minha cueca é um lugar seguro, então...

— Aaaaah! — gritei enojada tapando meu rosto com as mãos. — Credo, Charles!

— Calma, ruiva! — ele riu tentando tirar minhas mãos de onde estavam. — Minha cueca não tem senha, mas é um bom lugar pra guardar dinheiro. Não se preocupa.

— Que horror! Desde quando cueca é lugar pra se guardar dinheiro? — gemi entre dentes, quando ele segurou minhas mãos, baixando-as para olhar-me melhor com seu sorriso sarcástico.

— É mais seguro do que meu boné, isso com certeza.

— Nojento. — murmurei tentando fazer cara feia pra ele.

Mas eu só sabia sorrir.

— Linda.

Ele pegou meu rosto gentilmente em suas mãos antes de beijar carinhosamente minha bochecha que já devia estar no mais critico tom de escarlate. Encolhi-me, envergonhada e ele riu.

— Acho melhor a gente ir, antes que você fique tentada demais e roube o _meu dinheiro_.

Ele murmurou baixinho antes de se afastar a fim de pegar as sacolas sobre o caixa, deixando-me boquiaberta em meu lugar.

— Eu nunca faria isso. — sibilei quando ele me olhou por sobre o ombro, sorrindo largamente. — Idiota.

— Linda.

Revirei meus olhos e ele sorriu torto, enlaçando seu braço em meu ombro.

— Dinheiro na cueca... — murmurei comigo mesma, e Charles riu enquanto andávamos em direção ao estacionamento. — Depois dessa, nunca mais te peço dinheiro emprestado.


	9. 08 — Não diga nada

**N/A: **Olá pessoal, mais um capitulo e esse com um final beeem interessante q1. Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capitulo 08 — Não diga nada.**

Assim como a noite se passara tão rápida quanto um piscar de olhos, minha tarde acabara antes que eu pudesse me dar conta.

Após voltar pra casa com os vidros do carro aberto cantando músicas de rock clássico juntamente com Charles, fui salvar Jacob das garras de Catherine que o fazia de carregador. Pra ele é claro que aquilo não era esforço algum, mas pra mim era doloroso demais ter que ficar longe dele quando eu tinha a chance de tê-lo junto a mim. _Só pra mim_.

Só que ara a minha frustração, Jacob protestou alegando não se incomodar de ficar ajudando o senhor Forbes a remover o restante dos móveis caros da sala, e Charles com seu espírito machista e competitivo se prontificou a ajudá-los a carregar tudo. Enquanto a senhora Forbes fazia as unhas da Caroline e eu, as observava sentadas no chão frio do quarto dela.

E assim se arrastou a minha tarde. Tão lenta quanto esperar ser totalmente tragada por areia movediça.

— Salto não, Lice! Por favor! — gemi entre dentes quando a pequena fada diabólica adentrou flutuando em meu quarto com saltos exageradamente finos e... Perfeitos, devo confessar.

— Salto sim, Renesmee. E nada de fazer cara feia!

Bufei e grunhi diversas vezes e em vários tons, sempre subindo uma oitava querendo irritar Alice e fazê-la desistir. Mas é claro que não funcionou. Nunca funciona. Já Rosalie, sem muita paciência me virou no banco da penteadeira para ficar de frente para Alice, já que ela terminara de me maquiar e prender meu cabelo num alto rabo-de-cavalo.

— Não sei por que você ainda tenta convencer Alice a fazer o que você quer, Monstrinha. — Rosalie sorriu quando eu fechei a cara pra ela.

— A esperança é a ultima que morre...

— E minha paciência também! — Alice bufou oferecendo as sandálias pra mim.

Tomei as sandálias de sua mão com uma ignorância forçada que a fez rir e sentei-me em minha cama — o mais longe possível dela — a fim de colocar os objetos caríssimos de tortura.

Eu queria só saber como conseguiria dançar com essas coisas. Eu queria ir de all star, até de sapatilha já que coordenação motora não é uma das minhas "várias qualidades". Com esses saltos eu certamente cairia. Como sempre.

— Se eu voltar com o tornozelo torcido ou algum dente quebrado, você vai se ver com meu pai, nanica. — ameacei.

— Você diz isso como se eu tivesse medo dele. — ela revirou os olhos, zombando da minha cara.

Mostrei a língua pra ela e quando consegui equilíbrio o suficiente para me colocar de pé, eu peguei a sacola com o presente de Catherine em cima da penteadeira e me despedi de Rosalie com um beijo na bochecha e um aperto no nariz de Alice. Rumei para o quarto de hóspedes — o qual Jacob fazia questão de não dormir — para saber se ele já estava pronto.

Parei em frente à porta para ajeitar o decote de meu vestido azul petróleo e o colarinho da jaqueta preta antes de bater duas vezes em sua porta entreaberta.

— Jake?

Mordi meus lábios e com cautela abri toda a porta. O quarto estava vazio.

— Mas onde...?

— Ele está lá em baixo, na varanda. — Jasper murmurou com seu belo sotaque sulista.

Sorri agradecida quando me recuperei do susto que sua presença repentina me causou, e com pressa me dirigi para as escadas.

Calculadamente me agarrei com vontade o corrimão e desci o primeiro degrau com certo sacrifício. Estava sendo insuportável me locomover com os saltos, contudo antes que eu pudesse me revoltar a ponto de tirar as sandálias e jogá-las escada abaixo, Jasper me ofereceu seu braço e me ajudou a descer com toda a paciência do mundo.

— Obrigada Jazz. Você é meu herói.

Jasper riu, fazendo uma mesura ao abrir a porta pra mim.

— Disponha, senhora.

Fiz uma breve reverência a ele, e ao pisar fora de casa me encolhi com o vento gélido da noite.

— Vou te esperar acordado. Só pra você saber. — ele sorriu antes de fechar a porta.

Revirei os olhos e me voltei para a agitação incomum na rua. Tanto o tráfego de carros quanto o de pessoas que adentravam na casa de Catherine.

Ri baixinho imaginando que essa festa entraria para a história, mas um barulho a meu lado esquerdo que me chamou a atenção. Jacob, simples e habitualmente lindo se levantara do balanço branco de madeira num pulo. Procurei ao meu redor algo que possa ter despertado essa reação nele, mas eu ver que seus olhos sondavam-me dos pés a cabeça, corei.

Eu era o motivo de seu sobressalto.

— Você está muito bonito, senhor Black. — sorri quando seus olhos encontraram os meus e sua boca continuava levemente escancarada.

Ele pareceu despertar-se de um transe e caminhou a passos longos até mim, sondando-me carinhosamente antes de afagar meu rosto com o dorso de seus dedos.

— Você está linda, pequena.

Eu sorri constrangida e murmurei um "obrigado" inaudível que custara a sair de meus lábios. Ter Jacob perto de mim criara um nó em minha garganta e eu não conseguia falar normalmente com ele. As palavras estavam ali na ponta da minha língua, mas é só olhar pra ele que tudo some... Evapora. Como se já não bastasse minha cara de idiota, minhas bochechas coradas e com as pernas bambas; ao ficar perto do homem que amo, eu também perco minha voz ou senso de ridículo.

Maravilha.

Pigarreei de leve quando o olhar de Jacob começou a me constranger, consequentemente me fazendo ficar cada vez mais coarada a cada segundo. Uma coisa sou eu ficar olhando pra ele, outra é ele ficar olhando pra mim _desse jeito_.

É demais pras minhas bochechas tímidas.

Quando dei por mim, os dedos dele foram de meu rosto para meu pescoço, descendo com suavidade até alcançarem meu colo onde ele tocou o colar que me dera com a ponta dos dedos.

Jacob traçou um semicírculo sobre o formato do colar, seus olhos negros tão focalizados naquele local, que era como se o que ele fizesse exigisse muito de sua atenção e autocontrole. Quando tocou os pingentes do colar, ele engolira seco, retirando sua mão daquele local com pressa, voltando seu olhar tão negro quanto à noite para mim.

Expirei todo o ar que não me dera conta que prendia, dando um passo curto na direção dele a fim de não deixar espaço algum entre nós.

Não sei como, mas senti uma coragem que eu não sabia existir, tão forte e precisa que foi como se tivesse sido injetada em minhas veias tendo efeito imediato sobre mim permitindo-me fazer o que eu queria, sem pensar no depois.

Não dessa vez.

Como se eu estivesse programada em piloto automático, coloquei a sacola no chão e envolvi meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, respirando cada vez menos e com mais dificuldade. Jacob ficou parado por alguns milésimos de segundos e eu entrelacei minhas mãos em seus cabelos o impulsionando fracamente em minha direção.

— Nessie... — ele murmurou num fio de voz, fazendo meu coração falhar uma batida.

Acho que ele queria me censurar, mas não fora isso que seu tom de voz e olhos afetuosos faziam parecer.

— Shhh... Não diga nada. — murmurei afagando seus cabelos, torcendo pra que ele não me afastasse de si.

Eu tremia, amedrontada com a rejeição que provavelmente se seguiria, mas com o coração a mil por hora, suspirei ao ver a intensidade do olhar de Jacob ao colocar suas mãos sobre minha cintura, colando meu corpo no seu de modo possessivo.

Percebi o quanto meu coração acelerara em questão de segundos, vendo o rosto que toda noite preenchia meus sonhos ficar cada vez mais perto do meu. Fechei meus olhos, e com as pernas bambas o senti roçar seus lábios suavemente em minha bochecha, traçando com uma lentidão absurda o caminho até minha boca.

Ambos tremíamos, mas não com o frio. Certamente não.

— Renesmee?!

Abri os olhos assustada com a voz dura de Charles que fez eco na rua agitada.

Jacob afagou minha cintura e soltando um rosnado baixo, se afastou de mim a contragosto.

Entorpecida com o que _quase acontecera_, tremi de raiva ao desviar meus olhos de Jacob para Charles atravessava a rua com uma garrafa de cerveja segura firmemente em sua mão e uma cara de poucos amigos.

— Catherine mandou chamar vocês. — ele cuspiu olhando diretamente para Jacob que no mesmo momento passara o braço ao redor de minha cintura.

A tensão entre nós era evidente, e eu me perguntei por que diabos Charles tinha que me chamar _justo agora_. Estava na cara que ele viu que Jacob e eu nos beijaríamos, mas mesmo assim atrapalhou.

Idiota.

— Nós estávamos indo pra lá. — murmurei ácida, me curvando a fim de pegar a sacola a meu lado.

— Não foi o que pareceu. — ele sorriu cínico dando um gole em sua cerveja.

Ele apertava a garrafa com tanta força que eu pensei que uma hora ele iria se quebrar em sua mão. Por um momento cheguei a querer que isso acontecesse, apenas para vê-lo se machucar. Ele merecia depois de ter interrompido o momento da minha vida.

Sacudi a cabeça negativamente, lhe lançando um olhar gélido antes de me voltar para Jacob que permanecia com sua mão em minha cintura, mas com os olhos fixados em Charles.

— Vem, Jake. A Cath tá esperando a gente.

Apertei a mão dele com carinho e Jacob me ajudou a descer as escadas da varanda com a mesma paciência de Jasper. Não ousei olhar para Charles quando passei por ele, mas vi que Jacob batera ombro nele de propósito, quase o fazendo cair da calçada.

(...)

— Quanta gente. — Jacob murmurou assim que conseguimos entrar na casa que mais parecia um formigueiro.

Era quase impossível se locomover e até mesmo respirar naquele lugar. O incrível era que no começo da festa já havia alguns garotos bêbados e alguns casais se pegando sem pudor algum pelos cantos.

Quase todos na sala estavam com um copo vermelho na mão, provavelmente com algum tipo de bebida batizada dentro dela. Já no canto direito as sala, os garotos do ultimo ano estavam jogando canecão, rindo e rugindo como trogloditas.

— Nessie! — Catherine gritou em meio aos corpos dançantes que estavam no centro da sala, onde uma pista de dança improvisada tinha sido feita.

Ela quicava acenando pra mim, deslumbrante em seu vestido tomara que caia preto de renda. Risonha, quase corri em sua direção, deixando Jacob pra trás.

— Parabéns! — cantarolei a agarrando num abraço apertado demais.

Eu queria esmagá-la, tamanha minha alegria imediata.

— Obrigado, Nessie! — ela riu sem fôlego.

— Hmm... Adivinha o que eu comprei?

Sacudi a sacola em minhas mãos e ela a tomou de mim, boquiaberta.

— Ai meu Deus. — ela murmurou jogando a sacola no chão, voltando sua total atenção para a caixinha retangular.

— Feliz aniversário, Cath. — sorri quando ela o abriu, escancarando a boca a cada segundo.

— Isso é... PERFEITO! Ah, Nessie! Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado! AI MEU DEUS!

Catherine pulou outra vez em meus braços, quase me fazendo cair. Ela me agradecia sem parar e eu dizia que não era preciso, porém não importava o que eu dizia, ela não parava de agradecer.

Com os olhos marejados ela se afastou de mim, perguntando se eu poderia ajudá-la. Corada de vergonha, fechei o colar enquanto ela colocava os brincos, que a deixaram ainda mais bonita.

— Obrigado. — ela sussurrou chorosa, tocando o colar.

— Ei, nada de choro! — a repreendi com a voz amena.

— Mas é que...

— Mas nada! Que tal irmos nos acabar na pista de dança, aniversariante?

Catherine riu, aceitando a mão que eu havia estendido para ela.

(...)

Catherine Forbes sem duvida sabe como dar uma festa. Eu nunca dançara e bebera tanto assim na vida. A maior parte do tempo eu passei na pista de dança com Cath, vendo Jacob nos observar encostado á parede perto das bebidas. Quando não estava dançando, estava enchendo o copo vermelho que não deixava minha mão. Apesar disto, não fiquei bêbada nem um pouco tonta. Meu lado vampiro me deu resistência e o álcool nem surtira tanto efeito sobre mim. Nem em Jacob também.

Ah, Jacob... Depois de só ficar dançando com Catherine, tomei coragem e o chamei com um aceno de mão. Ele riu assentindo negativamente, mas eu fiz questão de ir buscá-lo pelo braço.

— Dança comigo. — murmurei em seu ouvido devido a música alta do ambiente.

Ele curvou a cabeça e apoiou seu queixo em meu ombro, fazendo-me vacilar quando seu hálito quente acariciou meu pescoço.

— Eu não sei dançar esse tipo de música. — ele riu.

Eu estava pronta pra rebater, mas percebi que estava tocando alguma música do Calvin Harris.

— Eu te ensino. Música eletrônica é minha especialidade.

— Não sei não...

— Jake! Por favor! — fiz o meu melhor biquinho e ele mordeu os lábios, baixando a cabeça ao assentir derrotado.

— Tudo bem, pequena. Mas você já está avisada.

Ri vitoriosa e de mãos dadas com Jacob rumei para a pista de dança.

— Ei Nessie? — Catherine cutucou meu ombro antes mesmo que eu pudesse tentar me mover conforme a música.

Virei-me com um sorriso estampado em meu rosto, e ela colou os lábios no meu ouvido.

— Você pode ir lá garagem, por favor? Acho que Charles roubou uma caixa de cerveja, e os garotos estão reclamando que a bebida está quase no fim.

Ela se afastou, olhando-me com cara de pidona.

— Vai lá Cath, por favor. — murmurei indicando Jacob com um olhar.

— Nessie eu não quero ter que lidar com o pudim de cachaça no meu aniversário! Vai lá que eu cuido do Jacob por você. Não vou deixar nenhuma dessas vadias chegar perto dele, prometo.

Expirei pesadamente, choramingando comigo mesma.

— Cath...

— Nessie! _Por favor!_

Joguei minha cabeça pra trás e choraminguei outra vez antes de assentir tristemente pra ela.

— Está bem...

— Obrigado, Ness. — ela sorriu.

Virei-me para Jacob que ainda estava olhando pra mim com um brilho encantador em seus olhos castanho-escuros.

— Eu volto já. — sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ele franziu o cenho, segurando minha não, me impedindo de ir.

— Eu já volto, prometo. — sussurrei afagando seu rosto com a mão livre.

Jacob sorriu de lábios fechados e se Catherine não o tivesse puxado pelo braço intimando-o a dançar com ela, eu não o teria deixado. Eu realmente não queria, mas soltando fumaça pelas orelhas me dirigi à garagem batendo os pés com força todo o caminho até lá. A concentração de pessoas estava na sala e na escada, na garagem não havia nenhum casal se pegando. Completamente vazia.

A não ser é claro, por um loiro deitado sobre o capô do carro preto da senhora Forbes com uma garrafa de uísque na mão. Eu fechei a porta atrás de mim, mas ele não me percebera. Estava alheio demais olhando para o nada.

Com um suspiro cansado, retirei o salto que estava matando meu pé e o deixei perto da bancada de mármore onde estavam algumas ferramentas que reconheci por causa de Rosalie, a mecânica da família.

Caminhei até o carro e com um pigarrear, atraí a atenção de Charles pra mim.

— O que está fazendo aqui sozinho? — murmurei tentando ser gentil, ignorando a raiva que estava sentindo dele. — Tem uma festa lá na sala, se não está sabendo.

Charles se virou lentamente para mim, olhando-me com indiferença.

— O que é que _você_ está fazendo aqui? Que eu saiba o cara moreno e bombado que você gosta está lá. Na sala. Porque é que você não vai lá ficar com ele e me deixa em paz, ruiva?

O tom de sarcasmo era evidente em sua voz e com o rosto começando a corar de raiva, tomei a garrafa da mão dele. Indignado, ele escorregou do capô do carro vindo em minha direção para tomar a garrafa de volta mesmo sem ter coordenação alguma pra isso.

— Me devolve ruiva!

— Não! — bati o pé.

— Devolve.

— Não.

— Então eu mesmo vou pegar!

— Ah é? — o provoquei. — Então pega.

Estiquei a garrafa na direção dele, e com um olhar desconfiado ele tentou alcançar a garrafa, mas sorrindo cinicamente dei um passo longo pra trás, fazendo-o bufar de raiva.

— Volta aqui sua...!

Eu comecei a correr em volta do carro e Charles tentou correr até mim. Tentou mesmo, e eu diria até que ele corre rápido demais pra um bêbado irado.

Rindo de seu esforço, eu dava voltas ao redor do carro e quando tentei enganá-lo correndo na direção oposta, ele me alcançou, tomando a garrafa de minha mão e indo para o canto da garagem rindo baixinho. Eu fiquei o olhando incredulamente onde estava enquanto ele se sentava encolhido, dando um gole na garrafa.

— Vai ficar ai olhando, ou vai beber comigo?

Revirei meus olhos e balançando a cabeça reprovadoramente me sentei a seu lado, pedindo a garrafa pra ele com um gesto de mão. Dei dois goles no uísque e a devolvi para ele.

— Ei loiro? — chamei sua atenção depois de alguns minutos em que só passávamos a garrafa da mão de um para o outro, em silêncio.

— Hm? — ele respondeu sem me olhar.

— Onde estão as ultimas caixas de cerveja? — ele me olhou franzindo as sobrancelhas. — A Cath disse que você tinha as trazido pra cá, pra beber sozinho. Os caras lá fora não gostaram nada disso.

— Ela ficou louca? Eu só peguei a garrafa de uísque.

Franzi o cenho.

— Então porque será que...

— Acho... — ele murmurou num soluço, coçando a cabeça como se tentasse colocar os pensamentos em ordem. — Acho que ela quer que eu... Na verdade eu tenho certeza de que ela quer que eu faça como o planejado.

Franzi meu cenho mais ainda.

— Como é?

Charles mordeu os lábios e então suspirou.

— Eu não pretendia fazer assim, mas... Eu não posso mais perder tempo. Não enquanto ainda tenho chance.

— Será que dá pra você me explicar que merda está pretendendo fazer? — esganicei raivosa.

Charles deixou a garrafa de lado, virando-se para ficar mais perto de mim. Mais perto do que eu gostaria.

— Foi você que pediu.


	10. 09 ― Atitude

**N/A: **Mais um capitulo nessa segunda entediante... Espero que gostem e não sintam vontade de me matar... hihihi. Pra tudo existe uma razão e mais pra frente vcs entenderão o porque de certos... acontecimentos.

Boa leitura *-*

* * *

**Capitulo 09 ― Atitude.**

Franzi meu cenho deixando a ele clara a minha confusão e curiosidade, pois quando bebe Charles costuma perder seu escasso bom senso e noção do ridículo. Qualquer coisa que ele possa fazer será sempre um perigo. Da ultima vez que o vi bêbado, ele subira num carro que estava parado no sinal vermelho e tentou reproduzir alguma espécie de dança, disso eu tenho certeza. O motorista irado buzinou freneticamente e ele caiu na calçada por falta de equilíbrio. Eu nunca rira tão escandalosamente na vida, tanto de Charles quanto de seus amigos tão "sóbrios" quanto ele que tentavam o ajudar entre risos e murmúrios inteligíveis. Por isso não é muito bom quando Charles diz que vai fazer alguma coisa quando está trançando as pernas.

_Nunca é bom sinal._

Com muita dificuldade e usando a bancada de mármore como apoio, ele se colocou de pé dando dois passos pra trás sem desviar os olhos confusos de mim.

― Vem cá. ― ele sorriu, me chamando com o dedo indicador.

Franzi meu cenho pelo que pareceu ser a milionésima vez e sacudindo a cabeça, me pus de pé em menos tempo do que ele levara para fazê-lo.

― Pronto. Já estou aqui.

Ele riu, sacudindo a cabeça.

― Vem cá, ruiva. ― sussurrou mordendo os lábios.

― Ir aonde? ― murmurei impaciente e só então eu entendi o que ele queria que eu fizesse.

Ele queria que eu ficasse perto dele. Mas perto do que já estava. _Beeeem_ pertinho mesmo.

Ai meu Deus.

― Char...

― Shhh... ― ele deu um passo decisivo e colocou seu dedo indicador sobre meus lábios, vindo em minha direção. ― Só... Fica parada. Quietinha.

Eu estremeci com a intensidade de sua voz, tão imperativa que a obedeci sem protestar.

Charles, com o semblante decidido aproximou seu rosto pálido do meu e então o fez. Sem pedir minha permissão, sem aviso prévio, sem condições, razões ou motivos aparentes; Charles Forbes simplesmente... _me_ beijou.

Assim, do nada.

Sinceramente, se ele não tivesse me segurado eu teria caído no chão. Durinha e estatelada tamanho o choque que eu sentira com seu ato imprudente. Charles estava me beijando. Beijando-me. E o pior? É que ele é meu melhor amigo. Segundo melhor, mas ainda assim o melhor dos três melhores que eu tenho. Ou costumava a ser há dois segundos atrás.

Seu beijo não era de cinema, avassalador ou digno de trilha sonora ao fundo. Era um beijo propositalmente calmo, eu sentia que ele estava se refreando porque eu já o vira ficando com uma garota e não era nada que pudesse ser apropriado pra menores de 16 anos. Não mesmo. Mas eu podia imaginar a razão de sua cautela forçada, Charles sabia que era meu primeiro beijo e estava se esforçando ao máximo para manter um ritmo lento que eu pudesse acompanhar mesmo paralisada em choque.

Eu e meus olhos arregalados percebemos isso.

Obviamente eu não me deixei acreditar que aquilo estava _mesmo acontecendo_, e esperei pacientemente ouvir a voz de Edward ou Rosalie tentando me acordar desse sonho bizarro, mas quando Charles começou a andar comigo as cegas apenas parando quando me encurralou entre o carro e seu corpo forte, _eu senti_ que aquilo era real. Charles, meu amigo ― _meu melhor amigo!_ ― estava me beijando.

Era isso o que ele pretendia fazer.

_Filho. Da. Mãe._

Ele queria levar uma surra? Bastava ter me pedido e eu o bateria com prazer, sem questionar seus motivos. Não era preciso ele ter que _me beijar_ pra fazer-me querer quebrar aquilo que ele chama de cara. E poxa, eu estava tentando, tentando de verdade assimilar tudo e achar alguma forma de _parar com aquilo_, porém percebi que Charles continuava corajosamente a me beijar, tentando me fazer reagir a ele.

Eu queria lhe dar um empurrão e esganiçar pra que ele nunca mais fizesse isso outra vez, mas no momento em que sua mão livre segurou minha nuca com firmeza e a esquerda apertou minha cintura, acabei por fechar meus olhos e suspirar pateticamente em seus lábios dando sem querer, passagem a sua língua que cuidadosamente começou a serpentear em minha boca, causando-me arrepios.

Por mais errado que aquilo obviamente era e contradizendo aos pensamentos agressivos de outrora, percebi que eu estava meio que retribuindo ao beijo. Só meio. Eu não estava parada tentando bravamente resistir às tentativas de Charles, mas sim, errônea e timidamente, sem ter ideia de como fazê-lo... Eu estava beijando-o também com minhas mãos trêmulas repousadas em seus ombros largos.

Pra meu deleite e desespero Charles fora intensificando o beijo, prensando-me contra o carro afim de ― me esmagar ― deixar seu corpo totalmente colado ao meu. Bem mais do que o possível.

Aquilo era insanidade, a maior estupidez que nós poderíamos ter feito, mas... Às vezes é preciso encarar a verdade quando ela está gritando na sua frente, sendo impossível de ignorar. O garoto estava _bêbado, _trançando as pernas e nem isso interferira em suas "habilidades pegadoras", porque ele estava longe de babar em mim ou algo assim e com toda certeza ele tivera noites melhores que essa. Ele já beijara uma garota quando estava sóbrio e eu, mesmo sem experiência alguma nisso... Não sabia se os beijos de Charles poderiam ser melhores que os que ele me dava. Parecia impossível algo ser _melhor que isso_.

Ai meu Deus, meu Deus! O que é que eu estou pensando, o que é que eu estou fazendo?

― Nessie. ― Charles sussurrou quando finalmente desgrudara seus lábios dos meus.

Eu estava tensa trêmula e confusa, ainda com os olhos firmemente fechados sentindo Charles acariciar minha nuca, migrando seus lábios para o meu pescoço. Eu tinha força o suficiente para empurrá-lo, espancá-lo até o ver cair inconsciente e fugir dali? Sim, eu tinha. Mas eu não conseguia fazer isso. Sem um por que evidente eu não conseguia me mover dali e tudo o que pensava era no gosto dele na minha boca, seus lábios mordendo e chupando de leve meu pescoço... E no quanto eu estava gostando daquilo.

Merda.

Meu _melhor amigo bêbado_ estava me beijando, e eu estava gostando!

Merda, merda, merda...

― _Não._ ― murmurei num fio de voz.

Abri meus olhos encontrando seus orbes azuis brilhantes a me admirar como se eu fosse algo muito inacreditável de se ver. Algo único. Incomum. E isso fora estranhamente intimidador.

Com cuidado, Charles se afastou poucos centímetros de mim, a fim de não me dar chance de escapar se eu tentasse.

E ele sabia que eu tentaria.

― Você não quer que eu te beije? ― sussurrou com a voz aveludada.

Titubeei sentindo-o roçar seus lábios em minha bochecha. _Não, não quero que você me beije_ ― eu queria ter dito. Mas a minha voz simplesmente não saia.

Ele sorriu torto ao ver minha hesitação e segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos gélidas, selou nossos lábios num beijo muito, muito doce.

― Eu tenho que ir. ― falei fraca, tentando delicadamente sair dali.

― Não.

― Não estou pedindo sua permissão. ― murmurei não tentando deixar transparecer toda a aspereza em minha voz, esquecendo a delicadeza e o empurrando pra longe de mim.

Charles deu um passo cambaleante para trás olhando-me assustado, mas logo colocou suas mãos sobre o carro, ao lado de minha cabeça a fim de ficar perto de mim outra vez. Ele balançava a cabeça negativamente, seus olhos me imploravam mudamente que eu não fosse embora.

Mas eu tinha que sair dali. Aquilo não era certo e eu... Estava começando a sentir coisas estranhas. Coisas que certamente não se sente pelo segundo melhor amigo. Eu precisava me afastar dele pra poder clarear minha mente nublada demais com o perfume de sua pele. Eu precisava parar de querer ficar ali com ele, _eu não podia._

Passei correndo por ele e bati propositalmente em seu ombro, saindo porta a fora sem olhar pra trás. Só parei para fechar a porta é claro. Isso me daria alguns segundos de vantagem se ele decidisse vir atrás de mim.

Mas ele não o fez.

Exausta, arfante, perturbada e com os lábios inchados corri pelo estreito corredor murmurando um "me desculpe" baixo tentando atravessar o mar de corpos bêbados e dançantes dos convidados que permanecia na agitada festa que parecia estar só começando.

Somente ao pisar na varanda, percebi ter esquecido minhas sandálias dentro da garagem.

― Mas que porra! ― gritei sentando-me na calçada a fim de arrancar meus cabelos.

Atrai a atenção de algumas pessoas, poucas que iam em direção a seus carros estacionados no meio fio, mas nem me importei. Eles pensariam que eu estava bêbada e tinha brigado com alguém, sendo que na verdade eu me sentia totalmente fora de mim, sem chão.

Por um lado eu havia odiado que Charles tivesse me beijado daquele modo, afinal quem ele pensa que é pra fazer isso? Que tipo de merda ele tem na cabeça? Será que o imbecil não sabe o quanto é crucialmente importante na minha vida? O quanto eu o amo e preciso tê-lo aqui?

Acho que ele não sabe, ou não se importa com isso.

Mas por outro lado... Eu gostara de seu beijo. Só um pouco e pelo fato de ter sido meu primeiro beijo. Nunca ― por mais estranho e errado que tenha sido ― vai sair da minha memória. O primeiro é inesquecível, costumam dizer. Especial ou qualquer outra coisa.

Mas farei questão de começar a esquecê-lo. A partir de agora.

― Nessie?! Ai meu Deus, o quê houve?

Pisquei meus olhos com força, focalizando minha visão a loira ajoelhada diante de mim. Ao ver seus olhos curiosos, me encolhi. Não queria ter que dizê-la o que acabar de acontecer e de um modo ou de outro ela me faria falar.

― Eu estou indo embora. ― lhe comuniquei num sussurro.

― Mas já?

Assenti, enquanto me levantava.

― O que houve com suas sandálias? ― ela franziu o cenho, apontando confusa para meus pés. ― E o Char? Achou ele?

Abaixei minha cabeça envergonhada, roendo minhas unhas pequenas.

― Charles vai te contar o que houve, não se preocupe. Eu sei que vai. ― repuxei o canto direito da boca num sorriso sem graça. ― Mas agora eu... Preciso muito de um banho quente e da minha cama.

Catherine sorriu sem mostrar seus belos dentes, e se colocou de pé com um gemido cansado.

― Tudo bem então. Vá se agarrar com seu travesseiro.

Abracei Catherine com pesar, esperando que seu carinho dissipasse toda minha frustração.

― Feliz aniversário, Cath.

― É a milionésima vez que me diz isso, Ness. E pela milionésima vez... Obrigado.

― Sem problema.

Catherine me examinou com cautela por alguns segundos e sem dizer uma palavra me acompanhou até a varanda de minha casa. Por mais faladeira e inconveniente que minha melhor amiga seja, ela sabe quando ficar calada e só permanecer ao meu lado dando-me todo seu apoio silencioso, me fazendo saber que estava ali por mim.

E isso é bom.

(...)

A luz clara da manhã queimava meus olhos, mas eu não saia de frente da janela. Se eu estava morrendo de sono? Sim. Mas era só deitar na cama que o sono evaporava e minha mente vagava em assuntos que eu me recusava pensar. Eu ia ao banheiro, lavava o rosto com água fria e voltava para a cama, entretanto não conseguia dormir. Por isso, com o brilhar cauteloso do sol matinal, saí de minha cama indo me encolher na poltrona em frente à janela para fitar o céu claro que fazia meus olhos lacrimejarem.

É melhor do que pensar.

― Pequena? ― ouvi a voz reconfortante ecoar em meu quarto.

Sorri.

― Bom dia. ― sussurrei com a voz rouca o fazendo sorrir enquanto se ajoelhava a minha frente.

― Bom dia.

Deitei minha cabeça no braço da poltrona e fechei meus olhos por breves segundos, aliviando meus olhos de sua irritação. Contudo sorri com vontade ao sentir a mão quente que retirava os cabelos caídos sobre minha face, acariciando-a com ternura.

― Hm... ― ronronei abrindo preguiçosamente meus olhos.

Era ridículo o quanto eu conseguia me impressionar com a beleza de Jacob toda vez que o olhava. Inacreditável o quanto eu sentia vontade de tocá-lo só pra ter certeza de que era mesmo real. E o quanto meu coração era capaz de acelerar quando seu olhar fixava-se no meu.

― Você me esqueceu. ― ele acusou baixinho, tentando esconder seu sorriso perfeito.

― Esqueci? ― murmurei sem esconder meu sorriso bobo.

_Eu nunca serei capaz de te esquecer, Jake. Nem se algum dia fizesse a besteira de tentar. _

Ele assentiu mordendo os lábios a fim de ficar sério.

― Você veio pra casa e me deixou na festa sozinho. Abandonado.

Ri baixinho com seu drama forçado e segurei sua mão junto a meu rosto, mostrando-lhe o quanto eu sentia por ter feito tamanha crueldade com ele. Seus olhos ficaram vagos por um instante e então ele os estreitou em minha direção, sorrindo torto.

― Claro, claro. Vou fingir que acredito nisso.

Mordi meus lábios e voltei a fechar meus olhos, ainda agarrada a sua mão bem maior que a minha. Ali, eu soube que o único melhor amigo que eu realmente gostava muito mais do que só como um irmão, era Jacob. Sempre fora ele, sempre seria. Ninguém mais. Eu estava certa disso, mesmo com as impossibilidades óbvias de algo mais acontecer entre nós. Eu sempre o amaria, exageradamente.

― Nessie?

― Hm? ― abri meus olhos preguiçosamente para o dono de meu coração.

O sorriso adornando suas feições era de tirar o fôlego. Não entendi o porquê, mas ele me olhava de um jeito meio diferente. Como se tentasse ler minha mente, ou confirmar olhando em meus olhos algo da qual desconfiava. Olhar tão intenso que me intimidou, fazendo meu corpo todo arrepiar.

Jacob se levantou com cautela, sem desviar os olhos dos meus até se sentar no braço da poltrona onde eu estava apoiada antes. Ele ergueu meu queixo com cuidado e eu me ergui também, ajoelhando-me a fim de ficar na altura de seu rosto, segurando-o entre minhas mãos.

_Lindo._

Era o que eu queria ter dito enquanto olhava minuciosamente cada parte de seu rosto. Ele estava tão perto, tão acessível que meu estomago dava cambalhotas de ansiedade. Acariciei o rosto dele timidamente o vendo sorrir pra mim e antes que eu pudesse adquirir coragem o suficiente para agir, um barulho de pedrinhas se chocando contra o vidro da janela chamou minha atenção. Soltei o rosto de Jacob contra gosto e fui até a janela onde vi Charles parado na calçada. Ele estava com as mãos pra trás tão sério como eu nunca vira antes e seu olhar era suficientemente claro pra que eu entendesse que ele queria falar comigo.

Naquele exato momento.

Jacob pigarreou baixinho e ao me voltar para ele, notei que ele estava constrangido. Não só constrangido, mas um pouco bravo também.

― Acho que _ele_ quer falar com você. ― disse ranzinza enquanto eu ia a passos cautelosos pra perto dele.

Jacob permaneceu sentado na poltrona e por trás de suas palavras eu pude notar que ele não queria que eu fosse.

Gostei disso.

― Eu não vou demorar. ― sussurrei acariciando seu rosto quente.

Ele apertara seus olhos, decidindo se confiaria em minhas palavras ou não.

― Já ouvi isso antes.

Suspirei com a exaustão que parecia não mais me abandonar e coloquei uma mecha de meu cabelo emaranhado atrás da orelha.

― Eu prometo. Não vou demorar mais que o necessário, tudo bem?

Jacob não assentiu nem mesmo me respondeu. Apenas me encarou intensamente antes de eu ir até a janela, pedindo que Charles me esperasse com um gesto de mão.

Voei para o closet e depois de vestir as primeiras peças de roupa que vi a minha frente, voltei para meu quarto que agora estava vazio. Mesmo com o coração apertado e penteando o cabelo com os dedos, desci as escadas com pressa querendo acabar logo com aquilo.

Um pigarrear alto fez eco na rua enquanto fechava a porta e engoli seco ao ver Charles vindo em minha direção. Ele atravessou subiu os degraus da varanda sem pressa alguma até ficar diante de mim.

Percebi a hesitação com a que ele beijara minha testa, mal tocando meu rosto com a mão gelada.

― Char... ― sussurrei quando ele se afastou de mim. ― Precisamos conversar.

* * *

**N/A: **Bem se alguém estiver gostando da fic, por favor deixe um review com sua opinião, ou sl... É muito bom e incentivador quando alguém se manifesta. Enfim... Obrigado por lerem *-*


	11. 10 — Confissão

**N/A: **Um pouco mais tarde que o usual, mas aqui vai mais um capitulo pra vcs fofas e meigas que acompanham a fic. Nesse capitulo - infelizmente - não tem o Jake, mas o próximo vai ser só Jake/Ness, garanto. Tenho que dizer que fiquei suuuper feliz com os reviews, vomitei arco-iris aqui *aa* Agradeço as fofas jess-chan, anyway2010, rutes, we're-bad, Geovana, outra gege com um g minusculo, geovana, Mari e jesscandyflowers por me deixarem assim com seus comentários. Quanto aos fantasminhas, não tenham medo, eu não mordo *-*

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capitulo 10 — Confissão.**

Encarei Charles com cautela, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa porque eu não tinha ideia de como começar ou o que dizer numa situação como essa. É estranho, embaraçoso demais. Só de olhar pra ele já me sinto corar e uma enorme vontade de me esconder, fugir dele e do que acontecera noite passada, porém a covardia não é um dos meus muitos defeitos. Não mesmo.

Charles sorriu fracamente e indicou o balanço branco a nossa esquerda, indo até ele a fim de se sentar preguiçosamente ali. Eu o segui mecanicamente e me sentei sobre minha perna esquerda, sem dizer uma palavra.

Voltei minha atenção para a rua deserta contemplando o frio predominante daquela manhã, percebendo que o único casaco que eu vestira não era o suficiente para manter-me aquecida e me xinguei mentalmente quando comecei a tremer, encolhendo-me onde estava, tentando ao máximo disfarçar minha tremedeira. O que acabou não me impedindo de ver Charles tirar sua jaqueta cinza e com delicadeza colocá-la sobre meus ombros.

— Melhor?

Voltei meus olhos para ele e sorri agradecida, assentindo.

Eu nunca fora muito de reparar em Charles, mas só agora eu era capaz de perceber o quanto ele ficava encantador com o nariz e as bochechas vermelhas devido ao clima frio. Que seu cabelo fica tão escuro quando molhado ou que seus olhos ficam ainda mais límpidos a luz do dia, tais como o céu. Ou o quanto ele ficava... Charmoso trajando uma blusa de frio branca. E até mesmo o quanto eu gosto de observa-lo em silêncio.

— Dormiu bem essa noite? — ele disparou com suavidade, despertando-me de meus devaneios.

Não soube se ele estava apenas me provocando ou se sua pergunta não tinha outro objetivo. Nada em sua expressão denunciava sua real intenção. Por isso decidi ser objetiva.

— Não consegui dormir. — confessei sem graça, dando de ombros como se aquilo não fosse nada demais.

Observei Charles com atenção e o vi desviar os olhos dos meus, o vislumbre de um sorriso nascendo em seus lábios, porém ele logo voltou à expressão impassível de antes.

— Ah é?

Assenti sentindo meu rosto esquentar, mas ignorei.

— Será que eu tenho alguma coisa a ver com isso? — ele sussurrou se achegando pra mais perto de mim.

Dei de ombros e Charles só sorriu. Não um sorriso egocêntrico ou escarnecedor, mas sim um satisfeito. E eu suspirei, suspirei cansada. Será que ele não podia apenas se desculpar por seu ato bêbado e impensado da noite passada e acabar com o momento estranho jogando neve no meu cabelo iniciando uma guerra como o de costume? Ele não podia facilitar as coisas?

— Charles...

— Antes que eu me esqueça, eu te trouxe uma coisa. — ele me interrompeu sorrindo ainda mais.

— O quê? — murmurei perdida quando ele tateou o casaco que estava sobre meus ombros, tentando achar o bolso.

— O presente que você me cobrou assim que me viu. — ele revirou os olhos.

— Ah...

Charles retirou algo de dentro do bolso, e fechou suas mãos estendendo-as pra mim.

— Em qual está? — ele sorriu torto, visivelmente tirando uma com a minha cara.

— Numa dessas aí. — apontei pras duas mãos dele e cruzei meus braços, o encarando superiormente.

— Assim não vale. Você só pode escolher uma.

Rolei os olhos e me coloquei de pé, perdendo a paciência.

— Se você veio aqui só pra me encher, saiba que eu tenho coisas melhores pra fazer com Jacob e você só está atrapalhando o...

— Coisas melhores? — me interrompeu seco. — Que tipo de_ coisas_, Renesmee?

— Nada que seja da sua conta.

Cruzei meus braços fortemente e Charles trincou os dentes, cerrando seus punhos ainda mais. O que quer que fosse meu presente já estaria torto ou quebrado há essa hora. Droga...

— Tudo bem. Eu não me importo com o que você ou esse tal Jacob fazem, mesmo. — ele deu de ombros, voltando a sua postura calma de antes, apesar do ressentimento oculto em seu tom de voz.

Expirei longamente e voltei a me sentar, estendendo minha mão para que ele.

— Meu presente, por favor.

Ele bufou e revirou os olhos outra vez, depositando algo frio em minhas mãos. Ao examinar melhor o objeto, percebi ser uma pulseira prata adornada com alguns pingentes pequenos e fofos. Uma mine torre de pisa, o coliseu, a basílica di San Miniato Al _Monte, o arco de Constantino e... Três pingentes no formato de um pedaço de pizza. _

_Ri baixinho comigo mesma e voltei a olhar Charles que me encarava ansioso. _

_— Gostou? _

_Mordi meus lábios e assenti, fazendo-o sorrir aliviado. _

_— Deixa eu te ajudar com isso. — ele pegou a pulseira e gentilmente a colocou em meu pulso direito. _

— É lindo... Obrigado. — sussurrei corando.

— Não há de quê.

Trocamos um sorriso sem graça e o silêncio voltou a reinar entre nós.

Pigarreei baixinho e voltei minha atenção para o céu onde imperceptíveis flocos de neves bailavam lenta e graciosamente até cair no quintal. Eu adorava a neve, sua textura e beleza. Mas uma coisa que eu não gostava de me sentir sendo observada. Isso me deixava acanhada, e era exatamente o que Charles estava fazendo. Ele me encarava fixamente e não tinha intenção alguma de disfarçar isso. E eu... Estava lutando muito pra manter meus olhos fixos na neve e não em seus olhos que pareciam querer atrair minha atenção para si.

Os segundos se arrastavam e o silêncio antes suportável estava me sufocando. Eu precisava dizer algo, pois Charles certamente não o faria.

— Tá legal, pra mim já chega. — comecei virando-me para ele. — Charles... — murmurei e ele sorriu torto pra mim, arqueando a sobrancelha. — Você é um idiota.

Charles franziu o cenho e riu.

— Pode parecer mentira, mas... Você não é a primeira a me dizer isso.

Quem riu dessa vez fui eu.

— Não diga! — tapei a boca fingindo estar ultrajada.

— Inacreditável, não é mesmo?

Ri pra ele. Mesmo sem querer estávamos fugindo do assunto. Talvez fosse só eu, pois eu nem sei se Charles se lembra do que aconteceu ontem. Eu realmente espero que não, uma fraca esperança dentro de mim ainda acredita nisso.

— Char... — falei séria e ele umedeceu os lábios, endireitando sua postura pra uma mais séria. — Ontem... — passei minha mão entre os cabelos, tentando encontrar um jeito de dizer.

_Não seja uma covarde_, me censurei.

— Ontem você fez uma coisa... Na verdade você fez uma das maiores burrices que já fez na vida e... Talvez você não se lembre...

— Que eu te beijei? — ele me interrompeu. — Eu posso não ter estado sóbrio naquele momento, mas eu me lembro de tudo. Na verdade... Desde que você me deixou sozinho na garagem, eu não consigo parar de pensar no que aconteceu. Não consigo te tirar da minha cabeça, Nessie. — ele confessou num sussurro acariciando meu rosto.

Soltei lentamente o ar que eu não percebi ter prendido, enquanto tentava assimilar aquelas afirmações absurdas.

— Você está de ressaca? — perguntei me afastando dele sutilmente. — Bebeu hoje de manhã ou...?

— Não! — ele bufou ofendido.

— Então só pode estar brincando comigo. — murmurei mais pra mim mesma do que pra ele.

— Eu não estou. — afirmou, acabando com a distância entre nós. — Porque é tão difícil acreditar que eu...

— Que você o quê? — o interrompi me pondo de pé, os braços cruzados com firmeza. — O que está acontecendo, Charles? O que deu em você? Nós sempre tivemos limites e você ultrapassou todos eles! Você me beijou, e como se não bastasse, estava bêbado! _Bêbado, Charles, mas que droga!_

— Eu sei... — ele me alcançou, segurando meus ombros com delicadeza.

— Pensei que eu fosse diferente.

— E você é! — ele se apressou em dizer. — Você é, Nessie. É importante demais...

Suas mãos geladas subiram até alcançarem meu rosto febril.

— Então porque você me beijou? Nós somos amigos Char! Por favor, não... Não estrague isso. — murmurei com a voz chorosa e me xinguei outra vez ao perceber que meus olhos estavam marejados.

Eu tinha plena consciência de que em menos de um ano minha família teria que se mudar outra vez e eu teria de esquecer as amizades que havia feito em Vancouver. Mas não antes do tempo, não desse jeito.

— Foi por isso. Por você ser diferente pra mim. — bufei desviando meus olhos dos dele, mas Charles ergueu meu rosto, fazendo-me olhá-lo outra vez. — Será que você não consegue ver que o que eu sinto por você mudou? Que eu não quero mais ser _só_ seu amigo? — ele murmurou em meu ouvido.

— Charles eu não...

— Shhh. — ele sorriu colocando o dedo indicador sobre meus lábios. — Eu nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida, Ness. Deixe-me te provar que o que eu digo é sério. Que eu... Eu só quero você, ruiva.

— Como? — sussurrei. — Eu conheço você. Sei como você se cansa de uma garota e a troca por outra como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Como eu posso saber que não fará o mesmo comigo? Como, Charles?

Ele abriu a boca, mas hesitou ao falar.

É claro que ele não tinha uma resposta pra aquilo, ele sabia que logo enjoaria de mim e que tampouco eu seria a única. Claro que isso não me importa, meu coração pertence somente a Jacob e não há nada que mude isso. Eu só queria entender porque ele estava insistindo naquilo. Insistindo em correr o risco de estragar nossa amizade por um simples impulso... Algo que pode não ser nada além de desejo momentâneo que logo acabaria tão de repente como chegara.

— Viu? Você sabe que não pode me garantir isso.

Charles baixou os olhos, rugas se formando entre suas sobrancelhas enquanto ele parecia pensar em minhas palavras. Com a esperança de que ele desistisse de sua ideia absurda, o observei racionar consigo mesmo vendo um sorriso contido nascer em seus lábios quando ele voltara a me encarar, deslizando sua mão esquerda para minha cintura.

— Sua falta de fé em mim é um insulto, ruiva.

— Não é falta de fé e sim noção da realidade. Você não mudaria de uma hora pra outra, ninguém muda.

— Eu não mudei de uma hora pra outra. — ele rebateu afastando-se minimamente de mim. — Eu _sempre _gostei de você assim apenas... Não me deixava admitir. Só me dei conta disso quando fiquei mais de um mês sem te ver, a milhares de quilômetros de onde você estava, querendo mais do que tudo voltar pra casa só pra te ver de novo. Por isso não ruiva, ninguém muda de uma hora pra outra. Só a minha ficha que levou algum tempo pra cair e agora ela despencou de uma só vez. — ele sussurrou junto ao lóbulo de minha orelha, me paralisando tal como o bote de uma jiboia. — Estou apaixonado por você. Entende a gravidade da situação?

— Char... — foi a única coisa em tom reprovador que conseguir dizer.

Senti-me uma criança implorando pra mãe não obrigá-lo a comer vegetais, mesmo sabendo que não teria outra saída. Que eu não conseguiria fazê-lo voltar atrás em suas palavras. Que nada mais seria como há dois anos.

Eu devia mesmo acreditar nele? Confiar em suas palavras só porque ele não seria tão estúpido de mentir assim? Minha mente ponderava que sim, mas meu coração se negava a aceitar isso. Ele estava ocupado demais pulsando por alguém que _eu_ já amava a tempo demais pra acostumá-lo com isso. Ele queria que eu o fizesse o favor de dizer a verdade antes que fosse enganado.

— Eu amo o Jacob.

— Como? — ele arquejou ofendido.

— Charles me desculpa, mas... Eu não posso te enganar. _Eu amo o Jacob_. Estou... Apaixonada por ele já faz um bom tempo, loiro. Você sabe disso. Por favor...

Tentei tocar seu rosto, mas ele dera um passo pra trás, tão sério e magoado como eu nunca vira antes. Os lábios prensados numa linha reta, os punhos cerrados com força demais...

— Não menospreze o amor, Renesmee. — ele começou em tom de deboche. — Você nunca se apaixonou antes, quanto mais amar alguém que talvez não sinta o mesmo por você. Não como _eu sinto_.

— Talvez ele sinta sim! — rebati ofendida. — Você não sabe.

— Nem você! — esbravejou, fazendo eco na rua vazia.

Abri minha boca pronta pra rebater aquilo, mas eu realmente não sabia se Jacob me amava assim também. Meu maior desejo era descobrir que sim, ele me amava, contudo... A impossibilidade era maior que meu desejo.

— Não precisa esfregar na minha cara o que eu já sei, Charles. — murmurei cabisbaixa, fazendo meu caminho até o balanço outra vez.

Sentei-me no canto abraçando meus joelhos a fim de me encolher o máximo que pudesse e escondi o rosto entre meus braços, desejando que Charles visse aquilo como sua deixa pra ir embora. Deixar-me sozinha como eu queria ficar. Se tocasse e me deixasse em paz. Ele já estragara coisas demais nos últimos dois dias.

— Eu não quero te deixar mal, ruiva. — ele sussurrou com a voz branda, ajoelhando-se diante de mim. Encolhi-me ainda mais. — Só quero que saiba das suas opções.

Ergui minha cabeça lhe lançando um olhar confuso. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

— Sabe... Eu tenho certeza do quanto gosto de você.

— Tem mesmo? — indaguei receosa.

— Tenho. — ele sorriu, pegando com delicadeza minha mão esquerda e beijando-a com cavalheirismo exagerado.

Sorri pra ele também, pouco confiando em suas palavras. Ele sabe exagerar muito bem as coisas, assim como a irmã.

— E... — ele recomeçou, olhando-me seriamente nos olhos. — Quero que você considere o que eu sinto. Que me dê uma chance.

Suspirei.

— Você vai insistir mesmo nisso?

Ele fez que sim, exibindo seus belos dentes num sorriso torto.

— Bom, me desculpa Charles, mas minha resposta...

— Não. — me interrompeu gentil. — Não precisa dizer agora. Quero que você pense sobre isso, mas pense com carinho. Não quero que nenhum mal entendido atrapalhe sua decisão.

Bufei um riso.

— Eu não sinto o mesmo, Char. Nem posso perder você também.

— Quanto a isso eu dou um jeito. — ele mordeu os lábios. — Posso fazer você se apaixonar por mim, não vai ser tão difícil quanto você pensa.

Bufei incrédula com seu egocentrismo e ele só me sorriu com olhos ansiosos.

Tive o pressentimento de que me arrependeria por estar considerando aquilo.

— Tudo bem. Eu vou pensar, pode ser?

Charles sorriu aliviado, assentindo.

— Pode, claro que pode!

— Mas não é só porque eu vou pensar que eu vá mudar de ideia, só estou fazendo isso por você. Não prometo nada, ok?

— Tá bom! — ele revirou os olhos, divertido. — Vou te deixar sozinha, eu não quero te influenciar com minha presença irresistível.

Dessa vez eu revirei os olhos.

— Convencido.

Ele sorriu e se colocou de pé, se espreguiçando de um jeito que me rir.

— Então acho que vejo amanhã. — sugeriu com a voz aveludada.

— Na verdade... Vou precisar de mais que só um dia pra pensar. Sozinha.

Mordi meus lábios, receosa. Eu precisava de tempo pra escolher entre uma relação que certamente não duraria mais que três semanas resultando na perda de meu melhor amigo, ou uma amizade que seria estranha para ambos.

Maravilha.

— Vou esperar você me procurar. — ele piscou, e eu assenti.

Ele fez uma careta que o foi suficiente pra entender que minha tentativa de sorriso não era uma das melhores nem convincentes. Eu odiava ser péssima mentirosa.

— Até... Mais. — arrisquei e ele riu, descendo as escadas da varanda numa corrida alegre demais.

Suspirei cabisbaixa e um vento frio me fez estremecer, por isso ajeitei melhor o casaco sobre meus ombros a fim de me aquecer melhor.

O casaco!

— Charles! — gritei antes que ele atravessasse a rua. Ele me olhou sorridente, e temi que ele imaginasse que eu o chamara por outro motivo. Mais que rapidamente tirei o casaco e estendi pra ele antes que corresse até mim outra vez.

— Acho que isso é seu.

Seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco e Charles deu de ombros.

— Pode ficar com ele. Algo pra te ajudar a pensar mais em mim.

Assenti fracamente, baixando meus olhos pra que ele não visse a tristeza neles. É claro que eu não tinha nada no que pensar, eu sei bem quem eu quero e _quanto o quero_. Se houvesse algo em que eu teria que pensar é em como deixar meu medo de lado e assim como Charles — só de uma maneira mais gentil e séria — dizer o quanto estou apaixonada.

Porém esse é um risco grande demais. Afastaria Jacob de mim e... Eu sei com o que não posso conviver.

Assim que ouvi a porta da casa da frente ser fechada, sentei-me no primeiro degrau e abaixei minha cabeça a fim de arrancar meus cabelos pela raiz pela segunda vez aquele dia. Eu tinha que pensar. Eu disse a Charles que pensaria. Mas só em como dar um fora nele sem magoá-lo ou perder sua amizade. _Só isso._

* * *

**N/A: **E então? O que vocês acham que vai acontecer? kkkkkk Segunda que vem tem mais.


	12. 11 — Que vença o melhor

**N/A:** Oi pessoas fofas! Eis-me aqui de novo com mais um capitulo fresquinho de wt pra vcs. Esse é tooodo Jake/Ness, bem leve e fofinho, um dos meus prediletos até agora. Espero que gostem e não deixem de comentar no final s2

* * *

**Capitulo 11 — Que vença o melhor**

— Ness?

Permaneci sentada ouvindo Jacob fechar a porta atrás de si e o barulho de seus passos no assoalho de madeira até se sentar ao meu lado.

Ainda me era impressionante o quanto a simples menção do nome dele, ouvir sua voz, sentir seu perfume e presença conseguiam me inebriar e admirar a cada segundo como se fosse um cometa rasgando o céu.

Apoiei meu braço direito em minha perna e minha cabeça em minha mão, a fim de olhá-lo melhor. Um sorriso nasceu em meus lábios automaticamente e todos os meus pensamentos conflitantes evaporaram assim que olhei em seus olhos castanhos escuros.

Eu realmente não tinha no que pensar. Era óbvio que eu sempre amaria Jacob.

— Já tomou café? — indaguei levemente.

Ele assentiu.

— Não vai ir tomar o seu? Esme pediu pra te chamar.

Fechei meu olho esquerdo, franzindo minha expressão numa careta de desdém. Minha fome fora embora assim como meu sono e última coisa que eu queria fazer era ter que comer sem vontade, mesmo que só pra ver o sorriso satisfeito de Esme. Ele valia a pena, mas eu não estava a fim de me esforçar tanto assim.

— O que ele queria? — Jacob perguntou como se não fosse nada de mais, contudo percebi o tom escuro que seus olhos adquiriram e o tom de voz carrancudo.

— Nada importante.

Ele me encarou não muito convencido e deu de ombros, como eu fizera.

— Não foi o que pareceu.

Franzi meu cenho, examinando a expressão vazia de Jacob que encarava um ponto fixo da rua, fingindo não notar meu olhar sobre ele.

— Você ouviu. — afirmei baixinho.

Jacob me lançou um olhar rápido e depois bufou, dando de ombros.

É claro que ele tinha ouvido. Ai meu Deus. ELE OUVIU! Merda, merda, merda. MERDA!

— Quanto você ouviu? — indaguei receosa.

Se ele tivesse ouvido tudo... Tudo mesmo, já saberia de meu sentimento bobo e secreto. Agora já não tão secreto assim. Droga! Eu queria que ele soubesse disse quando eu estivesse pronta pra contar e de um jeito mais... Romântico? Acho que é isso. Contar a ele de um jeito mais romântico e maduro. Não enquanto eu tentava convencer meu amigo a me deixar em paz. Não sem saber se ele seria capaz de me corresponder.

_Não desse jeito._

— Eu não estava bisbilhotando, se é isso que quer saber. — ele murmurou olhando pro nada. Não, aquilo realmente eu não queria saber. — Eu só estava indo pra sala quando ouvi sem querer.

Sorri minimamente, assentindo reprovadoramente pra ele que continuava distante. Ouviu sem querer, claro.

— E o que foi que — sem querer — você ouviu?

Respirei fundo e me aproximei mais de Jacob, tocando seu rosto a fim de atrair seu olhar pra mim. Intensos e com lampejos de certa... Fúria. Assim seus olhos castanhos escuros, tal como mogno no escuro me encararam.

— Quando _ele_ disse ter certeza do quanto gosta de você. — ele rosnou.

Quase ri tamanho alivio. Ele não ouvira quase nada.

— Ah.

Jacob desviou os olhos dos meus, fitando a casa a frente com tanta intensidade que se fosse capaz, soltaria laser pelos olhos. Primeiro sorri com a possibilidade de isso ser ciúme. É ciúme, sem duvida, mas agora vem à pergunta: Ciúmes de alguém que me viu crescer e me acha nova e imatura demais pra começar qualquer tipo de compromisso ou ciúme... De alguém que gosta mesmo de mim e não consegue me imaginar com alguém que não seja ele?

_A segunda opção, que seja a segunda opção!_

— O que você vai fazer? — ele sussurrou.

Assustei-me com a pergunta repentina, mas logo me recompus, passando a mão nos cabelos bagunçados pelo vento.

— Eu... Vou arrumar um jeito gentil de dar um fora em Charles sem ferir muito seu ego inflado.

Jacob sorriu com a minha resposta.

— Você não gosta dele?

Cocei minha cabeça e o olhei de lado. _Claro que eu gosto dele_, eu iria responder. _Mas não desse jeito. Na verdade... É de você quem eu gosto. Pra ser sincera, eu amo você. Só você, Jake._

— Não.

Jacob riu, parecia aliviado.

— Que direta.

— Não, não. — eu ri. — Eu gosto de Charles, ele é um bom amigo. O problema é que... — deixei a frase morrer e suspirei.

Agora não é a hora de colocar as cartas na mesa outra vez. Jacob é importante demais. Mais que qualquer um.

— É que...? — Jacob me incentivou com um sorriso.

— É que eu meio que estou... — pigarreei desviando meu olhar dos dele. — Apaixonada por outro cara.

O silêncio que se seguiu fora um tanto quanto constrangedor. Eu não ousei olhar para Jacob outra vez por medo, apenas fitei os degraus um pouco sujos de neve e ouvi atentamente a respiração pesada dele.

Isso por longos segundos que me pareceram horas.

— Ah. — foi o que ele sibilou por fim.

O encarei pelo canto do olho, completamente confusa. Ele parecia pensativo, os lábios prensados numa linha reta e os olhos distantes. Jacob descobrira? Ele percebeu ser _o cara_ e estava tentando encontrar um jeito gentil de me dar um fora, tal como eu estava fazendo com Charles?

Rá. Essa é a história da minha vida.

— Esse_ cara_ sabe disso? Que você gosta dele?

Suspirei.

— Não. — murmurei cabisbaixa. — Tenho medo de contar e ele não sentir o mesmo.

— É um risco que você tem que correr.

Voltei meu olhar pra ele, meu coração pulsou acelerado e uma vontade esmagadora de contá-lo me atingiu, mas eu não sabia como dizer. Tentei buscar em minha mente as palavras que tanto ensaiei lhe dizer quando tinha insônia por justamente estar pensando nele, porém, nada além de insegurança ocupava meus pensamentos. Talvez um ato valesse mais que qualquer explicação... Um beijo fosse bastante esclarecedor. Mas algo me paralisou e eu simplesmente... Não fiz nada.

— Não posso correr esse risco, não com ele.

Jacob desviou o olhar e suspirei longamente.

O vento frio soprava com mais força ainda fazendo um assobio ecoar na rua vazia. Estremeci, apertando o casaco de Charles mais junto a mim, a fim de acalentar meus tremores, contudo o toque das mãos de Jacob me parou. Ele retirou o casaco de meus ombros e com um ponto de interrogação se formando em minha testa apenas o observei fazê-lo com um lampejo de raiva em seus olhos. Acho que ele reconhecera de quem era o casaco e tive essa certeza quando ele o jogou no canto e me trouxe pra mais perto de si, envolvendo-me em seus braços.

Seu calor me aquecera rapidamente e fechei meus olhos, permitindo minha cabeça tombar em seu peito largo onde logo me aninhei. Sorri satisfeita, pouco me importando com o casaco de Charles.

Jacob era muito melhor e eficaz.

Com cautela, repousei minha mão em seu peito onde seu coração pulsava quase em sintonia com o meu; rápido demais pra sua frequência habitual. Fantasiei em minha mente fértil e apaixonada o motivo disso, porém o meu logo tomara a dianteira quando ele segurou minha mão, deixando-a mais perto de seu peito.

Meu coração batia tal como uma máquina em estado de centrifugação.

Respirei fundo tentando clarear meus pensamentos e concentrá-los em outra coisa que não fosse às borboletas em meu estomago que brincavam agitadas pelo toque de Jacob. Comecei a citar a tabela periódica em minha mente, algumas formulas matemáticas e então acabei me focando no pulsar do coração dele. O _Tum-tum_ forte e saudável me fez salivar imaginando quanto o sangue que ele bombeava. Hm,_sangue_. O de Jacob não era um dos mais atraentes, mas era melhor do que de coiote, com certeza.

Sorri com o perfume. Sangue era sangue afinal... Vermelho escarlate, vermelho claro...

Retirei minha mão do aperto suave da mão de Jacob a fim de para tocar seu pescoço com a ponta dos dedos achegando-me o suficiente para quase encostar meu nariz em seu pescoço e seu perfume ficara ainda mais forte e mais atraente de perto.

Jacob se encolheu com minha respiração pesada, mas não me detive. Meus instintos guiavam-me a procurar sua veia mais _acessível _e dedilhei seu pescoço sutilmente até sentir sua jugular pulsar sob meus dedos.

— Nessie? — ele sussurrou, curvando sua cabeça a fim de me olhar nos olhos.

As chamas que ardiam em minha garganta cessaram assim que percebi a preocupação em seus olhos. Jacob colocou uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás de minha orelha, e eu me afastei de seus braços. Precisava respirar o ar limpo sem a influência de seu sangue e aroma _quase_apetitoso.

— Está tudo bem?

Coloquei-me de pé, descendo dois degraus da escada da varanda de costas.

— Não. — fechei meus olhos, concentrando-me no vento frio e gelado que uivava.

Muito melhor.

— O que foi? — ele murmurou quase desesperado, alcançando-me tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos.

Jacob segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos tão afobado, que chegou a ser cômico. Ri baixinho e toquei seu rosto mostrando-o o quanto seu sangue me atraiu.

— Tudo isso é sede? Sério Ness? — ele riu incrédulo.

Fiz que sim, corando.

— Pra seu sangue ser atraente só se eu estiver desidratando e não estar percebendo. — brinquei batendo em seu ombro com o meu.

Jacob riu sarcástico, cutucando minha barriga.

— Que engraçadinha.

— Eu preciso caçar. — sorri depois de me livrar de suas mãos ágeis. — Quer ir comigo?

— Claro. — ele sorriu esplendorosamente. — Vai ser uma honra ganhar de você. Como sempre.

Abri minha boca, estupefata com tamanha autoconfiança.

— Bom, sinto te desapontar, mas como sempre _eu é que vou ganhar_. — cruzei meus braços com o sorriso da vitória garantido em meu rosto.

— Veremos. — ele sorriu antes de me jogar em suas costas, levando-me de volta pra casa enquanto eu tentava respirar e rir ao mesmo tempo.

Não fora fácil convencer Esme. Ela me deu sermão dizendo que eu devia ter ido caçar com meus tios há dois dias e que seria melhor esperar meus pais voltarem de sua viagem antes de eu ir, mas minha cara de pidona e pobre garotinha faminta conseguiu fazê-la mudar de ideia. Rosalie se ofereceu para ir comigo, mas quando soube que Jacob fazia questão de me levar ela fez sua melhor expressão de desprezo e murmurou algo sobre ir fazer compras com Alice.

Depois de ir até de ligar pra Carlisle e comunicá-lo sobre a caça e deixar Alice escolher uma roupa menos valiosa em meu armário, fomos até a garagem. Jasper disse que era melhor eu ir caçar no Stanley Park, mas eu resmunguei. Não queria guaxinins, mas sim _comida_ de verdade. Búfalos, cervos, alces e ursos pardos.

_Nham._

— Se quer um cardápio mais variado, o único lugar próximo daqui com ótimas opções é o parque Wood Buffalo. Foi onde caçamos da ultima vez. — Alice sorriu parecendo ter ótimas lembranças de sua ultima caçada.

Jasper riu baixinho e ela piscou pra ele.

— Único lugar próximo?

— Exatamente. — Jasper assentiu.

— Vai levar umas 6 horas pra chegar lá. — murmurei para Jacob que mordeu os lábios, pensativo.

— Você devia ter ido conosco, Nessie. — Jasper me censurou.

— Eu sei...

— Se vocês correrem dá tempo de chegar antes de Bella e Edward. Jacob é um cão, cavalo, burro de carga, pau pra toda obra, etc., pode muito bem ir trotando até lá. Será bem mais rápido do que ir de carro. — Rosalie murmurou com escárnio. — Posso arranjar uma cela pra você montar nele se quiser Nessie. Vai se sentir mais segura.

Jacob cerrou os punhos e sorriu acidamente pra Rosalie.

— Olha aqui sua sanguessuga de...

— Ei! — censurei Jacob segurando sua mão, a fim de atrair sua atenção. — Chega Jacob!

— Uh... Toma essa, vira-lata!

— Rose, por favor. — acrescentei a olhando feio. — Chega! Vocês dois não se cansam de ficar provocando um ao outro toda vez que tem oportunidade?

— Não. — Rosalie rosnou sem tirar os olhos de Jacob.

Suspirei exausta e encarei o casal encostado no porsche amarelo canário. Jasper balançou a cabeça, entediado e Alice revirou os olhos.

— Tá legal, vamos logo. — puxei Jacob pelo braço pra fora da garagem.

Acenei pra Alice e Jasper e revirei meus olhos para Rosalie que fizera outra piadinha, levando uma piada de loira como resposta.

Rumamos para o parque mais próximo e de lá para a floresta, único lugar por onde Jacob poderia se transformar sem ser visto. Sentei-me numa pedra irregular enquanto esperava ele que correra alguns metros pra se transformar. Fui tomada de curiosidade, uma vontade quase insuportável de ir até ele, mas corei com o pensamento.

Se Edward me pegasse pensando nisso, eu seria uma meia vampira morta.

Ouvi um barulho de passos na grama encoberta de neve e ergui meus olhos, curiosa. O enorme lobo marrom-avermelhado saiu em meio às arvores trotando elegantemente em minha direção. Ri baixinho pra ele, colocando-me de pé a fim de fazer seu caminho até eu não ser tão longo quanto parecia. Com um sorriso de lobo um tanto quanto bobo demais, Jacob dobrou as pernas dianteiras e baixou a cabeça para que seu rosto não ficasse mais alto que o meu.

Estiquei a mão e toquei o pelo de sua face com muita delicadeza. Os olhos negros antes vidrados nos meus se fecharam e ele baixou a cabeça em minha mão, um zumbido um tanto áspero ressoava em sua garganta. Ri encantada com as reações dele e deixei meus dedos com cuidado afagarem seu pescoço onde a cor escurecia, inebriada com a textura e maciez de seus pelos.

Seu peito vibrava e o som áspero e selvagem parecido com um ronronar ainda enchia a floresta. Desse jeito percebi o quanto Jacob-lobo gostava de carinho e que ele não se parecia em nada com um metamorfo que deveria ser intimidador.

Meio relutante me afastei dele que com um rosnado rabugento abriu os olhos.

Ri de sua reação e ele bufou pra mim.

— Calma, garoto. Depois eu faço mais carinho em você, tudo bem? Cachorrinho lindo. — zombei com uma voz extremamente doce.

Jacob apertou os olhos, e eu comecei a rir vendo-o vir em minha direção a passos lentos, sua postura curvada como se fosse me atacar.

Fechei a cara, fingindo estar ultrajada.

— Ah não, cachorro mau! Ai, ai, ai! Fi... Ooolha! Fica! — o ordenei apontado com o dedo indicador.

Jacob rosnou alto entre dentes e se projetou em minha direção. Gritei assustada andando pra trás, mas não fora o suficiente; ele me lambeu do queixo até têmpora esquerda antes mesmo que eu pudesse prever.

— Eca! Jacob Black seu... Seu nojento! — esganicei enjoada, ouvindo o riso de Jake ecoar a meu lado.

Rosnei alto e sequei meu rosto com as mangas da blusa, fazendo caretas e convulsionando de nojo.

— Pode rir. Ria a vontade, pois quem ri por ultimo ri melhor e eu vou rir quando vencer você, totó. — zombei encarando o lobo deitado de barriga pra cima, oscilando seu corpo de um lado pro outro enquanto ria.

Ele parou para me encarar, me lançando um olhar nada convencido.

— Duvida? Então tudo bem. Que vença o melhor. — sorri excitada antes de me lançar na floresta fechada.

Minhas pernas se moviam freneticamente e a floresta pra mim não se passava de um grande borrão branco e verde. Galhos se quebravam ao me chocar com eles, contudo não surtiam dor alguma em mim apenas algumas cócegas. Abri meus braços e o vento gélido me extasiava fazendo sentir como se estivesse voando.

Eu estava mesmo voando.

Um uivo debochado me despertou de meus devaneios e o lobo gigante de pelo marrom avermelhado passou a minha frente sumindo na floresta estreita tossindo uma risada.

Revirei meus olhos pouco me importando já que eu logo tomaria à dianteira e venceria.

Eu sempre vencia afinal.

* * *

**N/A: **Bom, pra quem anda me perguntando a que a razão pela qual eu posto apenas nas segundas-feiras é pq a fic ainda está sendo escrita e não tenho tanto tempo livre pra escrever. Se eu já a tivesse concluido postava com mais frequência na semana e como isso ainda não ocorreu, mantenho esse ritmo semanal pra ter mais tempo pra escrever e não fazer vcs esperaram semanas pela atualização, como algumas autoras fazem. É por isso *-*


	13. 12 — Reviravoltas

**N/A:** Olá meninas do meu coração (e meninos se algum tbm lê)! Bom começo de semana pra vcs! Segunda, animaçãããão! kkkkkkkkkk Enfim, mais um capitulo e um ponto de vista bem especial. Boa leitura *-*

* * *

**Capitulo 12 — Reviravoltas**

**POV Catherine**

— Pode ir lá em cima pegar o aspirador pra mim, querida?

Bufei comigo mesma antes de sorrir de lábios fechados para a adorável senhora de meia idade que me encarava como se eu não tivesse nenhuma alternativa a não ser fazer o que ela havia me pedido.

Uma das manias que menos gosto em minha mãe é "sua síndrome de patroa". Ela acha que só porque me carregou pacientemente em sua barriga durante 38 semanas aguentando enjoos, chutes e a dor do parto natural, tem o direito de me obrigar a lhe fazer favores como ser sua empregada em período integral, por exemplo.

Um absurdo.

— Sim, dona Lilian. — murmurei revirando os olhos e ela sorriu satisfeita, rumando para a cozinha.

Com ânimo de uma tartaruga de 98 anos fui ao segundo andar a procura da ultima porta.

Eu já tinha dado trato na casa ontem à noite com a ajuda nada relevante de Charles, mas minha mãe fez questão de se escandalizar com a "bagunça" que a festa causou em sua casa quando voltou do hotel hoje de manhã.

Mães e seus _transtornos obsessivos compulsivos._

_Todas iguais. _

Abri a porta do pequeno quarto onde ficavam alguns utensílios e produtos de limpeza, puxando o aspirador que estava no canto esquerdo e mais escondido dali. Aquele treco era muito pesado e eu tive que ir o arrastando pelo corredor, mal lidando com o peso de meu próprio corpo.

— Voltei! — Charles cantarolou todo animado, escancarando a porta.

Sua felicidade era tão exagerada que pensei que ele fosse dar um salto a fim de bater os tornozelos e começar a cantar como algum ator falido da Broadway mentalmente perturbado e serelepe.

— Charles? — minha mãe chamou. — Onde você estava meu bem? Nem o vi quando cheguei!

O rapaz alegre olhou pra mim com um sorriso largo e piscou o olho esquerdo. Esse era o nosso sinal. O sinal da vitória.

— Estava nos Cullen. — ele falou indo para a cozinha.

Ele havia mesmo conseguido...? Fala sério.

— Charles! — esganicei largando o aspirador de qualquer jeito.

Desci as escadas como se minha vida dependesse disso e adentrei na cozinha num rompante.

— Pode me contar tudo o que aconteceu! — esganicei sem fôlego e ele riu pra mim, dando uma garfada no generoso prato de panquecas que Lilian havia acabado de colocar a sua frente.

— Eu estou comendo, Catherine.

— Conta, filho da... — minha voz foi morrendo com o olhar duro de Lilian. — Mulher mais linda do mundo?

Charles engasgou um riso e minha mãe cruzou os braços me olhando nada satisfeita.

— Onde está o aspirador que eu mandei você pegar?

— No anti, anti, anti, anti, anti, anti… penúltimo degrau da escada. — murmurei inocentemente.

— Cath!

— Mãe! Aquilo é muito pesado!

Lilian acenou a cabeça de modo reprovador, mas vi o sorriso mínimo em seus lábios.

— Tudo bem. Obrigado pelo esforço, princesinha.

Ela beijou minha testa e saiu da cozinha. Eu iria rebater aquilo, mas o riso debochado de Charles voltou minha atenção para ele. Pigarreei tentando parecer natural e me sentei na cadeira em frente a sua.

Ele voltou a comer suas panquecas e comecei a desenhar círculos invisíveis na mesa, de modo totalmente despretensioso.

— Tá legal. — ele murmurou de boca cheia antes de engolir e limpar a boca com o guardanapo. — O que você quer saber?

Apoiei meus cotovelos na mesa e meu queixo sobre as mãos o encarando minuciosamente.

— Você fez o sinal só pra me enganar, não foi?

Charles deu de ombros e tomou um gole de seu suco.

— Pode parecer estranho, mas tenho mais o que fazer além de ficar te enganando, princesinha.

Fechei minha cara pra ele que sorriu, antes de voltar sua atenção para o prato.

— Charles eu estou falando sério. Tudo bem, não foi muito difícil acreditar que você beijou a Nessie porque eu vi o modo como ela foi embora da festa, mas isso? Você quer mesmo que eu acredite...

— Que ela aceitou me dar uma chance? — ele me cortou sorrindo um pouco confiante demais pra um mentiroso em potencial. — Porque é tão difícil assim pra você acreditar nisso, princesinha?

— Tá legal, primeiro: não me chame assim. Só a mamãe pode. — ele riu. — Segundo... É difícil acreditar porque ela gosta do Jacob. Eu sei como ela fica só de falar nele e você mesmo disse que eles quase se beijaram ontem!

— Essa é a minha vantagem. — ele se gabou. — Ele quase a beijou e eu... Não a dei escolha. Beijei minha ruiva de surpresa e ela gostou.

— Ah, ela gostou? — zombei me recostando na cadeira, cruzando meus braços de modo provocativo.

— Claro que gostou. — ele garantiu como se aquilo fosse o cúmulo do óbvio. — Quem é que não gosta de ser beijada por mim?

Charles se levantou a fim de colocar a louça na pia, sorrindo convencido.

— Tudo bem senhor humildade, você diz que ela gostou. Mas o que ela disse? Ela realmente vai te dar uma chance?

Charles expirou pesadamente, antes de começar a lavar a louça.

Ele estava doente?

— Ela disse que iria pensar.

— Há, há! Pensar não é nenhuma vantagem!

— Mas já é alguma coisa...

Bufei inconformada com tamanha segurança. Conheço Renesmee tanto quanto a mim mesma e sei que ela nunca arriscaria perder a amizade que tem com Charles. A única coisa intrigante nisso é ela ter dado a ele essa esperança dizendo que iria pensar. Talvez seja uma desculpa...

— Char. — comecei num suspiro cansado. — Eu não quero jogar um balde de água fria nas suas esperanças...

— Mas?

— Mas... Talvez ela só vá pensar num jeito de te fazer desistir disso. De te fazer desistir dela.

— Eu não desisto, Catherine. — assegurou-me sem se deixar abalar.

Às vezes eu odiava a autoconfiança exagerada de meu irmão. Ele preferia dar com a cabeça contra a parede do que ficar parado frente a ela sem fazer nada.

— Eu sei que não, Char.

Sorri de modo solidário para Charles e ele se sentou a minha frente, baixando os olhos para a mesa cor de mogno, absorto em pensamentos. Pensei em ir para meu quarto, deixá-lo sozinho, mas sua voz me impediu.

— Eu me declarei. — ele riu sem humor. — Me declarei pra ela e sabe o que ouvi em resposta?

Fiz que não.

— Eu amo o Jacob. — ele murmurou seco. — Foi isso o que ela disse.

— Poxa... Charles eu sinto tanto.

Ele me olhou e ao contrário do que eu esperava o vislumbre de um sorriso nasceu em seu rosto.

— Mas eu consegui convencê-la. A pensar, pelo menos. — suspirei não acreditando que ele estava mesmo animado com aquilo. — Eu vi que ela estava confusa, Cath. Ela sente alguma coisa por mim também, mesmo que negue. Eu sei que a fiz sentir alguma coisa. Ela vai ser minha, eu tenho certeza.

A excitação na voz de Charles e a esperança em seu olhar eram de dar pena. Claro que eu queria encorajá-lo, mas aquilo era tolice.

— Charles... Será que ela sentiu ou você só quer que ela sinta algo por você também? — ele franziu o cenho, confuso. — Talvez você só esteja vendo àquilo que lhe convém, não a verdade.

— Você acha que ela não sente nada por mim? Mesmo tendo visto como ela agiu quando eu cheguei?

Mordi meus lábios. Agora ele tinha me pegado e com um argumento muito duvidoso.

— Viu? — ele sorriu animado. — Ela vai pensar. Se amor for o problema não vai ser impossível fazê-la se apaixonar por mim, sou muito bom nisso.

Ri indignada e ele convencido.

— Tudo bem, você quem sabe. — bati as mãos na mesa antes de me levantar. — Estou vendo que nada que eu digo consegue te convencer a desistir.

— Não mesmo.

— Pois então... Agora só me resta te desejar sorte.

— Obrigado.

— Obrigado pelo o quê? — Lilian sorriu voltando para a cozinha sem o aspirador.

Lancei meu olhar petulante pra Charles e voei para junto dela.

— Charles pediu a Nessie em namoro! — sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Dei um risinho sapeca e minha mãe me olhou incrédula antes de ir a passos apressados até Charles colocando sua mão na testa dele.

— Ele está doente? — perguntou fingindo preocupação e eu ri. — Meu Deus!

— Catherine! — Charles censurou irritado.

— O quê?

— Isso é verdade mesmo? — Lilian ficou boquiaberta ao ver Charles corar.

— Ai. Meu. Deus. — ela murmurou chocada.

— Não é? — esganicei e Lilian veio até mim.

Olhamo-nos por um segundo antes de começar a soltar risinhos animados e cochichar o quanto eles formariam um casal adorável, o que fez Charles grunhir.

— O que eu tinha na cabeça de contar isso pra Catherine? — disse como se eu não estivesse ali.

— Ah Charles, fica assim não. A mamãe tinha que saber que milagres acontecem sim, até nos casos mais perdidos... tipo o seu.

— Eles acontecem mesmo... — ela refletiu admirada. — Mas quando vocês vão começar a namorar? Você já conversou com Carlisle, meu bem?

As perguntas ansiosas e animadas eram pra Charles, mas seu olhar oscilava dele pra mim ao ver nosso silencio constrangedor.

— Ela disse que vai pensar, mãe. — murmurei baixo ao ver a cara de poucos amigos de Charles.

— Ah... — Lilian murmurou. — Então vou... Terminar de limpar a sala.

— Ok. — lhe sorri e ela foi até Charles que fitava o vazio.

Eu temi a reação dele, não sabia que ficaria tão bravo só porque contei o "grande acontecimento" pra alguém que, aliás, é nossa mãe. Ele não tem o direito, nem mesmo um motivo relevante pra ficar assim.

— Você é um ótimo rapaz, meu amor. Aposto que ela lhe dirá um sonoro sim. — ela murmurou docemente antes de adquirir uma postura mais séria. — E se não disser, por favor, filho não tente distrair-se trazendo garotas fúteis aqui pra casa, estou cansada disso. Você já é adulto, deve começar a agir como tal.

Lilian beijou a testa dele e saiu da cozinha deixando um vazio incomodo ali.

Minha mãe tinha toda a razão, mas uma das diversas e infinitas coisas irritantes sobre meu irmão é que ele odeia quando lhe dizem o que fazer. Desde pequeno ele tem a mania de contrariar quem quer o seu bem e fazer justamente o oposto do que lhe aconselham. A fala de minha mãe ao invés de orientá-lo pode o fazer mudar totalmente de ideia.

Isso não, por favor.

— Ela acha que eu não sei agir como um adulto? — Charles perguntou ironicamente.

— Não, não é isso... — me apressei em murmurar.

— Se ela pensa assim, vou provar que está certa. — ele continuou como se eu não o tivesse interrompido.

De olhos arregalados o vi passar por mim, rumando para a porta. Charles a bateu com certa força quando saiu e aquilo me preocupou.

— Mas o que foi que deu nele? — Lilian perguntou quando passei por ela, a fim de ir para meu quarto.

Mordi os lábios ponderando, mas ela arqueou a sobrancelhas de modo imperativo, fazendo-me lhe responder a qualquer custo.

— Você falou o que ele tinha que fazer mãe. E sabe o quanto ele detesta isso.

— Merda. — ela praguejou desligando o aspirador. — Estraguei tudo, não foi?

O arrependimento era evidente no rosto de minha mãe. Aquela era a primeira vez que Charles mencionava querer algo serio com alguma garota que realmente valesse a pena e ela dá uma mancada dessas.

— Não mãe, claro que não.

Abracei e dei um beijo na bochecha de Lilian sussurrando um "não se preocupe" quando ela começou a praguejar culpando-se por algo que nem tínhamos certeza que aconteceria, isso se acontecesse.

— Vou pro meu quarto tentar dar um jeito nisso.

Lilian me lançou um olhar preocupado e eu suspirei.

— Mãe não fica bolada. Charles não vai ferrar com tudo, não com a Nessie. Ele ficou... Bravo, só isso. Já, já ele se toca e para de ser um idiota completo.

— Assim espero. — ela tentou sorrir.

Assenti pra ela, desejando que minhas palavras realmente surtissem algum efeito na situação.

(...)

_Um. Dois. Três toques. _

— Alô? — uma voz doce e aguda demais pra ser da dona do celular me atendeu.

— Er... Nessie? — arrisquei já sabendo que aquela não era minha melhor amiga.

— Ah, oi Catherine! Não é a Nessie, é a Alice.

— Ah... Oi Alice.

— Oi.

Ri baixinho com a empolgação dela.

— Hm... Ela está em casa? Ou melhor, porque ela não está com o celular?

— Porque ela saiu. Com Jacob. — ela acrescentou risonha.

— Jacob?

— Sim, eles tem andado muito juntos desde que ele chegou. Também não é pra menos...

— Eu sei. — suspirei coçando a cabeça. — Você sabe onde eles foram?

— Ahmm... Eles não me disseram pra onde iam. Estavam bem misteriosos quanto a isso.

Gemi em desespero.

— Tudo bem Alice... Você pode me fazer um favor?

— Claro!

— Ah obrigado... Hm, você pode avisar a Nessie que eu quero falar com ela amanhã sobre um assunto muito importante?

— Posso sim, Catherine. Não se preocupe.

— Vou tentar.

Ela riu. Um leve repicar de sinos.

— A gente se vê amanhã então. E, aliás, feliz aniversário atrasado.

— Obrigado. — ri sem jeito e sem demorar muito nas despedias desliguei o telefone, jogando-me na cama arrumada.

Eles saíram juntos sem dizer pra onde. Ótimo. Se voltarem namorando não será nada estranho, mas do jeito que Jacob parece ser inseguro... O pior será ter que ver meu irmão magoado se levar um fora da Nessie e o que será da amizade deles depois disso.

Realmente não há justiça ou facilidade em relação ao amor.

A certa disso tudo sou eu que devotei amor eterno ao Johnny Deep. E ao Zac Efron também, só por precaução.

Não dá pra confiar em mais ninguém hoje em dia.

* * *

**N/A:** Nesse fim de capitulo eu queria responder a algumas reviews q a fic teve até agr (pq eu amo ler o comentário de vcs) e se tiverem alguma duvida, pergunta ou curiosidade, podem perguntar que todo fim de capitulo eu estarei respondendo vcs ok? *aa* Vamos lá:

**anyway2010: **_Qndo tu disseq imagina o Charles como o Zac em 17 again eu meio que fiquei... pq não pensei nele antes? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk O Zac é tão lindo... awwwnnnnn me arrependi, mas agr já era. kkkkk E o lance do cheiro no cangote, apesar de ser paulista, eu entendo como é. kkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

**jess-chan: **_Não sei_ _pq_ _mas tu não é a única pessoas a achar que a Cath está a fim do Jake. E eu tipo fico me perguntando pq vcs acham isso, sério. kkkkkkkkkkkkkk Por um lado isso é bom, assim vcs não desconfiam dos meus planos pra ela. ~risada sinistra~_

**rutes: **_kkkkkkkkkk desculpa te deixar aflita, mas tu tem razão. O Jake tem que despertar pq a chance passa... _

**bia: **_O Charles é um fofo mesmo s2 kkkkkkkkkk e o Jake ciumento tbm né? ~suspira_

**Geovana:** _Eu disse_ _que não ia rolar um triângulo, mas acho que bom... Até que possa rolar um futuramente~~_

**geovana: **_Espero_ _não estar revelando demais, mas pode crer que logo a Nessie será mais vampira do que ela tem demonstrado até agora. Sério. _

Deixem um review vc tbm! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkk (faill)


	14. 13 — Argumentos

**N/A:** Oi galere! Como vão? Então,esse capitulo é mais um pov Cath. Não sei se vocês gostam dela ou de seus povs (kkkkkkk) mas eu tive de fazer outro capitulo narrado por ela pq eu queria desenvolver bem os acontecimentos e pra isso precisei fazê-lo.

Boa leitura fofas e fofos s2

* * *

**Capitulo 13 — Argumentos**

**POV Catherine**

Mas ao anoitecer depois do jantar, Charles chegou tão sorridente quanto hoje de manhã. Por conhecer tão bem o irmão que tenho eu logo soube notar o esforço que ele fazia para que seu sorriso parecesse o mais natural possível, entretanto, abaixo da máscara de espontaneidade eu via insegurança e certa raiva. Ele não conseguia ocultar o sentimento do olhar. Eles estouravam como raios em uma tempestade.

Por isso eu quis tocar no _assunto Nessie_, mas minha mãe achou melhor deixar pra lá, pelo menos por enquanto. O estranho foi que ele estava agindo normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Isso só me encorajou mais a fazer o que estava maquinando durante a tarde.

Agir.

Na manhã seguinte acordei um pouco tarde demais para tomar o café. Almocei na cozinha com meus pais e nada de Charles aparecer. Ao ver minha preocupação e olhares constantes em direção à sala, papai dissera que ele ainda estava dormindo e isso me tranquilizou.

Pelo menos ele estava em casa.

— Catherine! Olá querida como vai? — Esme me saudou com seu habitual sorriso.

Estranhei ter sido ela a abrir a porta pra mim já que havia mandado uma mensagem para Nessie dizendo que estava indo vê-la. Era comum eu fazer isso, e ela sempre me esperava na porta ao recebê-lo.

— Muito bem Esme e você? — sorri quando ela me deu passagem, adentrando rumo à sala.

— Bem, obrigada.

Meu sorriso diminuiu consideravelmente quando parei na porta da sala. Avistei Jasper e Emmett assistindo a algum noticiário, sentados no sofá maior no centro da sala, mas o que me chamou a atenção estava do outro lado, no sofá menor.

Jacob estava muito... Confortavelmente sentando com as penas longas esticadas e a cabeça apoiada no encosto do sofá, olhando para o teto. A seu lado estava Nessie, com o braço também apoiado no encosto do sofá, olhando Jacob de um jeito tão admirado e bobo que me fez sorrir de leve.

— Nessie, olha quem veio te ver. — Esme esfregou meus ombros antes de beijar minha bochecha, atraindo a atenção dela para nós.

— Cath! — ela sorriu largamente, pulando sobre as pernas de Jacob a fim de vir até mim. — Que bom te ver!

Franzi meu cenho e sorri para Esme que disse algo sobre ir arrumar a cozinha que eu aposto já estar impecavelmente limpa.

— Você fala como se estivesse surpresa. — zombei e ela cerrou os olhos, perdida. — Eu te mandei uma mensagem.

— Ah... — ela riu sem graça. — Eu não vi. Na verdade nem sei onde deixei meu celular... Deve estar com a Lice ainda.

Estreitei os olhos na direção da garota corada a minha frente e olhei por sobre seu ombro, vendo Jacob a sondar com um olhar tão bobo quanto o dela.

— Eu preciso falar com você. _A sós_.

Frisei minhas palavras, alto o suficiente para que Jacob ouvisse. Ele me encarou meio emburrado e Nessie olhou pra trás, como se pedisse a permissão dele.

Jacob sorriu minimamente pra ela.

— Vamos lá pra fora. — ela sugeriu.

— Acho melhor nós irmos lá pra casa.

Nessie se encolheu.

— Não sei não...

— Charles está dormindo ainda, não se preocupa. — lhe garanti sorrindo.

Ela suspirou e lançou um ultimo olhar pra Jacob que ainda nos observava.

— Tudo bem. Vou avisar o Edward.

Assenti pra ela, que correu escada acima.

Expirei pesadamente olhando para a janela que dava para a rua. Droga de lugar monótono, o que eu não daria por um pouco de agitação e anormalidade, pelo menos pra variar...

— Oi Catherine. — Emmett bradou com sua voz de trovão e seu sorriso de covinhas que logo me despertaram de meus devaneios bobos.

— Oi. — murmurei envergonhada.

Jasper me olhou divertido e eu acenei pra ele, ganhando um sorriso torto em resposta.

Chegava a ser crueldade aqueles homens tão perfeitos serem comprometido e eu assim tão disponível.

Muita crueldade.

— Olá Jacob.

O moreno grande demais pra um cara de dezenove anos me olhou de modo estranho.

— Oi.

Estranhei o tom grave e ranzinza de sua voz. Eu sabia que tinha atrapalhado o momento _ternurinha_ dele e da Nessie, mas era preciso. Aliás, eu não ligo pra o que ele pensa. Prefiro meu irmão a ele e ponto final. Mesmo ele sendo lindo, sarado...

— Vamos? — Nessie arfou descendo as escadas.

— Vamos sim. — lhe sorri me virando para a sala uma ultima vez. — Tchau garotos.

Pisquei pra eles que riram de modo contido. Menos Jacob.

— Se fosse você tomava cuidado, Cath. — Nessie começou, fechando a porta. — Alice e Rosalie são muito ciumentas.

Olhei-lhe de lado e dei de ombros.

— Não tenho culpa se elas não se garantem. — zombei, rindo da cara que Nessie fez logo depois.

Animada por finalmente poder conversar com ela, fiz certo alarde ao entrar em casa e Nessie ficou temerosa olhando pra todos os lados procurando por Charles. Depois de cumprimentá-la com muito carinho minha mãe avisou que Daniel — um dos amigos de meu irmão — havia passado aqui em casa, e eles saíram juntos.

Renesmee respirou aliviada ao saber disso.

— Faz tanto tempo que não venho aqui. — ela comentou se sentando em minha cama, olhando para meu quarto como se procurasse alguma coisa de diferente nele.

— Eu que o diga. — murmurei ressentida. — Desde Jacob chegou você tem me deixado de lado. Isso magoa, sabia? Ser sua segunda opção.

Fiz bico e ela me abraçou, rindo.

— Desculpa Cath, não foi minha intenção te deixar sozinha, tão abandonada e devastada...!

— Ok, chega. Já entendi. — rolei os olhos. — Eu te chamei pra falar algo um pouco mais importante que seu descaso comigo.

Nessie revirou os olhos murmurando um "_Céus!". _

_— _Meu irmão está apaixonado Ness. — comecei seriamente, mas de modo leve.

Não queria assustá-la, algo que Charles definitivamente havia feito.

— Ele me disse. — ela confessou num murmúrio envergonhado.

Ela baixou os olhos para as mãos alvas, seu rosto atingindo um leve tom de vermelho.

— O que eu quero saber é... Se você poderia sentir o mesmo por ele também.

Renesmee me encarou aparentemente cansada e suspirou como se dissesse aquilo pela milésima vez.

— Cath, eu gosto do Jacob. Charles sabe disso também e mesmo assim me colocou num beco sem saída.

— Não é bem assim Nessie... Ele está apaixonado de verdade e só quer uma chance! O que há de mal nisso?

Ela bufou.

— O que há de mal? — ironizou. — Eu posso perder a amizade dele, Catherine! Isso não é ruim o suficiente?

— Então não perca. — apressei-me em verbalizar meus pensamentos. — Dê uma chance a ele, Nessie!

— Mas eu não gosto dele, não assim! Você não entende? — sua voz se elevou e seu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho.

— Você poderia, se tentasse. — comecei com um tom apaziguador. Gritar não ajudaria em nada. — Poderia se apaixonar por ele se ao menos cogitasse isso, mas parece que você está focada demais em viver esse amor platônico com Jacob, não é mesmo? Poxa Nessie se ele gostar mesmo de você, algum dia vai tomar a iniciativa. Por que enquanto isso você não tenta ter um relacionamento de verdade com alguém que gosta realmente de você? Por que você não quer tentar ser feliz, pelo menos por um tempo?

Soltei tudo num fôlego só até minha voz desafinar pela falta de ar. Respirei fundo enquanto via Renesmee olhar outra vez pra suas mãos postas sobre seu colo.

— Eu tenho medo, Cath. — ela confessou para baixo.

— Medo do quê? — perguntei docemente, passando meu braço por sobre seu ombro.

— De perder o Jacob. — ela sussurrou apoiando sua cabeça em meu ombro. — Parece tolice eu sei, mas se eu ficar com Charles... tenho o receio de que isso o magoe apesar de não saber se ele se sentirá assim. Tem horas... que estamos juntos e parece que Jacob sente algo por mim também, só que depois... Ele me trata como seu eu ainda fosse uma garotinha de 7 anos por quem ele não sente nada além de carinho. É... confuso não saber qual é a dele e tenho medo de perguntar.

Suspirei, deixando meu lado sabe tudo sobre romances falidos e paixões platônicas agir.

— Sei que é difícil amar e não ser correspondido. É assim que Charles se sente.

Nessie se encolheu em meu abraço, mas continuei.

— Você me disse que sua família vai se mudar daqui a um ano e depois só nos veremos pela internet e nos falaremos por telefone. Mas Jacob... Ele sempre vai continuar te visitando onde quer que vá, não é?

Ela assentiu.

— Então. Ele sempre estará com você, mas Charles... Essa é a única chance dele. Você nunca saberá se darão certo se não tentar.

Nessie expirou pesadamente e ficamos em silencio por algum tempo. Ela precisava pensar a respeito e algo dentro de mim me dizia que ela estava se convencendo. Eu tinha bons argumentos e isso era uma vantagem e tanto.

— Mas... e se ele me magoar? — ela sussurrou insegura.

— São muitos "mas" Nessie, só que por Deus, você não tem nada a perder! Tente pelo menos. Faça meu irmão mudar. Você é a única que pode.

Ela saiu de meu abraço e me olhou ainda indecisa, com certo medo em seus olhos assustados.

— Acho que eu vou pensar.

— Nessie! — me queixei.

— Não, dessa vez de verdade. Vou pensar _mesmo_ nisso.

Sorri minimamente, sentindo a mesma esperança que vi em Charles ontem de manhã.

— Tudo bem. Não sabe como fico feliz com isso, amiga. — murmurei a abraçando com força. — Eu só quero te ver feliz. Você e o Charles. — suspirei. — Vocês formam um casal tão lindo...

— Cath! — ela esganiçou ficando vermelha.

— Só falei a verdade. — dei de ombros. — E também... ia ser legal ter minha melhor amiga como cunhada.

Sorri ansiosa e Nessie corou ainda mais.

— Acho que ia ser legal, mesmo. — ela confessou baixinho, fazendo uma careta depois. Como se estivesse arrependida do que havia dito.

Ela estava voltando a pensar demais e achei melhor distraí-la antes que ela voltasse a sua ideia inicial.

Começamos a falar coisas banais e quando o tédio bateu, assistimos a um filme de romance qualquer que passava na TV. Entediada demais com o filme que parecia ser mais um sonífero televisivo, sai do quarto a fim de furtar algumas besteiras na cozinha. Sorvete, biscoitos e duas garrafas d'água, é claro. Tudo _light_.

— Ah, porra! — esganicei ao tropeçar num degrau da escada.

Grunhi de raiva quando meu dedão começou a latejar, mas franzi o cenho ao perceber Charles sentado alguns degraus acima olhando pro nada.

— Charles? — murmurei acenando diante de seus olhos, fazendo-o só então me perceber ali.

— Oi.

O examinei preocupada e olhei para o corredor, vendo se Nessie sentira minha falta.

_Que ela é medrosa demais pra sair dali. _

— A Nessie está aqui, sabia? — cochichei sorrindo.

Assim que proferi o nome, o rosto de Charles se iluminou num sorriso torto. Era muito melhor vê-lo assim do que com cara de velório.

— Lá em cima?

— É. — sussurrei.

Se isso fosse um desenho animado uma lâmpada teria aparecido sobre minha cabeça.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Você tem que falar com ela de novo.

— Ela não quer falar comigo, não antes de se decidir. — ele murmurou a contra gosto.

— E desde quando você faz o que as pessoas querem?

Ele sorriu.

— Exato. Hm... Vai lá pra varanda que assim que o filme terminar eu dou um jeito de expulsar a Nessie daqui e você a ataca com seu charme e humildade. — finalizei zombando.

— Tá, mas vê se não demora. Eu quero vê-la outra vez. — ele sorriu abobalhado.

Era fofo e assustador ao mesmo tempo ver o quanto Charles parecia apaixonado. Talvez por eu pensar que qualquer um do seu grupo de amigos pudesse ter um coração de carne, menos ele. A rocha sólida finalmente tinha sido substituída por um coração apaixonado.

Que fofura.

— Pode deixar. Vai lá pra fora que se ela te ver aqui é capaz de ir embora dela janela!

O chutei com o pé que não estava debilitado e Charles revirou os olhos descendo as escadas de três em três degraus.

— Nessie? — chamei depois de ter voltado à cozinha para deixar as guloseimas onde as encontrei.

Se eu levasse aquilo tudo pro quarto ela não iria embora nunca.

— Nossa que demora! O filme está quase no fim! — ela resmungou, coçando os olhos.

— Nessie? — repeti, sentando-me a seu lado.

— O quê? — ela murmurou curiosa, levantando-se.

— Vai embora. — murmurei docemente. — Está tarde, eu estou com sono, anda, vaza!

Renesmee se levantou da cama assustada me olhando de olhos cerrados.

— Ai credo, Cath.

— Credo nada! Vai, vai, vai! Amanhã a gente se vê.

— Catherine! — ela esganiçou quando comecei a empurrá-la porta a fora.

— Desculpa.

— Se você quer que eu vá tanto assim, não precisa ir me ver amanhã. Depois ainda reclama que só dou atenção ao Jacob. Ele pelo menos não me expulsa como se eu fosse um cão!

— Não te expulsa porque a casa não _é_ dele! — rebati risonha. — Desculpa Nessie, eu só estou cansada, com dor de cabeça e... com muita cólica.

Abracei minha barriga ao ver o olhar nada convencido dela.

— Então tá...

— Vou lá amanhã, passar todo o dia com você! — cutuquei a barriga da ruiva ganhando um sorriso.

— Assim espero. — ela me abraçou.

— Tchau! — acenei e ela me olhou confusa.

— Não vai me levar até a porta?

— Eu não! Você já sabe onde ela fica. — dei de ombros sorrindo superiormente e ela riu.

— Até amanhã. — ela cantarolou descendo as escadas numa corrida.

Bati palminhas de animação quando ela fechou a porta. Esse seria o argumento e tentativa final. Ninguém melhor que o próprio Charles pra executá-lo.

Só espero que ele a convença de uma vez. Ele é o melhor pra ela e vice-versa. Eu sei que é. Nunca me engano.

* * *

**N/A: **Ah eu queria dizer que Rutes, eu adorei teu review kkkkkkk vou pensar bem no teu caso q1 E caramba Swear, não sei se tu vai acompanhar a fic, se gostou dos demais capitulos mas saiba que teu review me alegrou muio, sinceramente. Eu nunca abandonaria wt, ela é o meu bb então... obg mesmo por suas palavras incriveis. Espero que não abandone a estória assim como eu não farei. E agora, jess-chan, respondendo ao teu review, sim os homens são mesmo muito dificeis de se entender kkkkkkk mas uma coisa que eu te garanto. Sim, o Charles gosta da Nessie. Ao modo dele, mas gosta. E quanto ao trazer mulheres pra casa... bem isso é só um palpite da Catherine, mas se ele chegar a acontecer, é pq acima do amor de um garoto por uma garota, está o seu orgulho machista.

Okay, escrevi demais...Digam oq acharam desse capitulo nos reviews *-*


	15. 14 — Conflitos e travesseiros

**N/A: **Hey pessoas *-* Esse particularmente é um dos meu capitulos preferidos até agora. Tomara que alguém também concorde comigo q1 Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capitulo 14 — Conflitos e travesseiros.**

**POV Nessie**

— Até amanhã. — fechei a porta a tempo de ver Catherine bater palminhas de felicidade.

Há algumas horas ela reclamava que eu a estava deixando de lado e agora faz festa quando vou embora? O que é que essa garota tem de errado?

Bufei um riso, e me encolhi de leve com a brisa fria do anoitecer. Já eram quase nove da noite e além da lua cheia alguns postes iluminavam a rua vazia já que a decoração de natal da maioria das casas já havia sido retirada por seus donos. Depois de lançar um olhar rápido para o céu pouco estrelado, virei-me a fim de descer os degraus da varanda que me levariam ao quintal da casa, contudo parei abruptamente ao ver a silhueta de alguém que estava sentado no primeiro degrau.

Temi ser algum desconhecido, mas logo relaxei ao olhá-lo melhor. Eu o conhecia bem demais pra não reconhecer.

— Ruiva? — ele murmurou baixo, mas não se virou para me olhar.

Permanecia olhando fixamente para algo a sua frente.

Expirei o ar que prendia com a boca e com passos trêmulos, me sentei a seu lado.

— Oi.

Ele sorriu, virando-se a fim de me encarar.

Estremeci um pouco ao perceber o quanto meu coração acelerou-se quando seus olhos encontraram os meus e que isso não é bom sinal.

— Catherine me disse que você estava aqui.

— Ah. — ri nervosamente. — Deve ser por isso então que ela praticamente me expulsou do quarto.

Ele riu de um modo adorável.

— Tenho certeza que sim.

Não pude evitar rir um pouco com ele.

A companhia de Charles era tão agradável, eu poderia passar horas com ele sem nem notar o passar do tempo. Era esse o efeito que ele causava em mim. Costumava ser bom antigamente quando estávamos no começo da amizade, mas agora me amedronta porque não sei se somos mais "só amigos", nem se isso é tão bom quanto antes.

— Você quer ir embora? — ele indagou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

Eu queria ir embora? Já não sabia mais. Procurei por cansaço físico ou mental, alguma desculpa para ir logo pra casa, mas nada encontrei. Eu não queria ir embora.

— Não sei bem, acho que quero ficar.

Sorri minimamente pra ele que retribuiu do mesmo modo; um sorriso minúsculo que não chegava até seus olhos celestiais. Sem quebrar nosso contato visual, ele cautelosamente se aproximou mais de mim. Meu corpo automaticamente se encolheu em uma sutil rejeição, mas ele pareceu não notar e passou o braço esquerdo por sobre meu ombro, naturalmente.

— Então fica aqui comigo até descobrir. — ele sussurrou em meu cabelo.

Fechei os olhos, permitindo-me repousar minha cabeça em seu ombro.

Seu abraço era reconfortante e notei o quanto eu me sentia segura ali. Talvez pelo fato de ser frágil e molenga demais pra alguém que tem gene vampiro, mas mesmo assim, segurança era o que Charles passava pra mim. Ele começou a murmurar alguma coisa, mas tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era onde Jacob estava; se jogando algo com Emmett, Jasper e Alice, soltando faíscas com Rose ou conversando com Bella. Queria saber em que ele estava pensando, _se estava pensando em mim_; se sentia tanta necessidade de ficar perto de mim quando eu tinha de ficar com ele; se ele realmente teria me beijado no dia do aniversário de Catherine e que sabor seus lábios teriam. Como eu me sentiria em seus braços e o quão bom seria acariciar seus cabelos negros enquanto nossos lábios se moviam na mais perfeita sincronia.

Pensei que eu estava nos braços de Charles, mas minha mente e coração estavam em Jacob.

_Sempre estariam._

— Sua mão é muito quente, ruiva. — ele falou um pouco mais alto do que os murmúrios que dizia anteriormente e só então percebi que ele brincava com meus dedos, os acariciando e beliscando de modo infantil.

— Charles! — o censurei risonha quando ele me beliscou um pouco forte demais, porém logo meu sorriso se tornou menor quando ele entrelaçou nossos dedos.

Sua mão era fria demais se comparada a minha, mas não tanto quanto a de um imortal. Apesar disso, me senti mais que confortável com sua temperatura, mas não com seu gesto. Poderia significar algo diferente pra ele e não queria lhe dar esperanças muito menos agora que meus pensamentos estavam impassíveis e fazendo cada vez mais sentido. Não queria iludi-lo pra depois ter que vê-lo se distanciar de mim quando eu tomasse coragem o suficiente pra dizer quem realmente quero. Não queria deixar meu melhor amigo ir.

— Vê como elas se encaixam? — ele murmurou apertando ainda mais nossos dedos.

Suspirei.

Parecia certo quando era a mão de _Jacob_ que estava entrelaçada a minha, como duas peças de um grande quebra cabeça. Duas peças pequenas e talvez bobas, mas que era a parte fundamental de uma coisa ainda maior. De tudo. Era _aquela mão_ que eu queria junto a minha.

— Acho melhor eu ir. — gaguejei baixinho.

— Não, não vá. — ele me apertou mais em seus braços.

Suspirei derrotada, resolvendo não lutar. Apenas fitei a casa a nossa frente — _a minha casa_ — enquanto sentia seus dedos brincarem com os meus e seus beijos em meu cabelo.

Charles parecia saber exatamente o que fazer pra que eu não fugisse amedrontada como fizera naquela noite. Não estava ultrapassando limites, nem forçando demais simplesmente fazia uma ponta de dúvida nascer em minha mente a cada segundo. Não grande o suficiente pra me fazer mudar de ideia, mas apenas o bastante pra me fazer permanecer sentada, impassível.

Depois do que me parecem horas e atraindo minha atenção para si, Charles desfaz nossas mãos entrelaçada e sem disfarçar minha satisfação com seu ato, suspirei aliviada. Alívio esse que logo se esvaiu quando senti sua mão fria segurar minha nunca a fim de aproximar nossos rostos. Sua cabeça lentamente se curvara em minha direção e ele não parecia ligar para o fato de eu me afastar e encolher conforme ele o fazia.

Charles sorriu torto e sacudiu a cabeça reprovadoramente pra mim, não muito surpreso com minha reação. Inabalável, ele umedeceu os lábios de modo que meu coração falhou uma batida por antecipação e medo pelo o que aconteceria a seguir.

Porem surpreendendo-me completamente, Charles beijou minha testa.

— Eu não quero interferir na sua escolha, ruiva. — ele sussurrou de modo que eu pudesse imaginar seu sorriso por ter me enganado. — Nunca jogo sujo.

Bufei um riso pelo nariz.

— Claro que não, Senhor Honestidade.

Charles apertou os olhos pra mim como se tivesse se ofendido com aquilo, mas não disse nada. Até porque o barulho de uma buzina ecoando na rua chamou nossa atenção.

— Ei Charles! — Daniel gritou, olhando pelo vidro aberto da Ferrari amarela. — Chega ai, cara! E ai Nessie? — ele acrescentou sorrindo malicioso.

Retribui de modo educado o sorriso para o moreno que já aparentava sinais de embriaguês, o que não é muito incomum se tratando dele. Apesar de seu comportamento é impossível negar o quanto Daniel é atraente. Seus cabelos castanhos escuros caiam charmosamente sobre seus olhos acinzentados e o corpo atlético e sorriso charmoso melhorava ainda mais a aparência do belo rapaz. Além de irremediavelmente lindo, Daniel tem um caráter admirável, pelo menos o pouco que conheci. Um bom partido se não fosse tão irresponsável.

Levantei-me com certo esforço, trazendo Charles junto comigo. Ele não me soltara.

— Sai! — ri me livrando de seu braço em minha cintura.

— Hmm.

Ele choramingou me abraçando ternamente.

Revirei meus olhos, e retribui a seu abraço.

— Combinei de ir a uma festa da prima dele. — ele murmurou desgostoso.

— Então você não tem escolha. Anda, vá se divertir! — tentei o afastar, mas ele não cooperou. — Vamos nos ver amanhã, de todo jeito.

— Amanhã? Tem certeza? — Charles sussurrou em minha bochecha. Sua voz era uma mistura de ansiedade e triunfo.

Sorri minimamente e apenas assenti.

Pra que adiar mais se eu já sabia a quem meu coração sempre pertenceria? Não havia sentido pensar ou cogitar mais nada. Eu sempre escolheria Jacob.

Afastei-me de Charles e seus olhos — que agora tinham a cor de lápis-lazúli devido a leve escuridão do anoitecer — me fitaram com um brilho diferente antes dele se aproximar de mim e colocar uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

— Vai lá Charles, representa! — Daniel gritou antes de buzinar freneticamente enquanto ria.

Dei um passo pra trás no mesmo segundo, constrangida.

— Ignora esse idiota. — ele murmurou divertido, me puxando para si outra vez.

— Ei nada disso! — coloquei meu dedo indicador sobre seus lábios que estavam a centímetros dos meus. — Você não joga sujo, lembra?

— Quem foi que disse uma barbaridade dessas?

Ri o empurrando com carinho pra longe.

— Eu tenho que ir e você também. — apontei para o carro e Charles fez bico. — Nada disso.

— Ruiva! — ele resmungou.

— Até amanhã, Charles. — falei risonha, correndo para a rua.

— Tchau Nessinha! — Daniel sorriu quando passei em frente ao carro.

Revirei meus olhos pra ele enquanto Charles entrava na Ferrari sorrindo deslumbrantemente para o amigo que cantou pneu, sumindo de meu campo de visão em questão de segundos.

(...)

Fechei a porta atrás de mim, encostando-me a ela e fechando os olhos por um segundo a fim de esquecer as palavras e argumentos conflitantes que meus dois melhores amigos me disseram. Era coisa demais pra mim cabeça, suposições demais. Eu queria Jacob, simples assim. Tão simples que chegava a ser a certeza mais complicada de minha vida, um paradoxo perfeito.

Eu não queria tentar nada com Charles, não queria que ele me olhasse daquele jeito hipnotizante nem que tivesse me beijado. O que eu queria era ter curtido a festa de minha melhor amiga, esquecendo-me que ele existia e dançado até o amanhecer. Talvez até ter bebido o bastante pra tentar beijar Jacob pela segunda vez aquela noite. Só isso. Não queria ter que pensar; só que tudo fosse como eu queria, descomplicado e do meu jeito.

Mas isso é impossível. Tudo parece sempre conspirar contra mim.

— Nessie?

Sorri antes de abrir os olhos e deleitá-los com a visão da mais perfeita criatura mítica que já existira.

— Oi Jake. — murmurei no mesmo tom suave que ele usara comigo.

Ele estava com o cabelo molhado, uma blusa surrada, um moletom escuro e os pés descalços. Lindo, sem nem ao menos se esforçar pra isso.

O admirei cautelosa e disfarçadamente sentindo o coração martelar freneticamente contra as costelas.

Ele sorriu de lado e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

— Você demorou. — ele apontou parecendo desapontado com isso.

— Catherine me prendeu lá. Disse que eu tenho a ignorado desde quando você chegou e exigiu um pouco da minha atenção, acredita?

Ri levemente e Jacob se encostou a porta a meu lado. Era quase intimidador ver o quanto ele é mais alto que eu.

— Eu acho que é exatamente o contrário. Você tem passado com ela mais tempo do que comigo. Nos quase não... Ficamos juntos. — ele me olhou de lado, umedecendo os lábios antes de sacudir a cabeça negativamente como se espantasse algum pensamento.

Meu coração pulsou culpado fazendo-me xingar Catherine mentalmente.

— Ah Jake...

— Não faz mal.

— Claro que faz! Eu tenho sido uma idiota e péssima anfitriã, mas isso vai mudar e agora!

Entrelacei nossos braços e o reboquei escada acima.

— O que nós vamos fazer? — ele indagou assim que abri a porta de meu quarto dando passagem pra que ele entrasse antes de mim.

Minha mente elaborou milhares de respostas pra aquela pergunta, mas nenhuma delas eu poderia dizer em voz alta já que nem poderia ter pensando nelas. Minhas bochechas esquentaram e eu as ignorei enquanto fechava a porta e apagava a luz.

(...)

— Não entra ai, não entra aí, não entra aí, NÃO ENTRA AÍ SUA IDIOTA! — ordenei para a garota estúpida do filme sangrento de terror que Jacob escolhera.

Minha estante possuía os mais diversos DVDS nunca assistidos. Recordes de bilheteria, romances, clássicos... Mas ele tinha que querer logo um de terror. Eu não devia tê-lo deixado escolher o filme que veríamos hoje, mas os olhinhos pidões dele ao me estender o DVD foi demais pra que eu dissesse "Não Jake, não quero perder duas horas da minha vida assistindo um filme ridículo que vai me fazer perder o sono por dias". Simplesmente sorri com uma falsa animação antes de pegar o cd de suas mãos e colocá-lo no aparelho de DVD.

— Eu já te disse isso umas quatro vezes e por mais incrível que isso possa parecer Nessie, ela não pode te ouvir. — Jacob murmurou risonho, tentando arrancar a almofada com a qual eu cobria meus olhos.

— Não pode me ouvir nem pensar também! Quem entra numa casa abandonada numa noite de tempestade quando seu carro atola na lama? Isso é pedir pra ser atacado por um psicopata com a cara deformada... Sai Jake! — bati nele com o travesseiro que ele tentava tirar de mim.

— Você é medrosa demais. — ele zombou se recostando melhor na cabeceira da cama.

— Pelo menos tenho coragem o suficiente pra aceitar isso.

Jake rolou os olhos como se minha resposta não tivesse cabimento algum e me puxou para si. Lhe lancei um olhar indeciso, tentando descobrir se aquilo era uma forma dele tomar o travesseiro de minhas mãos e me obrigar a ver as partes assustadoras do filme.

— Eu só quero te abraçar. — ele murmurou com certa dificuldade.

Era impressão minha ou as bochechas dele estavam mais avermelhadas que o de costume?

— Ah.

Sorri minimamente e me aninhei junto a seu peito, o permitindo me prender em seu abraço apertado.

Confesso que não precisei mais do travesseiro, pois sempre que a música sinistra e crescente começava a tocar de fundo na cena eu escondia meu rosto no peito dele, fazendo-o rir. Jacob parecia não se cansar de dizer o quanto eu era medrosa e blábláblá, por isso eu o ignorava fingindo estar prestando atenção no filme. Mas logo antes da música começar de novo e eu me encolher mais, o fazendo rir outra vez.

— Graças a Deus. — sussurrei aliviada quando os créditos do filme horrível surgiram na tela.

Foi uma tortura, mas pelo menos o psicopata horrendo tinha morrido. E ressuscitado segundos antes do final, deixando claro que uma possível continuação horrenda será lançada futuramente. Droga.

Preguiçosamente ergui meu tronco a fim de levantar, mas os braços de Jacob continuaram firmes me prendendo na mais deliciosa armadilha que era seu abraço. Eu iria rir e exigir que ele me soltasse, mas ao ver seus olhos fechados e ouvir seu ressonar baixo, quase inaudível, me derreti. Ele dormira. Foi por isso então que ele estava tão calado nos últimos cinco minutos do filme.

Sorri para meu amado e tentei delicadamente me livrar de seu abraço. Fora esforço em vão, ele era mais forte que eu até quando dormia. Ri baixinho comigo mesma e tentei deslizar por baixo de seus braços, o que infelizmente dera certo.

Desliguei a TV e fechei a cortina a fim de deixar o quarto mais aconchegante pra Jacob, o que não fora lá uma boa ideia pois o quarto ficara num breu terrível. Meu coração começou a martelar freneticamente em meu peito conforme o pânico me dominava. Desesperada pra voltar a enxergar com mais clareza, saí pelo quarto com os braços estendidos, andando as cegas. Onde estava a droga do abajur? E o interruptor? Merda, merda.

Andei um pouco mais pra direita respirando entre arquejos até que bati com o pé na cama no mesmo segundo em que senti uma mão segurar meu calcanhar com firmeza. Congelei onde estava por milésimos de segundos antes de gritar a plenos pulmões; tanto pelo dor do meu pé quanto pelo pavor.

— AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sacudi meu pé freneticamente, mas a mão não o soltou. Ao invés disso um riso estrondoso ecoou no quarto.

— Calma Nessie! — Jacob riu, acendendo o abajur em cima do criado mudo. — Te assustei?

Arregalei meus olhos enquanto meus punhos cerravam automaticamente. Posso jurar que nunca em toda a minha vida eu sentira tamanho ódio por Jacob quanto naquele momento.

— Seu... VIRA-LATA DE UMA FIGA! — gritei furiosa, pegando um dos vários travesseiros em cima da cama a fim de acertar sua cara cínica e risonha.

— Ei, ei, calma! — ele riu enquanto eu tentava deformar seu rosto com o travesseiro.

Aquilo mais fazia cócegas do que algum dano em seu rosto perfeito; então parti pra cima dele com socos, os mais fortes e precisos que eu pude dar mesmo tremendo de ódio.

— Você me enganou, seu cão sarnento! Você nem dormindo estava, seu... Seu...!

Eu gritava entre socos que ele não revidava, claro que não. Ao contrário, ele só cobria seu rosto mesmo que meus socos não o machucassem tanto. Na verdade acho que eles não o machucavam de modo algum.

— Foi você quem deduziu isso!

Ele ergueu as mãos como se não tivesse culpa e eu lhe acertei um gancho de direita no queixo. Minha mão doeu, mas valeu a pena. Ele sentira aquela.

— Deduzi... — murmurei entre dentes. — Você é um filho da mãe! Você fez de propósito, fingiu estar dormindo só pra me assustar!

Parei de bater nele e me sentei na cama, exausta. Minha respiração estava irregular e meu coração parecia querer sair pela garganta. Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar e Jacob passou o braço por sobre meu ombro antes de colar seus lábios em minha orelha.

— Foi um bom plano, não acha?

Arrepiei-me com sua voz baixa e hálito quente em minha orelha, contudo o tremor de prazer logo se transformou em pura raiva pelo tom debochado que ele usou.

— Saí daqui. — murmurei rosnando. — Saí daqui, saía já! — gritei pegando o travesseiro outra vez a fim de bater nele.

Jacob se levantou da cama com um pulo, num segundo ele já estava na porta.

— Nessie! — ele me olhou por cima do ombro, seu tom de voz tinha falso arrependimento.

Pela primeira vez eu ri da situação e joguei o travesseiro atrás das costas, segurando-o pela fronha a fim de pegar impulso o suficiente pra lhe dar uma _travesseirada_ que doesse. Fingindo desespero Jacob abriu a porta a fim de sair, mas o imortal de olhos dourados e cara de poucos amigos impediu sua passagem.

— Mas o que é que está acontecendo... — a voz de Edward foi abafada pelo travesseiro que se chocou contra seu rosto de mármore.

Tapei a boca com as duas mãos para conter o grito de pânico que estava preso em minha garganta. Eu havia mirado o travesseiro em Jacob, mas como Edward bloqueou sua passagem ele se abaixou fazendo o travesseiro, então, acertar a pessoa errada.

— Pai! — corri até ele que estava com a expressão chocada enquanto Jacob se contorcia no chão de tanto rir. — Desculpe, eu não queria acertar você!

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — Emmett entrou no quarto com a expressão divertida, seguido por Rosalie que olhava por cima do ombro dele, curiosa.

— A Renes... O Edward tomou uma... — Jacob engasgava entre risos.

— Renesmee me jogou um travesseiro na cara. — Edward disse como se ainda assimilasse aquele fato.

Emmett riu.

— Essa é das minhas. Boa, monstrinha! — ele estendeu a mão e eu bati, num high five.

— Mas foi sem querer. — falei envergonhada.

— Sem querer? — Edward murmurou indo em direção a minha cama e pegando um de meus travesseiros, jogando-o no ar como se fosse uma moeda. — Aposto que foi proposital. E quanto a isso só tem um modo justo de ser resolvido.

Rosalie, Edward e Emmett trocaram olhares cúmplices antes do vampiro mais forte da casa declarar em voz alta:

— Guerra de travesseiro!

Depois de ouvir essas três palavras não eu consegui assimilar mais nada a meu redor que não fossem penas voando por todos os lados e pancadas macias em minha cabeça e barriga. Três segundos desnorteada foram o bastante pra eu rir alto e pegar um travesseiro a fim de me defender. Eu mais apanhava do que batia e quando dei por mim, o quarto estava cheio demais; Jasper, Alice e Bella entraram na briga que se seguiu até todos os meus travesseiros e almofadas ficarem sem as penas e espumas, resultando numa Esme furiosa adentrando em meu quarto como um furacão, exigindo uma explicação pra aquela algazarra.

Quanto ao resto da noite, passamos rindo e limpando a bagunça colossal de penas que ficou meu quarto enquanto Esme supervisionava a faxina com uma vara de marmelo na mão.

* * *

**N/A:** Okay, entendi. A falta de reviews capitulo passado me deixou claro que vocês não gostam dos povs Catherine. Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Pelo menos aqueles que costumam comentar, quanto aos fofos fantasminhas, eu já não sei... Enfim, voltamos aos povs Nessie! *aa* E sinto informar que aquele ultimo capitulo não foi o ultimo Catherine, e gostaria que vocês compreendessem a importancia dela pra fic, mas acho que por agora não dá. Enfim... até segunda que vem, bjos.

Deixem seus reviews q1


	16. 15 — Mais do que minha própria vida

**N/A: **Gente que frio no estômago! A ansiedade pra estréia de BD parte 2 está me deixando tããão maluca! kkkkkkkk Tem alguém ai já sofrendo por antecipação assim como eu?

Bom, nesse capitulo as coisas começam a - finalmente - tomar o rumo que vai definir os conflitos da fanfic. Quero dizer que tudo tem um motivo, e logo eles serão revelados.

Enfim, boa leitura *-*

* * *

**Capitulo 15 — Mais do que minha própria vida**

— Renesmee! Que bom te ver, querida!

Retribui timidamente o sorriso que a senhora Forbes exibiu ao me atender na porta.

Depois de terminada a faxina em meu quarto quando todos os vampiros e o lobisomem foram para seus respectivos quartos ainda rindo da guerra de travesseiros histórica, tomei um banho e me joguei na cama sentindo o corpo relaxar e doer um pouco devido aos "hematomas" que a guerra me causou. Ri me lembrando de Edward, que era o que mais me acertava e Rosalie e Jacob que não perderam a oportunidade de combaterem com suas armas feitas de penas. Emmett era o mais esperto, parecia uma metralhadora jogando travesseiros pra todos os lados; já Jasper com toda sua experiência em _guerras_, era o menos atingido assim como Bella e a fadinha de cabelos escuros que se desviavam graciosamente dos travesseiros voadores.

Já o susto que o filme de terror me dera não foi maior que meu cansaço, por isso logo adormeci. Um sono pesado e sem sonhos que durou até o começo da tarde do dia seguinte quando decidi colocar de vez um ponto final nas esperanças de Charles em relação a mim.

— Boa tarde, dona Lilian. Hm...

— Quer falar com a Catherine? — ela indagou enquanto fechava a porta. — Ela está no quarto.

— Não, não na verdade... Charles já acordou?

Me encolhi acanhada com o olhar sugestivo que ela me lançara. _Charles? Hm... _— ela teria dito. Contudo seu olhar fora suficientemente claro. Lilian olhou para as escadas e franziu o cenho, pensativa.

— Não o vi chegar da festa ontem, mas acho que ele ainda está dormindo.

— Tudo bem, eu volto outra hora en...

— Não! — ela me interrompeu afobada. — Quero dizer... Eu mesma estava pensando em ir chamá-lo... Você pode ir acordá-lo por mim, querida? Assim vocês já conversam e se... Resolvem.

Ah, mas é claro. Aposto que Catherine já fez fofoca para a mãe. Por isso o olhar insinuativo. Surpreendente.

— Está bem. — sorri e ela indicou as escadas com a mão, indo para a cozinha, logo em seguida.

Respirei fundo e passei a mão nos cabelos, tentando parecer mais arrumada. Eu havia pensando um pouco antes de vir pra cá em como começar o assunto e me lembrei do casaco que Charles deixara comigo. _Acho que isso é seu. _— Eu diria logo após tirar o casaco a fim de devolvê-lo. Estava frio, porque andar com o casaco no braço quando eu podia vesti-lo? Além do mais, Charles ficaria feliz com isso e talvez não muito chateado com a conversa que se iniciaria logo depois.

— Sucker love is heaven sent, you pucker up, our passion's spent… — cantarolei baixinho assim cheguei em frente a porta do quarto dele.

O corredor estava silencioso, mas era fácil perceber — pelo menos pra mim — que uma musica tocava no quarto tão baixo quanto um sussurro, apenas preenchendo o ambiente silencioso. Franzi o cenho. Eu conhecia aquela música? Parecia-me tão familiar, contudo eu não conseguia dizer quem cantava. Era como se eu tivesse ouvido há muito tempo atrás e meu cérebro tivesse decorado a letra naturalmente.

Estranho.

Girei a maçaneta e inexplicavelmente meu coração acelerou. Não mais por ansiedade, mas... Um presságio talvez? Não soube dizer. Só era... ruim. Sacudi a cabeça a fim de espantar aquele mau sentimento e adentrei cautelosamente no quarto um tanto quanto... Bagunçado.

O primeiro lugar pra onde olhei fora para o aparelho de som ligado e a capa do CD na frente dele. _Placebo_! Eu sabia que conhecia aquela musica de algum lugar. Charles era viciado naquela banda desde quando me entendo por gente. Lembro-me de virar uma pilha de nervos quando ele cantava _Every you every me_ como um disco arranhado. Sempre o mesmo trecho da mesma bendita música.

Sorri com a lembrança e cuidadosamente fechei a porta atrás de mim.

Ao me virar para ir em direção à cama, percebi algumas roupas pelo avesso espalhadas pelo chão. Revirei os olhos imaginando que Charles as jogara de qualquer jeito provavelmente pensando que a mãe as recolheria, mas meu sorriso morreu quando vi uma calcinha de renda entre as roupas masculinas. Apurei melhor a visão e notei um par de sandálias altas e peças de roupa que pareciam pertencer a alguma patricinha mimada de um seriado de TV.

Meu coração martelava em minhas costelas e um sentimento de total repulsa subiu por minha garganta quando cheguei perto da cama onde Charles dormia serenamente com uma garota completamente estranha aninhada em seu peito, ambos cobertos até cintura apenas com o lençol.

Trinquei os dentes e cerrei os punhos fincando as unhas na palma das mãos. Meu estômago se embrulhou e sem entender, lágrimas de pura e latente raiva embaçaram minha visão. Sacudi a cabeça reprovadoramente para os corpos adormecidos na cama e saí do quarto, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto quente e vermelho.

— Nessie! — ouvi a voz animada de Catherine assim que fechei a porta.

Não me virei pra ela, ao invés disso apenas desci as escadas correndo. A última coisa que queria era ter que dar explicações a alguém, muito menos a ela.

— Ai não. — a ouvi arquejar baixinho. — Nessie!

Quando o barulho dos passos apressados de Catherine na escada foi ficando cada vez mais perto, lutei com minhas mãos trêmulas e consegui finalmente abrir a porta.

Corri para o quintal passando pelo portão branco aberto, entre soluços e o fechei com força, fazendo um tremendo barulho ecoar na rua vazia. Meu coração parecia ter sido espremido como uma laranja e jogado de qualquer maneira em meu peito, onde pulsava dolorido. Sequei o rosto de qualquer jeito e corri em velocidade sobrenatural pelas ruas, fazendo ziguezigue em cada esquina até chegar num bairro totalmente desconhecido.

Entrei num beco deserto e me encostei à parede, deslizando até cair sentada no chão.

Senti-me enganada e uma perfeita idiota. Não estava chorando por Charles ter dormido com outra, mas por eu ter sido estúpida o suficiente para acreditar nele, cair em sua conversa barata mesmo conhecendo-o tão bem.

— Estúpida! — grunhi, puxando meus cabelos pela raiz.

Xinguei-me e martirizei socando o chão com força até que meu choro foi ficando cada vez mais fraco e meu rosto já não ardia tanto. Sequei meus olhos com a manga do casaco — que era dele, aliás — e me odiei por isso. O tirei como se tivesse algum inseto nojento e joguei na lixeira mais próxima sem remorso.

Por mim, que ele morresse de frio. Idiota.

Claro que eu só tinha ido a casa dele pra colocar as cartas na mesa e dizer que não poderíamos ser mais que amigos, mesmo assim aquilo doeu. Feriu meu orgulho saber que ele havia mentido tão bem e eu, boba, acreditado.

Eu sempre soube que mais cedo ou mais tarde esse _sentimento_ que ele dizia sentir por mim iria acabar com nossa amizade. Algo no fundo da minha mente me alertava isso, mas idiota, ignorei.

Ri amargamente comigo mesma andando sem rumo pelas ruas estranhas.

Já estava cansada de tudo sempre dar errado, de nada ser como eu gostaria. Porque será que nada poderia ser como eu imaginava, pelo menos uma vez? Porque tudo parecia ruir sobre a minha cabeça? Porque nada dava certo, pra variar? Eram perguntas demais e respostas de menos. Eu só queria ser feliz. Sem complicações ou empecilhos. Era pedir demais?

— Parece que sim. — pensei em voz alta antes de sentir algo começar a vibrar freneticamente em meu bolso.

Com um suspiro cansado, peguei o celular inquieto.

_Charles_ — dizia o visor.

— Aposto que foi a Cath quem te acordou e obrigou a me ligar, não é mesmo? — indaguei amargamente para o aparelho que continuava a vibrar, insistentemente.

Com um sorriso irônico nos lábios, ignorei a ligação contendo por segundos o impulso que quebrar o chip ao meio e lança-lo no esgoto.

Depois de um minuto, eu o fiz.

— Onde a senhorita pensa que estava? — Alice me sondou com sua voz inquisitiva, assim que eu chegara à varanda a fim de tirar minhas botas sujas de neve pela caminhada.

Assim que me certifiquei não estar mais com o rosto vermelho e nem com cara de choro, voltei lentamente pra casa querendo ficar longe dali o máximo de tempo que conseguisse.

— Por aí. — dei de ombros, apoiando-me na parede a fim de tirar a bota do pé esquerdo.

— Por aí é uma resposta muito vaga, será que pode ser mais clara?

Bufei divertida.

— Você é uma vampirinha muito curiosa. — brinquei enquanto ajeitava as botas no canto ao lado da porta.

— Não é só curiosidade, também quero saber o que dizer pro Charles que vem aqui a cada cinco minutos desde as duas da tarde procurando você. Eu sei o quanto é frustrante só ter respostas vagas, por isso que quero saber onde estava.

Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas como se aquilo fosse estranho e dei de ombros. Eu sabia que Catherine também o obrigaria a vir atrás de mim e a ultima coisa que eu queria era ter que olhar pra cara falsa dele. Não sem parti-lo ao meio.

Abri a porta sabendo que Alice me seguiria até eu lhe dar uma resposta convincente o bastante pra fazê-la me deixar em paz.

— Eu fui dar uma volta pelo bairro e acabei me distraindo com o horário, Lice. Só isso. — dei de ombros enquanto entrava na sala onde Carlisle lia um jornal e Jasper e Edward assistiam a algum noticiário. Perguntei-me onde estariam Rosalie e Emmett, mas os risinhos abafados pelo som da água caindo do chuveiro no banheiro quarto deles já fora resposta o suficiente.

— Aham, claro. — ela murmurou olhando-me nada convencida.

— É sério, Lice. — murmurei impaciente. — Pai...

Com os olhos dourados sempre inquisitivos, Edward virou-se para mim e acanhada pela pergunta muda que eles continham toquei seu rosto de mármore que parecia ter sido esculpido pelo mais talentoso e dedicado artista.

_Sabia que Charles quase conseguiu me enganar? _— pensei o mostrando o que ocorrera na festa, ontem e o que ocorrera mais cedo. Edward franziu o cenho e depois cerrou os punhos, conforme as cenas iam mudando.

— Você está bem? — ele sussurrou com a voz dura.

Assenti diversas vezes.

— Claro, não foi nada. Só Charles sendo quem realmente é. Só isso.

— E eu pensando que ele era um bom garoto... — ele assentiu negativamente.

— Também pensei o mesmo.

— Quer que eu arranque a cabeça dele? — ele murmurou; a voz aveludada imperceptivelmente letal.

Depois do choque inicial, cheguei a realmente cogitar sua oferta. Charles tendo a cabeça decapitada por Edward me pareceu uma boa ideia por um segundo.

— Não faça isso pai, por favor.

— Certeza?

Assenti sentindo certo receio, mas pra meu alivio Edward riu passando o braço sobre meus ombros. Ele só estava brincando. Por mais que Charles merecesse uma surra que eu mesma queria dar, meu coração se apertava só com a ideia de ver meu melhor amigo machucado. Ele não pensou em mim nem no quanto me magoaria saber que ele dormira com uma garota qualquer, mas eu faria qualquer coisa a meu alcance pra não vê-lo sofrer.

Eu sempre ia querer seu bem.

— Boa tarde. — Jacob saudou entrando na sala, olhando diretamente pra mim.

Ao vê-lo, o estúpido sorriso costumeiro nasceu em meus lábios e as lágrimas que eu derramei mais cedo já não tinham valor nem mesmo sentido. Jacob era como o sol depois de uma tempestade, me trazia conforto e luz. Meu porto seguro.

— Tenho uma proposta pra você. — ele murmurou ao se sentar no sofá.

Ergui-me a fim de ficar mais perto dele, porem Edward apertou seu braço em meu ombro, trazendo-me de volta para si. Lancei-lhe um olhar divertido e beijei sua bochecha lhe garantindo mentalmente que não havia motivo pra sentir ciúmes. Ele bufou e sorrindo, voltei minha atenção para Jacob.

— Que tipo de proposta? Se for pra assistir algum filme de terror de novo...

— Não! — ele me interrompeu rindo. — Não é nada disso, é que... Eu quero passar o ano novo na reserva, sabe? Com meus irmãos e meu velho...

Jacob coçou a cabeça, envergonhado e a melancolia me atingiu como um soco no estomago.

— Você que ir embora? — sussurrei não conseguindo conter a magoa que a ideia me causou.

— Quero. — ele confessou e eu baixei a cabeça, tentado encontrar um jeito de não chorar na frente dele. — Mas, ei me escuta, Nessie. — ele tocou meu queixou a fim de atrair minha atenção para si.

Relutei um pouco e sentindo as bochechas arderem de vergonha, eu voltei a encará-lo com lágrimas finas e silenciosas escorrendo por meus olhos.

Não conseguia me conformar com quão ridícula eu conseguia ser.

— Não, pequena, não chora. — murmurou aflito, tocando meu rosto com delicadeza.

Jacob enxugou minhas lágrimas e eu meio que soltei um riso envergonhado quando ele me encarou novamente.

— Desculpa...

— Não se desculpe.

— É que — funguei pateticamente vendo Jacob embaçado por conta das lágrimas. — Eu não quero que você vá. Não faz nem uma semana que você chegou! — bufei, me sentindo cada vez mais estúpida. — Por favor, Jake. Não... vá.

Jacob suspirou e me abraçou ternamente, mesmo com o braço de Edward incansavelmente repousado em meus ombros.

— Eu nunca iria querer ficar longe de você, Nessie, por isso à proposta. Já conversei com seus pais e quero que venha pra La Push comigo, ficar algumas semana lá. Billy vai adorar te ver de novo.

Meus olhos se iluminaram com "_Eu nunca iria querer ficar longe de você_", e me separei do abraço de Jacob o olhando incredulamente antes de me virar para Edward quando ele verbalizou a proposta.

— Você vai me deixar ir?

— Não foi bem isso o que eu concordei. — ele começou com a voz dura, olhando para Jacob. — Eu permiti que você fosse pra La Push, contanto que ficasse em Forks, com seu avô. Você pode passar as tardes lá, mas quero que fique com Charlie, entendeu?

— Entendi. — sorri empolgada.

— Você não me deixou terminar de explicar. — Jacob bufou pra Edward quer ainda o olhava torto.

— Quando nós vamos? — me coloquei de pé, pronta pra arrumar as malas no mesmo instante.

Jacob me olhou com seu melhor sorriso e deu de ombros.

— Agora?

Bati palminhas de alegria.

— Agora. Só vou...

— Aqui já tem tudo o que você vai precisar. — Alice rodopiou pela sala segurando uma mala enorme. — Roupas, sapatos, biquínis, maquiagem e joias. De nada.

Carlisle e eu rimos, e Jasper fitou sua companheira com carinho e admiração antes dela se sentar junto a ele.

— O que nós estamos esperando? — Jacob se colocou de pé, sua animação era o reflexo da minha.

— Fale com sua mãe antes, Nessie. Peça a ela a chave do Mercedes, pois não deixarei você chegar perto daquela maquina mortífera que Jacob chama de moto.

Revirei os olhos para meu pai e beijei sua bochecha outra vez, antes de subir escada acima como um raio. A empolgação e felicidade me arrebataram ainda mais forte que a tristeza de outrora.

— Mãe, mãe, mãe, mãe. — Murmurei ritmadamente, batendo na porta do quarto dela.

— O que houve, o que houve? — ela cantarolou abrindo a porta.

Adentrei no quarto saltitando e girando. Bella riu.

— Jacob já te disse sobre Forks, certo?

— Aham! — rodopiei e Bella murmurou algo como eu estar parecida demais com Alice. — Na verdade Edward me ordenou vir te pedir a chave do Mercedes. Você me deixa levá-lo?

— Claro! — ela sorriu aliviada. — A chave está em algum lugar... Por aqui.

Bella saiu andando pelo quarto, examinando minuciosamente e mesinha do computador e eu ri. Claro que ela detestava aquele carro, seria sorte perder a chave.

— Me deixa ajudar.

Fui em direção ao criado mudo, os dois que ficavam cada um de um lado da cama, revirei suas gavetas, mas nada encontrei.

— Vou olhar no closet, deve estar em alguma bolsa. — Bella anunciou, só então largando o livro que lia antes de eu chamá-la.

Sai andando pelo quarto, olhei debaixo da cama e nada. Bufei impaciente e cocei a cabeça, dando uma volta de 180 graus no quarto até pousar meus olhos na penteadeira. Não custava nada olhar lá. Abri sua única gaveta, mas não havia nada lá dentro. Olhei os pequenos espaços entre os produtos de beleza desnecessários, até encontrar uma pequena caixinha de madeira, quase invisível perto do espelho. Dentro dela tinha um par de brincos de argola banhado em ouro branco, mas o que me chamou a atenção fora um saquinho de tecido colorido que havia dentro dele. O peguei cuidadosamente, deixando a caixa de madeira em seu lugar original e com cautela abri os cordões de couro com o qual o saquinho estava amarrado e o virei de cabeça para baixo, deixando seu conteúdo cair em minha mão. Elos de metal tiniram e com os olhos atentos examinei a pulseira.

Preso a um dos elos havia um lobo de cor marrom avermelhada talhado em madeira. Umedeci os lábios e puxei meu colar, colocando-o sobre a blusa fina de frio que estava usando. O lobo que estava no meu colar era idêntico ao da pulseira, exceto pelo tamanho; o meu era maior.

Imediatamente um sentimento de ciúme infundado fervilhou em minhas veias. Ele havia dado uma pulseira pra Bella e anos depois um colar pra mim. Diferentes mas iguais de algum modo. Tirei o colar e o segurei na mão direita e a pulseira com a esquerda. Os detalhes eram os mesmos, tudo exatamente igual.

— Achei! Estava dentro da ultima bolsa em que procurei, acredita? — Bella comentou risonha conforme saia do closet.

Ao chegar perto de mim seu sorriso morreu.

— Jacob te deu isso, não foi? — sussurrei encarando seu reflexo no espelho.

Bella tocou os lábios e depois assentiu.

— Ele me deu... Acho que fora um presente de formatura, nada demais. — ela deu de ombros, parecendo inquieta.

— Você viu que os dois tem o mesmo lobo entalhado? Meu colar e sua pulseira?

Bella mordeu os lábios e assentiu. Sorri minimamente pra ela e coloquei a pulseira dentro do saquinho e ele dentro da caixa de madeira; depois ergui o colar na altura de meus olhos e encarei o lobo que balançava por causa de minha mão tremula.

— Se são iguais devem ter o mesmo significado. — murmurei para o colar, encontrando os olhos vazios e dourados de Bella. — Vocês sempre foram melhores amigos... Acho que ele queria que eu soubesse disso também. Que gosta de mim como gostava de você.

Meu coração pulsou fraco de tristeza e baixei meus olhos para o chão enquanto recolocava o colar.

— Filha... — Bella tocou meu rosto e o ergueu.

Vi em seus olhos uma dor camuflada que só ela conhecia. Havia algo em seus orbes douradas que a machucava, algum segredo. Segredo ao qual ela estava exausta de guardar para si mesma, mas que ainda assim não podia contar.

— Me prometa que tomará cuidado. — ela sorriu docemente, me fazendo sorrir também. — Em La Push, em Forks... Sempre comunique a seu avô quando for sair, não ande sozinha e me ligue antes de ir dormir, ok?

— Tá bom, eu prometo que vou me cuidar. — sorri para a bela imortal que exalava preocupação e beijei sua testa antes de abraça-la com força. — Eu te amo, mãe.

A senti suspirar em meus cabelos, antes de afagá-los com carinho.

— Eu sempre te amei e continuarei amando por toda a eternidade, minha bebê. Mais do que minha própria vida, lembra?

Assenti, tocando o medalhão coberto pela blusa.

— Mais do que minha própria vida. — repeti suas palavras solenemente.

Afastei-me de seu abraço e ao encontrarmos o olhar uma da outra, rimos juntas. Soprano e soprano, na mesma harmonia.

— De um abraço em Charlie por mim.

— Pode deixar. — sorri acenando pra ela.

Bella acenou pra mim sorrindo, mas seus olhos a traiam. Havia lago que ela ocultava, algo que eu sentia precisar saber e que ela queria contar, mas que por algum motivo, não podia.

Suspirei frustrada, passando a mão nervosamente nos cabelos. Naquele momento prometi a mim mesma que descobriria o segredo quer a atormentava. Custasse o que custasse.


	17. 16 — Todos menos ele

**N/A: **Oi gente fofa! Espero não ter demorado muito pra atualizar. A semana passada foi de provas, ainda tenho uma hoje, mas enfim. Eu sei que tenho enrolado muito, mas logo o nosso casal toma uma atitude e vira um casal, sério. kkkkkkkkkk Boa leitura e se quiserem deixar uma humilde escritora feliz, deixe seu review no fim do capitulo *-*

* * *

**Capitulo 16 — Todos menos ele**

A viagem até Forks não fora longa, mas morbidamente silenciosa.

Claro que isso teria sido diferente por parte de Jacob que ora ou outra tentava puxar assunto comigo, mas eu não o ajudava a manter a conversa. Eu sorria ou concordava com um aceno de cabeça com o que ele falava e então voltava minha atenção para a paisagem que passava pela janela do banco do passageiro. Meu pouco caso e respostas monossilábicas o faziam suspirar frustrado, porém ele não perguntava o motivo de eu estar tão calada, mesmo que isso o inquietasse. O agradeci mentalmente por isso.

_"— Ele me deu... acho que fora um presente de formatura, nada demais."_

O semblante de Bella, seu sorriso gentil e olhos culpados martelavam em minha mente. Eu devia estar me preocupando demais por nada. Talvez estivesse vendo coisas, mas não conseguia parar de pensar na expressão dela ao me ver com a pulseira; surpresa e desconfortável. Quem sabe ela só não se lembrasse de ainda ter aquela pulseira e ficou surpresa quando a encontrei. Ou talvez a lembrança que aquele objeto a trazia não era uma das melhores.

Droga, eu estava ficando paranoica. Tudo por causa de uma pulseira_ insignificante_.

— Nessie!

Charlie com sua imponente farda policial e sorriso de covinhas me receberam na porta.

Eu mal tocara a cigarra e ele já estava ali, me envolvendo em seus braços e trazendo pra mais perto de seu doce perfume, tão convidativo que fez minha garganta arder levemente. Por cima de seu ombro vi uma Sue ansiosa secando as mãos no avental florido e sorri pra ela antes de ir à sua direção.

Saudações, conversas e sorrisos preencheram a sala durante o inicio da noite; antes e depois do jantar. Logo após a sobremesa quando Charlie e Jacob foram para a sala, ajudei Sue a organizar a cozinha. Ela tentou me repelir, dizendo que eu não precisava me incomodar, mas fiz questão de enxugar e guardar a louça. Conversamos sobre poucas coisas nesse meio tempo; sobre como Seth e Leah preferiam ficar na reserva, e como Sue se desdobrava para passar o tempo com seus filhos e seu "namorado".

Perguntei-me quando Charlie a pediria em casamento, mas preferi não verbalizar minha curiosidade. Talvez Sue se fizesse a mesma pergunta e não soubesse o que me responder.

— Finalmente! — suspirei aliviada ao guardar o último copo no armário.

— Eu disse que não precisava ter se dado ao trabalho, Nessie. — Sue sorriu enquanto pendurava seu avental.

— Não foi trabalho algum, senhorita. Fique sabendo que enquanto eu estiver aqui, será assim todas as noites. Você acaba de ganhar uma ajudante de dona de casa!

Ela riu, entrelaçando nossos braços conforme saímos da cozinha em direção à sala.

— Só pelo "senhorita" você já conseguiu me convencer.

Ri contagiada pelo som harmonioso e engraçado da risada dela, percebendo que havíamos atraído a atenção dos homens presentes.

— Querido, o que acha mostrarmos o novo quarto de Renesmee?

A sugestão de Sue fez Charlie se pôr de pé, entusiasmado, e me rebocar escada acima para o antigo quarto de Bella no qual eu ficaria durante as semanas que passaria aqui. A nossa frente foi Sue, já se desculpando pelo quarto que ela não tivera tanto tempo para arrumar, mas que estava em boas condições por conta de Seth que dormia lá às vezes. Mais calado e atrás de nós vinha Jacob trazendo minha mala. Aquela fora a primeira vez que realmente olhei pra ele desde que havíamos descido do carro; seu olhar encontrou o meu quando ele depositara cuidadosamente a mala no chão. Encaramo-nos por um tempo que julguei ser longo demais, por isso desviei minha atenção para Charlie que me perguntara o que eu havia achado do quarto.

— Está ótimo vovô. Obrigado. — agradeci vendo nascer em seus lábios um sorriso de contentamento.

— Vem Charlie, vamos deixar Nessie mais a vontade. — Sue sorriu pra mim e pegou a mão de Charlie.

Ele fitou Jacob e antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Sue cochichou algo em seu ouvido que o fez bufar um "tudo bem!" antes de sair.

— Boa noite. — acenei antes que ela fechasse a porta.

Suspirei desconfortável com o silêncio que se instalou depois da saída deles e joguei o celular sobre o criado mudo, indo em direção à mala para colocá-la sobre a cama, mais Jacob foi mais rápido que eu.

— Eu te ajudo. — ele sorriu pegando a mala sem esforço algum.

Tentei sorrir pra ele, observando-o colocar a mala sobre a cama. Quando ele se afastou comecei a retirar as roupas de dentro da mala, colocando algumas na cômoda cor de ébano perto da janela e outras no closet juntamente com os sapatos. Peguei os _artefatos_ de beleza — os poucos que Alice colocara na mala — e os organizei no espaço mínimo da estante do banheiro.

O único da casa.

Enquanto eu ia e voltava, Jacob se sentou na cama e me observou em silêncio. Tentei não ficar nervosa enquanto tirava tudo da mala, mas podia sentir o olhar dele queimar minha pele o que definitivamente me deixou mais nervosa do que eu gostaria.

— Quer que eu vá embora? — ele murmurou quando eu colocava a mala vazia embaixo da cama.

Levantei-me e com um suspiro cansado me sentei a sua frente, vendo-o me encarar quase imóvel.

— Não.

Ele sorriu e isso aqueceu meu coração confuso. Eu devia ter mentido dizendo que precisava descansar e que queria que ele fosse, mas era demais pra mim. Queria olhar pra ele um pouco mais, sentir seu perfume e me perder em seus olhos por mais alguns minutos. _Jamais _o mandaria embora, não teria forças o suficiente pra ficar longe dele.

— Tem certeza?

O olhei fixamente percebendo a insegurança em sua voz. Antes que me perdesse em seus olhos castanhos, assenti.

— Não.

Jacob franziu o cenho e riu, me contagiando.

— Então acho melhor eu ir, você parece cansada.

Torci o nariz.

— Estou tão ruim assim?

Jacob entreabriu os lábios, mas os fechou enquanto sacudia a cabeça negativamente. Parecia querer espantar algum pensamento que não podia verbalizar.

— Tudo bem, eu já entendi. — ri revirando os olhos. — Aliás, estou te monopolizando. Aposto que você quer ir pra casa...

Deixei minhas palavras no ar e Jacob assentiu sem muita convicção.

— Vamos nos ver amanhã, certo? — indaguei receosa.

Ainda não queria deixá-lo ir.

— Claro. — ele sorriu mais entusiasmado que antes. — Vou te levar pra reserva amanhã, o que acha? Nós podemos ir a First Beach se quiser...

Contagiada pelo brilho e empolgação em seu olhar, assenti diversas vezes.

— Perfeito!

Sorri abobalhada, fitando Jacob que me encarava com certa... Fascinação.

Seu olhar me fez perder a fala, fôlego, noção de tempo e espaço. Eu adorava quando ele me olhava daquele jeito, sentia-me estupidamente especial e percebia o quão fantasiosa conseguia ser. Jacob sempre deixava claro suas intenções a meu respeito e eu persistia, incansavelmente, em querer mais do que só amizade. Mais do que só conversas e sorrisos, mais que só abraços e beijos na bochecha. Eu queria mais. Queria que Jacob fosse meu.

Eu queria o impossível.

— A gente se vê amanhã? — ele murmurou enquanto colocava uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

— Amanhã. — concordei tentando desviar meus olhos de seus lábios tão próximos, possíveis demais pra que eu pudesse sentir apenas com um movimento definitivo de aproximação.

— Boa noite, pequena.

Sorri tristemente quando ele beijou minha testa e se afastou mais rápido do que eu gostaria. Eu não disse nada apenas o observei se colocar de pé, dirigindo-se para a porta. Pensei em segurá-lo pelo braço e o beijar como eu queria, mas não agi. Eu nunca agia, só pensava. Fantasiava e não vivia nada do que gostaria, era covarde demais pra isso. Tinha medo da rejeição. Medo de perder meu melhor amigo e amor da minha adolescência patética.

(...)

A manhã seguinte estava gélida, o céu carregado de nuvens escuras deixando claro que o dia seria chuvoso. Quando comentei esse fato durante o café, Charlie riu. _"Bem vinda a Forks"_ ele brincou me fazendo suspirar. Em Vancouver sempre fazia frio, nevava, mas as chuvas não eram tão constantes quanto obviamente são aqui. Eu amava o frio e odiava a chuva, entretanto ambas andaram sempre juntas, de manhã à tarde e a noite dos dias seguintes a minha chegava Forks e permanecera assim durante a comemoração do ano novo.

Passamos a virada do ano na casa de Sam onde uma ceia de ano novo farta e variada fora posta a mesa. O lugar estava cheio demais, muitos rostos ali me eram conhecidos, mas a maioria eram de estranhos. Sorri para os que passavam por mim e cumprimentava os lobos que vinham falar comigo juntamente com suas namoradas, inclusive Leah que me lançou um olhar nada agradável ao passar por mim. Pra falar a verdade, a noite até que fora mais agradável do que pensei.

Perto da meia-noite os convidados foram para o quintal onde Sam e alguns dos garotos lançariam os fogos de artifício, mas eu fiquei na varanda sozinha, longe da conversação animada que agitava o lugar. Quando todos numa só voz fizeram a contagem regressiva antecedendo a explosão dos fogos coloridos no céu, sorri sentindo os braços quentes e tão conhecidos a me envolverem com ternura.

— Feliz ano novo, minha Nessie. — ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Fechei meus olhos sentindo o estômago dar cambalhotas antes de me lançar em seus braços, o apertando o máximo que pude. Jacob riu com meu ato repentino, mas retribuiu ao abraço que durou até o som dos fogos acabarem. Ele nos embalou lentamente de um lado pro outro como se me conduzisse numa dança lenta. Ri baixinho em seu ombro e o acompanhei de bom grado, permitindo-o me girar e girar em seus braços mesmo sem música; pouco me importando se estavam nos olhando.

Dançar com Jacob era como pisar nas nuvens e eu não queria voltar para o chão.

Passamos a nos mover mais lentamente até nossa dança virar apenas um abraço; tão apertado e terno quanto o primeiro. Quando ele afagou meus cabelos murmurando o quanto eu ficara mais alta de um dia pro outro, Charlie me chamou para ir pra casa, pois Sue ficaria na reserva aquela noite e ele teria que trabalhar dentro de algumas horas. Muito a contra gosto me despedi de Jacob rapidamente, pois Charlie lhe lançava um olhar não muito amigável.

Desde quando meu avô tinha essa hostilidade toda em relação á Jacob? Pelo que soube meu avô sempre gostara do filho de seu melhor amigo, mas havia algo nos últimos dias que o fazia lançar olhares tortos e desconfiados pra Jacob. E só quando ele estava comigo.

— Você costuma ficar com as bochechas bem vermelhas quando está com Jacob. — Charlie comentou impassível. — Eu também enrubescia assim ao perceber que gostava de Renée mais do que devia.

Suas palavras me fizeram encolher no banco do passageiro enquanto ele parecia me analisar pelo canto do olho.

— Sério? — tentei usar um tom de deboche. — Acho que o senhor está vendo coisas demais, vovô.

Charlie riu, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente.

— Você não quer falar sobre isso. Tudo bem, eu entendi.

Virei meu rosto para a janela e me encolhi mais. Não queria que Charlie me visse corar e concluir que tinha razão. Meu avô parecia ser estar mais perceptivo do que minha mãe costumava comentar. Bella me falava dele com admiração e orgulho, e eu entendia o porquê. Charlie era o homem mais sincero, adorável e irônico que eu conhecia, além de um ótimo e exemplar policial. Tão exemplar que mesmo sendo feriado, ele fora trabalhar na manhã seguinte. Como Sue estava com os filhos, eu passei a manhã sozinha em casa.

Acordei tarde, tomei um banho, fiz um pouco de chá e passei o fim da manhã e começo da tarde assistindo. Quando o tédio bateu, liguei para meus pais e lhes desejei feliz ano novo e enquanto conversava com Bella, fiquei sabendo que no dia seguinte ela estaria viajando com meu pai para a Ilha de Esme. Mais ao fundo pude ouvir Emmett comentar: _"Eles vão concluir a lua de mel que você atrapalhou, monstrinha. Esme está preocupada, mas eu já disse que eles não vão dar prejuízo, sabe? Seus pais não conseguem quebrar nem uma xícara de porcelana."_ Ele zombou fazendo alguns risos ecoaram ao redor e Rosalie o censurar, divertida.

Depois de mais conversas atrapalhadas pelos comentários fora de hora de Emmett, desliguei o telefone. A casa estava um brinco, por isso resolvi xeretar pelos cantos. Era a melhor maneira de passar o tempo.

Revirei a estante de livros da sala, os papeis sobre a mesa de centro e os compartimentos do rack onde estava a televisão. Havia poucos filmes, mas um DVD dentre todos chamou minha atenção. _O casamento de Edward Cullen e Bella Swan_.

Fiquei boquiaberta por nunca ter visto o vídeo do casamento dos meus pais e empolgadíssima comecei a assistir. O vídeo começou dando atenção a linda decoração da sala que estava repleta de flores brancas que pediam em magníficas guirlandas. Obra de Alice, eu tinha certeza. O foco se voltou os convidados dos quais eu não vira nenhum rosto conhecido até Rosalie começar a tocar marcha nupcial no piano. Todos se viraram e uma graciosa dama de honra, baixinha de cabelos escuros descia a escadaria da sala sendo seguida por um charmoso e mais novo Charlie de braço dado a noiva que o acompanhava graciosamente enrubescida.

Sorri ao ver Bella como humana tão diferente da que conhecia, mas ainda assim familiar.

Quando finalmente atravessaram o corredor, Charlie pegou a mão de Bella e colocou-a na de Edward. Os votos foram tradicionais e me emocionaram a ponto de fazer lágrimas brilharem em meus olhos. Quando o ministro os declarou marido e mulher, Edward acariciou o rosto molhado de Bella e então se beijaram. A multidão explodiu em aplausos e emocionada os acompanhei, enquanto os noivos sorriam desconcertados.

O casamento prosseguiu para a festa de recepção no quintal que era iluminado pelas luzes nas arvores. Elas conferiam brilho às flores brancas; as mesas diversas e a pista de dança montada no centro do gramado. A câmera passeava pelas mesas, filmando os rostos e conversas dos convidados.

Foi quando a cigarra tocou.

— Já vai! — gritei lançando um último olhar para a TV antes de correr para a porta.

Sorri ao contemplar Jacob e toda sua beleza parada em frente porta. Ele estava de braços cruzados, como se estivesse me esperando a tempo demais. Tanto que ele fingiu um bocejo.

— Jake! Chegou na hora certa!

— Nossa, quanta animação! — ele riu enquanto eu o puxava pelo braço, rebocando-o sala adentro.

— Você tem que ver o que eu achei! — cantarolei, apontando para a TV. — Se lembra disso?

Jacob se colocou diante da TV e seu cenho se franziu por um segundo, antes da compreensão emoldurar seu rosto.

— Ah. — murmurou fitando Edward tomar Bella nos braços, começando a tradicional primeira dança. — Claro que me lembro.

Ele me lançou um sorriso amarelo e se sentou no sofá. Imitei seu gesto e me enrolei no cobertor ao qual estava abraçada antes, fitando o casal na tela com admiração. Eles eram tão perfeitos juntos, realmente feitos um para o outro.

A dança prosseguiu até a música mudar e Charlie bater no ombro de Edward que lhe passou Bella com um sorriso. Eles dançavam desajeitadamente na grande pista enquanto Esme e Edward giravam com graciosidade, roubando a cena.

A câmera revezava deles para os convidados e dentre os rostos estranhos, achei um conhecido.

— Olha o Seth! — comentei risonha. — O tempo fez bem a ele, não?

Jacob riu.

— Seth era um franguinho alguns anos atrás. Ainda é.

Ri com Jacob e fitei seu rosto por alguns segundos, me tocando de uma coisa.

— Onde você estava?

Ele apertou os olhos levemente e deu de ombros.

— Estava em casa. Acordei faz pouco tempo e...

— Não, não. — o interrompi, apontando para a TV. — Você foi o padrinho, certo?

Jacob tossiu desconfortavelmente e assentiu.

— Sim.

— E onde diabos você estava? — ri divertida. — Não te vi nenhuma vez! Estava fugindo das câmeras?

Jacob sorriu, mas o brilho usual em seus olhos não apareceu. Ele estava estranho, subitamente desconfortável.

— É por ai.

Ele falou como se encerrasse o assunto e voltou a fitar a TV. O encarei desconfiada mais decidi não insistir no assunto também voltando minha atenção para a festa. Edward e Bella dançavam juntos outra vez e agora para o lado oposto a que iam antes, para longe das luzes e das câmeras que clicavam freneticamente. Eles sumiram pelas arvores e o foco se voltou para os convidados que estavam perto da mesa do bolo. Observei tudo calada e quando a câmera voltou para a pista onde alguns dos convidados dançavam, vi Rosalie ser magnificamente guiada na pista por Edward.

— Onde está minha mãe? — murmurei curiosa.

Jacob não dissera nada, sua inquietude me chamando ainda mais a atenção. Ele se ajeitava aflito no sofá, parecendo incomodado demais.

— Jake? Você está bem?

Acheguei-me pra mais perto dele, examinando seu rosto inquisitivamente.

— Estou. — ele deu de ombros, forçando um sorriso.

— Sei. — murmurei não muito convencida.

Voltei meus olhos para frente percebendo que Edward também sumira da pista de dança. A câmera bailou dentre os convidados que sorriam e alguns poucos minutos depois, o vi voltar com Bella, ambos se misturando as pessoas que dançavam a música lenta.

Suspirei entediada e cruzei os braços.

— O que foi? — Jacob tocou meu rosto, curioso.

— Nada... Só estava tentando descobrir onde você se escondeu o casamento todo.

O sorriso de Jacob se minimizou, mas seus olhos me fitaram com um brilho diferente. Encaramo-nos e apenas o som vindo da TV soava no cômodo agora silencioso. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei a deriva, perdida nos orbes castanho-escuros de meu lobo predileto, mas só me dei conta de onde estava quando seus lábios começaram a se mover.

— Como fui idiota em pensar que devia convencê-la a desistir porque achava que ele iria matá-la — Jake murmurou consigo mesmo me encarando tão intensamente que fora como se pudesse ver minha alma. — Nem imaginava que tudo iria resultar na melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. — ele sorriu afagando meu rosto com ternura.

Apesar de não entender nada do que Jacob dizia, acabei sorrindo com ele. Seus olhos trasbordavam um sentimento puro e sincero que era estranho pra mim, mas que ainda assim parecia ser o certo.

— Do que você está falando? — sorri vendo-o rir consigo mesmo e abaixar a cabeça, assentindo negativamente.

— Nada. Só estava pensando alto.

Ele continuou com a cabeça baixa, mas eu ainda conseguia ver seu sorriso. _O meu sorriso_, o que me fazia sentir cada vez mais apaixonada por ele.

— Está com fome? — perguntei tentando mudar der assunto.

Ele ergueu os olhos pra mim e franziu o cenho como se pensasse a respeito. Eu ri.

— Mas é claro que está que pergunta a minha! Esqueci-me que estava falando com Jacob Esfomeado Black! — zombei enquanto me colocava de pé.

Jacob abriu a boca fingindo ultraje e atacou minha barriga com seus dedos que se moviam freneticamente me fazendo cócegas enquanto gargalhando, eu tentava chegar à cozinha.

Com a ajuda nada relevante de Jacob fiz uma macarronada que ficou pronta às três da tarde. Depois de comermos, fomos para a varanda passar o resto da tarde e me perguntei internamente se ele gostava tanto assim de passar o tempo comigo, sendo que eu não me considerava a pessoa mais interessante a agradável do mundo. Não me achava uma pessoa depressiva ou reclusa, mas gostava de ficar em sozinha. A solidão era uma companhia demasiadamente agradável.

Não mais que a de Jacob, é claro.

— Boa noite. — Charlie nos saudou enquanto subia as escadas da varanda, parando dois degraus abaixo no que Jacob e eu estávamos sentados.

Ele pigarreou olhando Jacob com uma repreensão explícita em seus olhos ao ver o braço dele pousado sobre meu ombro.

— Podem me dar licença?

Charlie me encarou e prontamente fui mais para o lado, trazendo Jacob comigo.

Ele bufou.

— Jacob, sai do meio!

Ele se assustou com a elevação repentina da voz de Charlie e se levantou erguendo as duas mãos como alguém que se rende.

— Pronto! — ele riu, fazendo Charlie bufar.

— Cinco minutos, Renesmee. — ele bradou antes de fechar a porta.

Franzi meu cenho para Jacob, enquanto ele se sentava novamente a meu lado.

— O que foi aquilo? — indaguei incredulamente divertida.

Jacob sorriu e deu de ombros.

— Ciúmes, talvez?

— Ciúmes? — murmurei com um pouco de esperança em minha voz.

Charlie teria algum motivo pra ter ciúme de Jacob? Tive de sorrir com a possibilidade.

— Que bobagem! — ele zombou revirando os olhos. — Como se ele tivesse motivo pra sentir ciúme da nossa amizade, certo?

Amizade, amizade, amizade. Claro que era só amizade.

— Não é? Que bobagem. — murmurei desgostosa fitando a calçada molhada.

Jacob ficou em silêncio e eu podia sentir que ele me encarava. Talvez tivesse percebido minha tristeza ao declarar aquilo, mas não também não disse nada. Passamos alguns minutos em silêncio até eu me levantar, anunciando que precisava entrar antes que Charlie viesse com sua espingarda.

Jake sorriu – como sempre — e se pôs de pé, me encarando por alguns instantes antes de me abraçar e desejar uma boa noite sussurrada em meu ouvido. Fechei meus olhos, como sempre me permitindo desfrutar dos poucos momentos em que eu poderia senti-lo junto a mim como eu queria.

Ou quase isso.

— A gente se vê amanhã. — ele disse antes de ligar a moto.

Acenei pra ele e só depois de ver a moto veloz sumir do meu campo de visão foi que entrei em casa recebendo o olhar evasivo de Charlie antes de subir para meu quarto.

Claro que ele sabia sobre meu amor por Jacob. Todos pareciam saber. Todos menos ele.


	18. 17 — Lasanha Finalmente, lasanha

**N/A: **Oi pessoas lindas! Demorei muito pra atualizar, sei disso. Sou uma pessoa má as vezes kkkkkkkkkkkk. Bem, aqui vai mais um capitulo e para aquelas que estão indignadas com a lerdeza do nosso lobo, vamos lembrar que ele sempre foi assim. O Jake só fez o que fez em Eclipse pq a Bella estava com seus dias de humana contados. Já agora, ele sabe que está predestinado a ficar com a Nessie e tals, por isso essa lerdeza toda. Outra coisa, esse é o MAIOR capitulo de wt até agora, eu ainda me surpreendo com isso.

Ah, tem uma música muito linda e fofa pra vcs ouvirem enquanto leem, pq ela me inspirou e tals. Eu ia postar o link, mas mesmo separado ele não ia certo. A música é do **The Fray - Uncertainty  
**

Esse capitulo é o meu segundo favorito e... vcs vão entender o pq. Falei demais, boa leitura *-*

* * *

**Capitulo 17 — Lasanha. Finalmente, lasanha. **

— O que você quer comer hoje? Algum pedido especial, senhorita? — Jake jogou o pano de prato sobre o ombro, encarando-me com certa superioridade.

Sorri de lábios fechados pra ele e fiz que não enquanto me sentava sobre a bancada da cozinha dos Black. Estava sem paciência pra comida nessas ultimas semanas, só o cheiro já criava um bolo em minha garganta. O pior era quando calculava mentalmente a possível quantidade de calorias que me deixariam mais gorda e quanto daquela gordura entupiria minhas artérias. A repulsa me fazia desistir de comer qualquer coisa. Preferia o sangue que além de não engordar me deixava ainda mais forte que comida comum.

Jake cerrou os olhos pra mim como se cogitasse insistir ou me fazer comer a força. Essa estava sendo a reação dele nos últimos dias desde que comecei a me preocupar com a comida. Ele achava que minha preocupação excessiva era bobagem.

Bobagem pra ele que é homem e não tem que ficar apreensivo com seu peso.

— Pode fazer o que quiser Jake. Estou sem fome.

Dei de ombros lhe lançando meu melhor sorriso de "Por favor, não me obrigue a comer". Ele bufou nada convencido, mas se virou para a geladeira retirando alguns condimentos de dentro dela. Rachel passou por mim com um sorriso e se prontificou a ajudar o irmão com a refeição, perguntando o que poderia fazer e ele logo a instruiu.

Engraçado que quando _eu_ me ofereci pra ajudar ele recusou e fez o maior drama dizendo que eu era visita e que na minha casa ele não fazia nada, bláblábláblá ordenando que eu fosse pra sala esperar tudo ficar pronto. Talvez ele tivesse medo dos meus dotes escassos na cozinha. E talvez tivesse razão.

Como já estava começando a virar rotina, eu almoçaria na reserva — onde eu passava a maior parte do tempo, já que só tomava banho, dormia e tomava o café na casa de Charlie. O domingo estava no começo de seu entardecer e Seth, Billy, Charlie, Quill, Embry, Jared e Paul estavam com os olhos fixos no jogo de futebol americano que eu não me dera ao trabalho de querer saber quem estava jogando.

Era a segunda semana do mês janeiro, que sem duvida alguma já era o melhor mês do meu ano que começara maravilhosamente bem.

Eu passava as tardes com Jacob. Fosse na praia, na garagem o "ajudando" Jacob a consertar o celta de segunda mão que Seth havia ganho de sua mãe e as noites conversando com Billy e Rachel enquanto a observava preparar o jantar. Charlie jantava conosco quase todos os dias e me levava pra casa depois de tomar algumas cervejas com Billy, dando mais tempo pra que Jacob e eu ficássemos na varanda.

Com a convivência meu amor por Jacob só aumentou, o que de inicio não me surpreendera tanto, afinal eu sempre continuaria me apaixonando por ele. Havia sempre alguma coisinha nele que pudesse ser relevante ou normal pra qualquer um mas totalmente fascinante pra mim. Eu adorava conhecê-lo cada vez mais e me surpreendia com a conexão que se intensificava entre nós. Sabíamos o que o outro queria dizer, apenas com um olhar. Era como se pudéssemos ler a mente um do outro.

Nos conhecíamos bem assim.

Contudo o sentimento que fazia meu coração inchar de felicidade só de olhá-lo estava ficando cada vez maior dependente e incondicional. Ao adormecer, Jacob era meu último pensamento consciente e ao acordar, mal podia esperar ouvir o barulho de sua moto virando a esquina, anunciando sua chegada.

Era um sentimento intenso demais e que por não ser correspondido doía, tal como uma adaga que fosse diariamente sendo cravada em meu coração, cada dia um centímetro mais fundo.

Com essa dor eu podia lidar. A de perder a amizade de Jacob, nunca.

— Olha Jake, a Nessie está no mundo da lua. — Rachel murmurou risonha, atraindo minha atenção.

Sorri sem graça pra ela e baixei meus olhos para os calcanhares que estavam cruzados e se balançavam para frente e pra trás. Com um pigarreio divertido ela veio até mim, apoiando—se na bancada, a meu lado.

— No que a senhorita estava pensando? — ela beliscou minha barriga e piscou o olho direito pra mim. — Aposto que em algum _garoto_, certo?

Ela murmurou a segunda pergunta baixo o suficiente pra que só eu ouvisse, fazendo-me arregalar os olhos quando apontou pra Jacob discretamente ao dizer a palavra "garoto".

Rachel sorriu com meu ato e delicadamente me puxou pela mão, fazendo-me descer da bancada.

— Pode ficar de olho na lasanha pra mim, Jake?

Ela sorriu para o irmão, lhe encarando por sobre o ombro. Jacob olhou pra mim, indeciso e assentiu sem dizer nada.

Temendo o que Rachel queria falar comigo tentei lhe pedir ajuda com um olhar desesperado que ele não percebeu, sendo assim, não a impediu de me levar.

Droga de olhar insuficientemente desesperado!

— Vamos pro meu quarto. Ninguém vai nos ouvir lá.

Ela piscou pra mim de modo cúmplice e me rebocou pelo corredor estreito mesmo com meus gemidos de _"Por favor, não me leve para seu quarto. Eu não quero falar sobre isso!"._

Mas é obvio que ela me ignorava.

Risonha, a mulher de vestido azul claro abriu a porta indicando que eu entrasse primeiro no cômodo claro e relativamente grande, bem ventilado e organizado, tal como ela. Depois fechou a porta cuidadosamente, caminhando em direção à cama, sentando-se com um resmungo cansado.

— Sente-se Ness.

Sorri-lhe forçadamente ao me sentar em seu lado na cama de casal. O que ela queria? Eu não estranharia se ela dissesse já ter percebido meu amor platônico por seu irmão mais novo, já que até Jared parecia saber disso.

Jared, não Jacob.

_Jared._

— Tudo bem. Sei que posso estar sendo evasiva demais, e eu não quero te deixar constrangida ou zangada Nessie, mas... Quando é que você e a pessoa que se diz ser meu irmão vão deixar de ser um par de medrosos e tomar uma atitude?

Tenho certeza que meus olhos se dilataram de choque tanto quanto meu rosto ferveu.

Claro que ela queria falar sobre _aquilo, _mas _eu_ não queria. Rachel tinha razão, estava sendo curiosa demais a respeito de algo que eu não me permitia sequer pensar, quanto mais dividir esses pensamentos com a irmã do garoto que amo! Seria pura estupidez dizer algo a ela que obviamente contaria a ele. Por isso só sacudi a cabeça, e dei de ombros.

Fingi não saber do que ela estava falando.

— Ah, Renesmee, fala sério! Eu vejo o modo como você olha pra ele. Como os dois se perdem num mundo que parece ser próprio quando conversam. O jeito que sorriem um pro outro, sem dizer nada... Me lembra de quando conheci o Paul, sabia? — sorriu num murmúrio baixo, pois tinha o conhecimento de que qualquer um dos lobisomens presentes naquela casa poderiam nos ouvir. — De quando me apaixonei por ele.

— Rachel, por favor...

— Nessie. — ela me censurou com um sorriso. — Você ama o cabeça oca, admita!

Choraminguei baixinho e assenti, baixando a cabeça pra que ela não desse conta das imperceptíveis lágrimas que começaram a brotar no canto dos meus olhos.

Suas mãos macias seguraram as minhas num gesto solidário.

— Porque a gente se apaixona tão fácil, mesmo não sendo a coisa certa? — sussurrei para meus pés, achando que era inútil esconder de Rachel algo que ela já sabia.

Eu precisava de ajuda, conselhos os quais me recusava pedir a Bella. Era constrangedor demais.

— Porque você acha que não é a coisa certa?

A mulher de pele avermelhada passou seu braço sobre meu ombro, apoiando sua cabeça nele.

— Ele é meu melhor amigo, Rach. Eu não posso gostar dele assim, não é... _certo._

Suspirei sacudindo a cabeça. Talvez assim aquele sentimento estúpido se dissipasse de minha mente. Só que era inútil. Eu não podia tirar da cabeça algo que estava em meu coração.

— Claro que é. — ela riu, me apertando. — O amor nasce da amizade, convivência. Não tem coisa mais natural.

Funguei uma risada.

— Você não é a primeira me dizer isso.

— Não sou porque é a verdade! Quem melhor pra amar que seu melhor amigo? Aquele que sabe tudo sobre você e te faz sentir segura... você mesma. Aquele pra quem você não precisa fingir ser algo que não é, pois ele te conhece bem o suficiente pra saber a verdade. Aquele que sabe cada segredo seu, quando está bem e quando força um sorriso. Alguém que sempre vai ser seu amigo e acima de tudo parceiro? Quem, Renesmee?

Assenti negativamente pra suas palavras. Não havia ninguém melhor que Jacob pra eu amar, sem dúvida. Mas qualquer outra garota seria boa o suficiente pra ele, não eu.

Rachel suspirou num misto de frustração e cansaço, abraçando-me um pouco mais forte antes de se colocar de pé, a minha frente.

Não ousei erguer minha cabeça para encará-la.

— Pense nisso, Ness. Talvez essa sua insegurança só esteja te impedindo de viver algo realmente bom. Algo que você quer, mas que por causa de um medo infundado tem se privado de viver. Faça uma coisa espontânea, pare de pensar tanto, garota! Pelo menos uma vez deixei seu coração tomar as rédeas, o deixei decidir as coisas por você.

Umedeci os lábios, sentindo a garganta ficar seca, subitamente.

— E se meu coração estiver errado? — murmurei inaudivelmente.

A ouvi bufar quando se ajoelhou diante de mim, tocando meu queixo e o erguendo para que eu pudesse encará-la.

— Se não arriscar, nunca irá saber.

Suspirei derrotada, tal como ela fizera segundos atrás.

Possibilidades. Era isso o que eu mais temia. A chance de ter um sim na mesma medida do não. O sorriso de amor correspondido tanto quanto um de deboche. A chance de ter meu melhor amigo como namorado na mesma medida de perdê-lo.

— Preciso checar como está a lasanha. — ela quebrou o silêncio, colocando-se de pé. — Fique aqui um pouco, pense sozinha. Acho que precisa disso, não é?

Sorri minimamente com um aceno de cabeça.

— Tudo bem. Fique ai com seus botões. Vou salvar o almoço porque sinceramente... meu irmão não sabe cozinhar.

Ri baixinho pra ela que apertou minha bochecha — Rachel tinha certa fascinação em fazer aquilo — e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta tão cuidadosamente que eu mal ouvi seu barulho.

Joguei-me na cama de braços abertos e fitei o teto branco, embaçado por lágrimas covardes.

Eu iria pôr um fim naquilo.

(...)

— O que achou da lasanha? — Jacob murmurou me encarando num misto de orgulho e diversão conforme ensaboava um copo. — Não é querendo me gabar, mas fui eu quem fez.

Bufei um riso pra ele, fechando o compartimento do armário onde estavam algumas bacias voltando-me para perto da pia onde ele sorria convencido.

— A lasanha que você fez só o molho e me obrigou a comer dois pedaços enormes? — arqueei uma sobrancelha.

— Essa mesmo.

Revirei meus olhos e peguei o copo que ele acabara de enxaguar.

— Estava uma delicia.

— Claro que estava. — sorriu orgulhoso. — Fui eu que fiz.

— Você já disse isso,

— Eu sei. Quer saber de uma coisa incrível? — ele me encarou de lado, tentando conter um sorriso torto.

— Hm?

— A lasanha...

— Tá, eu entendi! — ri batendo em seu ombro com o pano de prato, fazendo-o rir também.

Como eu amava ouvir o som melodioso e contagiante de sua risada! Ver como seus olhos se apertavam e as ruguinhas que se formavam no canto deles. Seus lábios convidativos repuxados de modo que deixavam expostos seus dentes branquíssimos, os mais lindos que eu já vira.

Dei-me conta que o encarava quando seu riso fora morrendo aos poucos. Seus olhos antes brilhantes e apertados me encarando de um jeito curioso e até constrangido.

— O que foi?

Seu murmúrio rouco me despertou enquanto ele delicadamente pegava o pano de minhas mãos a fim de secar as suas, sem nunca quebrar nosso contato visual.

Engoli seco decidindo que era a hora. Já chega de ficar adiando uma coisa que já está mais que na cara. Esperando passar um sentimento que vai se fortalecendo a cada dia. Estava na hora de dizer a verdade e ter que lidar com suas consequências, fossem elas boas ou ruins.

Olhei de esguelha para a sala todos estavam esparramados e de barriga cheia, assistindo a algum filme de terror já que o jogo acabara, sem nem sequer prestarem atenção na gente.

Não tinha ninguém olhando, era a hora perfeita.

— Jacob?

Meu coração começou a martelar freneticamente em meu peito enquanto eu ficava o mais próxima dele do que o espaço permitia. Seus olhos se apertaram em minha direção como se tentasse ler minha mente, e suas mãos grandes torciam o pano de prato úmido.

Fora ai que ele sorriu.

— Eu.

Seu sorriso me contagiou um pouco, mas meu nervosismo permaneceu intacto.

Fechei os olhos momentaneamente e respirei fundo, deixando as palavras fluírem por meus lábios.

— Não posso mais guardar isso pra mim mesma senão vou acabar explodindo. — confessei com um riso fungado, abrindo os olhos pra encontrar os dele. Castanhos intensos, focalizados em mim. — Eu te amo, Jacob.

Arfei calmamente, as mãos tão tremulas que poderia desmaiar a qualquer minuto. A adrenalina percorria minhas veias e meu coração martelava rapidamente nos ouvidos.

Minha ansiedade só parecia aumentar, mais e mais.

— Eu também te amo. — garantiu-me, mas não do modo como eu dissera.

Como eu _queria _ouvir.

— Não... — sacudi minha cabeça negativamente pra ele. — Eu estou... Estou apaixonada por você, Jake.

Um grito de mulher ecoou pela TV, contudo não me assustei assim como alguns dos presentes na sala que logo estavam rindo uns dos outros. O medo me paralisara onde estava.

Jacob ficou estatelado nos quatro segundos seguintes ao qual eu me confessara e permaneceu assim até a sala ficar em silêncio outra vez. Seu rosto avermelhado estava em chamas e sua boca entreaberta de choque fez meu peito apertar.

Eu sabia que seria meio impactante pra ele, mas seu silêncio me matava. Então precisei fazê-lo reagir.

— Eu sei que você não sente o mesmo. — engoli seco, tentando normalizar a voz que saíra entrecortada. — Só... queria que você soubesse c-como eu me sinto em relação a você. O quanto eu te amo.

Expirei devagar ao fim da frase e vi um sorriso brotar no rosto de Jacob. Ele me encarou com incredulidade e então arfou baixinho, rindo consigo mesmo em seguida.

— Você...? Ness Você está falando sério? — ele riu consigo mesmo outra vez.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, sentido meu orgulho protestar. Entretanto não pude evitar as palavras que saíram com facilidade de meus lábios.

— É claro que eu estou falando sério. — murmurei ofendida. — Eu _amo _você, Jacob. Não estou te dizendo isso como melhor amiga, porque nenhum melhor amigo sente pelo outro o que sinto por você. Jacob você... não sai da minha cabeça. Eu penso em você a toda hora. Penso quando estamos perto e ainda mais quando estamos longe. Sonho com você, desejo você... — mordi os lábios tentando ordenar mentalmente a meu rosto que parasse de corar daquele jeito — Eu _quero você_, Jake. Pode parecer paixãozinha adolescente, só que não é. O que sinto por você é real, verdadeiro... é fixo. — abri meus olhos, encarando os seus, surpresos. — Eu amo você. De verdade. _Amo você_.

Suspirei tranquilamente ao me dar conta de ter colocado tudo o que queria pra fora, mesmo com as pernas bambas. A sensação de missão cumprida era libertadora, não imaginei que me sentiria assim quando me declarasse.

Também não sei ao certo quantos segundos se passaram até a expressão dele ficar séria de novo, deixando claro que estava absorvendo minha declaração.

Quando outro grito — masculino dessa vez — ecoou pela televisão os lábios dele se repuxaram num sorriso divino que fora se alargando até virar um riso que me parecia debochado. O som que eu tanto amava fora como uma cachoeira gelada despencando com força sobre minha cabeça.

_Ele estava rindo. Rindo de mim. _

Como de repente o cômodo ficara tão quente assim? O que estava acontecendo com o ar, ele ficara sólido? Porque eu não conseguia respirar direito?

— Quer saber? Eu estava certa, não devia ter dito nada... — cuspi arrependida olhando seu riso cessar e ele me encarar confuso conforme eu saia da cozinha a passos rápidos.

Cerrei as mãos em punho ao lado do corpo e pisquei fortemente tentando lutar contra as lagrimas de vergonha que queriam transbordar de meus olhos e eu não as permitia.

Claro que ele acharia aquilo engraçado, claro que ele não sente o mesmo. Como eu pudera ser tão estúpida ao ignorar a voz da razão? Onde eu estava com a cabeça ao deixar o imprudente do meu coração fazer o que queria?

— Nessie!

A voz de Jacob soou dentro da casa ao mesmo tempo em que eu batia a porta, saindo sem rumo definido pelo quintal dos Black. Só o que queria era estar longe dali, _longe dele _e da vergonha que sentia por ser tão boba.

— Nessie! — ao ouvir seu grito apressei meus pés, indo pra lugar nenhum. — Nessie, espera!

A mão forte em meu pulso me parou, mas eu não me virei.

— Me solta, Jacob.

— Não. Nunca. — murmurou ofegante e eu lutei contra sua força mil vezes maior que a minha.

Naquele momento desejei que ele pudesse ler minha mente. E soubesse o quanto eu queria que fosse embora dali.

— Eu sei o que vai dizer, ok? Eu sei o quanto isso é ridículo, mas só não quero ouvir isso de você então... Me solta!

Fui vencida pelos soluços sôfregos e vergonhosos em minha garganta. A rejeição doía, mais do que eu imaginava.

Baixei minha cabeça a espera que uma cratera se abrisse e me tragasse, mas ao invés disso vi Jacob lentamente dar a volta e ficar a minha frente. Estávamos a apenas alguns metros da entrada de sua casa e uma parte de minha audição notou o barulho da porta sendo aberta lá na frente.

— Pequena... — Jacob murmurou tocando meu queixo e erguendo meu rosto a fim de me fazer enxergar o sorriso esplendoroso que adornava seu rosto corado enquanto enxugava minhas lágrimas com carinho.

— Vá embora Jacob.

Tentei lhe empurrar, mas foi em vão. Ele me ergueu, fazendo-me pisar e ficar sobre seus pés enquanto me envolvia em seu abraço sufocante.

— Eu não vou embora. — murmurou em meu ombro, inspirando fortemente em meu pescoço antes de lentamente percorrer com seus lábios o caminho até o lóbulo de minha orelha.

Arfei baixinho com o espasmo de prazer que seus lábios úmidos causaram em minha pele e minhas pernas ficaram moles como gelatina. Agradeci mentalmente a Jacob. Se ele não me abraçasse com tanta força eu já estaria no chão, me decompondo em estado liquido.

— Mas...

— Eu estava surpreso... Não consigo acreditar que você também me ama. Achei que teria que esperar mais alguns anos... Ah, Nessie. Minha pequena. — ele sussurrou me apertando com força, como seu eu pudesse sumir a qualquer instante. — Eu te amo tanto.

— Isso é... sério?

Sorri. Incrédula e maravilhada ao mesmo tempo, mas sorri.

Jacob riu em meu ombro, afastando-se o suficiente pra olhar em meus olhos.

— Percebe como me senti segundos atrás?

Corei envergonhada, sorrindo tão largamente que dava pra ver até de costas.

— Eu amo você. — afirmou umedecendo os lábios, descendo vagarosamente seu olhar até minha boca por onde eu respirava fracamente.

Vê-lo tão perto a me olhar daquele jeito ascendeu em mim uma espécie de desejo ao qual eu não estava acostumada. Eu queria beijar sua boca convidativa e seu pescoço perfumado e depois abraçá-lo com o máximo de força que fosse capaz.

Eu queria senti-lo do modo que eu só imaginava antes de dormir.

De verdade.

— Feche os olhos. — ele sussurrou inclinando seu rosto pra mais perto do meu.

Uma avalanche de borboletas se alvoroçou em meu estômago e fiz o que ele pedira, sentindo-o finalmente selar nossos lábios.

Nosso primeiro contato fora singelo, um simples encostar de lábios que me valera mais que qualquer outro beijo que eu pudesse ter dado na vida. Nada se igualava.

_Nada poderia ter me preparado pra aquilo. _

Sua língua quente e doce pedira passagem por meus lábios e eu prontamente lhe recebi, sentindo sua doçura enquanto serpenteava ternamente em minha boca a procura da minha língua. A boca dele tinha um sabor maravilhoso. Melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu já tenha provado antes. Suas mãos mais ardentes que o normal procuravam desesperadamente a pele de minha cintura coberta pela blusa fina de algodão, me apertando, _sentindo_. Seus lábios antes pacientes se moviam de modo urgente, faminto. Era como se dentro dele vivesse um desejo adormecido que acabara de ser brutalmente despertado e o qual ele tentava acalentar me beijando ferozmente.

Eu sabia como era a sensação, também me sentia assim.

Mesmo mole ergui minhas mãos e as entrelacei em seu cabelo macio, o trazendo pra mais perto de mim, timidamente acariciando sua língua com a minha, lhe mostrando que eu também poderia retribuir a toda à paixão que ele demonstrava em nosso beijo.

Num segundo estávamos nos beijávamos com urgência e adoração, na mais perfeita sincronia.

Mesmo com o turbilhão se sentimentos e sensações que me causava, percebi o afagar bruto de Jacob em minha cintura ficar cada vez mais gentil, e o quanto sentia-me segura em seu abraço, protegida. Estávamos tão próximos que eu sentia o coração dele batendo no mesmo ritmo descompassado que o meu, nossas respirações ofegantes virando uma só, mas nem por causa disso nos separamos.

O ar pouco importava agora, eu havia respirado demais nesses últimos sete anos.

O beijo no inicio tão urgente e desesperado fora se tornando mais calmo, terno e entregue. Nossos lábios se moviam vagarosamente e as mãos dele subiram para o meu rosto enquanto eu descia as minhas por seu peito, infiltrando-as sob sua camisa a fim de tocar seu abdômen. Não sei de onde tirei coragem pra fazer aquilo, mas era uma coisa que eu planejava fazer a tempos. E talvez minhas mãos estivessem geladas demais pelo nervosismo, pois Jacob estremeceu sob meu toque e inverteu a posição de sua cabeça, beijando-me outra vez com o vislumbre de um sorriso em seus lábios inchados.

Meu coração pulsava com tanta rapidez que era como se quisesse sair de meu peito, tão grande de felicidade que era como se fosse explodir. Eu não conseguia ouvir, sentir ou pensar em nada que não se resumisse a ele. Minhas pálpebras agora estavam tingidas de vermelho, como se eu estivesse com a cabeça erguida em direção ao sol do meio dia mas com os olhos fechados.

Seria igual, o calor combinava.

Ele era meu sol, minha lua e todos os outros astros celestes que pudessem existir.

_Meu tudo_.

Quente, úmido, doce e inexplicável. Talvez essas palavras pudessem descrever o momento mais maravilhoso em minha vida que poderia ter durado uma eternidade se os risos e uivos vindos da varanda da casa dos Black nos despertassem pra realidade.

_"Finalmente, han?" "Antes tarde do que nunca!" _e _"Vai Gators!" _eram algumas das frases que ecoavam no quintal, seguidas de risadas.

Jacob sorriu em meus lábios e selou nossas testas, segurando meu rosto em suas mãos. E mesmo querendo prolongar mais aquele momento perfeito, abri os olhos vagarosamente vendo que os dele permaneciam ainda fechados.

Meu ego inflou de uma maneira imensuravelmente grande. Aquilo não era um simples sonho, eu estava bem acordada. E havia sido aceita.

Já sentindo falta das sensações mágicas vividas há apenas alguns segundos, aproximei meu rosto do de Jacob outra vez e selei nossos lábios muito sutilmente, o fazendo abrir os olhos e sorrir quase tão abertamente quanto eu.

— Arrumem um quarto! — Paul gritou disfarçando a voz, mas o tapa de Rachel em sua nuca o fez rir, deixando claro que fora ele quem disse aquilo.

Todos na varanda riram dele e até Jacob riu de maneira adorável, me apertando rapidamente em seus braços antes de entrelaçar nossos dedos e me guiar para a garagem.

— Eu só estava brincando!

O grito debochado de Paul se misturou com os risos e comentários maliciosos do lado de fora da garagem onde Jacob e eu passávamos a maior parte de nosso tempo.

Com uma pressa que me teria feito rir em qualquer outra ocasião, Jake fechou as portas de metal o máximo que pode eu o observei fazê-lo com um desejo palpável. Eu queria abraçá-lo de novo, sentir seus lábios outra vez e como se lesse meus pensamentos, ele veio a passos rápidos até onde eu estava e me puxou pela cintura de modo que me fez arfar com sua força.

Bati em seu ombro numa leve censura e ele riu, beijando-me com a mesma volúpia da primeira vez.

Beijamo-nos, trocamos carinhos e sussurramos palavras doces até perdemos qualquer reserva de oxigênio. Aquilo era bom demais pra ser real. Eu quase me belisquei só pra ter certeza de não estar sonhando. Mas quem precisa se beliscar quando tem Jacob Black beijando seu pescoço?

Eu não.

Aquilo era uma evidencia irrevogável.

Definitivamente, eu _não_ estava sonhando.

Permaneci mais algum tempo de olhos fechados e quando os abri, Jacob sorriu docemente pra mim deixando seus braços caírem num círculo folgado ao redor de minha cintura.

— Eu quem devia ter dito que te amava primeiro,

Ri de suas palavras, mordendo os lábios pra tentar conter o sorriso que insistia em ficar em meus lábios.

— Agora é um pouco tarde pra isso não acha? — murmurei divertida imaginando o quão bom teria sido se ele realmente tivesse dito antes de mim.

Jake sorriu constrangido e desviou os olhos de mim por um segundo.

— Eu só estava com medo de ser precipitado... Te querer desse modo um pouco cedo demais. Não queria te assustar, por isso acabei não dizendo nada.

Assenti pra ele que parecia desconcertado demais com o fato de não ter se declarado antes. Pra mim tanto importava quem havia tomado a iniciativa. Estávamos juntos agora, o que poderia ser melhor?

— Eu pensei a mesma coisa. Tinha medo de afastar você... De que não sentisse o mesmo.

Mal terminei de completar meu pensamento e ele estava balançando a cabeça reprovadoramente pra mim, com um sorriso torto que me tirou o fôlego.

— Como eu seria capaz de não te amar? Isso é impossível, pequena.

Fechei os olhos, inebriada com as sensações que suas palavras me fizeram sentir. Sorri comigo mesma e me coloquei na ponta dos pés, buscando pelos lábios de Jacob e os selando ternamente.

_Ele me amava também, e achava impossível não se sentir assim... _De onde eu tirara tanta sorte em ter alguém como Jacob amando alguém como eu?

Ele que me vira nascer, e que lutara por mim juntamente com minha família contra os Volturi. Que me vira crescer e atendia a meus pedidos, sempre suportando minhas birras e vontades sem nunca reclamar. Que acompanhou cada momento marcante de minha vida, mesmo de longe e despertou em mim o sentimento mais puro que qualquer ser possa sentir.

Poderia parecer estranho pra alguém de fora se apaixonar por uma pessoa que te carregou no colo quando bebê, só que pra mim era perfeito. Como tinha que ser. Porque não havia ninguém que pudesse ocupar aquele lugar em minha vida, somente ele.

Tudo se resumia a _ele_, afinal.

— Jacob... — suspirei em seus lábios ao me dar conta que nosso beijo calmo fora se aprofundando e ganhando mais seriedade conforme flutuava em pensamentos.

Esse era o efeito dele sobre mim. Seus beijos, carinhos, o som de sua respiração me faziam ficar alheia a tudo a meu redor. Tudo menos ele.

Com um gemido baixo que fez meu coração trocar de marcha e acelerar acima do limite permitido, Jacob me ergueu e colocou sobre seus pés novamente começando a andar, me guiando pra algum lugar que eu não soubera onde ficava até sentir minhas costas se chocarem contra a mesa de ferramentas.

— Ai! — gemi, tirando minhas mãos de seu cabelo bagunçado a fim de afagar minhas costas que latejavam.

— Nessie? Meu amor me desculpa. Eu não... — ele murmurou aflito, infiltrando sua mão sob minha blusa a fim de também afagar minhas costas.

Minha expressão de dor fora dissipada conforme os cantos de meus lábios se curvavam em um sorriso discreto. Jacob esfregava minhas costas, preocupado, e quando me encarou, franziu o cenho.

— O que foi? — ele apertou os olhos, as bochechas avermelhadas mais em chamas que antes.

Mordi meus lábios e apertei seus braços, sentindo seus músculos tensos e bem definidos.

— O que você disse?

Mordi os lábios outra vez, o olhando admirada. Ele estava corando. Existia alguém mais perfeito que aquele homem?

— Quando? Agora?

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, fingindo-se de desentendido. Eu ri e assenti, fechando os olhos brevemente quando ele passou a massagear minhas costas com mais vagarosidade.

— "Nessie, me desculpa?"

Eu ri outra vez e fiz que não.

— Você me chamou de meu amor. — cochichei em seu ouvido.

— Ah é. Foi isso mesmo.

Jacob ronronou, me trazendo pra mais perto de si e eu me aproveitei para abraçá-lo com toda a minha força, como se minha vida dependesse daquilo. Agarrei-me a ele como se fosse meu bote salva-vidas, minha remição, meu ar.

— Eu amo você, Jacob Black. — lhe confidenciei sussurrante.

— Eu sei.

Sorri levemente.

— E você? Também me ama?

Jacob roçou os lábios na base de meu pescoço e o beijou com reverência antes de dizer solenemente.

— Eu amo você, Renesmee.

Sorri quando ele olhou em meus olhos, me prendendo ali de modo que eu não tivesse mais nenhuma duvida.

Jacob Black me amava.

Por algum motivo totalmente desconhecido e inacreditável, ele também me amava.

* * *

**N/A: **Já era hora, hein? Aliás, desculpem por esse final casalzinho meloso. Achei que eles mereciam um momento assim. Espero ter agradado vcs o suficiente pra ganhar reviews *-* Vou adorar saber oq vcs acharam do capítulo s2


	19. 18 ― Primeira música

**N/A: **Mais um capitulo, espero que gostem.

* * *

**Capitulo 18 ― Primeira música**

Sob a luz prateada do crepúsculo os olhos dele eram totalmente negros. Mas com a ajuda falha da lâmpada florescente da garagem ― a única que tinha ali ― era possível pra mim perceber o tom intenso de castanho que era sufocado pelo breu magnífico de seu olhar. Sua pele castanho-avermelhada deleitava meus olhos, seu calor aquecia meu corpo em chamas. Seus cabelos curtos sob o toque de minhas mãos eram tão macios quanto lã e seus lábios entreabertos percorriam suavemente meu pescoço. Ora beijando, ora mordiscando minha pele, fazendo-me suspirar contra seu peito. Sua respiração quente e pesada me fazia estremecer, tais como seus apertos em minha cintura.

Sob a luz do crepúsculo que antecedia o anoitecer e era mais iluminado pela luz falha da lâmpada incandescente da garagem; eu percebi que realmente amava Jacob Black.

Não que isso fosse um baque ou uma das descobertas mais relevantes do mundo ― até porque eu tinha a plena convicção de meus sentimentos por ele. O incrível dessa revelação era perceber que eu era _correspondida_. Agora que estávamos juntos, eu podia sentir o quanto ele me quer, o quanto_ gosta de mim_ e que isso não é coisa da minha cabeça. Ou um dos sonhos irreais que tenho quando passo a noite pensando nele.

Era real.

Enquanto ele me abraçava, prensando-me suavemente contra o carro de Seth murmurando palavras doces em minha pele, eu tentava encontrar algo em mim que explicasse tamanho absurdo. Alguma coisa boa que eu possa ter; uma qualidade, algo de realmente encantador ou intrigante em minha personalidade que o possa ter feito se apaixonar por mim.

Não encontrei nada.

Pensei estar sendo um pouco dura demais comigo mesma, ter medo de não ser o suficiente pra alguém como ele, só que não estava. Cheguei até a cogitar se minha aparência tinha algo a ver com isso, mas eu não me considerava uma pessoa tão bonita assim. Não pra ele.

Jacob era demais pra mim e não havia nada em que eu o pudesse compensar por seu amor infundado.

― Você é linda. ― ele sorriu quando selou nossas testas, despertando-me de meu julgamento mental.

― E você precisa de óculos. ― murmurei sorrindo e corando.

Eu realmente não havia nada o que lhe oferecer em troca.

Jacob bufou inconformado.

― Eu queria que você se visse com os meus olhos, Nessie. Não faz ideia do quanto você é especial, perfeita... ― sussurrou com convicção, encarando-me com seus olhos castanhos que eram negros sob a luz do crepúsculo e da lâmpada florescente.

Sorri de lábios fechados, totalmente sem graça e radiante com suas palavras; pouco a pouco cerrando os olhos conforme seu rosto perfeito se aproximava do meu num leve roçar de lábios.

― Nós temos que voltar. ― ele murmurou a contragosto e eu suspirei tristemente por isso.

― Temos. ― concordei retirando minhas mãos de seus cabelos agora despenteados e acabei rindo.

Jake ficava uma graça assim.

― Que foi? ― indagou curioso, tentando conter um sorriso.

― Seu cabelo. ― ri penteando-os com meus dedos, tentando controlar a bagunça que estavam agora.

Jacob sorriu e subiu suas mãos quentes por minha cintura.

― Você ri porque ainda não viu como está o seu.

Meu sorriso se desfaleceu.

― Jacob! ― o censurei chocada enquanto me examinava pelo vidro escuro do carro. Meu cabelo antes solto e disciplinadamente liso estava amassado num estilo "saí de casa no meio da ventania" ― O que você fez com meu cabelo?

Choraminguei tentando penteá-lo com os dedos, desfazendo os nós que os embaraçavam.

― Calma, amor, não é pra tanto. ― ele me abraçou por trás e apoiou seu queixo em ombro, observando-me pelo vidro. ― Você ficou ainda mais bonita assim.

Bufei um riso, virando a cabeça para fitá-lo.

― Você está tirando onda, certo? Olha só pra isso! ― apontei para o caos que antes era meu cabelo. ― Nem se eu dormisse no meio de um furacão ele ficaria desse jeito!

Jacob riu com minhas palavras e eu voltei a passar rapidamente meus dedos pelos cabelos.

Enquanto eu tentava me concentrar em ficar mais apresentável, ele quase imperceptivelmente roçou seu nariz em meu pescoço, beijando suavemente toda sua extensão até alcançar o lóbulo de minha orelha, o qual ele mordiscara seguido de um suspiro.

Foi aí que o estado do meu cabelo pouco me importou. Tudo o que eu queria eram os lábios dele junto aos meus, prolongar aquela sensação que fazia meu estômago dar cambalhotas.

Era incrível o quanto eu ficara dependente em questão de horas e como Jacob parecia ler meus pensamentos ou ter meu manual de instruções decorado em seu subconsciente. Cada gesto de carinho dele me fazia querer sempre mais, não ter a mínima vontade de acabar com aquilo.

Só que já estava anoitecendo e com certeza meu momento perfeito seria atrapalhado, e por ninguém mais ninguém menos que Charlie.

Era obvio que uma hora ele entraria na garagem e me rebocaria de volta pra casa. Confesso que dessa vez ele fora gentil, não bufou ou cuspiu palavras. Ele até sorriu pra Jacob, pra _nós dois_. Entretanto havia algo em sua expressão, no fundo de seus olhos que me intrigaram.

Ele agia como se não achasse certo Jacob e eu estarmos, bom... Estarmos apaixonados. Como se aquilo o confundisse. O ofendesse.

― Quando vocês pretendem contar isso a Edward? ― ele murmurou divertido enquanto estacionava a viatura em frente à casa branca.

Depois de nos despedirmos das poucas pessoas que ainda estavam na casa de Billy ― e Jacob roubar outro beijo meu ― Charlie e eu voltamos para Forks numa viagem quase silenciosa, agradável. Ele nada perguntou durante um tempo, por isso sua repentina curiosidade e menção ao nome do vampiro mais amável, antiquado e superprotetor que já vagara pela face da terra fizeram meu estômago gelar.

_Edward_, eu tinha que contar a ele. Ai meu Deus...

― Ainda não pensei nisso. ― confessei sem graça. ― Aliás, meus pais estão viajando, eu não quero atrapalhar. Posso lhes contar depois... Daqui a algumas semanas, quem sabe.

Charlie riu, assentindo reprovadoramente pra mim.

― Se eu fosse você contava por telefone, já que eles estão longe demais pra fazer alguma coisa a respeito.

― Essa é uma boa ideia. ― murmurei comigo mesma, cambaleando sem jeito pra fora do carro.

A brisa gélida do anoitecer chicoteou meu rosto, e milagrosamente não me fizera encolher, muito pelo contrário. Ela aliviou um pouco o calor de minha pele que ainda fervia por conta de Jacob.

― Quero só ver qual vai ser a reação de Edward. ― Charlie riu consigo subindo calmamente os degraus da varanda, animado demais com a ideia. ― Aposto que dessa vez ele deixa a pose de bom moço de lado e parte pra cima do Jake.

― Porque ele bateria no Jake vovô? Eu não sou mais criança e ele é praticamente da família. _Ele gosta de mim_.

Charlie suspirou e ao destrancar a porta, se virou pra mim que o estava seguindo de perto.

― Claro que gosta querida, eu não disse que duvidava disso. Mas se pra mim isso é como _déjà_vu, imagine pro seu pai. Pelo menos Jacob não te beijou a força, então será menos culpado dessa vez. Mas que Edward não vai gostar nada... RÁ! Eu disso tenho certeza.

Charlie debochou desconfortável, como se aquilo fosse estranho demais pra ele.

― Beijou a força? ― segui Charlie que adentrara na casa. ― Do que você está falando?

Charlie trancou a porta e parou no meio de sua tarefa a fim de me encarar com os olhos meios cerrados.

― Eles não te contaram? ― ele sibilou com incredulidade.

Contaram, contaram o quê? O que _eles_ ― quem quer que esteja implicado nisso ― estavam escondendo de mim?

Fiz que não, exasperada, exigindo com os olhos aquilo eu quase não conseguira verbalizar.

― O que está escondendo de mim, vovô?

Charlie entreabriu a boca, mas a fechou, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente.

― Acho melhor ir dormir, as cervejas que tomei com Billy me deixaram falante demais.

Charlie sorriu de lábios fechados e beijou minha testa.

― Mas...

― Boa noite Nessie. ― ele cantarolou indo em direção ao sofá.

Bufei frustrada e subi para meu quarto batendo os pés no assoalho de madeira.

Não queria ficar brava com meu avô por falar coisas sem sentido e não dizê-las por completo, só pra me confundir. Tinha preocupações maiores no momento como, por exemplo, contar a meu pai que eu estava namorando o homem que preenchia meus pensamentos apaixonados e vergonhosos que ele fazia questão de ler.

Talvez Charlie estivesse exagerando e Edward não reagiria tão mal quanto ele esperava. Uns rosnados, caretas e resmungos sibilados, talvez, mas bater em Jacob? Aquilo era demais. Eu não poderia lidar com tal acontecimento, então tratei de afastar os pensamentos antes que enlouquecesse e não conseguisse dormir. Tudo o que eu precisava era de uma boa noite de sono pra descansar do dia que mais parecia ter sido um sonho.

Eu queria acordar no dia seguinte e ver que tudo havia sido real.

(...)

Levantei-me cedo naquela manhã, me sentindo completamente revigorada, gloriosa. Tomei um banho rápido e gelado pra tirar qualquer vestígio de cansaço de meu corpo e me arrumei com minhas melhores roupas simples. Meu melhor jeans melhor blusa, melhor jaqueta e melhor bota. Maquiei-me levemente e prendi uma mecha do cabelo com dois grampos. Olhei-me no espelho e sorri satisfeita com o que vi, antes de flutuar escada abaixo.

Charlie riu com meu bom humor e perguntou se Jacob tinha algo a ver com aquilo já que era atípico eu sorrir antes das dez da manhã.

É claro que ele tinha. Não só por me fazer sentir a garota mais sortuda do mundo, mas por hoje ser seu aniversário.

Eu havia passado dias quebrando a cabeça sobre qual presente lhe dar e nada de bom me vinha em mente. Se eu comprasse um carro, ele recusaria. Uma moto nova, ele se sentiria ofendido. Tudo o que eu pensava era caro demais pra ele aceitar ou simples demais pra sequer ser cogitado como presente.

Mas com tudo o que acontecera ontem e minha insônia por pensar demais em Jacob, acabei me lembrando de uma música que havia composto enquanto o observava dormir no sofá de Esme, há um ano. Seu semblante angelical e sorriso discreto como se sonhasse com algo bom me inspiraram e eu me sentei em frente ao piano e deixei fluir pelas teclas as emoções que ele me fazia sentir. Não só naquele momento e sim o tempo todo.

Comecei com algo simples e lento, seria uma canção de ninar. Me frustrei ao perceber que ela não ficava tão boa quanto eu queria e quase desisti. Então frustrando meus planos de desistência, Edward se sentou a meu lado e sorriu pra mim, me ajudando com as notas e suas sequências.

Aquela fora a última vez que toquei antes do natal desse ano e Jacob nunca tinha ouvido aquela música, fiquei com muita vergonha de tocar. Mesmo depois desse tempo eu me lembrava dela, havia decorado. Tudo o que eu precisava para tocar pra ele, era de um piano.

Mas onde eu arrumaria um piano em Forks?

― Nessie! ― a voz doce de Alice repicou do outro lado da linha.

Ri baixinho com sua usual animação e me sentei no sofá apertando o telefone com força nas mãos. Meu coração se apertou de saudade daquela baixinha.

― Oi tia, como você está?

― Muito bem, obrigado por perguntar. ― ela riu. ― E você? Sinto tanto a sua falta, essa casa é quase um velório sem você aqui...

― Oh Lice, eu... também sinto sua falta. De todos, inclusive dos meus pais... Bom eu liguei pra saber como vocês estão, mas...

― Mas? ― ela me interrompeu ansiosa. ― Aconteceu alguma coisa?

― Não é que... mais ou menos. Hoje é aniversário do Jake.

― Ah é mesmo?

― É. ― ri mordendo os lábios.

― Hmm... continue.

― Ok, eu queria saber se... você sabe de um lugar aqui em Forks onde eu possa arrumar um piano.

― Piano? ― ela repetiu pensativa. ― Pra quê?

Suspirei receosa.

― Eu quero tocar algo que compus pra Jacob. Será meu presente.

― Awn, que lindo Nessie! ― ela cantarolou do outro da linha. ― Quer dizer então que vocês já estão juntos?

― Como? ― ofeguei.

― Nessie, por favor! Eu não posso ver vocês com clareza, mas não foi difícil imaginar que essa viagem aproximaria mais vocês dois. Estou falando besteira por acaso?

Fechei meus olhos com força, mas não pude evitar sorrir.

― Não. ― confessei timidamente. ― Nós meio que estamos... namorando.

Um gritinho empolgado soou do outro lado.

― Eu sabia! Conte-me tudo!

― Lice, concentra, por favor! O piano lembra? Onde eu posso arrumar um?

Alice bufou do outro lado da linha. Eu sabia que ela não iria desistir.

― Na nossa antiga casa tinha um piano de cauda branco. Esme quis trazê-lo, mas eu a convenci de deixá-lo ai. Eu queria fazer compras completas pra nova casa em Vancouver.

― Lice isso é perfeito! ― esganicei aliviada. ― Muito obrigado pela ajuda, pensei que ia ter de arrumar outro presente em cima da hora... Poxa baixinha, você é demais!

― Eu sei, eu sei. ― ela suspirou entediada. Pude até ver seus olhinhos dourados se revirarem. ― Sou a melhor tia do mundo, o que posso fazer?

― É sim. ― sorri.

― Não pense que eu vou me esquecer de te interrogar sobre isso, viu?

― Eu sei que não.

― Agora vá, peça a Charlie que te leve a nossa antiga casa e leve algum espanador. Ele está coberto, mas aposto que estará um tanto empoeirado.

― Tudo bem. Obrigado Lice, você me salvou.

― Esse é o meu trabalho.

Sorri com a verdade de suas palavras e com breves despedidas desliguei o telefone.

Por sorte a ligação não durava muito tempo e Charlie ainda estava na cozinha quando adentrei lá correndo.

― Vovô?

― Oi querida. ― ele sorriu, colocando a xícara vazia na pia.

― Será que você pode me ajudar a encontrar a antiga casa da minha família?

(...)

Levou alguns minutos até chegarmos à estrada menos movimentada da cidade, onde atrás de diversas e imponentes arvores de folhas cor de jade que davam a aquele cenário uma vista quase sombria, a casa branca de vidro entrou em meu campo de visão. Aquele lugar me era tão familiar, sorri ao examiná-lo enquanto estacionava a Mercedes atrás da viatura de Charlie.

Fora ali que eu passara o começo de minha vida, meu primeiro ano.

Eu sentia falta daquele lugar, mas não o suficiente pra querer voltar. Se eu o fizesse seria por causa das pessoas que tornavam a pequena cidade de Forks tão especial pra mim.

― Você observou bem o caminho, certo? ― Charlie indagou quando descemos de nossos respectivos carros.

Ele estava com a testa vincada em preocupação e dúvida.

― Aham. ― sorri extasiada. ― Não se preocupa vovô, eu vou me cuidar.

Charlie estreitou os olhos, não muito convencido.

― Posso confiar em você?

― Pode. ― lhe garanti solenemente antes de abraça-lo.

Charlie não soube o que fazer por alguns segundos, mas retribuiu meu abraço. Acho que ele não estava mais tão acostumado a receber o carinho de uma filha.

― Vou pra casa do Billy depois que sair da delegacia, então nos encontramos lá, tudo bem?

Separei-me de seu abraço e assenti.

― Casa do Billy. Sem problema.

― Se cuide, garota. ― ele murmurou, antes de entrar no carro.

― Pode deixar.

A viatura fez o retorno e sua sirene me fez pular de susto quando ele voltou para a estrada.

Espreguicei-me, me sentindo totalmente disposta e fui em direção ao carro de minha mãe. Abri o porta-malas e retirei alguns produtos de limpeza que havia trazido. Subi a varanda com cuidado e forcei a fechadura, abrindo-a com um leve estalo.

A casa era clara e aberta, mil vezes mais bonita e refinada que a de Vancouver. Eu adoraria voltar a morar ali. Caminhei pela sala e avistei uma forma coberta por um pano acinzentado. O rerirei e joguei no chão, contemplando o belo piano branco. Ele era magnífico. Passei alguns segundos namorando-o, antes de pegar uma flanela e limpar seu banco e teclas. Fiz tudo com delicadeza e então me sentei, arriscando uma pequena escala. Ele estava afinado, em ótimo estado, quase novo.

O toquei por um tempo e depois de me espreguiçar e estralar os dedos, eu comecei a tocar a canção de ninar de Jacob. Ela era mais bonita do que eu me lembrava e isso graças a Edward que lia os sentimentos que eu queria expressar naquele momento da musica, o traduzindo numa sequência de notas.

Edward sem duvida é um compositor excepcional.

Terminei a música extremamente satisfeita com sua sonoridade e pensei no que mais poderia fazer. Levantei-me e vi outro objeto coberto com um pano um pouco menor do que o que cobria o piano e o retirei, espirrando quando a poeira subiu. Era um sofá cinza, três lugares. Mais ao canto tinha uma poltrona da mesma cor e eu achei melhor descobri-lo, a sala ficaria mais bonita assim. Limpei-o e tirei seu pó batendo a flanela neles e passando o espanador.

Espirrei feito uma condenada, mas valeu a pena.

Com satisfação admirei a sala lindíssima e me virei para sua janela de vidro, quase do meu tamanho. Dava pra ver a floresta dali e ter o vislumbre da estrada, só que mais que isso, eu estava sendo privilegiada pelo sol tímido e amarelo-alaranjado que irrompia nas nuvens cinza.

O dia estava lindo.

Enquanto examinava a posição do sol, arregalei meus olhos e corri para o piano onde deixara minha bolsa. Peguei o celular e olhei o visor; meio dia e quarenta. Soquei-me mentalmente e corri para a porta, voltando para onde estava quando percebi ter deixado à bolsa e os produtos de limpeza espalhados pela sala.

― Merda, merda... ― gemi tentando equilibrar tudo em meus braços.

Bufei em rendição e levei as coisas uma por uma até o carro já que levar todos de uma vez exigia muito da coordenação motora que eu não possuía, graças a Bella. Voltei pela última vez para pegar a bolsa e fechei a porta atrás de mim com delicadeza antes de entrar na Mercedes e colocar a chave no contato.

Suspirei nervosamente e baixei ajeitei o retrovisor, encarando meu rosto pálido através dele.

― Não seja covarde. É só uma música, só isso. Simples, mas de coração. Ele vai amar. ― murmurei para a garota insegura que tentou sorrir pra mim.

Com o nervosismo no mesmo estado de segundos antes, liguei o carro acelerando-o ao máximo em direção à reserva.

* * *

**N/A: **Bom, esse é o ultimo capitulo de wt esse ano. Semana que vem são festas, eu vou viajar e por isso o próximo capitulo sai só em janeiro - além do q é possivel que a maioria de vcs tbm vá viajar essa semana. E por isso, desejo a todas(os) um feliz natal e um próspero e muito feliz ano novo, vcs merecem 3


	20. 19 — Jacob's lullaby

**N/A: **Hey pessoas, feliz 2013! Bom, esse capitulo... o titulo já diz tudo certo? Aqui, é claro teremos alguns momentos fofos em que eu estava extremamente melosa e queria ter reescrito pq, né, mas enfim. E tbm, se vocês prestarem muita atenção tem uma parte importante que, pra mim, seria a explicação de algo que acontece nos livros e desenrolará algo mais pra frente na fic. Fiquem de olhos atentos! kkkkkkkkkkk Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capitulo 19 — Jacob's lullaby**

As árvores se passavam como borrões a meu lado e o vento era ensurdecedor por causa da velocidade quase mortífera com a qual eu dirigia, desviando habilidosamente dos poucos carros que pareciam ser guiados por tartarugas. Uma das coisas mais insuportáveis do mundo pra mim são os motoristas lentos que além de não chegarem a lugar nenhum, atrapalham quem tem mais habilidade no volante e acelerador.

Não é a toa que fora Rosalie quem me ensinara a dirigir, a velocidade e impaciência em pessoa.

Fui desacelerando o carro ao chegar à estrada pouquíssima movimentada de La Push. Não demorou muito pra eu avistar em meios às árvores, a pequena casa vermelha tão familiar.

Estacionei a Mercedes a alguns metros da entrada e sai do carro, ainda mais nervosa que antes. Mesmo sabendo a música de trás pra frente e não duvidando nada de minhas habilidades no piano, ainda assim estava ansiosa. Talvez porque dessa vez eu tocaria pra alguém que me deixava ansiosa só pelo fato de existir.

Eu não precisara andar muito pra chegar até a casa tão pequena que parecia ser um celeiro, pois a porta branca fora aberta, segundos depois de minha chegada, revelando um Jacob radiante. Ele veio até mim numa sutil corrida; seus olhos fixados em mim e lábios repuxados num sorriso ensolarado que fez toda minha ansiedade e nervosismo se dissiparem.

— Nessie. — ele suspirou com certo alívio quando me pegou em seus braços num abraço de urso.

— Feliz aniversário, garoto lobo! — cantarolei o apertando em meus braços.

Eu nunca poderia me acostumar com a sensação de plenitude e calor que me envolviam quando Jacob me abraçava.

Talvez fosse só amor demais que eu sentia.

Ou ele, que era especial e mágico por si próprio.

Beijei sua bochecha quente e pensei em me afastar pra segurar sua mão, entretanto Jacob não me soltara. Apertava-me em seus braços, respirando pesadamente em meus cabelos como se tentasse afastar algum tipo de temor. Afaguei suas costas nuas, não entendendo sua reação. Era como se não nos víssemos há muito tempo, um abraço de reencontro depois de anos sem contato ao invés de apenas algumas horas.

Beijei seu ombro e com meu dom lhe perguntei o porquê daquilo.

Ele suspirou, parecendo tímido. E não me soltou.

— Você demorou muito.

Sorri minimamente com sua lamentação e o apertei mais junto a mim.

— Me desculpe, não consegui chegar mais cedo. Estava ocupada terminando de arrumar seu presente...

Afastei-me dele o suficiente pra contemplar seus olhos que me encaravam de um jeito que me fazia sentir adorada, especial e inesgotavelmente amada.

— Se for alguma coisa cara demais eu...

— Não vou aceitar! — ironizei tentando imitar sua voz.

Ele fechou a cara.

— É sério, Nessie.

— O que eu vou te dar não é nada do que eu gostaria nem nada que você mereça. Como eu conheço você bem o bastante, seu presente será uma coisa... Simples.

Mesmo estando decepcionada por não poder lhe dar algo que gostaria, o sorriso satisfeito de Jake me fez sorrir também.

— E então... — ele murmurou como se não quisesse nada. — Onde ele está?

Mordi os lábios pra evitar em sorriso, e dei de ombros como se não entendesse sua pergunta.

— Meu presente.

— Ah... — segurei sua mão livre e comecei a andar em direção a pequena casa, o obrigando a vir comigo. — Vou te levar até ele logo, só que antes... A gente pode comer alguma coisa? Meu estômago está compondo uma sinfonia de roncos.

— Claro. — ele riu. — É bom mesmo que você coma, ou Rachel mesma vai te obrigar dessa vez. Ela fez um bolo. — ele torceu o nariz.

Franzi o cenho, não entendendo sua aversão da ação gentil de Rachel. Jacob estava estranho demais em relação ao dia de hoje. Era como se ele não achasse a data importante. Uma coisa irrelevante, nada demais.

— Porque você não faz questão de ser celebrado?

Parei em frente à porta e ele suspirou. Estava claro que Jacob não queria falar daquilo e eu não o forçaria. Entretanto ele tocou meu cabelo, segurando uma mecha entre seus dedos suspirando outra vez antes de falar.

— Nunca dei muita importância pro meu aniversário e isso passou a ser ainda menos importante depois que minha mãe morreu. Era ela quem fazia... tudo nesse dia pra mim. Então...

Ele prensou os lábios e baixou a cabeça, fitando o chão. Era assim que ele tentava ocultar os sentimentos de mim ou encerrar algum assunto do qual ele não queria falar. Com a convivência acabei percebendo isso.

Toquei seu rosto com minhas mãos e o ergui a fim de fazê-lo me olhar. Sua expressão estava impassível, os lábios ainda prensados numa linha reta. O que denunciara a dor que a lembrança lhe trouxe foram seus olhos. O brilho usual deles agora era de um pesar abafado pelo tempo.

Sorri-lhe solidariamente e me aproximei dele. Beijei seu queixo, bochechas, as maçãs de seu rosto, suas pálpebras e selei nossas testas. O mostrei o quanto o amava e que estaria sempre ao seu lado; que o dia de hoje era motivo de celebração e que sua família o amava assim como sua mãe, onde quer que ela esteja.

A morte não seria forte o bastante pra acabar com isso.

— Eu amo você. — ele sussurrou me prendendo em seu abraço.

Toquei seu rosto, mostrando-o minha lealdade e amor por ele, exigindo que jamais se esquecesse disso. Do quanto o amava, pra sempre.

Jacob expirou pesadamente e curvou sua cabeça, procurando por meus lábios.

Sorri suavemente antes de ser beijada pelo amor de minha vida.

Eu sabia que estava transmitindo pra ele através de meu abraço todos os pensamentos, só que isso pouco me importava. Eu não ligava se ele soubesse o quão perdidamente apaixonada eu já estava. Queria que Jake soubesse ser o motivo de minha felicidade outrora tão irreal e distante.

Que eu o amava mais que minha própria vida; porque _ele _era minha vida agora.

Meus pensamentos melosos demais o faziam sorrir em meus lábios e me apertar, não permitindo-me sair de seus braços. Eu tentava terminar o beijo, o afastar com delicadeza só que ele sorria maroto e fingia não perceber minhas sutis rejeições.

— Então caro Quill, isso é o que acontece quando uma pessoa passa quase 7 anos vivendo no celibato. Olhe, aprenda com o erro alheio e não se deixe acabar assim; faminto e quase sufocando a namorada com tanto amor e carência. Ou a matando por falta de ar. Dá no mesmo. — a voz superior e debochada de Sam soou atrás de nós seguida de uma explosão de risos.

Jacob finalmente se afastou de mim, sorrindo sem graça e eu corando.

Depois disso tudo o que vi foram cerca de sete ou nove homens descamisados de quase dois metros de altura correndo em nossa direção. Gritei em pânico e abri a porta da casa, fechando-a antes que eles caíssem em cima de mim.

Suspirei de alivio quando percebi que Jacob era o alvo deles.

Gritaria de deboches e felicitações explodiu do lado de fora enquanto eu tentava respirar novamente, com o coração acelerado pela sensação de quase morte.

— Mas que alarde é esse? — me virei para a voz preocupada, vendo Rachel vir da cozinha, enxugando as mãos no avental. — Ah... Os garotos chegaram. — suspirou. — Vamos comer Nessie, antes que eles entrem e acabem com tudo.

Sorri para Rachel e segurei a mão que ela me estendia, guiando-me para a cozinha.

Trinta segundos depois de Billy ter saído do quarto e eu ter beijado sua bochecha o fazendo rir pra mim, os garotos entraram. Rachel tinha razão; Emily Sue e Leah chegaram minutos depois da entrada baderneira deles e já não havia mais nada nas panelas.

Emily contentou-se só com o bolo — quatro pedaços enormes — e Leah não fizera muita questão de comer. Assim que os parabéns animados e fora do ritmo fora cantado, ela abraçou Jacob — o que confesso não ter me agradado nada — e saiu sem se despedir de ninguém fora Sue e Emily, a qual ela afagara a barriga saliente com um sem sorriso em seu rosto sério.

— Não consigo me acostumar com isso. — Seth murmurou de boca cheia segundos depois de a irmã ter saído.

Estávamos encostados no balcão, menos de um metro de distancia de onde Emily estava sentada. Jacob estava ao meu lado tentando me forçar a comer o bolo com ele que comia uma garfada e então me oferecia uma, imperativo.

Eu comia apenas para vê-lo sorrir satisfeito.

O dia era dele, afinal.

— A Leah estar lidando tão bem com a gravidez da Emily? — Jacob perguntou e Seth assentiu.

— Desde que Emily descobriu a gravidez as duas tem se aproximado, passado mais tempo juntas. Leah quase não fica em casa, só sabe paparicar a prima o dia todo. Até Sam acha isso estranho.

Observei os dois em silêncio. Bella comentara comigo há alguns anos a relação de Leah, Emily e Sam. Contou-me que Sam e Leah namoravam há algum tempo e quando Emily chegou à reserva ele se apaixonou por ela. Assim, de uma hora pra outra. Fora só colocar os olhos nela e pronto. No inicio fiquei mal por Leah e acabei por compreender a razão da amargura com a qual ela vivia.

— Isso é mesmo estranho. — murmurei quebrando o silêncio que pairou entre nos três. — Não amor. Estou cheia. — sorri pra Jacob que me oferecera mais bolo. — Ela pode, não sei, ter passado dessa fase. De se lamentar, sabe? — olhei Seth e dei de ombros. — Acho que a noticia da gravidez da prima a fez querer voltar a ter a amizade de antes. Elas eram como irmãs, não é mesmo?

Seth assentiu, se mostrando intrigado com meu raciocínio.

— Então... talvez a chegada do bebê aproxime mais as duas. Talvez ele seja a salvação dessa relação tão conturbada dos três. Tire essa dor do desprezo que Leah ainda sente.

Dei de ombros e o garoto moreno de cabelos espetados arregalou os olhos e começou a tossir engasgado.

— Seth? Você está bem?

Ele colocou a mão na boca e tossiu ruidosamente várias vezes. Sua pele morena ia ficando cada vez mais vermelha até que ele recuperou o fôlego e olhou pra Jacob, afobado.

— Você ouviu o que ela disse?

Jacob franziu o cenho e deu de ombros, como se eu não tivesse dito nada demais.

— O que foi que eu falei? — murmurei intrigada e Seth apontou pra mim com o garfo.

— "Talvez o bebê seja a salvação pra relação dos três e isso tire a tristeza da Leah. A dor da rejeição." Isso te lembra de alguma coisa, Jake?

Assim como os olhos de Seth enquanto tossia, os de Jacob se arregalaram, sua boca se escancarando em compreensão antes de tomar uma expressão séria. Intrigada.

— Por isso ela tem sentido tanta necessidade de ficar perto da Emily, e vice-versa. As duas vivem praticamente grudadas, assim como você e Bella durante a gravi...

— Tá Seth, eu já entendi! — Jacob o interrompeu elevando a voz.

Era impressão minha ou ele olhara disfarçadamente pra mim?

— Do que vocês estão falando? O que minha mãe e o Jake têm a ver com a aproximação da Emily e da Leah?

Os dois se encararam desconfortavelmente e eu bufei, irritadiça. Odiava quando escondiam algo de mim.

— Er... Eu vou pegar mais bolo. — Seth forçou um sorriso e correu para o outro lado da cozinha.

Ele quase tropeçou durante o trajeto, o que teria me feito rir em qualquer outro momento. Agora estava ocupada demais tentando desvendar o que os dois escondiam de mim.

Voltei-me para Jacob que estava tão desconfortável quanto no dia em que assistimos ao vídeo do casamento de meus pais. Aquilo estava me intrigando, confundindo. Tinha alguma coisa ali, alguma coisa que eu precisava saber.

— E então?

Olhei exigente para Jacob que permanecera calado.

— Nessie, não é nada. Nada que eu possa te contar, pelo menos não agora.

Franzi o cenho e sacudi a cabeça negativamente.

— E porque não?

Jacob mordera o lábio inferior e me fitou intensamente por alguns segundos.

— Ainda não é a hora.

Suas palavras me fizeram bufar contrariada, mas nos seus olhos tão sinceros eu vi o medo. O receio, a culpa, indecisão, contudo o medo se sobressaia a todos eles.

Suspirei derrotada e dei de ombros.

— Tudo bem. Não precisa falar nada. — murmurei a contra gosto.

Ainda precisando saber o que ele escondia, eu não o queria forçar a nada e se houvesse alguma coisa da qual eu precisasse saber mais cedo ou mais tarde ele me contaria. No momento certo.

Ele suspirou aliviado, quase sorrindo.

— Obrigado.

Sorri minimamente.

— Por nada.

Afastei-me dele para ir ao encontro de Claire que estava sentada no tapete da sala, sozinha. Queria lhe fazer companhia e sair de perto de Jacob, só enquanto tentava tirar as minhocas que nasciam em minha cabeça. Não queria estragar o dia que ainda tinha tudo pra continuar perfeito.

Frustrando meus planos, um aperto em meu pulso e sussurro indeciso me fez parar.

— Você não vai ficar brava, certo?

O olhei por sobre o ombro e fiz que não, lhe dando o meu melhor sorriso de "não se preocupe". Ainda intrigado Jake forçou um sorriso e me puxou para perto, selou nossos lábios e me deixou ir.

(...)

Enquanto conversava com Claire e a ajudava a embelezar sua Barbie, eu podia sentir o olhar de Jacob sobre mim. Os garotos estavam agora na sala, os mais velhos sentados no sofá e os demais no chão; cada pequeno grupo em um canto. Rachel, Emily e Sue estava na cozinha conversando e eu quis me juntar a elas, mas os olhinhos tristonhos de Claire quando disse que brincaria com ela depois me amoleceram e eu não fui. Jacob, Quill e Embry estavam perto da porta, conversando entre murmúrios. Eles pareciam discutir algo sério, mas não me concentrei em ouvi-los ou tentar fazer leitura labial, já que Jacob — como eu sabia — não desgrudava seus olhos de mim.

— Vem Claire, vamos pra casa antes que sua mãe me dê sermão e não deixe te levar a praia amanhã. — Quill estendeu a mão para a garotinha de nove anos — quase dez como ela dizia — sorrindo levemente.

— Mas já Quill? — ela choramingou fazendo beicinho.

Eu ri dela e a trouxe pra perto de mim, a fim de abraçá-la.

— Já sim, mocinha. — ele a repreendeu com ternura.

Sua paciência e jeito fraternal de tratar a Claire me lembraram de como Jacob era comigo quando eu aparentava ter a mesma idade que ela. O mesmo sorriso afável, a mesma serenidade ao falar e disposição pra bancar o babá sem achar aquilo algo ruim.

A pequena garota de cabelos lisos e escuros choramingou em meu abraço e eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça, prometendo que nós brincaríamos juntas mais vezes antes de eu voltar pra Vancouver.

Isso a fez sorrir e ir com Quill de boa vontade.

— Obrigado. — ele sussurrou enquanto ela recolocava as sapatilhas cor de rosa.

Eu pisquei pra ele e sussurrei um "Por nada" que o fizera sorrir.

Eles se despediram do pessoal e eu sorri quando Claire pulou nos braços de Jacob e lhe desejou um feliz aniversário antes dele a atacar com cócegas. Depois de mais alguns minutos só os observando se despedirem, me levantei do chão com certa dificuldade, olhando ao redor. Todos pareciam entretidos demais em suas conversas e eu iria ficar avulsa se ficasse perto de qualquer um deles. Além de não saber o que dizer.

Sociável, com certeza não é uma das minhas escassas qualidades.

Coloquei as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco e me dirigi à cozinha sem muita animação. Talvez um pedaço de bolo me alegrasse... Ou dois, quem sabe.

Quase ri com minha bipolaridade. Até minutos atrás eu não queria saber de comida. Era só ficar sozinha que ela me parecia ser uma ótima companhia e entretenimento.

— Parece estar bom mesmo...

Murmurei para o bolo em cima do balcão, mal podendo o encarar por míseros cinco segundos e já que me sentira sendo abraçada por Jacob. Fechei meus olhos quando ele apoiara o queixo em meu ombro, perguntando se podíamos dar o fora dali.

Ri baixinho e assenti, estendendo minha mão pra que ele a entrelaçasse com sua.

Despedimo-nos rapidamente dos presentes e saímos de mãos dadas em direção a meu carro. Era tão bom andar assim com ele, me fazia sentir completa. Finalmente completa, mesmo não sabendo que antes faltava uma parte em mim.

— Pra onde nós vamos? — ele me encurralou entre seu corpo e o carro, me olhando com certo receio.

Ele pesava que eu ainda estivesse brava.

— Pra um lugar especial. — sussurrei misteriosa e o empurrei para lado, invertendo nossas posições e o prensando contra o carro.

Isso o fez sorrir.

Coloquei-me na ponta dos pés e segurei seus ombros, apoiando-me pra não vacilar enquanto aproximava nossos rostos.

— E que lugar seria esse? — suspirou, curvando-se para beijar-me, só que virei o rosto.

— Você vai ver.

Sorri quando ele bufou frustrado e beijei a ponta de seu nariz, me afastando a fim de entrar no carro.

Dirigi calmamente pela estrada longa e quase deserta, admirando o entardecer e o tom laranja-avermelhado que tinha o céu parcialmente nublado também. Jacob com todo seu talento para disfarçar estava sentado de lado no banco do passageiro, fitando-me sem pudor algum.

Conforme me aproximava mais da mansão, o nervosismo tomava conta de mim e apertava minhas mãos tremulas no volante, várias vezes, tentando me lembrar como se respirava. _Pra dentro, pra fora, inspira oxigênio, expira gás carbônico..._ Isso não me ajudou nem um pouco.

— Eu preciso que você feche os olhos. — murmurei desviando minha atenção da estrada para Jacob.

Ele sorriu tortamente pra mim.

— E porque eu faria isso?

— O lugar é parte da surpresa. — revirei meus olhos. — Anda, fecha os olhos!

— Tá, tá. — ele ergueu as mãos em rendição. — Vai com calma.

Sorri pra ele que fechou os olhos, sorrindo largamente.

— Não vale abrir. Nem espiar de olhos cerrados.

— Tudo bem. — ele bufou impaciente.

Grunhi e voltei minha atenção à estrada, vendo que estávamos cada vez mais perto da minha antiga casa.

— Posso abrir agora? — ele murmurou ansioso quando eu desligara o carro.

— Nada disso! Espera aqui.

— Mas Nessie...

Antes que ele pudesse protestar eu já estava fora do carro, dando a volta para ficar ao seu lado. Ouvi-o resmungar lá dentro e abri a porta, segurando sua mão.

— Anda, sai do carro.

— Sem abrir os olhos?

Eu ri assentindo, mas lembrei-me que ele não podia ver.

— Sem abrir.

Ele bufou e saiu do carro, fechando a porta sem minha ajuda. Comecei a andar e com paciência guiar Jacob, o alertando quando tinha algum degrau e por vezes o enganando apenas pra ouvi-lo bufar irritado e então deleitar meus ouvidos com o delicioso som de sua risada.

Paramos em frente à porta e eu a abri, voltando a segurar sua mão e o levando até a poltrona próxima do piano.

— Pode se sentar. — murmurei retirando sua mão da minha e a colocando sobre a poltrona. Ele a tocou, sentando-se com dificuldade.

— Já posso abrir?

Eu sorri, mas nada disse. Andei rapidamente em direção ao piano e sentei-me no banco com a postura ereta, respirando fundo enquanto colocava meus cabelos para trás. Expirei o ar pela boca e passei os dedos sobre o teclado antes de fechar os olhos e começar a tocar assim como fizera horas antes.

A sonoridade de minha própria música foi me acalmando e eu sorri ao perceber que ela soava quase tão angelical quanto à expressão de Jacob enquanto dormia. Tão suave quanto seu toque em meu rosto, e ainda assim tão intensa quanto seus beijos. Meus dedos pareciam ter vida própria percorrendo as teclas, fazendo o belo som ecoar na sala quase vazia, preenchendo o ambiente com sua beleza e simplicidade.

A música me guiava e enaltecia, fazendo-me sorrir satisfeita.

Estava tão concentrada nas notas que quase não percebi o banco afundar a meu lado.

Jacob.

Sorri por sentir seu calor irradiar em minha direção, seu perfume me cercar como um feitiço. Reunindo todo o autocontrole que havia dentro de mim, não abri os olhos e nem me deixei distrair com sua proximidade. Ao invés disso, deixei meu amor por ele fluir nas notas que tocava, minha paixão e adoração serem traduzidas em música.

O pulsar regular e contínuo de seu coração precioso acompanhava o ritmo da música lhe deixando ainda mais belas segundo meus ouvidos. Conforme a música fora findando, concentrei-me nas notas finais e então terminei, prolongando o arranjo final.

A sala se resumiu em silêncio nos dois segundos seguintes quando eu abrira os olhos e me virei para o ser que faria Narciso morrer de inveja, e que me sondava admirado, exaltado e com o sorriso mais lindo que meus olhos já puderam ver.

— O que achou? — murmurei timidamente.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu dela.

— Esse é o seu presente. Eu disse que era simples...

— É incrível. — ele murmurou ainda atônito. — Perfeito, Nessie.

Sorri orgulhosa e me acheguei pra mais perto dele.

— Eu quem compus. Na verdade, Edward me ajudou com a maior parte, mas... Foi inspirada em você. Enquanto eu observava você dormir.

Como se fosse possível, o sorriso dele se alargou ainda mais.

— E como se chama?

Mordi os lábios e fitei o teclado, deixando a timidez corar meu rosto.

— Jacob's lullaby.

Pelo canto do olho vi sorrir orgulhoso e então tocou meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos como se eu fosse uma peça cara a qual ele não podia tocar sem o receio de quebrá-la em mil pedaços.

— É o segundo melhor presente que já ganhei. — ele sussurrou, selando nossas testas.

— O segundo? — meu orgulho ferido me fez murmurar decepcionada.

Ele tentou evitar, mas acabou sorrindo outra vez.

—_ Você_ é o melhor deles, Nessie. Minha vida, minha salvação... tudo. — ele sussurrou deslizando seus dedos pelo contorno de meu rosto, antes de me beijar com ternura fazendo aquele ser o momento mais perfeito de toda a minha vida.

* * *

**N/A: **Bem, eu não sou de cobrar reviews - e obrigado a fofa da anyway2010 por sempre comentar - mas seria muito bom saber oq vcs estão achando da fic. Sério mesmo.

Enfim, semana que vem tem mais.


	21. 20 — Voltando

**Capitulo 20 — Voltando**

Viciada.

Estou extremamente viciada em Jacob. Não do modo doentio e autodestrutivo, algo mais para o modo... apaixonado. Cada pequena parte dele me encantava até mesmo os defeitos. Ele tem muitos, é claro, mas isso é o que o torna ainda mais humano, mais imperfeitamente perfeito pra mim.

E tem as coisas boas. Seu jeito de sorrir, de me olhar, de dizer que me ama... Tudo nele me deixava ainda mais dependente e apaixonada.

E os seus lábios, tão saborosos... Sabor de felicidade, plenitude, perfeição.

Às vezes quando nos afastávamos para recuperar o ar, ele me sondava com os olhos castanhos — quase negros — de um jeito que me deixava constrangida. Era como se eu fosse o prêmio de um primeiro lugar ao qual ele não merecia, mas que não abriria mão; um raio de sol irrompendo nas densas nuvens negras de uma tempestade que parecia não ter fim. Ele sentia por mim o mesmo que eu sentia por ele, e ao me olhar assim... me fazia acreditar que era ele quem amava mais. O mais apaixonado, sendo que isso parecia impossível pra mim.

E os olhos dele, ah, os olhos tinham um brilho tão lindo, único. As janelas de sua alma adorável. Quando me tocava, suas mãos grandes e um tanto ásperas traçavam caminhos de fogo por onde passavam. Percebi que ele tinha certa fixação por minha cintura; sempre que me abraçava infiltrava suas mãos sob minha blusa e apertava, afagava e arrepiava minhas costas.

Quando estava com ele meu coração parecia querer sair do peito e o de Jacob pulsava em sincronia com o meu. Em minha barriga fogos de artifícios coloridos estouravam e milhares de mariposas voavam em meio às explosões.

Eu o amava tanto que chegava a doer. Mas era uma dor muito, muito boa mesmo.

Os dias foram passando rápidos demais, perfeitos demais pra que eu pudesse lamentar tal fato. Duas semanas depois do aniversário de Jacob meus pais voltaram de sua viagem ao Brasil. Mesmo sentindo muito a falta deles, não quis voltar pra casa.

Eu queria ficar ali, na casinha de madeira vermelha nos braços do amor de minha vida. Gostaria de passar as tardes na praia ou na sala assistindo a um filme qualquer que Jacob quisesse ver. No quarto dele, enroscados, trocando carinhos com ele sem camisa — eu adorava tocar sua pele —; ou na garagem abraçados sobre o capô de algum carro que deveria estar consertando.

Queria ser obrigada a comer a comida deliciosa que ele fazia; sentar a seu lado na pequena mesa e o observar perder pra Rachel no pôquer que eles, Billy e Paul sempre jogavam depois do jantar. Cochilar à tarde com seus braços apertados ao meu redor e beijá-lo sob a chuva fina e chata que arruinava meu cabelo.

Eu queria Jacob todos os dias. _Precisava_ dele, sem restrições, rosnados e interrupções que eu sabia que iriam acontecer quando nossas caricias fossem um pouco longe demais. Eu tinha a plena consciência que nossa relação mudaria quase drasticamente quando voltássemos a Vancouver, pois Edward imporia suas regras e limites absurdos que não deveriam ser contestados.

E isso seria muito ruim.

Até porque ultimamente Jacob tem me acostumado mal. Toda noite ele tem escalado a árvore perto da janela do meu quarto — arriscando sua pele em cair e ser pego por um Charlie furioso — apenas pra passar a noite comigo. Não do modo pervertido da situação, ele só me envolve em seu abraço e me nina até que eu durma.

Pela manhã quando acordo, lá está ele, dormindo adoravelmente sob mim.

Tudo bem que antes de dormir nós... Tocamo-nos mais intimamente, nos beijamos sem paciência e com muita paixão, mas nada nunca passou dos limites.

Não que eu houvesse imposto algum limite só que... Jacob parecia levar um choque ao perceber que estava quase tirando minha camisola. Eu fingia não me decepcionar por ele ter certo controle e nem ao menos lhe questionava quando dizia que era melhor irmos dormir. Era um tanto óbvio que ele não queria aproveitar toda nossa liberdade já que Edward leria nossos pensamentos. Ele queria mostrar a meu pai que fora respeitoso na _medida do possível_, digno de sua confiança.

E isso era bom. Mas nem tanto.

Por isso não voltei de imediato para Vancouver, quis aproveitar um pouco mais.

Edward estranhou e percebi, mesmo pelo telefone, que ele desconfiava do motivo de eu querer ficar mais tempo em Forks. Ele sabia, é claro, mas não dizia nada. Nem Bella também.

Três semanas depois, foi inevitável. Eu _tinha_ de voltar pra Vancouver.

— Já pegou tudo, criança? — Charlie pigarreou desconfortável na porta do meu quarto.

Sorri com esse pensamento. Aquele não era meu quarto, por mais que agora eu o quisesse.

— Já. — assenti fechando o zíper da mala gigante.

Charlie me sorriu minimamente e passou por mim, pegando a mala com um pequeno esforço. Ele me lançou um olhar por sobre o ombro e saiu pelo corredor sem dizer mais nada.

Então era aquilo mesmo. Eu estava indo de volta pra casa — algo que não me animava nem um pouco. Mesmo me sentindo realmente ansiosa pra rever minha família — meu coração se apertava só de pensar neles—, eu já sentia falta de Forks. De suas manhãs cinzentas e mal humoradas, e de seu murmúrio emburrando soando no telhado junto com a chuva. Das pessoas incríveis da reserva, do sorriso caloroso e matinal de Billy e das panquecas de Rachel. Sentiria falta do jeito brincalhão e inconsequente de Seth e da aura maternal de Emily e Sue. De todos eu sentiria falta, principalmente de Charlie. O que dentre todos eu mais amava.

Não era uma despedida definitiva, eu poderia visitá-lo nos feriados. O problema era que levaria um ano e meio — ou mais — até que eu pudesse passar um tempo aqui em Forks de novo e isso era o que doía mais.

Desci as escadas com pesar e lancei um último olhar para a sala antes de fechar a porta atrás de mim. A manhã estava parcialmente nublada, nuvens espessas tentavam dar uma claridade maior assim como o sol quase invisível acima delas.

Desci até a calçada e lancei um sorriso afetuoso para Jacob, encostado a Mercedes com sua usual e impactante beleza a me enfeitiçar.

— Promete que não vai se esquecer desse velho aqui? — Charlie abriu seu sorriso de covinhas e com os olhos já marejados assenti, aninhando-me com cautela em seus braços.

— Ah vovô...

Choraminguei em sua farda, o apertando gentilmente o máximo que pude e respirando profundamente o perfume masculino que inibia o encanto natural de seu sangue. Depois de minutos embalando meu choro, senti seus lábios se pressionarem com timidez no topo de minha cabeça em um beijo paternal.

Funguei várias vezes tentando minimizar o choro e quando estava pronta pra ir, me afastei de seu abraço.

— Se cuide, garota. — ele afagou meu rosto encharcado. — Sabe que pode vir pra cá quando quiser. Essa casa é sua também.

Sorri em meio à cortina de lágrimas que embaçavam meus olhos e assenti.

— Eu te amo vovô.

Ele sorriu e me deu um ultimo abraço sussurrando também me amar.

— Cuide bem da minha neta. — ele ordenou marrento para Jacob que assentiu prontamente.

— Pode deixar.

Ele lançou um olhar de confiança a Jacob e suspirou antes de repuxar seus lábios num leve sorriso enquanto eu andava em direção ao carro. O olhei por sobre o ombro todo o caminho até lá.

Ao chegar perto de Jacob acenei uma ultima vez para Charlie que sorriu pra mim. Tentei em vão retribuir seu sorriso gentil e Jacob abriu a porta do carro pra mim tornando o adeus ainda mais difícil. Adentrei no veiculo com pesar e quando o motor roncou suavemente e começamos a nos mover, chorei sem fazer barulho, deixando as lagrimas de saudade antecipada me cegar.

Jacob não disse nada até sairmos da cidade, e então estacionou o carro no meio fio, abriu meu cinto de segurança e com cuidado me aninhou em seu colo, deixando-me soluçar em seu ombro até estar pronta pra aguentar a viagem sem mais tristeza.

Charlie faria uma falta gigantesca pra mim. Nós quase não passávamos tempo juntos — só quando ele, raramente, ia a Vancouver — e agora que passara quase dois meses com ele, conhecendo seus hábitos, humor e personalidade admirável sentia mais saudade agora que quando ele se despedia a fim de voltar para Forks.

Agora eu entendia o porquê de Bella sempre soluçar sem lágrimas quando ele ia embora.

— Estou bem agora. — sussurrei na camiseta de Jacob alguns minutos de choro depois.

Ele beijou meus cabelos e relutante afrouxou seu abraço me ajudando a voltar pro meu lugar no banco do passageiro. Minha cabeça latejava pelo choro e por conta disso encostei-me à janela e acabei adormecendo em minutos.

(...)

Eu não era o tipo de pessoa que sonhava muito ao dormir. Pelo menos não sonhos dos quais eu me lembrasse ao acordar. Mas dessa vez foi diferente.

Percebi estar sonhando, pois eu ainda estava em Forks, algum lugar ao norte da floresta que ficava atrás da praia de La Push. Eu andava sem rumo em meio às samambaias, troncos caídos e terra molhada que manchavam meus pés descalços. O lugar era assustador e escuro por conta das nuvens arroxeadas que contrastavam o breu do céu e cobriam a lua minguante que era única fonte de luz daquele lugar.

Em meio à caminhada incerta, meu peito começou a doer excruciantemente. Parecia que eu... procurava por alguma coisa. Algo essencial e que não conseguia encontrar. Minha respiração saia entre arquejos estrangulados enquanto eu tentava — em vão — não chorar. Andei por mais algum tempo caindo algumas vezes até que, exausta, desabei na terra molhada e chorei copiosamente por um tempo. Meu coração doía tanto, mas tanto... que a morte me parecia tentadora, convidativa.

Em meio a planos incertos de suicídio e choro sôfrego ouvi alguém andar em minha direção com passos duros. Ergui meus olhos e no momento em que reconheci a figura alta e esplendida a me encarar sem emoção alguma, me pus de pé, estendendo o braço pra que ele segurasse minha mão.

— Me leve daqui, Jacob. Por favor. — eu dizia com cuidado.

Sem entender porque, o temor de que ele não me ajudasse me atingiu. Jacob estava a menos de um metro de mim, e como alguém que vê uma fera selvagem, não me movi, com medo. Não medo de ele me atacar como teria de um animal, mas sim de virar as costas e ir embora.

E foi isso o que ele fez.

Bufou um riso em deboche e saiu andando pelo mesmo caminho que viera.

Desesperada, comecei a andar rapidamente em sua direção, mas minhas pernas pareciam lentas demais. Eu tentava correr, mas tudo o que fazia era arrastar os pés descalços pela relva molhada, o observando andar rapidamente para a escuridão, desaparecendo.

Voltei a chorar esticando minha mão para a escuridão, desejando que ele voltasse pra mim.

_— Não me deixe._ — eu implorava para o breu. — _Não me deixe meu amor..._

Com um estalo abri os olhos, ofegante, tentando assimilar a realidade a meu redor.

Eu estava dentro do carro. Carro que agora... estava parado. Olhei para lado e através da janela de Jacob vendo que estávamos no começo da rua, algumas casas antes da minha.

— Nessie? Você está bem? — Jacob murmurou cauteloso, tocando meu rosto.

Com um alivio quase esmagador me deixei aproveitar seu toque quente em meu rosto, agarrando sua mão pra que ele não a tirasse dali. Com medo de que ele sumisse.

— Não me deixe. — implorei baixinho, fechando os olhos.

Beijei a palma de sua mão e estava pronta pra sair do carro e me ajoelhar diante dele se fosse preciso. Eu não queria me sentir como no sonho. Não queria vê-lo ir embora e não poder fazer nada que o impedisse.

— O quê? — ele engasgou. — Não. Eu nunca vou te deixar. _Nunca_.

Sorri por uma fração de segundo e voltei a chorar, dessa vez era de puro e latente alivio.

_Ele não me deixaria. Não tinha pelo o que temer. _

— Shh... shh... — Jacob tentava me acalmar, me trazendo para seu colo outra vez.

Aninhei-me em seu peito como se minha vida dependesse daquilo e aproveitei seu afago terno em meus cabelos. Ele me ninava pra frente e pra trás, beijando minha testa e murmurando palavras quileutes que eu não entendia o porquê, mas me confortavam.

Quando me acalmei outra vez, sequei o rosto com as mangas do casaco e infiltrei minhas mãos em seu cabelo negro, o trazendo fracamente pra mais perto de mim. Sem relutar, Jacob se curvou e encostou nossos lábios. Aproveitei o contato ingênuo por segundos antes de beijá-lo. Suguei seu lábio inferior com o máximo de ternura que pude, sempre o puxando pra mais perto de mim. Ele retribuía com prazer, deliciando-me com o sabor de seus beijos.

O sonho fora bobo; um reflexo de minha tristeza por deixar Charlie, talvez. Mas ele plantara em minha mente o medo de que Jacob também o fizesse. Que ele me deixasse como no sonho; virasse as costas e fosse embora.

A urgência que o beijo pedia me despertara de meus devaneios e percebi estar encaixada no colo de Jacob, minhas pernas de cada lado de sua cintura no espaço que o carro permitia. Ele mordeu meu lábio inferior e eu gemi, deixando crescer em mim o desejo que sempre sentia quando ele me beijava desse modo tão urgente.

Ele suspirou em meus lábios e me apertou mais junto a si, se curvando a fim de me encostar o painel do carro. Ao invés disso ele me pressionou contra a buzina que fez um barulho ensurdecedor na rua vazia.

— Jake! — me afastei dele sem fôlego e vi sua expressão nublada mudar pra uma divertida e ele começar a rir.

Bati em seu ombro o censurando, entretanto não pude evitar rir com ele.

O medo não tinha sentido algum agora. Jacob estava comigo e permaneceria ali pra sempre.

— Eu amo você. — disparei quando nossos risos cessaram.

A expressão de Jacob se iluminou, e ele lambeu os lábios de modo que o fizeram aparentar ainda mais atraentes pra mim.

— Eu também te amo. E vou provar. — ele sorriu torto, retirando a chave do contato.

— E como você vai fazer isso, posso saber?

Arqueei uma sobrancelha o olhando desafiadoramente.

— Vou pedir permissão ao seu pai pra poder namorar você. — ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

— Uau. Boa sorte com isso. — suspirei teatralmente e Jacob cerrou os olhos, encarando-me desafiado.

— Você duvida que eu consiga convencer Edward? É isso?

Arqueei minha sobrancelha para o moreno determinado que me encarava irredutível.

— Exatamente.

— Quer apostar? — ele apertou minha cintura, e lambeu os lábios outra vez.

Quase suspirei, mas me contive.

— Vinte pratas.

Ele riu.

— Só isso?

Assenti.

— Você quer aumentar a aposta? Está tão confiante assim?

— Claro que quero. — ele sorriu malicioso. — Cinquenta. Pratas.

— Cinquenta? — murmurei insegura.

Ele assentiu, desafiador.

— Mas cinquenta é muito dinheiro...

— Olha só... acho que alguém está com medo de perder. — ele zombou, brincando com a barra minha blusa.

— Medo de perder? Eu? Você só pode estar brincando.

Jacob assentiu em minhas primeiras perguntas e riu de minha afirmação.

— Não estou.

— Então tá senhor "seguro de si". Cinquenta pratas e nada mais que isso.

Jacob sorriu.

— Cinquenta. — ele repetiu.

— Então tá, apostado. — estendi a mão e ele a apertou selando o acordo.

Encaramo-nos séria e determinadamente tentando intimidar o outro, mas logo rimos e voltamos a nos beijar como antes.

(...)

— Acho melhor... — suspirei enquanto Jacob beijava meu pescoço.

— Hm?

— A-acho melhor nós... — arfei quando ele mordiscou o lóbulo de minha orelha e riu baixinho.

— Sim?

— Acho melhor você parar de me provocar. — sussurrei do modo mais rouco que pude.

Jacob se afastou o suficiente para me encarar. Seus olhos faiscavam, e sua respiração falha se misturava a minha.

— É mesmo?

Assenti mordendo os lábios e ele engoliu seco por isso. Tive de me conter para não rir.

— E o que você vai fazer se eu não quiser parar? — ele ronronou segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos, me trazendo pra mais perto.

O que eu faria a respeito? Claro que eu não faria nada a não ser aproveitar.

— Isso.

Inclinei-me para a esquerda e recostei o banco do motorista pra trás, o máximo possível. Jacob estava parcialmente deitado e me ajeitei melhor em seu colo, curvando-me lentamente pra mais perto, o encarando intensamente tal como ele fazia. Nossas respirações ofegantes eram o único som dentro do carro, assim como nossos corações agitados.

— Nessie... — Jacob me censurou quando rocei meus lábios nos dele, mas não me parou. Muito pelo contrário. Suas mãos agarraram minhas coxas de modo possessivo, puxando-me pra cima.

Gemi baixinho com a súbita aproximação, beijando-o com toda a voluptuosidade que pude. Sua pele estava ainda mais quente que o normal, eu me sentia envolta com a lava de um vulcão. Podia sentir minha pele derreter sob seus toques e todo meu corpo pulsar por ele.

O modo como Jacob me beijava me enlouquecia e com os olhos nublados toquei sua camisa, desabotoando os dois primeiros botões com muita dificuldade.

— Renesmee. — Jacob arfou como censura outra vez, sempre se contradizendo.

Ele queria tanto quanto eu.

— Nessie?!

Meus olhos se arregalaram imediatamente ao ouvir a voz conhecida do lado de fora do carro.

Virei-me lentamente e vi Catherine abraçar a sacola de compras junto a seu peito e encarar a mim e a Jacob como se fossemos algum tipo de aberração.

Um monstro de duas cabeças.

Ou um lobisomem e uma meio vampira/meio humana dando um amasso dentro de um carro.

— Ah, oi Cath! — murmurei sem graça, abrindo o vidro e depois porta, desajeitadamente.

Não ousei olhar Jacob ao sair do carro e fechei a porta com mais força que o necessário. Dessa vez meu rosto estava ainda mais quente que antes, mas por motivos totalmente diferentes.

— Para de ficar corando como um tomate e me abraça logo, sua fogosa! — Catherine murmurou risonha, me puxando para si.

— Ai meu Deus que vergonha. — murmurei tentando rir descontraidamente,

Aquilo era embaraçoso demais.

— Deixa de ser boba! — disse em meu ombro antes de me soltar. — Finalmente, han?

Catherine olhou em direção ao carro, e piscou o olho pra mim. Meu rosto ferveu ainda mais.

— Pois é. Finalmente.

Suspirei sorrindo feito uma pateta apaixonada.

— Quando Esme me disse que você tinha ido pra Forks eu soube que isso aconteceria. — ela murmurou distante, depois deu de ombros e sorriu pra mim. — Estou muito feliz por você, Ness.

Sorri-lhe ainda mais e suspirei outra vez, a fazendo rir.

— Está tão contente... Radiante. — ela comentou gesticulando com as mãos. — Ele te faz bem, não é?

Assenti, mordendo os lábios.

— Eu nunca me senti tão feliz em toda a minha vida, Cath.

Ela riu revirando os olhos.

— Estou vendo. Toda essa paixão, pegação dentro do carro e blá, blá, blá. — ela cutucou minha barriga, picando o olho pra mim de modo cúmplice. Foi inevitável eu corar ainda mais. — Enfim... Eu tenho que ir, então...

— Tudo bem. Vá lá em casa amanhã. Tenho tanta coisa pra te contar!

Catherine sorriu, mas não concordou.

— Amanhã eu vou viajar. Casa da vovó. — ela rolou os olhos, entediada.

— Ah, que pena.

— Pois é. — ela bufou. — Eu volto em uma semana, felizmente.

— Então nós nos vemos. Promete ir a minha casa assim que chegar?

Catherine assentiu mais animada.

— Prometo. Mal posso esperar pra saber quem tomou a iniciativa. Lá em Forks e aqui no carro.

Sorri constrangida e ela riu, adorando a situação.

— Boa viagem, garota. Diga a seus pais que mandei um abraço, sinto falta deles.

— Pode deixar... E quanto ao Char?

Ela se afastou cautelosamente e me olhou pacientemente, meio... tristonha.

— Não precisa dizer nada a ele.

Ela sorriu de lábios fechados e olhou para chão, como se lembrasse de algo.

— Ele se arrependeu muito pelo o que fez, sabe? Nunca vi meu irmão se sentir tão... culpado. — voltou seu olhar pra mim, o mesmo sorriso afável e minúsculo nos lábios. — Ele gosta de você, Ness. Mais do que já vi gostar de qualquer outra pessoa.

Mordi meus lábios e baixei a cabeça, olhando meus pés.

— Isso não importa mais, então, diz pra ele... bem, diz pra ele não se culpar. Eu estou muito bem agora e desejo a ele o melhor.

Catherine franziu o cenho.

— Você não quer mais ser amiga dele.

Sua pergunta soara como afirmação. Assenti, concordando.

— Eu pedi pra ele não estragar tudo e foi exatamente isso o que ele fez.

— Mas Nessie...

— Eu tenho que ir, Cath. — A interrompi gentilmente.

— Tudo bem. Desculpa. — ela sorriu.

— A gente se vê, certo?

Ela fez que sim, sorrindo mais verdadeiramente.

— Daqui a sete dias. — acrescentou e eu a abracei outra vez.

Com toda sua leveza e elegância quase sobrenatural Catherine atravessou a rua, rumando para sua casa como se andasse numa passarela. Ri comigo mesma e a observei equilibrar a sacola em uma mão e bater na porta com a outra. Segundos depois a porta foi aberta por um Charles risonho, que a ajudou com a sacola. Meu coração se apertou ao ver seus cabelos loiros espetados pra todo lado e o sorriso que me fazia querer sorrir junto com ele.

Quando Catherine passou por Charles seu sorriso diminuiu e sua atenção foi voltada para a rua, mais especificamente para mim.

Estávamos longe, mas não o bastante para não nos reconhecermos. Seus olhos se fixaram nos meus e seus lábios se prensaram numa linha reta, como se pensasse em algo difícil de explicar e que sem duvida alguma eu não iria querer ouvir.

Bem como eu temia, ele fechou a porta atrás de si e começou a descer as escadas da varanda, determinado. Por isso fiz a coisa mais lógica no momento.

Dei a volta e entrei no carro.

— Vamos?

Olhei para Jacob que me fitava com cautela. Ele sorriu e assentiu levemente, se curvando a fim de me beijar,

Assim que nossos lábios se tocaram Jacob fez menção de afastar, mas agarrei seus cabelos e o puxei mais pra mim, prolongando nosso contato. Quando o ar faltou nos separamos minimamente e selamos nossas testas, sorrindo.

— Pronta pra perder uma aposta?

Ri baixinho e fiz que não.

— Estou pronta pra ganhar de você.

— Veremos. — ele sorriu e selou nossos lábios do modo que fez da primeira vez e não o impedi de se afastar.

Jacob ligou o carro a fim de atravessar os pouquíssimos metros que nos separavam de minha casa. Quando estacionou em frente a ela, minha cabeça se voltou para a janela em direção a casa dos Forbes, mas precisamente para a sua varanda.

Ninguém estava lá.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu gosto desse capitulo, pois é. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Enfim espero que tenham gostado tbm e a fofaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa da anyway2010, cara, sua proposta me deixou boquiaberta e super feliz! \a/ Me passa seu msn ou face quando for comentar e ai a gente conversa melhor ok? É com certeza um sim *-*

Semana que vem tem mais.


	22. 21 — Trovão

**Capitulo 21 — Trovão.**

— Nessie!

Assim que toquei a cigarra, dois segundos e meio depois a porta foi aberta por uma pequena fada que esganiçara meu nome com a animação de uma criança em pleno Natal. Meio segundo depois, dois vultos brancos correrem para fora da casa, me envolvendo em seus abraços de mármore que eu tanto sentira falta.

— Nessie! — Rosalie e Bella cantarolaram juntas, beijando minha bochecha ao mesmo tempo, como se tivesse sido ensaiado.

Ri harmoniosamente junto com elas, envolvendo o pescoço das duas, uma em cada braço a fim de lhes apertar o máximo que pudesse pra enfim espantar a saudade avassaladora que sentia delas.

— Ei, deixem um espaço pra mim! — Alice protestou fazendo bico e eu sorri, a chamando com o dedo.

Saltitante ela encostou sua cabeça em meu peito e me envolveu num abraço suave.

— Eu senti tanto a falta de vocês.

— Nós também. — Bella suspirou, beijando minha bochecha de novo.

— Inclusive das idas às compras. — Rosalie suspirou.

Eu e Bella nos entreolhamos e ela discordou das palavras de minha tia com um aceno negativo, quase desesperado.

— E por falar nisso... acho que nós podemos iniciar uma sessão de tortura amanhã, que tal? — Alice comentou suavemente.

Fez-se silêncio por um segundo.

— Não.

Bella, e eu respondemos antes de rir da baixinha que bufou inconformada.

— Eu sabia que essa seria a resposta. — ela deu de ombros saindo de meu abraço. — Mas não custava nada tentar.

— Enfim. — Rosalie revirou olhos, atraindo minha atenção. — Como foi à viagem? Gostou de Forks, monstrinha?

Assenti pra ela, sentindo minhas bochechas corarem com as lembranças que invadiram minha mente.

— Eu adorei Forks.

Alice deu uma pequena gargalhada e eu corei ainda mais.

— Só de Forks? Sei...

Revirei meus olhos pra ela e Rosalie se afastou de mim assim comoBella, a fim de me fazer mais perguntas sobre meus dias longe de casa. Ela parecia animada com minha volta, mais falante que o usual. Conversamos sobre tudo, mas quando a conversa rumava pra reserva ela revirava os olhos e fingia prestar atenção do modo como Bella fazia. Depois de contar a elas tudo a respeito de Charlie — o que fazia minha mãe sorrir — ela torceu o nariz levemente e se virou para encarar a rua, como se acabasse de perceber algo importante.

— Ei, Jake!

Minha mãe acenou pra Jacob que permanecia encostado ao carro, nos olhando enquanto tentava não sorrir demais. Ela o chamou com um gesto de mão o qual ele atendeu prontamente.

— Quanto tempo, Bells.

Ele riu e subiu as escadas da varanda tranquilamente, pegando-a num abraço de urso.

Por um segundo, um misero e estúpido segundo eu tive ciúmes daquilo.

— Vem, vamos entrar. — Rosalie lançou um olhar de desprezo pra ele e me puxou pelo braço, guiando pra dentro da casa.

Tentei não ficar triste por não poder segurar a mão de Jacob — pelo menos por enquanto — e deixei a linda imortal de cabelos loiros me repreender outra vez por passar tanto tempo longe dela.

A casa estava do mesmo modo de sempre, nenhuma mudança drástica. Só alguns arranjos de flores diferentes na sala, outro tapete no centro, contudo tudo igual. Isso me fez sorrir. Eu estava em casa.

— Pai!

Soltei a mão de Rosalie e me joguei nos braços do mais belo imortal dentre todos que ocupavam seus lugares no sofá e poltronas da sala, me fazendo rir quando me ergueu no alto por alguns segundos, e depois voltou a me abraçar.

— Minha princesa. — ele murmurou beijando o topo de minha cabeça.

— Senti tanto a sua falta... — choraminguei em seu peito de modo infantil.

O senti sorrir em meus cabelos e me apertar mais em seu abraço paternal.

— Eu também. Você nunca mais vai a lugar algum sem mim, entendeu?

Assenti prontamente, me erguendo pra beijar sua bochecha fria.

— Entendido, senhor.

Edward abriu o sorriso que fazia Catherine derreter e escorrer pelo ralo e afagou meu rosto, dando espaço a Esme que quase quicava atrás dele, querendo me abraçar.

— Oi vovó. — ri a apertando assim como fiz com os demais.

Os abraços apertados, palavras de saudade e comentários de Emmett sobre a viagem dos meus pais preencheram a sala com a felicidade e harmonia que eu tanto estava acostumada a sentir ao estar com eles. Claro que Esme rebocou Jacob e eu para a cozinha e nos entupiu de lanches deliciosos, o que eu não reclamei. Quando ela não estava olhando, ele segurava minha mão por debaixo da mesa e constrangia com seu olhar intenso e tão significativo.

Era como se eu pudesse ouvir o que ele queria me dizer só de fitar daquele jeito.

Eu te amo — eles diziam.

E eu só sabia sorrir em resposta.

Claro que eu queria me lançar em seus braços, fazer cafuné em seus cabelos macios, e beijá-lo até perder o fôlego, mas tinha algo que precisávamos fazer antes. E isso era o que eu mais temia, em partes.

— Agora?

Murmurei enquanto voltávamos pra sala, sentindo a mão dele roçar levemente na minha.

Jacob me olhou de soslaio e me mostrou o mais belo sorriso de conforto que alguém seria capaz de dar e entrelaçou nossos dedos. No momento em que significativamente ele a apertou, todo meu temor fora embora. Poderia ser capaz de enfrentar um exercito de mil homens sem medo algum, contato que a mão dele estivesse junto a minha.

Jacob era meu porto seguro, meu forte onde acontecesse o que acontecesse eu sempre estaria protegida.

(...)

Eu perdi a aposta, é claro.

Depois do simples mas esclarecedor anúncio de que Jacob e eu estávamos juntos, me surpreendi por nenhum de meus familiares parecerem surpresos com aquilo. Na verdade todos agiam como se já esperassem por isso. Inclusive meu pai.

Aquilo fora um tanto estranho pra mim, sua reação tão pacifica e sorriso quase invisível nos lábios que deveriam estar repuxados num rosnado. Sua reação logo fora explicada quando Alice sorriu sem graça e confessou ter contado sobre nosso namoro a Jasper, Rosalie e Esme que não conseguiram manter essa noticia longe de seus pensamentos quando meus pais voltaram de viagem.

Alice me garantiu que ele rosnara demais desde aquele dia até hoje, então eu poderia ficar tranquila quanto a sua passividade.

— Vocês podiam pelo menos ter nos ligado antes. — Bella quebrou o silêncio enquanto se acomodava mais no braço da poltrona onde Edward estava sentado, parecendo ressentida.

Depois de Carlisle muito insistir, todos foram para seus quartos a fim de nos darem privacidade pra conversar. Mesmo com meus protestos amedrontados.

— Eu sei, mãe. — suspirei sentindo-me subitamente culpada por ter escondido isso dela. — É que eu só estava...

— Com medo da minha reação. — Edward afirmou olhando pra ela e depois pra mim. — Por mais que essa noticia não me anime muito, na verdade não é nem um pouco animadora... eu jamais iria impedir o relacionamento dos dois. Você sabe. — ele acrescentou desviando seu olhar para Jacob que assentiu.

— É, eu sei. — ele sorriu de modo grato.

— Mas vocês ainda poderiam ter ligado. — Bella cruzou os braços, olhando para a janela.

Dei um riso fungado e mesmo sem querer soltei a mão de Jacob, dirigindo-me para onde Edward e ela estavam acomodados, me sentado no braço livre de sua poltrona.

— Eu devia, não devia? — estendi minha mão e ela a segurou, tentando conter um sorriso que teimava em escapar de seus lábios.

Ela concordou, apertando minha mão afavelmente.

— Me desculpa por ter escondido isso de vocês.

Baixei meus olhos para minha perna e a vendo ser afagada pela mão fria de Edward.

— Está desculpada.

Sorri com seu tom sereno que me lembrava de Carlisle e beijei sua bochecha murmurando um "obrigado". Fiz o mesmo com Bella.

— Você já está um tanto ciente sobre as regras que eu vou impor certo?

Revirei meus olhos para o imortal de cabelos acobreados, mas assenti.

— É claro que eu estou muitíssima ciente disso, senhor Cullen.

— E que elas não serão exageradas e terão minha supervisão. — Bella acrescentou olhando significativamente para ele que pensou em discordar, mas acabou suspirando.

— Graças a Deus. — murmurei baixinho, sorrindo cúmplice para a vampira de cabelos castanhos.

— Nada de armarem um complô contra mim entenderam? — Edward resmungou se sentindo excluído.

Ambas soltamos um risinho e assentimos.

— Tudo bem. Posso ir pro meu quarto agora?

Mordi os lábios, pois ambos sabiam que eu queria ficar a sós com Jacob que permanecia calado e atento no sofá.

— Claro que pode, amor. — Bella sorriu, curvando-se a fim de beijar minha testa.

— Valeu, mãe.

Cantarolei me levantando da poltrona, esticando minha mão para o amor da minha vida que com um sorriso a aceitou.

— Lembrem-se de que eu tenho a audição aguçada, super velocidade e super força. Só para o caso de terem esquecido.

Edward murmurou séria e ameaçadoramente para Jacob, apesar de estar se dirigindo a nós dois.

— Tá, tá bem pai super forte e lindo. — passei por ele e beijei sua bochecha, rebocando Jacob para o andar de cima.

Pude ver o vislumbre de um sorriso em seu rosto em resposta as minhas palavras.

— Bajulação não funciona comigo! Não muito... — a voz dele soou risonha no corredor antes de eu fechar a porta de meu quarto.

Ansiosa demais e já sentindo falta de Jacob, tranquei a porta sem muita paciência, e logo seus braços possessivamente quentes a cercaram minha cintura.

— Finalmente a sós. — ele murmurou em meu pescoço, depositando um beijo casto em sua base, antes de me virar para ficar de frente a ele.

Sorri em concordância e mordi os lábios, o encarando tão perto e tão tentador...

— Nessie? — Jacob chamou manhoso.

— Sim?

Sorri tocando seu rosto de leve e o observando fechar os olhos brevemente antes de flexionar um pouco os joelhos e me pegar em seus braços, caminhando em direção à cama. Eu ri agitada demais, feliz demais até que ele se sentou comigo em seu colo.

— Você me deve cinquenta pratas. — murmurou risonho, encaixando uma mão em minha cintura e outra em minha nuca, enrolando-se em meus cabelos.

Eu não tivera tempo de lamentar ou tentar renegociar esse fato, pois seus lábios ternos e gentis me calaram antes mesmo que eu pudesse formular uma resposta.

Em meio a tanto amor sendo lentamente explícito em beijos lentos que por vezes nos faziam suspirar, meus pensamentos viraram poeira. Tudo tão suave do começo ao fim, deliciosamente longo e úmido. Eu afagava mais seus cabelos e ele a minha cintura com tanta força que me fazia arfar em seus lábios, às vezes. E perder o fôlego rapidamente.

— Sabe... — murmurei ainda com os olhos fechados, sentindo a respiração dele se misturar a minha.

Encaixei-me mais em seu colo, deixando meu carinho em seus cabelos ficaram cada vez menos constantes.

—... A gente podia ir ao cinema amanhã.

Sugeri docemente, sorrindo com a possibilidade.

Uma coisa era ir ao cinema com Catherine sendo alvo de cantadas chulas e sem noção; só olhar vitrines e fofocar sobre os garotos bonitinhos que passavam por nós porque estava acostumada a fazer isso todo final de semana. Outra bem diferente seria ir com _meu namorado_, pagar pelo ingresso e _não _assistir ao filme.

— Ótima ideia. — abri meus olhos, satisfeita.

Os dele permaneciam fechados.

— E depois, quem sabe a gente pode ir comer uma pizza. Ou duas. Depende do quão faminto você esteja na hora.

Ele riu, apertando minha coxa na mão grande e quente demais.

— Acho que uma pizza é o bastante.

— E nos também podemos... ir ao museu no sábado.

Ri quando ele torceu o nariz, ainda sorrindo.

— Ou a qualquer outro lugar que você queria ir.

Selei nossas testas gentilmente, vendo-o abrir seus olhos castanhos escuros que amoleciam meu coração.

— Com você eu vou pra qualquer lugar. — ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos, roçando nossos narizes de modo infantil. — Até pra um museu.

Ri animada e em concordância, já decidindo mentalmente que roupa usar para o cinema de amanhã e no museu depois. Talvez Alice pudesse me ajudar com isso — com certeza ela ajudaria, mesmo se eu não pedisse — então tudo bem. Eu queria ficar bonita pra ele, o compensar um pouco pelo meu descaso com minha aparência nesses últimos dias.

— Quer saber uma coisa engraçada? — murmurei me sentido corar enquanto ele me encarava daquele jeito que dizia "eu te amo".

Eu queria manter um pouco nosso diálogo, antes de me deixar levar pelo momento e acabar irritando Edward.

Lentamente a cabeça dele se moveu num sim.

— Meu primeiro beijo não foi com você.

Baixei meus olhos para o colarinho de sua camiseta, subitamente envergonhada por essa ser a primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça. Jacob era meu melhor amigo, afinal. E essa era a única coisa sobre mim que ainda não sabia. Eu não queria que entre nós houvesse segredos.

Esperei pacientemente ele digerir aquela informação afagando mais lentamente seus cabelos macios a fim de relaxa-lo, já que duas mãos apertaram mais minha cintura.

— Isso não é engraçado.

Por mais que não devesse, eu ri.

— Você está com ciúmes, senhor Black?

Aninhei-me mais em seu colo, movendo as mãos de seus cabelos para seu rosto tenso.

— Claro que sim. — bufou como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Sorri de modo largo assim como meu ego que estava inflado e beijei seus lábios suavemente.

— Mais que namorado, você é meu melhor amigo. Posso pelo menos contar com quem foi ou pode ser muito perigoso para o cara você saber disso? — murmurei segundos de silêncio depois.

Do jeito mais adorável do mundo, ele prensou os lábios numa linha reta, pensativo.

— Depende.

— Depende do que, exatamente?

Sorri minimamente, acariciando sua bochecha esquerda com o dedão.

— Se ele consegue correr rápido o bastante pra fugir de mim.

Ele sorriu morbidamente, parecendo adorar a ideia de perseguir o garoto, que no caso, era meu segundo melhor amigo.

— Acho que devo ocultar essa parte, então.

Jacob riu, percorrendo suas mãos por minha cintura.

— Concordo.

Ri um pouco com ele e voltamos a nos acariciar em silêncio.

— Porque você me contou isso? — indagou curioso e distante, sem deixar de me olhar.

Dei de ombros, parecendo envergonhada.

— Só queria que você soubesse. Essa era a única coisa sobre mim que você ainda não sabia.

— Ah.

Ele repuxou os lábios num sorriso sem graça e me encarou de um jeito estranho, um tanto culpado. Esperei pra ver se ele queria me dizer alguma coisa, só que Jacob não se manifestou. Por isso resolvi perguntar.

— O que foi?

Ele sorriu de lábios fechados e migrou sua mão de minha cintura para meu rosto e a outra de meus cabelos para meu quadril.

— Tem tanta coisa que eu preciso te contar, pequena. — sussurrou distante, trazendo a tona um brilho em seu olhar, um que eu já vira antes.

O mesmo temeroso e culpado que eu vira no dia de seu aniversário quando me disse que não era hora de contar certas coisas.

— Sabe que pode me contar o que quiser. — afaguei seu rosto preocupado.

Ele assentiu negativamente, fechando os olhos com força.

— Eu não... Nessie, eu...

— Shhh... — lhe acalmei, selando nossas testas, fechando meus olhos tais como os deles estavam. — Não há nada, _nada_ que você possa dizer que vá me fazer te amar menos. Me entendeu? _Nada._

Sussurrei mantendo minha mão leve em seu rosto.

Ele suspirou e então abri os olhos, contemplando-o com os seus ainda cerrados.

— Não tenha tanta certeza assim.

Franzi meus olhos pra ele e bufei. O que no mundo ele poderia ter feito pra pensar que tal ato me faria deixar de amá-lo? Qual pecado ou erro fatal seria tão gigantesco assim?

— Você... — pigarreei depois de alguns segundos, pois minha voz saíra falha. — Você já matou alguma pessoa? Não um vampiro, mas um humano?

Pigarreei outra vez, receosa. Seria aquilo? Jacob, o meu Jake teria cometido algum assassinato a sangue frio? Tirado a vida de alguém inocente em um momento de fúria, descontrole? Recusei-me a pensar naquilo, mas me mantive impassível. Tentando demonstrar que se fosse aquilo, pouco me importava.

Eu sempre o amaria, não importa o que sobre seu passado ele ocultasse.

Com um riso um tanto amargo ele abriu os olhos, encarando-me com arrependimento legitimo.

— Quase isso. — mordeu os lábios e baixou seu rosto, escondendo seus olhos de mim.

Ele sempre o fazia quando uma lembrança dolorosa o atingia e tentava a esconder de mim.

— Não. — censurei segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos, o erguendo pra que ele olhasse em meus olhos e não escondesse suas lembranças dolorosas. — Me diga... mostre-me o que te faz sentir assim tão... culpado. Mostre-me, meu amor.

Foi no momento em que pedi aquilo, que tudo aconteceu.

Jacob não me contou, mas _eu vi _o que ele tentava esconder.

O trovão. O raio barulhento e ensurdecedor a rasgar meu céu ensolarado de felicidade que parecia ser eterna. O prelúdio do meu fim do mundo.

Eu vira tudo.

* * *

**N/A: **É... Não gosto desse capitulo, não sei bem pq. AH! Só pra esclarecer uma coisa que confundiu a beta e talvez confunda vocês também: Quando a Nessie pede pro Jake **mostrar** a ela oq o faz sentir culpado, ela não dizia no modo **literal** e sim no sentido dele _abrir o coração_ e não esconder mais nada dela. Entretanto a escolha de palavras dela desencadeou esse "acontecimento", que eu explicarei melhor nas notas do próximo capitulo. Pq senão perde a graça eu dizer agora *-*

Hm, por favor deixem algum review, só pra sl, eu não ficar mais triste do que eu já estou.


	23. 22 – O prelúdio da tempestade

**Capitulo 22 – O prelúdio da tempestade**

Tudo ao meu redor se resumiu em silêncio enquanto o brilho fosco dos olhos de Jacob era tudo que eu via. Isso durou por apenas segundos enquanto uma corrente elétrica passou da ponta de meus dedos, firmemente seguindo por minhas mãos, braços, ombros, pescoço e cabeça até atingir meu cérebro. A sensação da eletricidade fora mais forte em minha mente e de repente eu não estava mais fitando os olhos cabisbaixos e culpados de Jacob e sim, de um jeito estranho que me arrepiou, cenas rápidas de nossos últimos dias juntos rebobinarem como numa velha fita cassete. Diante de meus olhos; através do filtro de seus pensamentos.

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, meu coração martelava frenético pela adrenalina, pelo medo do desconhecido. Enquanto tudo voltava para trás diante dos meus olhos eu podia sentir o rosto quente de Jacob entre minhas mãos, mas não tinha controle sobre elas. Não conseguia movê-las por mais que tentasse. Era como se não obedecessem mais aos comandos de meu cérebro.

Agonizante.

As correntes elétricas passavam dele pra mim, como se pudéssemos conduzir eletricidade.

Compartilha-la.

Pelo decorrer dos segundos, deduzi que as cenas que estavam sendo retrocedidas eram lembranças de Jacob, pois a maioria delas também eram minhas só que de uma perspectiva totalmente diferente. A dele.

Estava vendo, de algum modo inesperado e repentino não só suas lembranças como também ouvindo seus pensamentos e sentindo o que ele passara em cada instante que se materializava diante de meus olhos.

Era como se eu estivesse em sua pele.

Uma parte mínima e lógica de meu cérebro se lembrou de Carlisle sempre comentar que havia uma grande chance de meu dom evoluir. Eram apenas especulações, ele dizia, mas seu sorriso fascinado com a ideia me deixava ansiosa pra que aquilo não fosse apenas um palpite, e sim algo que viesse realmente a acontecer. No entanto, meu avô nunca me dera muitas esperanças, apenas dizendo que era algo que supostamente acreditava e que poderia não acontecer.

Só que acontecera, estava_ acontecendo_.

Meu dom evoluiu. Eu podia ler o pensamento das pessoas com o toque... Não, não eu poderia _ver lembranças com um toque_. Não todas ao que parecia, apenas alguns fragmentos, seleções aleatórias e as absorvia. Eu era uma esponja absorvendo informações e memórias que não eram minhas.

E não sabia como parar aquilo.

Trazendo-me de volta a realidade de minha situação, as lembranças foram se tornando mais distantes e irreconhecíveis em minha mente. Agora eu via somente o que era dele, seu passado um tanto distante a retroceder.

Meu coração ainda martelava rapidamente cheio da adrenalina do desconhecido e eu me perguntava se podia ver o que quisesse, ou se era Jacob quem me mostrava. Acabei então por perceber que não tinha controle nenhum sobre elas, e curiosa atentei mais meus sentidos pra observar o que ele – sem querer – mostrava a mim.

Como numa resposta silenciosa, eu vi através do filtro dos pensamentos de Jacob uma garota ordinariamente comum e excepcionalmente bonita pra ele. Era Bella, a humana que me era familiar, apesar de não ser tão gloriosa quanto a imortal que conhecia. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele a vira em muito tempo já que fazia anos que ela não ia visitar o pai.

Quando a avistou com o grupo de jovens de Forks que faziam fogueira na praia e soube que ela era mesmo Isabella, filha de Charlie, não conseguiu tirar os olhos dela. Quando a garota o convidou para dar uma volta na praia, flertando com ele e sorrindo de jeito animador, tirar os olhos e os pensamentos dela passou a ser simplesmente impossível.

Fora ali que tudo começou.

Meus pensamentos foram bloqueados e tudo que eu via, pensava e sentia era vindo de Jacob. Eu estava em sua pele, vendo tudo o que ele passara. Seus medos, descobertas, segredos, experiências marcantes e... de certo modo me doeu perceber que tudo girava em torno de Bella.

Como ele suturou seu coração que jazia sangrando pela partida de Edward, a amizade deles que crescia tão facilmente quanto seu amor por ela. Seus conflitos, sua transformação, a real descoberta das lendas que lhe pareciam fajutas e o afastamento enquanto se adaptava a sua nova condição. O arrependimento de deixar Bella sozinha, o modo como ela conheceu o lado oposto ao sobrenatural que conhecia; as perseguições a vampira ruiva que ameaçava sua vida, Victória; a morte de Laurent, o afogamento de Bella, as transformações de Leah e Seth e consequentemente a morte de Harry.

Tudo se passava como cenas selecionadas, autoexplicativas enquanto minha mente absorvia tudo, compreendendo cada acontecimento. Um de cada vez.

Vi sua esperança sem fim de tentar conquistá-la e a frustração com a volta de Alice, que logo lhe fizera saber que também seria a de Edward. Mais cedo, ou mais tarde.

Seu sofrimento com a volta dele era insuportável, ainda maior do que ter que se afastar novamente de Bella. Por mais que lhe doesse não atender suas ligações e responder raivosamente aos bilhetes que lhe mandava através de Charlie, queria que tudo voltasse a ser como antes. Que o sanguessuga fosse embora, dando-lhe assim a oportunidade de terminar o que começara meses atrás.

Aquilo estava me deixando tremendamente desconfortável.

Minhas mãos não atendiam aos pedidos de meu cérebro, por mais que ele lhe implorasse e ordenasse furiosamente eu não conseguia parar de ver aquilo. Tudo como um filme diante de meus olhos.

A reconciliação dos dois, seu empenho em abafar o que sentia e ser só Jacob, seu amigo. Aquele com quem ela se sentia mais confortável e que apesar de machucá-lo, era melhor que não tê-la de modo algum. O atrito entre ele e Edward; o triangulo amoroso sendo formado e seu empenho em fazer Bella ver suas opções e que ele era a melhor delas. A mais fácil, a certa. Com ele seria tão fácil quanto respirar. Ela não teria que mudar por ele, _morrer_ por ele.

E ela o amava também, Jacob sabia. Por mais que não admitisse, Bella também o amava e isso era o que o motivava a persistir, fantasiar e criar suas próprias oportunidades.

Beijou-a força pela primeira vez, algo que ele não se arrependera nem um pouco – mesmo tendo resultando em uma mão quebrada e ameaças mortais. Claro que ele só a beijaria novamente se ela pedisse. E ele _sabia_ que a garota de olhos chocolate o pediria um beijo, mesmo que tivesse que induzi-la a isso.

Meu coração, agora em pedaços - e totalmente adepto a derrota de parar com aquela tortura —, falhou ao vê-lo aquecendo-a na barraca, seus pensamentos fantasiosos com sua amada e ouvi-la pedir em voz alta, no dia seguinte, que ele a beijasse. Uma faísca mínima de esperança lampejou em minha mente com a leve vacilação dele que não durou mais que meros segundos. Claro que ele tomaria a oportunidade que criou para si e não a deixaria passar.

Eu fora uma estúpida ao pensar o contrário.

De todas as memórias que inundavam minha mente, aquela certamente fora a pior. Jacob era muito detalhista e seus pensamentos altos demais dentro de minha cabeça. A paixão avassaladora e triunfo de tê-la correspondendo, reagindo a ele o fez sentir revigorado para a batalha contra os recém-criados, pronto pra enfrentar o que fosse para defendê-la.

Tê-la somente para si.

Algo em minha cabeça zombou amargamente de mim fazendo aquela ser a mais dolorosamente longa e intensa lembrança, passando quase que em câmera lenta diante de meus olhos. Como se fosse proposital.

Os sentimentos de Jacob ardiam em meu peito de modo que me fez querer chorar.

Ele a amava de um modo que eu nunca soube existir e com o qual jamais me amaria.

Logo soube quando o vi se transformar e fugir pra longe do alcance dos pensamentos de seus irmãos, correndo pra qualquer lugar ao receber o convite do casamento dela, a garota que amava e com algo _especialmente_ escrito pelo sanguessuga.

Já não importava Bella ter admitido seu amor por ele e nem tê-la garantido lutar até mesmo depois de sua transformação. O sentimento que ela nutria por ele não era grande o bastante pra fazê-la desistir do sanguessuga, apenas para machucar ambos.

Então ele correu. Por dias, semanas. Quem sabe até anos, ele pensava.

Só queria estar longe o bastante pra sofrer em paz, se é que isso era possível.

Ele nunca teria paz longe dela.

Aos poucos a perspectiva do lobo marrom avermelhado ia ficando mais fraca, fora de foco. Como se aos poucos suas lembranças se findassem. Um lampejo de esperança fez os restos partidos e doloridos de meu coração se agitar pelo fim daquilo até que antes da escuridão cegar meus olhos, eu vi através dos dele, humano de novo.

Tão lindo quanto sempre fora em seu melhor traje, na festa de casamento dela.

Eu teria rido amargamente se pudesse. Essa fora o motivo pelo qual Bella e Edward sumiram no meio da festa e terem reaparecido depois.

A chegada de Jacob, o padrinho desaparecido.

Foi doloroso presenciar aquilo através da mente dele. O momento em que dançaram juntos, onde por um momento se permitiu pensar que isso poderia ter acontecido a ele. Bella, _sua Bella_ tão linda quanto naquele momento lhe dizendo sim diante de um reverendo qualquer, na reserva. Pertencendo a ele como deveria ser.

Mas era apenas ilusão.

Conforme dançavam e ela chorava silenciosamente em seu ombro, a dor dele massacrou meu peito de modo superficial, pois aquele sentimento não era meu. Na verdade meu próprio peito gemia de dor, uma propriamente minha. Um pequeno pedaço de mim que implorava pra tudo aquilo ser apenas um pesadelo e eu ainda estar dentro do carro com Jacob que me despertaria e apertaria em seus braços, dizendo-me que eu era a única dona de seu coração.

Apesar de deseja-lo ardentemente, eu sabia que não era daquele modo. O que eu via não era fruto de minha imaginação, mas lembranças que não podiam ser alteradas ou forjadas.

Jacob a amava. Tão intensamente quanto eu mesma idolatrava e dependia dele.

Então era aquilo o que ele escondia. Seu amor, ainda vivo e fiel por minha mãe. Jacob dissera que lutaria, e ela sempre teria aquela opção se quisesse. E ali estava ele. Amando-a, mesmo sendo sua inimiga natural.

Quando pensei que o pior havia passado, as lembranças se desfizeram em pó diante de meus olhos quando certa discussão entre ele e Bella começara, dando lugar ao ódio crescente de Jacob conforme acelerava sua moto em direção à mansão dos Cullen, determinado. A estrada se passava como um borrão por ele pela velocidade da moto.

Minha cabeça doeu, uma dor aguda pela súbita mudança do que me era mostrado. Perguntei-me o porquê daquilo, porque as lembranças eram selecionadas daquele modo. Eu sabia que haviam pedaços faltando, não estava vendo exatamente tudo.

Entretanto o que via era demais pra eu suportar.

O vi entrar na mansão que me era vagamente conhecida sem se prestar ao trabalho de ser educado demais com Carlisle, — o vampiro gentil e humano demais dentre todos que ele poderia considerar matar — quando ouviu a voz rouca de Bella que o atraia para dentro da casa, apesar de todo o odor vampiresco dentro dela.

Seu coração fora de enchendo do alívio ao ver o rosto que amava um tanto debilitado, mas ainda humano. Limpo, corado. Ela estava _mesmo_ doente, ele pensava aliviado, semanas depois do casamento.

Não havia se tornando uma deles, não ainda.

Fora então que a tão frágil Bella decidiu pedir a ajuda da vampira loura pra se levantar e lhe banhar em choque com a pior visão que pudera imaginar. O corpo que amava estava distorcido, os ossos salientes sob a pele do rosto e a barriga inchada de modo doentio.

_Tão grávida, tão doente... Pois aquilo era um monstro. Exatamente como pai. _

O modo como Jacob olhava para a barriga gigante de Bella, como se referia a mim era excruciante. Apesar de que ver seu ódio por mim sendo reflexo do de Edward — o homem em chamas —, fora como ser desmembrada ainda viva.

Os homens que mais amava odiavam-me de modo quase assassino. Eu fora a razão pra eles se entenderem em certo ponto, pois finalmente concordavam em alguma coisa. Eu tinha que ser eliminada, retirada do corpo da mulher que ambos amavam, sem misericórdia.

O doloroso era saber que eles apenas não faziam isso com suas próprias mãos, porque iniciaria uma briga entre minha família e principalmente, machucaria Bella.

E minha morte não valia o risco da dela.

A única coisa que amenizara minha dor, depois de mais lembranças borradas e barulhentas foi ver a reação de Edward ao me ouvir pela primeira vez. Seu deslumbre ao perceber que eu não era o monstro que ele acreditava e o modo como sua perspectiva sobre mim mudara totalmente.

Acho que até sorri por fora antes de ver o quanto Jacob se sentira traído com aquilo. A raiva que aumentava cada vez mais em seu peito, o desejo de me aniquilar cada vez mais imperativo.

Minha cabeça girava enquanto eu via o ódio dele ser totalmente voltado pra mim, ouvir o que pensava sobre mim. Ver sua perspectiva e instinto assassino crescente enquanto tentava reanimar Bella depois do parto sangrento e ser impulsionado a sair daquele lugar, pois o amor de sua vida jazia sem vida naquela sala.

Mas ele não descontaria aquilo em Edward. Segundo ele, o sanguessuga merecia viver com aquilo. Ele tentara, sabia que um dia ele acabaria destruindo-a. Mas Bella não enxergava. Nunca o ouviu, e dessa vez não fora diferente.

Morrera por nada.

Enquanto rumava para fora, pude sentir o magnetismo que o levara a sala, a vingança perfeita que elaborara rapidamente a me ver nos braços de Rosalie, distraída demais pra notá-lo ali.

Seus pensamentos eram tão intensos que seu ódio era o meu ódio. Sua sede de vingança era a minha, e seus pensamentos me tomaram como uma onda gigantesca, impossível de se esquivar. O tremor que percorria seu corpo era mais firme e acelerado, o calor começava a transformar como se eu mesma pudesse explodir em forma de lobo.

O som de meu coração tronara as decisões ainda mais fáceis pra ele.

O meu pulsava, o de Bella não.

Sua voz em minha cabeça tão rouca e intensa teria me deslumbrado se não fossem pelas palavras que gritavam em sua mente.

_"A coisa era uma aberração — sua existência contrariava a natureza. Um demônio sombrio e sem alma. Algo que não tinha o direito de existir. Algo que precisava ser destruído. Parecia que aquele ímpeto não me conduzia para a porta, afinal. Agora eu podia senti-lo me impelindo, me empurrando para frente. Forçando-me a terminar com aquilo, a livrar o mundo daquela coisa abominável."_

Tudo a minha volta fora sendo desfocado e embaçado, como se tentasse enxergar através de um vidro temperado no meio de uma tempestade.

Os sons ecoavam em minha mente enquanto eu mal enxergava através de seus olhos tingidos de vermelho pelo ódio a criatura nos braços da vampira loura.

_"Coisa abominável... Demônio sombrio, sem alma."_

_"Uma aberração, forçando-me a livrar o mundo daquela coisa abominável."_

_Abominável, abominável, abominável. Coisa abominável. _

A corrente elétrica que passava constantemente dele pra mim parou subitamente e fez a rota contrária. Saindo de minha mente e levando consigo as lembranças, passando por meu pescoço, ombros, braços e mãos até que um mini "curto-circuito" estalou na ponta de meus dedos, gentilmente moldados no rosto dele.

Senti-me ser tomada por uma rápida vertigem e fora ali que minha visão voltara à realidade do lugar onde estava. Os pensamentos eram meus, não os mostrados por Jacob. Eu estava em meu quarto, sentada em seu colo... olhando diretamente em seus olhos castanho escuros.

Os mesmos que me encaravam com desprezo e ódio, segundos atrás. Tingidos de sangue pela fúria.

E eram a única coisa que eu enxergava agora.

— Nessie? — ele sussurrou desorientado.

Sua voz chicoteara meu rosto, fazendo-me reagir.

Meu instinto me impelia pra longe, longe dele. Longe daquele que queria minha morte.

Pisquei furiosamente assimilando a volta de meus movimentos e mais que depressa tirei minhas mãos de seu rosto, colocando-as sobre minha boca que tremulava, querendo deixar o choro excruciante sair por minha garganta e expelir a dor que estraçalhava meu peito.

_"__**Demônio sombrio, sem alma.**__ Algo que não tinha o direito de existir.__**" **_— sua voz acida acusava em minha mente, tão vivida que pareciam ter saído de seus lábios.

— Não... não, não, não.

Minha respiração fora ficando cada vez mais agitada por conta dos soluços que repremia. Queria que tudo aquilo fosse mentira, mas não era. Que ele não me odiasse daquele modo, entretanto era tarde demais pra fazê-lo ver que eu não queria ter sido a causadora da morte de Bella. Que eu preferia ter morrido em seu lugar, apenas pra não vê-lo me odiar daquele jeito.

Mas ele odiava. _Muito._

— Renesmee.

Jacob ergueu suas mãos pra tocar meu rosto, desesperado.

Eu nunca o vira daquele modo, nem quando me falou sobre sua mãe. Meu estúpido coração amoleceu ao ver toda a dor em seus olhos que poderiam ser igualados aos meus, se ao menos conseguisse enxergar o quão infelizes eles pareciam agora. Então num lembrete impiedoso, seus pensamentos ecoaram ainda mais altos em minha cabeça e com um súbito medo de que ele pudesse me ferir, cambaleei pra fora de seu colo querendo ir o mais longe possível dele.

Naquele momento desejei que ele tivesse conseguido concluir seu plano, apenas pra não ter de viver com o peso daquela verdade. Uma pequena parte de mim se perguntou o que teria acontecido depois de tudo o que vi, já que eu estava viva. Queria saber qual de meus familiares o impedira de me matar.

Eu devia muito a ele.

As mãos quentes de Jacob, como por reflexo seguraram minha cintura enquanto eu engatinhava pra fora da cama. Seu toque pela primeira vez me aterrorizou; foi impossível conter o grito de desespero que rasgou minha garganta, ecoando agudamente no cômodo.

Fechei meus olhos e tudo que eu ouvia em minha cabeça eram seus pensamentos devotos a Bella e assassinos direcionados a mim, seu corpo trêmulo preste a se transformar...

Impulsionei-me pra frente com um grunhido e ele me soltou, dando-me segundos de vantagem pra sair da cama. Com certa dificuldade corri para o canto do quarto, encostando-me a parede e me abraçando fortemente a fim de amenizar a aflição que me estilhaçava por dentro.

Eu achava que havia um limite pra dor antes de um ser humano desmaiar.

A que eu sentia em meu peito deveria ter-me feito morrer a muito tempo.

— Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui?

A voz de Edward bradou no quarto como um trovão, contrastando com o barulho da porta aberta num estrondo. Por uma fração mínima de segundos pude ouvir o barulho de metal caindo no chão, num tilintar suave.

Lá se foram as dobradiças da minha porta.

— Edward... — a voz rouca de Jacob soara como um pedido por explicações, ou de ajuda.

Ele vacilava em minha direção e a do vampiro de olhos flamejantes que o encarava furioso.

Encolhi-me o máximo que pude na parede fria e acabei gritando ainda mais alto ao ver Jacob dar um passo em minha direção com uma expressão quase torturada em seu rosto perfeito.

Meu coração pulsava com dificuldade e irregular forçando-se a continuar bombeando sangue. Não havia razão pra parar agora, por mais difícil que estivesse.

Apesar do pânico crescente que me impossibilitava respirar direito, eu podia sentir os cheiros distintos em meu quarto agora. Rosalie, Carlisle, Bella... quando encontrei seus olhos dourados as memórias lampejaram em minha mente, fazendo-me voltar a grunhir de modo crescente até estar gritando outra vez.

A respiração de Edward fora se agitando tal como a minha e eu lhe encarei através da cortina de lágrimas em meus olhos, abraçando-me fortemente pra não desmoronar.

_Por que não me contou a verdade? Porque permitiu que ele me enganasse assim, por quê? _— pensei com amargura. Ele era o único que poderia ter evitado tudo e não fizera nada.

— Nessie, eu não...

Edward tentou se aproximar, mas sacudi a cabeça negativamente, furiosa. Implorei-lhe mentalmente pra que ficasse longe de mim.

— O que está acontecendo?

Bella se colocou no meio do quarto e ao invés de soar imperativa, sua voz fora preocupada e doce, direcionada a mim.

Tentei conter as lágrimas que me obrigavam a libertá-las e mesmo o coração apertado que gritando junto com minha mente que ela era a causadora do sofrimento de Jacob; minha rival e também culpada de toda aquela situação, com um soluço sôfrego corri até onde estava e me atirei em seus braços. Nosso encontro fora tão forte que ela dera um passo pra trás antes de me envolver em seu abraço maternal.

O grito agoniado pela dor, medo e fúria escapou por meus lábios e minhas pernas cederam me fazendo cair ajoelhada, desamparada. Rapidamente Bella se abaixou juntamente comigo, tentando me amparar de todos os modos possíveis.

— O que ouve meu bem? Diga-me, por favor! — sussurrou desesperada em meus cabelos por não saber como me ajudar.

Apertei-me mais a ela deixando os soluços que sacudiam meu corpo ecoarem no quarto cheio demais. Eu podia ouvir as vozes desorientadas a meu redor e Edward tentando explicar tudo num sussurro, quase inaudível.

— Nessie.

Fechei meus olhos pesados pelas lágrimas, deixando-me absorver o calor de irradiava de Jacob pra mim.

Ele estava perto agora, perto demais. Estremeci pelo soluço de dor que saiu de meus lábios sentindo Bella afagar minhas costas repetidamente, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

— Olhe pra mim, meu amor. _Por favor._

O toque frio e constante fora substituído por um febril que me apavorou mais do que qualquer filme de terror havia feito. Senti a bile subindo pela garganta, me causando uma ânsia terrível.

Eu estava enojada.

— Não me toque! — grunhi entre dentes, me virando pra ficar de frente pra ele, que estava ajoelhado assim como eu. Seu rosto torturado na medida certa, calculado demais. Como ele sempre fora. — Não me toque, não... n-não chegue perto de mim! — bati em sua mão que tentava incansavelmente tocar a minha.

— Nessie, eu não sei o que aconteceu mas por favor, me deixa explicar...

Os olhos castanhos, cheios de ódio agora tinham um brilho diferente. Estavam úmidos. Cheios de falso arrependimento.

— Explicar? — ri do modo mais amargo e cínico que pudera. — Agora você quer explicar? Sete anos de oportunidade e AGORA VOCÊ QUER EXPLICAR?

Minha voz antes musical saiu esganiçada, partida pelo remorso. Pelo engano.

— Jacob, dê um tempo a ela.

Edward tocou em seu ombro. Ele se esquivou.

— Só me escuta... Eu não podia ter dito antes por que

— Não iria conseguir me enganar? — lhe interrompi amarga. — Irônico o quanto você conseguiu bolar um plano de vingança melhor que minha morte, não é? Enganando-me... Fazendo-me depender de você, _amar você_...

Jacob escancarou a boca, encarando-me incrédulo antes de sacudir a cabeça freneticamente, curvando-se em minha direção. Seus braços tremiam um pouco.

— Por isso o vovô agia tão estranho... — murmurei pra mim mesma percebendo o quanto tinha sido cega, estúpida. — Ele sabia de tudo e queria me contar! Ele sabia, e se sentia mal por não poder dizer nada! O modo como ele olhava pra você quando estávamos juntos... Como fui tão idiota a ponto de não perceber?

— Renesmee, não é nada disso. Me deixa explicar tudo... — ele segurou minhas mãos entre as suas, lançando um olhar irritado pela censura da recém-chegada Rosalie, que se ajoelhara ao lado de Bella me puxando pra longe dele. — Solte-a.

Ele rosnou ameaçadoramente pra ela fazendo a raiva fervilhar em minhas veias.

— Solte-me você! Me enganou tão bem todo esse tempo... — puxei minhas mãos dentre as suas, pensando na pior maneira de fazê-lo entender o que sentia. — Eu... _odeio_ você. Você não t-tem ideia do quanto eu te odeio agora. V-vá embora!

Rosnei pra ele, que não se moveu. Parecia paralisado... me lembrara de Edward quando olhava pra Bella no inicio da gravidez.

Um homem em chamas.

— Ande! Saia, SAIA JÁ! — gritei a plenos pulmões.

— Eu nunca vou deixar você. — murmurou desesperado, segurando meu rosto a fim de me fazer encará-lo de perto. —_ Nunca_.

Mesmo através da cachoeira de lágrimas eu não podia deixar de reparar o quanto ele era lindo, tão lindo. O quanto ainda o amava, mesmo depois de tudo o que vira. E o quanto me odiava por isso.

Sem forças, coloquei minhas mãos dormentes sobre as suas, tirando-as dali. Por mais forte que ele fosse pra tentar lutar contra minha fraqueza, Jacob deixou minhas mãos levarem as dele pra longe de mim.

Olhei em seus olhos friamente, sem saber o que lhe dizer. Ele fingia tão bem que mesmo sabendo disso, Jacob conseguia enganar-me com maestria. Algo que eu tentava fortemente ocultar.

— Vá embora, Black.

Implorei sem forças, vendo sua agonia fingida quando pronunciei seu sobrenome com desprezo.

— Não antes de te fazer me ouvir. _Eu. Amo. Você_. Consegue entender isso? — ele quase rosnou, deixando claro que queria me fazer acreditar naquilo. — Não importa o que tenha acontecido no passado, eu...

Sacudi a cabeça negativamente, rindo em deboche por suas palavras. Riso que fora rapidamente virando soluços até que voltei a chorar novamente.

— Jacob. — a voz vinda de Rosalie me surpreendeu por ser extremamente calma, apaziguadora demais. Nada... Rosalie. — Estamos todos com os ânimos alterados e tentar resolver agora não adiantará de nada. Deixe-a um tempo sozinha, pra se acalmar. Não sei se está percebendo, mas sua insistência só está piorando as coisas.

Meu quarto se resumira em silêncio exceto pelas respirações falhas e descompassadas que vinham de mim e de Jacob. E meu choro estupidamente alto, claro.

O suspiro de derrota dele cortara o silêncio desconfortável do cômodo.

— Tudo bem. — sussurrou antes de fungar. — Vou esperar o tempo que for preciso até estar pronta pra me ouvir, meu amor. — ele tocou meu rosto e me encolhi, tirando sua mão persistente de perto de mim.

Por mais que desejasse, naquele momento não ousei olhá-lo. Sabia que era pura dissimulação, tal como tudo que havíamos vivido nos últimos dias.

— Vamos deixá-las sozinhas. — Carlisle se pronunciou pela primeira vez, a máscara de calma cobrindo a real, de preocupação. — Assim Edward pode nos explicar melhor o que aconteceu.

Ergui meus olhos do pescoço pálido de Bella para ele que amigavelmente colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Jacob já em pé, guiando-o para fora do quarto juntamente com os demais.

Baixei meus olhos para minhas mãos e depois os direcionei para os dourados e afetuosos de Rosalie, enquanto passos em direção à porta anunciavam que eu poderia chorar em paz.

— Ah, Rose... — me lamentei saindo do aperto de minha mãe para o de minha tia.

A vampira de beleza sobrenatural me recebeu rapidamente, permitindo-me chorar em seu cabelo louro brilhante. Ela tentava, em vão, me consolar.

— Quer que eu saia?

A voz insegura e entrecortada de Bella foi soprada a meu lado, repentinamente.

Me deixei tomar pelo ciúme e raiva que sentira quando vi as memórias demasiadamente devotas e apaixonadas de Jacob em relação a ela; mas não pude de tudo me permitir odiá-la. Ela não se importou em morrer por mim. Fora forte o bastante pra me manter viva até a hora do parto e me amar mesmo quando a massacrava de dentro pra fora.

— Sim, eu quero. — sussurrei para o ombro de Rosalie, voltando a chorar com mais força por não poder pedi-la para ficar.

Nem sequer conseguia olhá-la.

— Ei, ei... Shh está tudo bem, Nessie. Tudo bem... — As mãos de Rosalie me afagavam, mas a voz da recém-chegada Alice era que me soava tristemente no lugar a meu lado, antes ocupado por Bella. — Vai ficar tudo bem, ok?

Assenti debilmente, me aninhando mais em Rosalie a fim de chorar sem me ter que ocultar a dor.

Solucei, grunhi, gemi e chorei pelo que me pareceram horas. E nenhuma delas dissera algo ou me deixaram sozinha. Continuaram ali, consolando o inconsolável.

— Lice? — sussurrei quase mudamente pelo choro, me afastando de Rose o suficiente para encará-la. — Você pode me fazer um favor? — sussurrei quase mudamente pelo choro.

Ela assentiu, segurando minhas mãos entre as suas de modo protetor.

— Eu preciso dormir... esquecer por algumas horas. — passei a mão no rosto banhado de lágrimas, enxugando-as. Ato que fora em vão, pois elas não paravam de transbordar. — Mas não vou conseguir fazer isso sozinha. Será que o Jazz pode...

Deixei minha frase morrer no ar quando ela sorrira solidariamente pra mim, assentindo.

— Usar suas habilidades como sonífero? — tentou brincar com um sorriso que não chegava a seus olhos brilhantes. Assenti fungando, e ela se curvou a fim de beijar minha testa. — Vou buscá-lo num segundo.

Tentei repuxar meus lábios num sorriso de agradecimento, mas a careta que ela fizera deixou claro que pra mim que não fora convincente o bastante. Não convencera nem mesmo a mim.

— Vamos sair desse chão frio, você está tremendo. — Rose sugeriu preocupada, ajudando-me a levantar.

Eu tremia, de fato. Não pelo frio, mas pelos gritos que ainda repremia. Mais altos e agudos do que me permitiria soltar. Mais dolorosos, porque aquela palavra era tudo o que me resumia.

Dor.

Meu mundo desabara diante de meus olhos assim como um castelo de cartas. Castelo este que me custara muito a ser construído, e que com apenas um sopro se desfizera a nada. Meu castelo de belas mentiras jazia diante de meus pés, deixando-me com nada a não ser a dor.

* * *

**N/A: **Pra quem ficou perdido ou confuso, as palavras que a Nessie usou no fim do capitulo anterior acabaram "desencadeando" a evolução do dom dela. No capitulo ela especula como o dom vai passar a funcionar, mas eu quero dizer aqui que não, ela não lê todos os pensamentos com um toque, tal como o Aro. Ela "absorve" algumas lembranças, apenas fragmentos delas, não todas. A pessoa pode pensar o que quer mostrar a ela, e quando ela tocar, vai ver. É isso q1  
Mal posso esperar pra saber o que vocês acharam, sério. Espero não ter sido tosco demais... Deixem uma review, por favor.


	24. 23 — Inútil

**N/A: **Essa capitulo é meio melancólico, deve ser por isso que eu gosto tanto dele, além de ter um POV diferente de uma personagem muito querida q1 Espero que gostem e bom... apesar de só uma leitora se importar com isso... comentem ok? A falta de manifestação me desanima, e olha que wt tem um numero razoável de leitores. Quem escreve sabe o quanto isso entristece e quem não passa por isso, não queira passar também. Sério. Enfim, boa leitura.

* * *

**Capitulo 23 — Inútil**

É estupidamente incrível a forma como as coisas podem mudar de uma hora para a outra. Como um céu claro pode de repente se tornar um cinza, carregado de nuvens. Melancólico, até. Como uma brisa suave de verão pode virar uma ventania a anteceder um furacão catastrófico.

Era assim que eu me sentia.

De repente, foi como se o calor que exalava toda minha alegria tivesse morrido e se tornado uma brisa gélida, completamente sem vida, sem expectativas... Apenas o vazio frio no qual me encontrava.

Eu mal conseguia me lembrar do quanto estava feliz, uma semana atrás.

Pude — quando muito me esforçava — até recordar-me vagamente de um sorriso sincero, o som de uma risada. Beijos, caricias, juras de amor... Entretanto tudo sumia de minha mente como um grão de areia carregada pelo vento quando a voz que mais amava declarava seu amor por Bella e ódio por mim.

Hemorragia.

Eu podia sentir cada órgão dentro de mim sangrar abundantemente. Estraçalhado, aberto... morrendo. Meu pobre e estúpido coração era o mais debilitado deles e se tivesse forças, teria rido sarcasticamente por isso. Talvez assim ele aprendesse a não ser tão facilmente manipulado.

Inútil.

Eu finalmente achara um adjetivo adequado pra o músculo involuntário que me fazia sofrer a cada pulsar acelerado, tais como o bater das asas de um beija-flor.

Vazia.

Como se todas as memórias boas e importantes, coisas cruciais tivessem sido arrancadas de mim. E não apenas no modo metafórico.

Esvaindo.

Sentia-me a cada segundo afundar mais e mais numa intensa depressão. Caindo num abismo frio e escuro, sem fim. O mais profunda e lentamente possível. Mesmo que lutasse, me debatesse e gritasse por ajuda... nada nem ninguém conseguia me tirar dali.

Nem eu mesma.

Quatro dias longos e infernais haviam se passado e nada melhorou. Na verdade isso é puro otimismo, já que fora ficando cada vez pior. Durante esses dias permaneci em meu quarto, chorando e gritando por horas, como se estivesse sendo atacada, até que o cansaço me entorpecia e eu parava com todo o alarde.

Mas nunca conseguia dormir. O cansaço era útil o suficiente só pra me fazer parar de chorar.

Jasper tentava me ajudar é claro, e o fazia constantemente. Ele se sentava na ponta de minha cama e me encarando concentrado dividia minha dor, tomando uma parte para si, a fim de aliviar meu sofrimento, pois as ondas de paz que ele me mandava não eram suficientes. Eram completamente inúteis, pra ser sincera e isso o frustrava. Deixava-o infeliz, cansado e faminto.

Por conta disso — eu minha dor e demônios sombrios — sua rotina de caça mudou. Dia sim, dia não ele ia às florestas mais próximas da cidade juntamente com Alice, porque me ajudar o desgastava muito. Às vezes ele passava o dia fora com ela, longe de mim. Isso o ajudava a recobrar um pouco de paz e felicidade da qual não se lembrava existir quando estava comigo.

Isso me fazia ficar ainda pior.

Ficar na nossa casa — que era mais dele do que minha — o machucava, porque Jasper era o único que _sentia_ minha dor, literalmente. E esse não era um fardo que ele devesse suportar. Nem por mim.

Finquei minhas unhas nas palmas das mãos cerradas em punhos, mordendo o interior de minhas bochechas a fim de conter a dor incontrolável.

Enquanto eu tentava — em vão e novamente — dormir sendo embalada pelo canto de Alice que estava deitada comigo em meu quarto escuro, pude ouvir a discussão tensa e culpada vinda do andar de baixo. Eu não compreendia suas palavras, apenas distinguia os timbres das vozes. Ora o de Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Esme e... Jacob.

Fazia 98 horas e 27 minutos que não o via. Não por parte dele, que sempre espiava pela porta entreaberta e implorava que eu o deixasse entrar, pois queria conversar comigo. Algo não muito inteligente dele fazer e que não dava muito certo, pois eu o expulsava dali a gritos.

_Eu _quem me recusava a vê-lo.

Apenas queria que ele saísse dali e do meu coração, evaporasse como a minha felicidade tinha feito. Mas no momento nenhuma das duas coisas estavam acontecendo. Ele se negava a deixar acontecer.

Só de pensar no quanto doía tentar esquecê-lo, apertei mais as unhas na palma das mãos que já sangravam, fazendo meu choro se elevar um tom mais alto.

— Jazz... — Alice choramingou ao finalizar sua canção de ninar, de modo desamparado.

Eu não parava nunca de tremer, por mais quente que o edredom ao qual estávamos enroladas fosse e nem por mais escaldante que meu banho tivesse sido. Nada funcionava. Nem a voz angelical de Alice me ajudava a ficar cansada o suficiente pra dormir, mesmo com as horas que se arrastavam madrugada adentro, a cada novo dia.

Ela lhe implorou que me ajudasse.

— Não posso fazer mais que isso. A dor dela... é insuportável. — ele murmurou entre dentes, contidamente. — Não passa.

Choraminguei mais alto dessa vez, sentindo-me culpada por sobrecarregá-lo daquele modo. Fazê-lo dividir a dor excruciante comigo só porque não era capaz de aguentá-la sozinha era egoísmo demais, covardia demais. Mais uma das coisas horríveis que Renesmee, o demônio sombrio e sem alma fazia.

— M-me desculpa tio Jazz... — solucei lhe lançado meu olhar mais arrependido, que o fez suspirar.

— Não se desculpe Nessie. Eu quem devo fazê-lo. Estou tentando ao máximo, mas...

— Tudo bem. — tentei lhe sorrir em agradecimento.

Ele estava fazendo demais por mim.

— Jasper?

A voz vazia e aveludada de Edward soou do lado de fora, chamando nossa atenção.

Eu não tinha percebido que a discussão parara quando começamos a falar. Era sempre assim. Quando algum de nos dizia algo — palavra pequena e insignificante que fosse — o andar de baixo se resumia a silencio.

Encolhi-me no abraço de Alice enquanto Jasper saia do quarto ao encontro de meu pai.

Edward tentara entrar no quarto, diversas vezes também. Não que eu tivesse o impedido de entrar, só... que a frieza e ignorância com a qual me dirigia a suas perguntas preocupadas o machucavam. Eu via em seus olhos dourados como ouro liquido e fingia não me importar.

Fecheis os olhos pesados de lágrimas e culpa, a garganta ardendo cruelmente num alerta acusatório.

Rosalie e Emmett tinham ido caçar essa manhã e me recusei a ir com eles, por mais que ambos e Esme tivessem insistido. A sede de sangue me deixava fraca, débil. Isso era bom. Minha dor se dividia em outra coisa que não fosse só meu coração.

Edward falava, rápida e suplicantemente mais não me dei ao trabalho de tentar entendê-lo. Apenas pedi a Alice que cantasse mais alto e ela o fez.

Apertei os olhos com força, tentando me recordar de momentos bons em minha vida a fim de me acalmar. Algo que acabou me entristecendo ainda mais. Nada me vinha à mente, pois todos os momentos que eu considerava "bons" ou "felizes" tinham Jacob como protagonista.

O que me fazia tremer e balbuciar ainda mais.

A voz de Alice que voltara a cantarolar parou quando o barulho da porta sendo fechada ecoou em meu quarto e do piano flutuou suavemente no andar de baixo. De inicio não reconheci a música, franzindo o cenho curiosa, mas logo percebi ser minha canção de ninar. Tão sutil quando uma brisa de verão, despretensiosamente tocada com maestria.

_Edward_, minha mente apontou fazendo meu coração falhar uma batida, ressentido.

Antes que pudesse voltar a chorar pela falta do abraço e presença de meu pai, uma onda grandíssima de paz invadiu meu sistema nervoso e deixou tonta por alguns segundos. Fechei meus olhos, a cabeça girando com a calmaria que veio acompanhada da escuridão.

Sorri.

Estava funcionando dessa vez.

Aos poucos a inconsciência fora tomando conta de mim, arrastando-me gentilmente junto consigo. Antes que a música pudesse chegar a minha parte favorita, eu pendia entre a consciência e o torpor de estar adormecendo.

Vozes.

Vozes sussurrantes e estressadas eram tudo o que ouvia sem compreender. Pareciam apenas zumbidos pra mim e eu as ignorei, enquanto caia de encontro com a escuridão. Antes que eu pudesse perder minha consciência, senti o abraço que antes era de mármore me deixar, sendo substituído por um quente, em chamas. O calor me envolveu com doçura, tal como a inconsciência fazia e me deixei ser tragada por ela.

— Mas e se ela... — uma voz suave como um repicar de sinos soou preocupadamente.

— Deixe-o tentar. Nada funciona mesmo...

Uma nova voz, cansada e grave suspirou.

Eu não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza. O quente era bom. Macio... Acho que em meio a toda minha tremedeira amedrontada eu sorri. Estava passando. A dor estava ficando cada vez menos presente, sendo trocada gradativamente pela escuridão. Abracei o quente, e suspirei para seu perfume. Depois disso tudo o que consigo me lembrar era do cansaço e exaustão sendo levados embora enquanto dormia profundamente.

Não tive nenhum pesadelo, o que foi bom. Talvez tenha até sonhado algumas vezes, nada demais.

Lembro-me vagamente de caminhar pela escuridão, sem rumo até que via uma bolinha de luz branca. Pequena, bem lá na frente. Esperançosa, eu andava até ela. Uma e outra, e outra vez mais. Andando, andando e andando, sempre andando.

Só que ela sempre permanecia pequena, distante. Sufocada pela escuridão.

Assim como eu.

— Ela está acordando. — uma voz sussurrou distante. Era aveludada, cheia de alivio.

Franzi meu cenho, rabugenta e me agarrei mais ao quente. Eu queria dormir, estava cansada demais. Dormir, dormir pra sempre. Não estava pronta pra acordar, não _queria_ ter que acordar.

— Então mande-o levantar dali antes que ela acorde e comece a chorar de novo. Não é isso o que você quer certo? — uma voz de soprano repreendeu e o quente me apertou.

Talvez eu tivesse sorrido outra vez.

— Ele não vai sair. — a voz aveludada afirmou.

— Se ele não sair, tudo isso terá sido em vão. — uma nova voz, feminina e maternal concluiu suavemente.

— Exatamente. — uma outra, máscula e grave concordou.

— Jacob, saia daí!

A voz baixa e imperativa de Rosalie despertou minha consciência.

Me mexi inquietamente, agarrando-me mais ao quente de modo que prensei meu nariz em sua superfície. Fora ali que me toquei. O cheiro do quente era bom, porque eu conhecia. Eu _amava_ aquele cheiro.

Jacob.

Abri meus olhos num estalo, sendo tomada pelo escuro do quarto que tinha luz o suficiente pra que eu percebesse as estátuas de mármore espalhadas ali, semi-iluminadas pela luz acinzentada que irrompia nas grandes cortinas beges e fechadas. Eram cinco pela conta rápida que fiz.

Uma voz desconfortável pigarreou e o quente suavemente afagou meus cabelos, beijando-os de modo carinhoso. Ele suspirou e deslizou sua mão por meu braço direito, agarrando minha mão repousada em seu peito.

Meu coração gelara e eu prendi a respiração, esperando o temor e histeria tomarem conta de mim outra vez.

— Jacob... — uma das vozes censurou e ergui meu tronco, lentamente. Apenas o suficiente para poder encarar o quente no qual me abrigara.

Seus olhos negros pela semiescuridão do quarto se dilataram surpresos e seus braços se estreitaram a meu redor.

— Oi Nessie. — ele murmurou de modo intenso, falho.

Eu podia distinguir o medo da rejeição em sua voz enquanto ele colocava meu cabelo para trás de meu ombro. E o cansaço também.

Fiquei estranhamente tentada me erguer mais e tocar seus lábios suavemente, porque sabia que ele cerraria os olhos pra mim, de modo brincalhão, e me beijaria sem fazer cerimônia. Ele sempre fazia isso. E eu o queria tanto...

— Me solte. — implorei fraca demais, tonta demais pela dor que voltava como ondas gradativas junto com a moleza do sono.

— Calma, meu amor. Eu...

— Não me chame. Assim. — rosnei entre dentes.

Lágrimas quentes escorreram por meus olhos sonolentos.

— Jacob! — Edward rosnou em repreensão.

Imagens. Diversas e rápidas imagens dele e de Bella invadiram minha mente. Memórias roubadas por mim e que massacravam meu coração já desfalecido. Um grito de pura dor ecoou no quarto escuro e percebi que era eu quem gritava. Estava tão acostumada com aquilo que mal percebia estar forçando minha garganta sedenta daquele jeito.

A dor era normal agora.

Segurei os braços de Jacob a minha volta, tentando inutilmente me livrar dele que dessa vez não colaborou.

— Não me mande embora. Eu _não vou _ficar longe. — Jacob implorou, deixando-me sem reação.

Fechei meus olhos fortemente, permitindo que as cachoeiras de dor escorressem pelos mesmos. Solucei cansada, sentindo-o me retirar de sobre seu peito e repousar na cama onde ele, imperceptivelmente, se debruçara sobre mim.

Meu quarto era de um silêncio mortal, mas eu sabia que nenhum dos vampiros que ocupavam lugares distintos pelo cômodo haviam se movido ou saído dali.

— Eu também não sei ficar longe de você. — confessei ainda de olhos fechados, sentindo seus lábios se prensarem do modo mais suave em minha testa.

— Então me deixa ficar, explicar tudo. — assenti firme e negativamente. — Por quê não?

Solucei com a dor em sua voz, mesmo com os protestos de minha mente que gritavam pra mim que aquilo era fingimento. Mentira. Eu sabia que era mentira, não podia me deixar levar.

— Porque eu estou sangrando, Jacob e não há nada que possa me curar. Desmoronando a cada segundo, por causa das _suas_ mentiras. Porque já não consigo me lembrar de nada que vivemos juntos, porque tudo o que tenho agora são memórias de você e da Bella; o quanto você a ama e ela te ama também. A sua dor, seu ódio e repulsa por mim... Isso é torturante. E porque mesmo sabendo disso meu amor por você não diminuiu nem um milímetro. Machuca porque eu devia te odiar mais e não consigo. Não encontro em mim uma centelha de vontade pra isso.

— Nessie...

— Me deixa terminar. — cortei-o num sussurro baixo, gélido. — Agora _eu me odeio_. Sabe por quê? Eu vi seu desejo insano pela minha morte, seus instintos determinados a me exterminarem, sendo que eu daria a minha vida por você. Eu morreria por você, Jacob. E você quis me matar. Irônico não? – sorri amargamente, ainda de olhos fechados. Passei o dorso de minha mão sobre meu rosto encharcado antes de continuar. — É por isso que quero ficar longe de você. Quero que me solte, me deixe e desista de tentar explicar,_ consertar_ tudo. Porque a verdade que você me escondeu fez tudo o que vivemos parecer uma grande mentira. Por isso não fale nada, não preciso saber das suas razões pra amar Bella, me odiar e ter fingido mudar de ideia. Não diga, por isso só vai me magoar ainda mais. Matar-me ainda mais. É isso o que quer?

Abri meus olhos embaçados pela sonolência e lágrimas, vendo em seu rosto o meu reflexo.

Lágrimas.

— Não. — balbuciou com a voz rouca que partiu meu coração.

— Então, por favor, vá embora. Não só do meu quarto, mas dessa casa. Da minha vida.

Implorei baixinho, entre soluços.

O moreno de olhos partidos pela dor prensou os lábios numa linha reta e fungou, antes de se curvar em minha direção e beijar minha testa outra vez. Eu não o impedi. Não tinha forças pra fazer aquilo.

— Eu prometi que nunca te deixaria, lembra? — ele sussurrou em minha pele, estremecendo-me. — Sempre estarei esperando que mude de ideia, porque _eu sei_ que você me ama e _vai _ceder. Eu nunca vou desistir de nós dois. Nunca, Renesmee. É bom que saiba.

Mordi os lábios pra evitar os soluços que faziam meu peito subir e descer irregularmente.

— Nunca é uma palavra muito definitiva. Muito tempo. — tentei zombar, desencorajá-lo. Mesmo sabendo que era inútil.

— Exatamente. — ele repuxou os lábios num sorriso sem dentes e forçado, e acariciando-me o rosto antes de se levantar.

Não sei se por costume, estupidez ou dependência eu ergui pra mais perto quando ele se afastou. Como um satélite que precisava orbitar em torno de seu planeta. Como um humano afogado que precisava submergir da água a procura de ar.

Jacob quase sorrira com isso.

— Eu volto logo. — ameaçou com uma ternura calculada.

Assenti negativamente, não me deixando intimidar.

— Só vá embora.

O quase sorriso dele diminuiu, seus olhos distantes focalizados em mim como se pudessem ler minha alma.

— Eu sei que você só está com medo de me perdoar, confiar em mim de novo. Mas se é o que você quer, eu vou embora. Só que isso não quer dizer que eu vá te deixar, desistir de contar a verdade. Não por muito tempo.

Abracei mais o edredom a minha volta e baixei meus olhos para o pequeno feixe de luz que vinha do corredor, através da porta entreaberta. Um silêncio desconfortável se estendeu até que com um suspiro determinado ele saiu do quarto, deixando a porta se fechar atrás de si.

O silêncio mórbido se prolongou por três segundos.

Então eu desmoronei.

De novo.

**POV Bella**

Quando a doce e perfeita canção de ninar que Edward tocava pairou em sua nota final pela sala tensa e culpada, soltei minha respiração num exalar longo e cansado.

Jacob havia subido há um minuto e meio para o quarto de Renesmee e por conta de sua respiração superficialmente calma, todos na sala suspiraram aliviados.

Ela havia dormido. O plano descabido e incerto de Jacob dera certo, pensei com certa fascinação. Ele sabia exatamente o que fazer por ela, a conhecia melhor do que eu mesma.

Mordi os lábios e desviei minha atenção para a janela quando uma pontada de ciúmes pinicou em meu peito. Eu sou a mãe dela, eu quem a devia estar embalando durante o sono, cantarolando canções de ninar em seus cabelos a fim de espantar todos os seus demônios.

Mas ela não me permitia.

Há quatro dias, fora a ultima vez que vira minha bebê. A última vez que a abraçara, que ouvira seu riso e vira os perfeitos dentes brancos sob os lábios rosados, repuxados num sorriso cativante. Que a vira feliz, como sempre fora.

E a culpa disso era minha.

Eu soube que deveria acabar com os segredos que nos rondavam no momento em que ela encontrou a pulseira que Jacob me dera em minha formatura. Renesmee sempre fora esperta, curiosa e determinada demais pra deixar passar coisas que deveriam ser insignificantes.

Ela puxara a mim nesse quesito.

Eu contara a Edward depois de sua partida que precisávamos contar a ela tudo o que acontecera antes de seu nascimento pois nossa filha crescera e o momento que mais ansiávamos adiar havia chegado.

Ela estava apaixonada por Jacob. A fase final e permanente do imprinting havia lhe arrebatado e nós não poderíamos mais ocultar as coisas dela, porque Jacob a amava também.

Quase sorri ao me lembrar que na manhã do dia em que eles iriam a La Push, assim que Renesmee saiu de casa e ele bateu timidamente na porta de meu quarto. Edward rolou os olhos e sem muita paciência vestiu sua calça que jazia no chão, lançando-me sua camisa antes de abrir a porta.

Fora quase cômico, até pra mim ver Jacob engasgar com as palavras daquele jeito. Ele disse que a amava e que nós sabíamos disso. Pediu uma chance de mostrar sua responsabilidade e cuidado para com ela. Que a deixássemos passar uns dias com Charlie, pois ele cuidaria de nossa filha naquele momento e provaria ser capaz de cuidar dela quando o quisesse como parceiro. Quando lhe dissesse sim ao pedi-la em namoro e sim diante de um reverendo.

Edward quase rosnou com as palavras sérias e comprometidas dele.

Não por falta de confiança, é claro, mas por saber que aquilo aconteceria. Tanto o namoro quanto o possível casamento. Que ele teria de atravessar um corredor enfeitado e entregar a seu antigo inimigo o bem mais precioso que tinha. E que nunca se arrependeria por fazê-lo.

Por isso meu coração se apertou e eu lhe perguntei quando pretendia contá-la sobre o imprinting. A parte delicada de tudo.

_— Quando Nessie ter a certeza de que estou com ela porque a amo. Por quem ela é, e não por somos predestinados a ficar juntos. _— ele dissera convicto.

Jacob queria provar a ela que o imprinting era apenas a confirmação de seu amor e lealdade por ela, não a soma maior de tudo.

Meu coração de pedra se contorceu ao perceber que esse era um bom plano na teoria e seria certo na prática caso algo que nenhum de nós esperava acontecesse. E aconteceu.

O grito agudo de minha filha irrompendo na conversa leve e descontraída entre Rosalie, Esme e eu. Os olhos arregalados de Edward antes de subir as escadas como um raio. Nossa falta de reação por milésimos de segundos e minha chegada ao quarto. O semblante torturado de Jacob, o choro de Renesmee, a explicação baixa e culpada de Edward a nós que não podíamos ler mentes como ele... O inicio do fim.

Ouvir de Edward tudo o que minha pequena cutucadora vira, me fez sentir o mais miserável ser da terra. Ver seu choro, tentar consola-la sem progresso algum me matara aos poucos. Contemplar sua dor e ódio sendo direcionadas a mim e Edward e Jacob fora como o golpe final.

Eu não me recordava com clareza da época em que Edward me deixara mas aqueles dias de escuridão, dor e angustia ainda tinham seus vestígios em minha mente. Minha aparência zumbi, meus pesadelos e gritos noturnos estavam agora diante de meus olhos, sendo vividos por minha filha. Mil vezes pior que a minha.

Enquanto Edward se colocava diante da janela a qual eu encarava com soluços baixos a fim de me guiar para o quarto dela, minha cabeça girou e me acusou por tudo o que estava acontecendo.

— Não se culpe, meu amor. — Edward murmurou em meu ouvido, apertando seu abraço em minha cintura conforme subíamos as escadas.

— Eu tenho que culpar alguém. — sussurrei num soluço sem lágrimas. — E sou a única quem deve tomar consequência disso.

Senti que Edward tentaria me dizer algum consolo — com sempre fazia — mas saí de seu aperto, indo e abrindo a porta com ansiedade. Jasper e Alice desviaram sua atenção da cama para mim. Ambos me sorriram tristemente.

— Ele estava certo. — Alice começou, indicando a cama onde Jacob estava deitado com Renesmee aninhada a ele como um filhote de coala. — Era o único capaz de acalmá-la com eficiência.

— Eu disse que tinha certeza disso. — Jacob resmungou baixo o suficiente para não acordá-la, acariciando as cascatas ruivas do cabelo de Renesmee com delicadeza. — Vocês que não quiseram acreditar em mim.

Me sentei nos pés da cama ao lado de Alice, encarando meu melhor amigo com pesar.

Ele sofria como Renesmee. Talvez até um pouco mais, contudo era forte o bastante pra não transparecer. Por vezes eu o pegara sentado diante da porta dela enquanto gritava de madrugada. Seus olhos distantes e lágrimas quietas escorrendo por suas bochechas em chamas enquanto apertava mais os joelhos pra perto do peito, sentindo-se exatamente como eu.

Impotente.

Nesses momentos eu me sentava a seu lado e apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro, chorando sem lágrimas. Fazendo-lhe companhia, dor com dor.

Ele se culpava mais do que eu mesma o fazia e estava infeliz como eu nunca vira antes. Facilmente se fechava, enraivecia. Qualquer besteira faziam seus braços tremerem e seu maxilar trincar. O que mais lhe enfurecia, era a fascinação de Carlisle com a súbita evolução do dom de Renesmee ao invés de se concentrar num jeito de fazê-la se alimentar. A todo momento Jacob cuspia palavras de indignação a ele que era sereno demais pra contradizê-lo com ignorâncias.

Aquilo me deixava raivosa. Sempre proferindo as minhas falas, todas do modo errado. Ele não era o único preocupado com a saúde e bem estar de Nessie, mas fazia questão de pensar que sim.

Jacob sempre vinha com sugestões falhas e errôneas sobre fazer Renesmee comer e dormir a dias, a cada segundo. Era bom que ele se esforçasse assim como nós fazíamos em pensar ter alguma ideia, entretanto, depois do segundo dia aquilo passou a ser irritante demais.

Cada conversa, cada pensamento de algum de nós era uma oportunidade pra ele verbalizar suas ideias falhas.

Mas a última dera certo.

Canções de ninar, Jasper e _ele_ a fariam dormir. E assim aconteceu.

Eu não colocara fé em sua ideia — assim como em todas as outras —, cheguei até a acreditar que aquilo só pioraria as coisas — ela não conseguiria dormir, o veria perto dela e teria outra crise de gritos e tremores, mas isso não veio.

Quando a doce e perfeita canção de ninar que Edward tocava pairou em sua nota final pela sala tensa e culpada, minha bebê já estava dormindo. Sono esse que durou dois dias diretos e me deixou um tanto preocupada na mesma medida que aliviada por ela finalmente poder descansar.

Nós sabíamos que quando ela acordasse a dor retornaria. Na mesma medida que antes, um pouco menor se fossemos esperançosos... Contudo quando o diálogo de partir coração entre ela e Jacob fora findado com sua partida, tudo voltara a ser como antes.

Ela nos expulsou a gritos e se agarrou a Rosalie com desespero. Rose olhou pra mim desamparada e a aninhou em seus braços, acalmando-a com palavras doces, me fazendo chorar sofregamente por estar usurpando meu lugar naquele momento. Por poder abraçar minha filha como eu era proibida de abraçar.

Me corroia viva ver Renesmee sofrer e não fazer nada para lhe acalmar. Eu trocaria minha felicidade pela tristeza dela. Minha vida pela sua, sem pensar duas vezes. Eu queria fazer seu pesar e sofrimento passarem, mas não podia.

Era uma inútil.

— Bella, calma. — Edward implorou enquanto me retirava do quarto de Nessie sustentando meu peso, já que mal conseguia ficar de pé. — Isso vai passar, acredite em mim.

Solucei alto, permitindo-o me abraçar e consolar como não havia me permitido na última semana. Não era eu quem precisava de consolo, de abraços e promessas esperançosas; contudo me rendi ao admitir precisar de Edward. Eu sempre precisaria dele e tinha provas concretas.

Com isso eu podia lidar e ter a esperança de que tudo se ajeitaria.

Mas algo dentro de mim, a parte mais pessimista e traidora de meu ser acreditou que aquilo era apenas o começo. Um começo que não teria breve fim.


	25. 24 – Sobrevivendo

******(**Música do Capitulo: Be Still — The Fray******)**

* * *

**Capitulo 24 – Sobrevivendo**

Eu já não chorava com tanta frequência, agora.

Talvez tivesse acabado com toda a reserva de água em meu organismo com lágrimas nessa última semana. Talvez só estivesse cansada demais de me esgotar física e mentalmente enquanto soluçava e tremia. De chorar a cada minuto, cada vez mais alto e sofregamente. Ou talvez só tivesse lidado com o fato de toda minha vida ter sido mentira.

A parte boa e feliz dela.

Depois de alguns poucos dias que Jacob fora embora, eu estava quase nulamente melhor. O que era um grande avanço. Eu não gritava mais enquanto acordada; não dependia tanto dos esforços de Jasper — na verdade eu raramente precisava dele —; conseguia ficar sozinha sem Alice e Rosalie por mais de duas horas e conseguia dormir por algumas poucas horas durante a tarde.

Três dias depois que Jacob fora embora eu aprendi a lidar com a dor internamente, sem evidenciá-la a cada instante. Mantendo dentro de mim o sentimento que machucava minha família quando eu o expunha em meio ao choro.

Eu precisava aprender a sofrer sozinha, pois aqueles que me amavam também sofriam comigo e eu não me permitia mais machucá-los.

Apesar de meus "progressos" — se é que posso chamá-los assim — eu estava evidentemente pior também, o que era de se esperar.

As horas de sono — as pouquíssimas que tive — foram interrompidas pelo pesadelo que invadiu meu subconsciente e permaneceu ali como um parasita destrutivo, sugando minhas forças a cada tarde. Não havia monstros, demônios ou assassinos. Não havia perigo, morte ou tortura. Só a escuridão da floresta atrás da praia de La Push — a mesma que eu sonhara estar quando voltei pra Vancouver. A diferença desse pesadelo para o outro era que agora Jacob não estava lá. Ele não aparecia com sua indiferença antes de me deixar sozinha em meio as arvores monstruosas.

Só havia o escuro.

Só havia dor.

A dor de sua ausência em meu peito sufocando-me com a ajuda da escuridão até eu cair inconsciente entre as samambaias molhadas. Eu acordava chorando sem emitir som algum pois estava sem fôlego. Real demais pra um mero sonho.

Levei isso como algo positivo, claro, mas eu já não falava com ninguém. Nem mesmo Carlisle, Rosalie e Alice, os únicos com quem eu iniciava algum tipo de dialogo a dias atrás. Quando me questionavam algo realmente importante, eu demorava um pouco pra assimilar o que me era dito. Gaguejava e protelava, nunca respondendo de imediato.

Não que eu os estivesse ignorando, de modo algum. Só não fazia questão de lhes ouvir, conversar e interagir com sua animação forçada. Não queria tentar me entreter, alegrar...

Eu perdera completamente a vontade de viver.

Não que os fatos tivessem me levado a virar uma suicida em potencial, ou algo do gênero. Eu estava aceitando o fato do sol nascer e se pôr, ao início e fim de cada novo dia. Estava em contentamento com o pulsar acelerado de meu coração.

Era assim que eu seguia, apenas sobrevivendo a cada longo e amargo dia. Vendo-o passar dando lugar a um novo, não permitindo que nada mudasse.

Já não saia da cama pra nada. Fiz daquele espaço meu refúgio, onde ficava encolhida em meio a diversos cobertores, inclusive o que Renée dera a Bella — minha única conexão com minha avó materna. Ele era reconfortante e tinha um cheiro bom. Meu sonífero pessoal.

Talvez deva reconhecer que meu extremismo em relação à cama seja um exagero. Eu saia dela, às vezes, como quando Esme trocava os lençóis — eu não a permitia tocar em meu cobertor — e tomar banho, porque Rosalie me arrastava gentil e pacientemente para o banheiro.

Nessa costumeira hora do dia, enquanto a esperava encher a banheira, eu encarava o reflexo do espelho com um ar critico.

O que via ali era de longe imagem que costumava enxergar uma semana atrás.

A garota fantasmagoricamente pálida e anoréxica com olheiras profundas abaixo dos olhos vazios e sem vida era apenas a sombra zumbi da Renesmee que arrancava suspiros e elogios desrespeitosos dos garotos da escola e despertava a inveja de suas namoradas.

Aquele era apenas o corpo que sobreviveu após o corromper de sua alma. Alma esta que vacilava entre purgatório e inferno, já que permanecia com o coração morto-vivo a pulsar sobrenaturalmente.

Aquela era eu.

— Nessie, querida?

A voz gentilmente maternal soou em meu quarto conforme a porta gemia lentamente, anunciando que estava sendo aberta com cuidado.

A luz vinda do corredor irrompeu no meu quarto em trevas e ardeu em meus olhos, quando me virei para olhá-la. Abracei mais minhas pernas e apoiei o queixo nos joelhos, fitando Esme sem nada realmente ver.

— Você tem visita... — ela murmurou incerta e sua voz atingiu meu cérebro como uma bala.

— Q-quem é? — gaguejei mudamente, umedecendo os lábios e engolindo em seco pela sede que lacerava minha garganta.

Eu ainda me recusava a caçar ou comer qualquer tipo de comida humana. Infelizmente minha segunda opção era ignorada por ela que me fazia tomar sopa toda à noite no jantar. Mesmo sabendo que Bella também estava por trás disso — meu peito se afundava ao pensar nela — eu tomava a sopa à contra gosto, só pra não ver seus olhos dourados me fitarem com decepção. Porque a amava demais pra infligir qualquer tipo de sentimento ruim sendo que eu podia fazer algo para evitá-lo.

Então toda a noite, depois do banho, eu tomava sopa de legumes. Algo que me deixava forte o suficiente pra trilhar o caminho do banheiro na noite seguinte.

Estranhamente e em meio a minha indiferença notável, as palavras de Esme fizeram eco em meu subconsciente fazendo uma súbita dor lasciva de esperança pulsar em meu peito automático.

Tinha alguém lá embaixo, e queria me ver.

_Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. _

Meu coração implorava estupidamente.

Eu quase rira sombriamente por isso.

Ele estava cumprindo o que me prometera antes de eu enxergar quem realmente Jacob Black era.

Ele nunca me deixara.

Não só em meus pensamentos que insistiam girar em seu redor, nossa vida há uma semana e todo seu passado. Jacob também ligava pra cá. Mais especificamente para o numero do telefone que ficava na sala, já que eu me recusava a atender o meu. Suas ligações rotineiras ocorriam a cada parte do dia, a fim de saber como eu estava.

A cada instante perguntava se podia voltar, se eu estava bem o suficiente pra não expulsá-lo dali. Pra ouvi-lo, porque ele não aguentava mais um dia longe.

Também sabia que quando Edward se calava, Rosalie lhe tomava o telefone e ralhava com Jacob, não o permitia pensar em vir pra cá. Sua presença agora só pioraria as coisas.

Mas ele queria me ver. _Precisava_, assim ele dizia.

Para evitar sua volta, Edward passava quase horas no telefone lhe contando detalhes fragmentados do meu dia. Apenas o que ele ouvia dos meus pensamentos e passos no andar de cima. Minha rotina de cochilos perturbados durante a tarde, vegetação durante o resto do dia e recusa quanto a ir caçar.

Como eu sabia disso tudo se não saia do quarto? Simples. Porque mesmo com minha consciência me advertindo não me importar, quando o telefone tocava, eu me deitava e colava a orelha no chão, fechando os olhos pra me concentrar em conseguir ouvir sua voz saindo do aparelho.

Só pra sentir uma parte dele perto de mim e não só dentro, lacerando tudo o que encontrava.

Eu quase podia sorrir quando captava sua voz rouca, baixa e ranzinza. Quando captava um raio fraco, mais ainda assim quente de meu sol particular.

Depois que fiz isso da primeira vez, a cada ligação de Jacob, Edward o colocava no viva-voz.

De tudo o que era dito em cada ligação, era quase impressionante pra mim o modo como Jacob conseguia ser tão dissimulado. Sua preocupação excessiva, a culpa em suas palavras... Quando conversava com Bella então? A competição de "eu tenho mais culpa nisso que você" era estúpida demais. Toda a cena que ele fazia chegava a me deslumbrar porque por um momento eu chegava a acreditar em sua dor.

Tanto que às vezes, eu desejava que ele estivesse perto o bastante pra poder abraçá-lo, perdoá-lo e sussurrar pedidos de perdão enquanto beijava cada parte de seu rosto perfeito, que tanto me fazia falta.

Essa merda de dependência despertava meu humor sombrio.

Eu não devia desculpas a ninguém, não o queria de volta... sua culpa, seu pesar, arrependimento falso... Queria que fosse para o inferno com sua falsidade.

— Nessie? Querida está me ouvindo?

Arfei quando a realidade me atingiu, percebendo o quão perto Esme estava agora. Sentada a meu lado na cama bagunçada, segurando minha mão com a cautela constante em seu rosto de mármore.

— É Catherine. Ela está lá em baixo e quer ver você. — ela soprou levemente ainda segurando minha mão. Pacientemente esperando que eu assimilasse suas palavras.

Eu me sentia uma estúpida por ter me deixado afetar tanto assim pelo o que acontecera.

— Catherine. — murmurei tristemente, mordendo o lábio inferior que começara a tremer.

Eu sentia falta dela.

— Isso. — Esme afagou meu rosto gentilmente, me dando seu olhar solidário. Isso pra não dizer de pena. — Posso mandá-la subir?

Pisquei fortemente pra me livrar das gotas grossas de água que se acumularam nos cantos dos meus olhos e assenti. Assenti diversas vezes.

— Tudo bem. — beijou minha bochecha com ternura e se levantou da cama.

Esme era a única capaz de quase me fazer sorrir.

Quase.

— Toc, toc, toc! — a doce voz de criança animada soou uma vez no corredor e duas em meu quarto, enquanto a figura loira adentrava no cômodo. — Nossa como está escuro aqui! Espero não estar atrapalhando nada... — sua voz soou num tom malicioso, quase pervertido demais pra voz de uma criança.

Umedeci os lábios ressequidos e me virei para o criado mudo ao lado da cama, acendendo o abajur com as mãos trêmulas.

Eu já não chorava mais. Entretanto, naquele momento... eu soube que voltaria a desmoronar.

De novo.

— Cath... — choraminguei quando a luz amarelada semi-iluminou o quarto, fazendo-me ver o misto de surpresa, medo e preocupação que tingia seu rosto levemente maquiado.

Ela congelara em frente à porta, olhando diretamente pra mim como se visse a um fantasma.

- Ai meu Deus. – ela soprou distante. – O que...?

Me pus de joelhos na cama, e engatinhei sobre os cobertores até sua beirada soluçando como a perfeita idiota que era.

— Só me abraça, por favor. — lhe implorei sofregamente, tonta pela fraqueza da falta que a sopa noturna me fizera.

— Tá bem. Abraçar, eu... posso te abraçar. Sou boa nisso.

Catherine tentou sorrir de modo ameno, sua confusão e curiosidade, tentado ser inutilmente abafadas com seu sorriso estranho. Ela me lançou um olhar cuidadoso antes de subir em minha cama.

— Lá vou eu te abraçar... Mesmo sem saber o que está acontecendo. — balbuciou pra si mesma, me estendendo os braços onde me aninhei.

Eu gostava de bancar a durona. De me mostrar forte tanto física quanto emocionalmente. A única vez que Catherine me vira chorar, foi sem querer. E eu chorava de raiva, por acabar de ver seu irmão com outra, nunca porque _eu quis_ chorar na frente dela, e ser consolada. Não precisava de colo, qualquer coisa que enfrentasse de ruim eu o faria com a cabeça erguida e olhos secos.

Eu gostava de bancar a durona. Mas eu não era mais quem costumava ser. A Renesmee de sempre estava em algum lugar muito distante dali, deixando apenas uma fraqueza imensurável e patética em seu lugar.

— Shhh... sh... Nessie não chora... — ela murmurou com a voz embargada, me apertando mais em seu sobretudo rosa claro. Eu não percebi que meu choro estava ficando gradativamente mais alto agora. — Por favor amiga, você sabe que eu não posso te ver chorar!

Catherine fungou em meu ombro, soluçando baixinho, junto comigo.

A apertei mais junto a mim, um pedido silencioso. Eu precisava chorar. Precisava de consolo, dessa vez.

Apesar de muito inconveniente na maior parte do tempo, ela prontamente acatou minha vontade pois eu sempre fazia as dela. Catherine acomodou-se melhor na cama, e me deixou deitar a cabeça em seu colo, onde ela acariciava meus cabelos e apertava minha mão direita com a mão livre. Um gesto solidário. _Eu estou com você._ Eu poderia ter ouvido-a murmurar minutos de silêncio e choro de ambas as partes.

— Me conte. — ela suplicou baixinho depois de passar o dorso da mão no rosto molhado. — Me diz o que aconteceu pra te deixar assim tão... — suspirou, um suspiro cansado e impotente. — Desolada.

Seu pedido pairou no quarto por cinco minutos até eu conseguir abrir a boca para responder um doloroso e sussurrado:

- Jacob.

Fechei meus olhos com força pela dor que me açoitara ao pronunciar seu nome em voz alta. Senti como se tivesse esfaqueado uma ferida recém-suturada, aprofundando-a ainda mais.

Como eu sabia e esperava, desmoronei. Voltei a chorar alto e com a força de um bebê recém-nascido. Com tremores que sacudiam meu corpo de modo doentio.

A pobre Catherine ficara desamparada.

Murmurava a Deus pedidos de ajuda, e tentava me acalentar com afagos no cabelo e beijos na temporã.

O ranger baixo ecoou no quarto e um feixe fraco de luz iluminou o piso de madeira. Não encarei quem aparecera na porta, mas ao sentir a calma superficial que se infiltrava em meu sistema nervoso, suspirei em alivio.

Jasper.

— Está tudo bem por aqui? — seu sotaque sulista se sobressaiu a meu choro.

— Está s-s-sim. — tremi, lhe sorrindo grata.

Estava menos miseravelmente triste agora.

— Ok. Vou deixar vocês sozinhas. — ele sorriu sem mostrar os dentes e me deu uma última encarada intensa, enviando-me ondas relaxantes de paz.

Meu choro virou um balbuciar baixo, e logo a porta fora fechada.

Fechei meus olhos por alguns momentos e podia sentir Catherine tensa, provavelmente assustada a ainda afagar meus cabelos. Decidi sentar-me, encará-la. Precisava dizer algo pois ela não era da minha família, não sabia o que havia ocorrido. E claro que não saberia de toda a verdade, apenas... parte dela.

Eu esconderia o mundo sobrenatural de Catherine enquanto pudesse e se depender de mim, ela nunca sequer desconfiará dele.

Para o seu próprio bem.

Passei as mãos trêmulas no rosto e com dificuldade me ergui de seu colo, segurando seu joelho para recobrar o equilíbrio necessário pra me sentar diante dela. Ajeitei-me desajeitadamente em posição fetal, meus pés encostados em suas pernas.

— Jacob... — engoli seco ao sentir a bile subir pela garganta. — E-ele me enganou. Fora tudo... premeditado... uma grande mentira. — concluí num choramingo. — Ele só estava brincando comigo, me usando. Ele nunca me amou, Cath. _Nunca_. E-ele...

Solucei alto, colocando a mão esquelética e pálida sobre meus lábios pra evitar os gritos que se acumulavam em minha garganta. Eu não a assustaria desse modo, não mesmo.

Respirei fundo tentando me controlar e por sua falta de reação, ergui meus olhos esperando encontrar uma expressão de choque ou "eu estava certa", quando tudo o que enxerguei foi vermelho.

Olhos vermelhos, bochechas escarlates se sobressaindo ao tom rosa claro de seu blush e maxilar trincado. As palavras que saíram da boca dela foram como um rosnado.

— Onde. Diabos. Fica. Forks?

Sua pergunta, mais como exigência penetrara em meus ouvidos de modo que fiquei confusa ao tentar encontrar em seus orbes em chamas algum sentido pra sua primeira fala. Franzi meu cenho esperando qualquer pergunta vinda dela, menos uma assim.

— Mas que droga, Nessie. — se queixou irritada. — Me diz onde fica essa merda de cidade porque não me importo quantos quilômetros eu tenha que dirigir só pra ir lá quebrar a cara desse filho da puta! — ela ralhou alto de mais, fazendo-me encolher. Catherine estava intimidadora demais pra uma frágil humana. — Anda, me diz! Diz, que eu vou acabar com a raça dele!

Ela me encarou soltando fumaça pelas orelhas por alguns segundos antes de murmurar:

— Tudo bem. Se você não vai dizer, eu descubro.

Muito raivosamente, Catherine saiu da cama, indo em direção à porta. Pisquei fortemente ordenando meus músculos a reagirem mediante a reação surpreendentemente inesperada de minha melhor amiga.

— Não! Cath... não. Volta aqui... por favor! — sussurrei desesperada, a fazendo se virar pra mim.

Expirando fortemente pela boca, Catherine cerrou os punhos e depois de segundos de ponderação fez seu caminho de volta para a cama. Ela se sentou de modo mais formal e me encarou seriamente, uma veia saltando em sua testa.

— Eu quero saber o que aconteceu, o que de tão ruim esse _imbecil_ fez pra você, porque eu te vi uma semana atrás toda feliz e radiante de um jeito que eu nunca vi antes! E agora... — ela deixou a frase morrer, sua postura tornando-se mais abalada — O que aconteceu?

Fechei meus olhos, instintivamente me encolhendo pelas lembranças que me atingiram.

Solucei baixinho e a ouvi suspirar antes de se achegar mais a me lado e me puxar para apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro confortável.

— Se for muito ruim, ou difícil pra você... não precisa me contar agora. Eu posso só estar aqui pra você, sem cobranças.

Funguei um riso pelo nariz, sabendo que era muito difícil pra ela dizer aquilo.

Catherine não era uma pessoa muito paciente e eu queria contar-lhe. Dividir minha dor com ela. É pra isso que amiga servem, certo? Mas o que eu diria? "Não foi nada demais, só descobri que meu namorado lobisomem foi apaixonado por Bella — que, aliás, é minha mãe biológica. Ele tentou conquistá-la, entretanto ela o rejeitou por meu pai — Edward — que é um vampiro. Pois é. Quando eles se casaram, ela engravidou de mim. Mesmo não tendo sido planejada eu deveria ter sido a cereja do bolo pra felicidade deles... mas ela era frágil demais pra suportar a gravidez. Eu a estava matando, mesmo sem intenção. Por isso meu pai vampiro e namorado lobisomem quiseram me matar. Eles a amavam demais pra deixar que eu fizesse isso a ela. E Jacob... o homem da minha vida planejou minha morte."

Não. Aquilo soaria como um enredo de filme traumático, até mesmo pra alguém como ela, toda cheia de dramas e fã de _Gossip Girl_. Por isso decidi apenas assentir grata a seu sacrifício.

— Eu só quero esquecer. — confessei sofregamente.

Faria qualquer coisa pra esquecer.

— Olha... eu não sei se é muito eficaz, mas você pode dormir lá em casa... uma noite das garotas seria bom pra você. Sorvete, biscoitos, músicas animadas de academia e filmes de ação ou qualquer outro gênero violento bem distante de romance...

Torci o nariz em desdém a sua proposta. Músicas animadas de academia? Com certeza não. Sorvete... Hmm isso era algo que eu poderia ponderar se meu estômago não tivesse se embrulhado só de pensar em comida humana.

Catherine abaixou a cabeça, a fim de ver minha reação melhor. Com o bufar dela, pude saber que minha amiga não desistiria tão fácil.

— Vai Nessie, o que há demais nisso? Nós podemos só dormir se você quiser...

Mordi meus lábios. Essa opção era melhor, mas nada tentadora.

— Não seria bom sair um pouco dessa casa?

Minha posição começou a ficar desconfortável, meu pescoço estava doendo fazendo aquele momento de consolo ser ruim. Separei-me de seu ombro e virei o rosto a fim de encará-la. Toda sábia e cheia de si. Tão dona da razão... tão Catherine.

Ela sabia que iria me convencer.

Exalei de modo cansado e apenas assenti, coçando os olhos que pinicavam, retirando o excesso de água que pesava meus cílios.

— Então está decidido. Você dorme lá em casa essa noite!

Fiz uma careta de desdém, como se sua proposta fosse passar a noite comendo brócolis. O bico exagerado de Catherine e seus cílios que piscavam rapidamente arrancaram um esboço de risada rendida em minha garganta. Toquei meus lábios, surpreendendo-me com meu ato.

Eu acabara de... rir?

Ok, aquilo não fora bem uma risada e sim um barulho estranho que repuxou meus lábios um pouquinho.

Mas era alguma coisa.

— Tudo bem. — concordei a fazendo sorrir verdadeiramente desde que chegara em meu quarto.

Eu tentei sorrir com ela, confesso. Mas meus lábios não se moveram mais.

Meu semblante caiu e Catherine percebeu isso, pois seus braços envolveram meu pescoço dolorido e com um beijo suave em minha bochecha, declarou:

— A missão "seguindo em frente e descobrindo onde Forks fica pra quebrar a cara de um otário e... fazer a Nessie sentir melhor" está oficialmente iniciada.


End file.
